Wild Heart
by Argent-09
Summary: Al McCall moved back to Beacon Hills with her dad, Rafe McCall in discontentment. She soon discover powers of her own which swiftly increase her menacing characteristic. Despite her intentions to avoid everyone, recent occurrences in the town ends up colliding them together. Will Al be able to forgive others' mistakes to triumph over obstacles or take matters in her own hands?
1. Season 4A: Pre-Muted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all. So here's another story, a Teen Wolf FF which I started on a while ago. Well, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'd love to read your reviews. Post anything at all, suggestions, opinions or even questions. I'd definitely want to hear you out. Cheers and hope you enjoy reading this story!**

 **:)**

* * *

*** First day of school for the new girl although I bet, within the next second I was introduced, everyone will gasp or turn to gush about me. It doesn't have to be about what I'm wearing today or where I'm from previously or the fact that I look maturely sexy to be a high school student, which I have chosen to embrace. It will not take much effort for them to talk about me while I'm in the same room as them, or in fact right next to them.

In my olive muscle tee featuring studded trim and a black skater skirt, I enter my first class of the day. Of course, the sound of my pair of Converse sneakers make heads turns to my direction as soon as I'm visible to everyone in the class. I turn to the teacher and inform her of my enrollment in my new school, Beacon Hills High. With pleasure, she welcomes me with a handshake and a smile.

"Class, meet your new classmate, Al Lyssa McCall."

In that instant, I share an eye contact with my twin, Scott McCall plus a glimpse of a smirk.

* * *

*** Scott hurries out of the school. As soon as class ends, he ran down the school hallway in search of his twin. His mind is resolute to find Al ever since she was introduced to the class this morning. He feels as if everything is crashing down on his parade out of the sudden. First of all, Kate Argent is alive and she is a well-transformed but uncontrollable werejaguar. Plus she returns with new indestructible monsters also known as Berserkers. Just the other night, all of them except for Lydia and Stiles came across these monsters. Malia could barely fight for herself after a scratch on her leg. The tables turned and they were all defenceless – including Scott, the Alpha.

Out of many things happening around him, the appearance of his younger twin was, hands down, the most surprising one. He certainly does not expect it. He actually thought all along that he was the only child – even when his dad, Rafe, came back. His dad was alone and there was no mention of Al at all throughout the entire time. His mum didn't inform him anything about a twin of his returning before this. To be frank, he had forgotten about all about her. There's no reminder of Al in his memory – until today.

"HEY!" Stiles ran behind him, trying to catch up. "Found her yet?"  
"What do you think?"

Similar to him, Stiles was in distraught. They were sitting next to each other, widening eyes at each other as a form of communication. Only these two best friends could understand each other fluently with the language while class was going on. Meanwhile, Al has been showing either of them glares or a very wicked sense of smile. It makes Stiles take a gulp of his own saliva while Scott tries to avoid himself from making eye contact with her. After classes, throughout the entire day, he has trying to approach her but he ends up always losing her. She was gone within the next second she stepped out of class. During lunch, she was nowhere to be seen either in the cafeteria.

Al couldn't be hiding in the toilet. Well, she is a little more than high school girl pretty. She is,

"Did you see how hot your sister is?" Scott's thoughts come to a halt.  
"Really Stiles?"

The both of them pause in their tracks to look at each other. Scott clearly in disbelief after what he just heard. At the same time, Stiles judged him critically for not remembering his own twin sister's existence. Deep inside, Scott might just agree with his words. How could he not remember? Up till school ended, he have yet to figure out as to of why he barely have a memory of Al.

* * *

*** I run. I continue running away even though I don't know where I'm heading towards but anywhere that will kill these noises, I'll go there. The noises that have been haunting me since I arrive here needs to stop. I can't seem to cease it whenever I want. If possible, I want it to end forever. It comes and goes as it like and I hate that. It's my life; I have to be in control of it. I need to take charge of these voices in my head.

My head throbs each time I hear these voices. It happens almost immediately once I enter this town, Beacon Hills. There's not only one voice in my head, which was supposed to be my own, but there's multiple of them now. It belongs to anyone, everyone surrounding me.

Out of nowhere, I keep on hearing everyone else's thoughts, desires and random secrets that they don't want anyone else to know. It's distracting and almost impossible to be erased. This happens too frequently and it's ruining my life – as if the move to Beacon Hills isn't enough. My chest is heaving faster by seconds but I'd only stop if it all discontinues.

On my first day of school, it was torturous. I could hear anyone's voices wherever I go. It's uncontrollable and unstoppable. I wish the world would end, pause or anything that could help me to figure all these out. Although I'm struggling to face this alone, I'd do anything at this point of time to prove my sanity.

What am I?

A psychotic, lunatic or just a nut job from San Francisco? Suddenly it all comes to an end. I'm totally burned out, the aftermath of headaches. The side effects are terrible but its better. I feel better when my head is now empty. It's hollow now that everything is silent. The atmosphere finally sinks in to me. The sound of crickets, my heart beating loudly and faster than usual then there's my slightly throbbing head which it makes everything much better now.

My hand reaches for the tree to support myself, standing on both feet. I should be feeling worn out and I am, mentally, after finally finding a peace of mind. My stamina is still on point. Thanks to all those nights I spent running around the neighbourhood all alone while dad is busy with work. Besides running, dad enrolled me in a kickboxing class and I never stopped practicing at home while in San Francisco. I promise that I'll never quit running or kickboxing while I'm here and hopefully I don't because I'm pretty sure; it'd help me someday – especially trying to survive in this town.

Or perhaps today, I could actually be brave enough to run away from this place, this crazy town. By doing so, I'd leave it all behind. I will be leaving my dad behind, the only one whom I've been with since I was a baby. My panting subsided and I'm looking up to the sky now. It will be dark soon and there's only limited time left for me to make my decision. I could either stay and deal with all of this reaching-out-to-your-estranged-family crap or man up and run away.

* * *

*** "So what are you going to do?"

Scott will be heading home now. It's getting dark soon and after spending his time at the animal clinic after school, he's done with work and was dismissed by Deaton for the day. Along with Stiles, he exited the clinic and makes his way to his bike. Slightly stumped by Stiles' question, Scott takes some time before he could respond to it. To be frank, he's unsure of it too. There's just too much things running through his mind currently and the sudden appearance of his twin sister is quite a weigh as itself.

"Talk to her, I guess." He shrugs his shoulders.  
"Be nice."

Those were the last two words of his best friend before he went home. Scott got off his bike, sighing. If his dad is living under the same roof as him, so will Al... Right? He hadn't seen any moving in of items. Not even one box which makes him even more suspicious of her presence back in Beacon Hills.

Scott's eyes turn to his right side instantly when he heard a rustling sound. It sounds as if someone is climbing on the tree nearby. He takes a few steps towards the right side of his house before staring at his sister, boldly jumping up to get into her room. She didn't notice his presence, he realized but remains in position for a close minute. Is she even human? If she isn't, he'd already know by scent but Al's scent seemed perfectly fine. She smells similar to anyone human and has not been sleeping with any supernatural creatures – unlike Stiles. Soon, the window of the room Al climbs into was shut and he rushes into the house.

He couldn't believe it. He still can't remember a vague memory of having a twin and out of nowhere, she pops out. His mum or dad needs to tell him something, or anything at all related to Al.

* * *

*** I skipped dinner. I'm not ready to meet anyone here yet, especially not Scott and Melissa. They're the people whom I want to avoid most but they're also the partial reason that I'm here. I'm still in Beacon Hills, daring myself to go through hell just so my dad isn't unaccompanied. He's been my dad right from the start; I can't leave him as similar as to how Melissa let me slipped from her fingers till eventually, I slipped out of Scott's memory too.

After a routine night run, I showered and changed for bed. To end the night, I proceed to catch up on some assignments and revision. Before starting on Chemistry though, my mind flicks back to Scott.

Scott McCall actually thought for years that he has always been the only child while I, Al Lyssa McCall, have never existed in his life. It angers me, infuriates me even more to know of his thoughts and confusion as to my return. I know exactly how bowled over he is to see my return and to be so convinced that I never existed in his life. He was my brother, my older twin, supposedly my other half but all of that have vanished.

Over the years, a lot of things happened. We all changed, for the good or the bad, it's for ourselves to judge at the end of the day. As for me? I've deemed myself as the outcast after feeling like one all these years.

"Al?"

Dad spoke from outside. Taking my cue, I climb off my bed and walk over to open the door. He just got home from work, leaving me home alone with Scott for dinner. I know dad's trying his best to reconnect me to my biological mum and twin but he have to understand, I'm not ready for it. At this moment, I don't think I will ever be ready for it. It's unquestionably clear that my hatred for two of my family members is extremely severe. I don't believe anything, or anyone, could ever make me have a change of heart in regards to that.

"I'm fine dad."  
"It's like you read my mind honey." He kissed my forehead. "How's dinner?"

What does he expect? Scott and I sitting in the living room happily catching up on life while we were separated and reconciled within 24 hours of my return? Sighing, I settle down at the edge of my bed. I have no idea how to answer his question. I don't want him to worry about me but at the same time, I also don't want him to think that this move isn't affecting my entire life and mood. It's making me crumble like I never had before.

"Mediocre." He chuckles then move over to stroke my hair messily.  
"My daughter always so pessimistic. You're going to love it here Al, believe me. Plus here's a little something to welcome you back."

Dad left the envelope on my study table after I refused to take it from him directly. He kissed the top of my head before leaving my room, with the door completely shut. It's an envelope and most likely, it contains a letter to state how he wants so much for me to be on good terms with his ex-wife and son. I roll my eyes at the thought of it. Not in this lifetime – or even in hell – will that ever happen between me, Scott and Melissa. Nevertheless, my curiosity got the best of me. I couldn't wait any longer to unseal the envelope and see what's inside.

The next second I pull out the family portrait, I toss it in the trash. I don't need them in my life. Not before or right now, after years of abandonment. I've experienced loneliness before and it no longer bothers me anymore. Instead I prefer to be on my own, just all alone and have a peace of mind. It's something which I'm starting to miss awfully since I reach here. Giving up in continuing letting them cross my mind, I shift my attention back to studies.

I have something else which I have to be worried about which is to prove dad that I am not that 'girl with anger issues'.


	2. Season 4A: Muted (1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I hope to get more readers for this story cause it will get real good sooon... I promise. So yeah, drop a review anytime to ask questions or even express your opinion. Okay so here goes, the first part of Muted. Enjoy!**

 **:)**

* * *

"Morning dad."

I plant a kiss on his cheek as I reach for my cup of milk, I presumed. This is my usual morning routine. I'll be nearly late for school and rush him to send me in a hurry. Dad knowing me well enough since young have been pampering me up till today. He'd knock on the door at 1am to ensure that I'm asleep, prepare every meal for us and even pour my milk every single morning. He has been doing this for years, as I can remember. Having no female figure though have made me more independent in making decisions of my own and being responsible of my own wellbeing. Despite dad having to do all these little things for me, I'd be able to do all of this too if he's gone. The only difference it will make will be the memories of having him to do all these things for me.

In a hurry, I gulp on the beverage expecting it to taste the same usual chocolate milk but within the next second I spit it out into the sink. Looking into the ceramic mug, it's white milk. God, the taste of white milk makes me sick.

"Morning honey." He smiles, picking up his car keys. "Have you seen Scott or your mum?"

"I don't think I'd ever have time for that dad, and I hate white milk. Come on, I'm going to be late for school!"

I wash the now empty mug – which isn't mine – and pull my dad out of the house. Each day I wake up being thankful for what I have. I have my dad. My dad who truly loves me and supports me endlessly. He has always put me first, not allowing me to feel the abandonment of not having a mum. Unknown to him, deep down, I've accept my fate wholeheartedly. I may show despise and hatred towards Scott and Melissa but that's only because they deserve it.

They did abandon me including dad. There are so many reasons for me to be furious at them. There are particular reasons as to of why I never wanted to be here in the first place. However, I'd never forgive Melissa for one sole reason which remains as a secret between me and someone else. Someone who I've been avoiding since day one and I'm sure, it will be soon before long till we're stuck with each other.

"The door's this way honey."

Dad pointed to the front door of Melissa and Scott's home. Releasing a loud sigh, I walked out of the opened front door and towards dad's car. Then I realized, I'm thankful on other days but not today. Everything have changed. From my usual mug of chocolate milk which states ' _Daddy's #1 Girl_ ', the kitchen which I'd enjoy sitting at the counter on while drinking my milk, washing my favorite mug with a lavender scented soap, grabbing dad's arm to the garage, climbing into his black Lamborghini, blasting Maroon 5 while singing along to Adam Levine loudly in the car to leaving the car happily after giving my dad a peck to his cheek.

I should have expected this. When I left San Francisco for Beacon Hills, I left my life for the past 10 years behind too. With clenched fists, I left the house with dad behind me. There isn't a garage here, there's no Lamborghini either. All that's left is the growing hatred for two person that should have been around in my life since I was young.

* * *

Clutching onto the shoulder strap of my leather, studded backpack, I make my way towards the field. From what I heard, there's a lacrosse tryout in 10 minutes time. Clearly, I'll be anticipating more than a company while I'm spending my time alone on the bleachers. Before I could take another step to get on the bleachers, my right wrist was gripped and I was pulled aside – forcefully. When my wrist was eventually released from the hold, I punch him in the face before turning to face another male. Him also turns out to be Stiles, now with a bruise just beside his lip.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I wanted to charge towards Stiles but he scurried to shield himself behind Scott. I could feel my heartbeat racing due to my heightened rage. It's oddly faster than usual but this time it's most likely due to the adrenaline of punching Stiles mixed with my fury towards Scott. How dare he touched me without my consent and this guy shouldn't even be allowed to be a metre near to me.

It's all because of him that my life has turned upside down.

"Relax." Scott raise his hands up. "We just want to talk."

"Right, and that's why you have a dofus to somewhat kidnapped me?"

I cross my arms as soon as I'm done stating the facts. I'm furious, that's for sure and right now, I'd do anything to punch someone in the face – _again_. Apparently, Stiles face isn't enough to satisfy my wrath. There's always a need for me to break something to release my anger though the resentment will last for as long as it could. Nothing else matters when my mind and heart is burning in fury. Someone or something just had to feel the fury that I possesses, at this second.

Stiles' expression changes upon hearing my reference of him while Scott furrow his eyebrows, speechlessly. Obviously they aren't used to my direct speech – _or anyone else's_. There's nothing for me to hide, especially in my current emotion. Before Stiles could say anything, Scott decides to speak up and take a step forward.

"We just want to know, why are you back here in Beacon Hills?"

A smirk forms at once on my face. With full confidence, I take my steps carefully towards Scott.

"Do you really think I want to be here?"

I whispered softly in his right ear then draw towards Stiles. God, he have change a lot since then. Instead of looking purely like a nerd, I'd categorize him as one of the cute ones. I'd never thought he'd be one to join lacrosse either. As I have mentioned before, from a total nerd to a cute one, puberty have most definitely done him good.

Taking my time, I circle him while making contact with his skin, using my index finger. His muscles tense almost instantly under my touch, I notice. I am practically preying on him, Malia's boyfriend. My smirk soon grows into a smile before I release a soft laugh at the realization.

"Why don't each of you meet me personally?" I pause beside Stiles. "We could have some private time, all alone."

If Stiles didn't flinch a little by my whisper, he isn't Stiles. Scott however fail to respond verbally or physically. As expected, he react lightly to my actions. Even so, I can hear his thoughts. Scott is absolutely reluctant to do so even though we're living under the same roof. As for Stiles, he have his hesitations. I may not know as of yet what his reasons are for his clouded decision but I will find out very soon. I'm pretty sure he can't veil his thoughts for long, especially when I have taken a special interest in him since he is one of the people who ruined my life.

With that said, I turn to look at Scott then Stiles again before making my way to my previous destination – the bleachers. The 5 minutes with them isn't such a waste indeed. I might have even found an errand to take pleasure in from this temporary stay after all.

"Especially you Stiles!"

I shouted while I continue walking with my back facing them. Both Scott and Stiles are all dressed in their sports attire. Even the ones previously in the team will have to give another try to stay in the team, I understand. My smirk still shows as I distant myself from both males. This is going to be fun, watching Stiles and Scott getting their ass kick out of the team – most likely.

Well, there must be at least one player who is way better than these two think they are. I just need that one person to show up for the tryout and prove me right – because I minimally love being right.

The field is already filled with students, hoping to get into the team or stay plus some spectators. I roll my eyes at the thought of my time alone being overtaken by a lacrosse tryout. Walking over to the third-tiered bleachers, I then take a seat at the slightly center space of the bench. There aren't many who are present to see this yet there are still people in my sight, including Coach Finstock. Placing my bag at my side, I take out my lunch which consist of an apple and a bottle of mineral water. This would suffice for an entire day of nothing here in Beacon Hills High School.

"Heads up!"

I dodge immediately to the voice of a young male. Another swift second later, a solid rubber ball pass above me. Damn this lacrosse team, I cursed before getting back up. I pick up the file which I released in that quick moment, just to save my face from the ball. The guy then speedily run up to get the ball on his own while I watch him do so. Initially I had intended to push him off the bleachers but when I take a glance deeply into his blue eyes, his thoughts put mine actions to a halt.

"Sorry about that. You're alright?"

"No harm done."

I croacked out before looking away from his smile. Without saying more, I place my file on the bleachers before I turn to see him hold out his hand. In uncertainty, my gaze changes from his hand to his eyes before narrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm Liam. You are?"

"Al," I paused, holding my breath when he express a puzzled look. "That's my name."

Subtly declining his handshake, I take my seat back on the bleachers. Liam nodded with a wide grin before walking away. He also mentioned something about enjoying the game, which I pretend to not hear. He looks happy, with happy thoughts too.

My eyebrows furrows immediately when I think back of his unspoken thoughts. _I'm 'hot'?_ In all conscience, I don't really care for the fact that a certain freshman thinks that I'm hot because I already know that I'm hot. In fact, do I really look like someone who would be interested in him?

* * *

I take back my words. He have certainly taken my interest by proving me right. After putting up a fight of paying attention either to my notes or the lacrosse tryout, I give up on my notes. Shot by shot, Liam has pretty much outdone himself in the track and field.

He literally has the whole package to be an incredibly good athlete or captain of the lacrosse team, I personally think. Plus there's also another reason to support my judgment. My smirk resurfaces at the sight of Scott and Stiles in distressed of their position in the team – particularly Scott. Liam is absolutely mind blowing in the sport that an Alpha werewolf and his best friend actually feel threaten by him – a 15 year old kid.

Just when I am packing up my things, I heard Malia – Stiles' girlfriend apparently – yelling for Liam to have another try. In reality, it's mainly for Scott and Stiles' sake to not let Liam score another perfect goal which he is capable of. I roll my eyes, listening to Malia's bet with Coach Finstock. The girl sure does have some balls to set a bet with the coach. I should probably see this before leaving, I convince myself. It will be another goal that will be the evidence of those two guys being the shame of ever being in the lacrosse team.

From what I know, Scott was previously the captain. His skills in the field though proves him to be a complete awful player. The captain of the team is such a loser and he's evidently a no match against Liam who is a freshman, in my opinion – and his almost-girlfriend. I heard exactly what Kira remarked and thought about Scott and she couldn't be anymore accurate.

"Liam."

His name escape from my lips, a reaction after seeing what just transpired on the school field. He's injured yet he's pushing through the pain, trying to assure Coach Finstock that he's fine. Just by seeing the way he's standing on one leg, it's enough to prove that he isn't fine. Scott and Stiles then offered to take him to the nurse which I then take the chance to keep my things and sprint after them. I want to check on him. I want to be there to ensure that he's all right or Scott is going to be in deep trouble.

* * *

I was about to barge into the nurse office when Stiles opened the door and stands face to face with me. My eyes widen at him in an instant as I show him an upmost intimidating glare. It's because of him too that Liam is in there. Without saying anything, he slam the door to my face and a second later, Scott walked out – pulling me aside. I clench my fist in anger, not only because of what he did to Liam but also how he dared to touch me. I saw it happened with my very own eyes, anyone else could have missed it within a blink of an eye but not me.

Liam's an innocent, a human. Don't he and Stiles dare to think for a second that I will ever let this go. The freshman don't deserve to get hurt just because he's better at the same thing that an Alpha werewolf and his sidekick likes to do. It's unreasonable how they feel threaten so easily – and in lacrosse.

"I'm coming to the hospital with you." I wanted to enter the nurse office but once again, Scott grip my wrist.

"No Al, you need to go home. Me and Stiles can handle it."

I scowl after hearing what he just told me to do. No one tells me what to do, especially not someone like him. I don't believe he deserve the rights to give me orders – or even be a brother to me – after his actions towards an innocent kid.

"I saw exactly what you did to him out there, what makes you think I can trust you with him."

It wasn't even intended as a question which leave Scott lost for words. My gaze is fixed intently on his mouth open and closing with no words being spoken. Tired of waiting for him to say another word, I pull my wrist back from his hold. He don't even realize that his hold have been tightening on my wrist and any minute later, he would have leave a mark at least.

"You'll just have to trust me then." He finally replied.

I smirk to show my disatisfaction of his answer and how pathetic it sounds. If this is a case in court, the jury and judge themselves would have kick Scott to the curb saying, " _No shit, Sherlock_ ". Scott, my twin, is talking about trust? He should know better than anyone else of how capable I am to trust someone like him. Evidently releasing a scoff, my gaze turns to Kira Yukimura who have been sitting at the staircase while waiting for Scott to finish talking to me.

She have a lacrosse helmet with her. It appears that she have been offered a place in the team – to her delight. However, there is also something which is bothering her mind. It have been ever since the peck of kiss which Scott had planted on her lips before he rushed to go to class. God, Scott basically can't live in this world alone. I let Scott to turn around to talk to Kira but clutch on his wrist before he could take a step away from me.

"Don't you dare hurt him again or you'll be sorry." I paused. "And don't keep her waiting for too long. Girls don't like that."

Scott appears speechless with his mouth hanging open but no words were spoken, _again_. I may not be able to trust him but I know precisely what to do to make him tongue-tied. It isn't just a tryout anymore since one got hurt. It suddenly feels like a battlefield, between me and Scott. It's the exact opposite of what dad or Melissa is envisioning from us twins but anything which involves Scott or Melissa, I could pay no attention to what anyone have to say.

* * *

The walk back home could have been better. Not only was the atmosphere different but if only I hadn't overthink about Scott's motives of questioning my arrival or the fatality of Liam's injury. I sigh continually, hoping to receive some senses or news concerning Liam. I don't know why but there seem to be something rare about him that I seem to want know more of. Forget first impressions, I want to talk to him because something is drawing me towards him. I don't find him attractive but a touch about Liam truly pique my interest.

Apart from that, I'd also have to be more vigilant around Scott. He's an Alpha werewolf. I'm not too sure if he was that good at being an Alpha but he still have an enhanced hearing ability. I can't guilelessly let my guards down with his presence around me, which is everywhere. I'm stuck with him and his friends whether in school, home or anywhere else in Beacon Hills.

At the end of the day, there's at least something I could be relieved about.

The voices in my head, they no longer consumed my mind at random times. Out of the blue, I was able to restraint it. Just today, when I woke up feeling infuriated than any other mornings, I also felt in control. There's a shock wave of power each time I'm fuming. It felt as if my anger was the one to influence my ability of hearing anyone's thoughts. It seems that there's something functional in spite of the grudge I've hold on those two for years.

 _What is dad thinking when he wants to try to patch us up?_

Feeling lazy to climb up the tree to get into my room, I walk towards the front door. Dad have given me the key to this house earlier today. Just before I left the car, he adviced me to be good and passed me the key. Ever since we've arrived here, it felt as if he only sees me as nothing else but a delinquent. Every single time before we part ways, dad never fails to remind me to be a good or nice person. Obviously he's not proud of what happened previously and that's why I got transferred, to this black hole.

If only he'd known about everything from werewolves to assassins that exist here and keeps on coming. With my humanely sensitive hearing, I walk towards the living room after closing the door. Soon I found myself looking at both adults facing me.

Before anyone could say a word, I flee from the scene and lock myself in my room. _It's happening._ Someone's here already, all ready to kill.


	3. Season 4A: Muted (2)

**A/N: Hey guys! To those who have favorite or followed "Wild Heart", thank you so much. Plus the reviewers, or reviewer? Whatever it is, thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this one, although it's a little short but it is the end of "Muted" before "The Benefactor". Enjoy reading!**

 **:)**

 **P.S: I'll be adding another section below to reply to the questions asked in the reviews.**

* * *

I have been in my room since I came back. I've heard all about the Wendingo's. There's only one left and he'll be next, I'm sure. Ever since I shower, I've tried to focus on assignments. Keyword, _tried_. It's so hard though. It's especially hard when my mind is ruffled with Liam then the Wendingo's. The beginning of the end is here.

"How did you know?"

Dad questioned when I opened the door at the same time as he was about to knock on it. Shrugging my shoulders, I then take a seat back at my desk. It's in a mess but it's nothing in comparison to my current state of mind. I open the door because dad's the only one left in the house with me. We're both alone while Melissa's working and Scott is still at the hospital, I heard. He's waiting for Liam who is still under his step dad's care. I'm still hoping for him to be alright – fingers crossed.

"You're going to work soon?"

"Yes and I won't be back for a few days."

If I wasn't smiling before this, I'm pretty sure a frown is showing on my face right now. There's no way in hell this could be true. If dad's going back to San Francisco and leaving me here, I won't settled with his decision. This is extremely unfair.

"You can't be serious. Where are you going?"  
"It's for work purposes honey. Melissa and Scott will take care of you, they will."

Before I could open my mouth to respond, I take a deep breath. _Stop being selfish_ , I remind myself. Dad is working really hard and has always been doing so as a single parent for years. He don't deserve to deal with tantrums of an ungrateful child. For the sake of dad, I'll give it a try to learn to keep my anger in check.

I quietly crushed a piece of paper under the desk, unseen by him. He doesn't have to know or observe how I'm struggling to maintain my composure. It's quite a torment to stop yourself from being the way you are in front of someone who have been your sole guardian all your life, _trust me_. Thinking back of the times when dad had been there for me, understand me when no one else does, my heartbeat slows down. I'm calmer now that I've pushed the negative thoughts from my mind and give it a try to hear dad's persuasion.

"Al, I'll be back okay? I promise."  
"Just come back soon."

I move forward to give him a hug. It seems that he'll be leaving sooner than I thought and I'll be home alone after his departure. While being in his arms, I have already started thinking of a to-do list. The ones on top of the list consists of everything that I have to do during his absence. First of all which is to pay a visit to the Sheriff's son, Stiles.

* * *

Being home alone, with nothing else to do other than to live miserably, has unfortunately make me drawn to the options that's available on desperate measures. Five minutes after dad exit the house, I studied. I did my revision and I'm most definitely ahead of whatever that's being taught in History currently. After an hour of that, I packed everything and get myself ready for school which will start in another 13 hours. While some people are rushing for time to pause for a little while, I'm busy strolling all alone – dreading the slowness of time.

It's especially terrible when I took a delayed tour of my own in the house. The house which is empty of reminiscence. There aren't any memories left in the residential of Melissa and Scott McCall of us. Not even a small picture of me or dad is displayed in this house. It's no longer a wonder why Scott have forgotten all about me. This atmosphere itself is constructed to erase us completely from their lives. The only way anyone would even believe we're related is by our last name. Well, that's a little something from nothing – which I'd like more.

Rolling my eyes, I walk passed Scott's room and make my way down once again with the house key in hand. By the time the clock strikes 7, I'm ready to leave the house. Similar to Scott, Stiles is quite daunted with my presence. If Scott doesn't want to meet me at all, I'm certain that Stiles wouldn't want to either. They're best friends plus Stiles is human and sarcasm happens to be his only defence. I chuckled at the confession which I've picked up before taking Scott's bicycle – I assumed – towards Stiles' house. It didn't take long, only about 15 to 23 minutes since I'd rather take my time.

I don't see the point in rushing. Right here, right now, I don't know whether to feel neglected or free. In San Francisco, while dad's gone for work, I actually feel relieved. He's doing something responsible and not out – or at home – getting drunk. However, in Beacon Hills, it feels different. I'm already feeling a little abandoned whenever I'm being left by him. While dad and Scott are patching things up, I feel as though out of place. I don't feel like I blend in here, or _ever_ will belong here.

I have no friends or practically anyone at all except for dad. He's the sole main reason that I'm still here. I'm still breathing, trying to live. I don't know what else can I do to make me feel alive but I'm trying. I fought, I hated, and I loved. I did all of that but nothing is making a metamorphosis in my life. _Is it the people that I either fought with, loved or hated that could be a factor to change my life?_ I don't know but I'm willing to find out.

* * *

"Get out."

I invited myself into his house, sneaking in with the use of bobby pins. If Stiles were to ever press charges, I know exactly what to do – or say – to prevent it from happening. I could hear from right outside the house, he and Malia are in his room " _studying_ ". Of course, gladly to intrude the lovey-dovey moments, I barged into his room and shooed Malia out.

A point that I've made, if Stiles isn't coming to me, I'll come to him.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Well I just did sweetie and if you have any problems with me, go solve the equation on that paper because I bet that you're clueless on whatever that's written on it while I can complete that within 15 seconds."

As I stand still at Stiles doorway, Malia's wrist was grasped by Stiles. I could hear her heartbeat racing. She's infuriated and I don't care. It's not my fault that she's not any closer to the intelligence that her boyfriend possesses. In fact, I'll admit that Stiles have nothing against me education wise or anything related to the supernatural. I know precisely everything I want and need to know. He whispers soothing words to her silently while I keep my gaze on Malia, with a satisfied grin.

Once Stiles releases her, Malia left the room – never changing her sight. Her eyes almost glowed blue in colour but it never did. It's better for her not to since I wouldn't want to be openly involved in the supernatural world as of yet.

"So," I closes the door shut and lock it. "Since you're never going to come anyway, I decided to invite myself."

I announced cheerfully then sit on his bed. While Stiles is still figuring what to say next, I take a peek on whatever that they were " _studying_ ". _Mathematics..._ I realized but notice another thing which amazed me. It involves letters, numbers and symbols which could only means one thing – _codes_.

"You're going to tell why you're here?"

My gaze turns back to Stiles before I could study the codes even further. I seem to understand and even recognize it but I need more time. However with Stiles in front of me right now, time is very limited unless I'm prepared to blow my cover – _right now_. With a stern expression, I nod my head before standing up to head towards the notice board.

"I came back not because I want to be here."

"That's pretty obvious isn't it?" He responded.

"Good because it also means that you're not clever enough to know that you're the reason that I'm here."

Stiles instantly point at himself once I turn to face him, after completing my sentence. He may think this is some kind of practical joke that I'm playing with him but hell no. This is reality and the fact that my return was mainly because of him and his dad, it's definitely something that I'll never live through with every single day I'm here.

"You're not kidding aren't you?"

"I hope your dad has already thought of a funny way to tell you that he's out of job." Stiles' eyes widened immediately. "Of course, if it wasn't for _**my**_ dad."

He remains quiet for a minute before coming to stand in front of me. I cross my arms and stand uprightly, wanting to appear taller than the pale skin male – with a visible bruise from my punch earlier just beside his lip. It looks pretty bad but I'm certain that it will also stop him from ever trying to pull off the same tactic that he did before. I know him in the past, I know him better right now. He's in desperation of an explanation. All because of his slight dislike of my dad, who also happens to be the one to save his dad, the Sheriff, from being fired. Stiles finally calm down and stand still, expecting me to carry on.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No thanks actually. You can do that with your dad, so yeah."

I replied gleefully, taking in the joy of messing with Stiles. It's never challenging to make this guy crack under pressure around me. It's plain simple as if learning ABC all over again and I'm the one who have taken her PSAT while I was a freshman. With a smile plastered on my face, I walk past Stiles – who is still anxious – to make my way out of the room. I'm done with this one, another one to go.

"Look Lyssa, I'm sorry." He voiced out with my back facing him. "I shouldn't have told you about it."

"It's a little too late now, don't you think? And don't you dare say a single word to anyone about this."

"Including why you're here?"

Stiles interjected before I could say anything more. Taking a deep breath, I don't think Stiles have yet to understand the whole reason I'm here. The one I told him about was only partial of it.

"Yes or I'll tell Scott everything about whatever he don't know."

Once again, I plan to leave his room but I pause for a moment when my hand touch the knob. Voices pitched in my mind on the spur of the moment but it was tolerable. I have learnt to control it unconsciously and within a close second, I realize something. Something happened in the hospital, it involves blood. _Someone died, he was murdered._ There's more than a person's blood though. I'm sensing bloods dripping from two different individuals and one of them may be dying.

"Scott needs you now Stiles."

* * *

 **\- xTWxSterek:** Aw, I love the name and it made me miss T. Hoechlin more than I already do. Pretty bummed that he isn't a regular in S5 :( But to answer your questions...

 **1\. But how did you get the name for Al? It sounds odd?**

Originally, I wanted to combine Al Lyssa together but then again, that sounds ordinary. Then I realized an idea behind the name being separated. It is the last syllabus(s) of her parents name, Rafael and Melissa so I changed it up and there you have it, Al Lyssa :)

 **2\. IS AL A BANSHEE LIKE LYDIA?!**

Potential spoiler though... Seems like you have to continue reading to find out. But hey, it won't be soon before long!


	4. Season 4A: The Benefactor (1)

**A/N: Hey guys! More favourites and followers for Wild Heart, thank you so much! Finally The Benefactor Part 1's here and I hope you liked this one too.**

 **:)**

* * *

In a swift moment, Malia was left behind and I hurriedly cycled home. Stiles was held back for a while to answer a call from Scott. As I have said, Scott does _need_ his best friend. In whatever circumstances, Stiles will always be his key contact. Due to my lack of concern for my safety, Stiles arrived at the house at the same time as I did. I placed the bicycle aside, walking next to Stiles towards the door. I make a move forward to enter the house when Stiles did the same and we're both stuck at the doorway.

"Ladies first, sorry."

I rolled my eyes hearing so after he moved back. _How did Malia ends up with him?_ I am beyond skeptical of that. I muttered ' _dofus_ ' before running up the stairs towards Scott's room. He's keeping the person with him, I'm sure. His bedroom door is close so I charged in, readily, with Stiles behind me – exactly 11 seconds later. Scott's expression illustrates astonishment, panic and disoriented. He is frightened to death because of my presence. Regardless of my power, I'll still be here due to the noise coming from his bathroom – which is also closed.

While my glance turns towards his bathroom door, I could sense the two best friends – _again_ – communicating with facial expressions. I absolutely respect their friendship only because I don't think I'd ever have a friendship like theirs. I don't even think I'd ever have anything close to that.

Pushing that aside, I'm determined to find out who exactly is kept hostage by – _unfortunately_ – my twin.

"You can't go," Scott instantly stopped me by holding onto my shoulder. "There's something you,"  
"Trust me if you really think you can hide the fact that you're a werewolf and that you just bit some human that's trapped in there, you're so wrong McCall. Now get your claws off me or I'll kick your nuts."

Scott was even more stunned than he was before. Stiles too watch me with his jaw drop and I honestly believe that these two have no idea what I'm capable of. Indeed, they have been underestimating me all these time even though they're intimidated of my attendance here. Annoyed, I push off Scott's hand and enter the bathroom. I'm quite delirious of who could have been the victim – _Scott's victim_. My heartbeat continues to race as I prepare myself by gripping on the shower curtain. The two stay in position, whispering to each other – not so silently. After taking a couple of deep breaths, I then pull the shower curtains and my heart skips a beat.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

I demand for an answer after seeing Liam trapped in the bathtub. He's being wrapped with duct tape and God knows how long has he been in there but I'm not letting them hold him hostage any longer. From earlier today, these two never stopped. They cost him an injury then Scott, an Alpha werewolf, bit him which could either change him or _kill_ _him_. My mind is ruffled with a lot more to deal with now that there's a possibility of him dying – regardless him turning into a werewolf or _not_.

"I bit him." Scott blurted out. "But it was to save him. He was almost falling,"  
"Off the roof, I get it but that doesn't mean you get to sink your teeth into his skin."

I continue to argue back the consequences of Scott's actions. He however is doing nothing to defend himself. Instead he was in a deeper confusion of how I'm able to figure everything out. Refusing to explain or say a word in regards of my abilities, I persist on making him feel guilty – with words to manipulate with his mind.

While me and Scott continue to debate on the past incident, Stiles is busy trying to lift Liam. I've instructed him to let the boy out while me and Scott settles on whatever that he have done. A loud thud soon makes us both turn to the bathroom. Stiles with both hands up while Liam is on the floor.

"A little help here?"

Both Scott and I sigh before he moves along to help his best friend. I grab a chair then place it just in front of his bedroom door. This way there's a lesser chance of my plan failing. Plus these two guys are idiots anyway. My gaze turn to them, struggling to get Liam up and when they do they're discussing again – in whispers behind Liam's back. _Definitely idiots_ , I confirmed. The boy may be trapped with duct tape all over him but he's surely not deaf – and neither am I. There's no chance in hell they would be able to expect what I have in mind.

* * *

With arms crossed, I stand in between the two. My eyes met Liam's, looking into his blue eyes. A rush of thoughts enters my mind shortly. The connection broke as soon as the two idiots talk again – out loud this time. I stay silent, listening to their next step. No matter what, it will never be their call to decide. After their discussion which is mainly concerning of who sucks more at coming up with plans, they instruct each other to remove the tape from Liam's mouth which I choose to do instead.

These idiots apparently have no idea what to do right now or at the next minute. Well, it actually helps to put my plan into motion easier but to deal with their idiocy though is so frustrating. I could just grab both heads and knock them to each other and let Liam run off just like that. How have they survived previous obstacles before I even came here, it piques my curiosity.

"Okay Liam, I know you have seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?"

While the other two guys in the room failed to capture Stiles' meaning, I understand him perfectly. Or it could also be because I have read his mind but regardless, he is right despite communicating in a very complex manner especially in a situation like this. Scott's expression shows slight confusion but Liam remains as he is – frightened although he isn't showing it obviously.

After another short interval for the best friends to figure out the right things to say, Scott finally steps in. He should have done so instead of Stiles but God knows what's scaring him more than it should scare Liam. Technically, he's the 15 year old who have been bitten then kidnapped to be hold at a junior's bathtub and now facing two other juniors which is me and Stiles.

"Liam, what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you."  
"Well unless it kills you." I nudged Stiles in the ribs immediately. "Shouldn't have said that."

Stiles clutch onto his ribs the next second and with that cue alone, I initiate my plan. Both of my fists clenched and I look intently at Liam's eyes. He begins to cry and both of them share another argument.

"You two, untie him NOW."

It takes them a second to process my instruction but they do so anyway. Liam is crying and they are literally going nuts right now. They're not experienced in this kind of situations and Scott especially is freaking out because if Liam were to die, as Stiles has mentioned, it will be on him.

After being untied, Liam stands up and I move away from the two guys. I know exactly what his next call is and smirk at the thought of it. The both of them deserve it, in my opinion. Out of the sudden, while the two are apologizing, he grabs the wooden chair only to whack Scott with it. I watch the entire scene, winking at Liam before he manages to flee from Scott's room.

I stay behind as the two persist to chase after Liam. Hearing the loud bumps and shouts, I release a sigh before following suit. With arms crossed, I stand at the stairway as the two guys stare out of the open door. Liam? _He's gone_.

"Guess what? Both of your plans sucked."

I spat before heading into my room after being glared by the both of them. Whatever they want to do next is none of my business unless they're going to hurt Liam in any possible way or kill him – with the bite. For now, I'll leave them alone.

* * *

He doesn't seem to be in a normal state of mind. Liam seems distracted mentally and anxious too, although nothing is troubling him physically. His injured ankle has miraculously healed and the bite that Scott has marked on him is gone. Taking an intent look at his arm, without a bandage, I feel nothing. His skin looks unblemished with no scars or bruises showing. That seems to be one of the reasons that are bothering him mentally too. Liam feels different after the previous night and his encounter with both Scott and Stiles. As I continue to watch him since his arrival to school, I sense that he's doing well which means that he _isn't_ dying, I personally believe. _He couldn't be dying_.

It may sounds good that Liam Dunbar isn't going to die but someone else might because tonight is the full moon and he will transformed into a werewolf – a Beta werewolf of Scott McCall. I cringe at the thought of that but nevertheless worries about Liam and his safety. It is certain that he wouldn't be able to control himself tonight without the help of the Alpha.

While in deep thoughts, I haven't been watching my way and knock into someone resulting in my file to drop to the floor. Rolling my eyes then sighing, I bend down to reach for my file before meeting eye to eye with the 15 year old that I have been observing and thinking about all day. I feel as though I should say something but out of a sudden, my throat runs dry as my olive green eyes meet his pair of blue orbs. He shows a smile which easily softens the situation and hands me back my file after we both stand up.

"Thanks." I uttered, looking away from his eyes.

"No problem." He paused. "Thanks too, for the other night."

I shrug my shoulders, beginning to look at his face at least. Liam looks pretty decent to me. There isn't any sign of irritation towards me in spite of everything that Scott has done to him. Perhaps he didn't know me well enough or that I'm related to Scott McCall. My sights then land at his injured ankle which evidently seems better ever since the lacrosse tryout.

"Your leg's okay?" He nodded in response. "So you wouldn't have any problem to go out with me tonight."

"What?"

* * *

As simple as that, Liam caught the bait. I wasn't even fishing but he seems to be an easy one. At the instant when he handed me back my file, I felt a different energy when our skin made contact. _He's certainly a werewolf_. In that moment, I plotted a plan which would involve of course, Scott and his friends. I'm only doing this for the sake of Liam and the people of Beacon Hills. I don't need him to be murdering anyone at the age of 15 because the transformation alone into a werewolf is enough of a life changing experience.

Now though is for me to inform Scott and Stiles of the plan.

"You did what?" Scott responded first.

"If I have to repeat myself, I'm going to punch you in the face."

Stiles then pull Scott slightly away from me. I've texted Stiles earlier to meet me outside school for a while, with Scott, before class starts. As much as I hate to see both of their faces for another second, I need to inform them of the plan. It's my plan this time and it won't suck unlike theirs unless they screw it up.

"All we need now is a place." Stiles continued, seemingly agreeing with the plan. "Which we already have."

"I know you do. I'll see you tonight at Lydia's lake house."

Just as soon as I turn my back to them, I heard Scott smacking Stiles' arm. As predicted, he's worried and distrustful of me. In compared to Stiles, who clearly have a great amount of trust in me, which is actually pleasantly surprising. He's not even related to me. In fact, I absolutely _hate_ him. If there's any way alone I could torture Stiles, I would but at times, his wittiness gets so infuriating which ultimately pressurize me to want to give up. However, trust alone is insufficient for him to get to my good side. I don't even believe I have a good side but we can see about that soon, or maybe tonight.

I'm hearing more whispers before I eventually take a step entering the school hallway. Whatever Scott has to say, he doesn't have to say it to my face. I have it all figured out within 3 seconds once I'm done telling my plan. _He have trust issues_ , I get it. Just as similar as to how I find it extremely hard to ever put my faith in my very own twin. It's not exactly easy to have faith in someone who has forgotten about you even though you grew up together at an early age. _Hell, we even share the same womb for 9 freaking months_. We may not spend our childhood together forever but for some parts, yes.

"Hey Scott." I turn back to look at them. "Looks like you'll just have to trust me then."

I wink at my older twin before entering the school hallway to make my way to class. The two seem dumbstruck and I left them to be so. Scott is obviously still dealing with his issues of trusting me while Stiles have no idea what I have planned for tonight but is hopeful enough to think that I'll not cause any trouble. Frankly, Scott deserves this paranoia. He might as well go crazy just to know the reason why I'm even trying to help, I'd be more than happy to see that.

* * *

Afterward, Scott gathers the rest at the parking lot. They get together just beside a school bus and starts discussing about tonight's event. They are all conversing of Liam and how exactly they are plotting to keep him secure, at least for him to not hurt anyone – or _kill_ them. As usual, Lydia's lake house will be used to keep Malia as well as Liam to shift during the full moon.

"We're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams and we can chain him to one of them." Scott justified.

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"

Kira's uncertainty makes Stiles smile, looking at Scott. He believes in Lyssa more that Scott does which is a fact. It doesn't matter whether he does trust his sister or not because they will still be putting Lyssa's plan into motion. Firstly because he thinks it's a good plan and second because she won't take _no_ as an answer. Well, even if anyone were to try, which Stiles dare not to because he have gotten a punch before, it will just be a waste of time because it seems like Lyssa is a brat who actually knows what she wants and will do anything to get it.

"We got that covered." Both Scott and Stiles answered in chorus.

"How?"

Malia questioned them, out of curiosity. Kira is right, he don't trust them especially after what had happened the other night from what she heard from Stiles. There's no way the boy will want to be anywhere near either Scott or Stiles. Similar to Malia, Lydia and Kira waits for either of them to further elaborate on how in the world they managed to get it covered.

"Lyssa asked him out." Stiles simply replied.

"My sister." Scott adds on. "She plans to bring him over to the lake house, telling him there's a party there."

"And he agreed."

Lydia concluded. Somehow by the sound of her name and her plan, Lydia feels agreeable too. It's just to keep Liam from hurting anyone and with Scott's presence there, she certainly don't have any issues with it. Looking at Kira, she seems to find it acceptable too with the idea. The girls nodded to each other before Lydia eventually look up again to Scott with a smile.

"Great, then invite her."


	5. Season 4A: The Benefactor (2)

Not that Mason intends to observe his best friend 24/7 but Liam have been smiling. It isn't a typical smile either. It's a grin which has a factor to the reason that he was late for class earlier. He didn't even rush instead he strolls into class, with the same grin. This could only means one thing. A thing such as,

"Did you _do it_ before class?" It cuts Liam's thoughts instantly. "Is that why you have been smiling like an idiot?"

"What? NO!"

After yelping the truth, which sounds a lot more of in denial, Mason shakes his head. He couldn't believe his friend is smitten over a girl. It's delightful to think that at least he didn't take long to find someone to be attracted with. Unlike Liam, the number of people that he's attracted to is a certainly not a zero and he isn't the new kid. Nevertheless, it doesn't even change the fact that he's gay.

"I met a girl." Liam grins again. "She asked me out."

"You're serious right now?" In surprised, Mason nudged his best friend. "LUCKY GUY!"

The two freshmen discontinue conversing about Al and move on to their next class. Hopefully this time, he will at least pay attention in class half of the time. Liam can't continuously be love-struck over a girl like her as much as he wants too. It almost seems silly especially knowing that she's a junior – just like Scott and Stiles. He hasn't been in a relationship before either but a couple of dates, of course. However, those girls that he went out with are his age. As for Al, she's _different_. It isn't just about her how she's taller than he is or how perfect her dark red-brown locks matches with her fair skin.

She's the only one to who is brave enough to ask him out. _Plus she's kinda hot, so why not?_

* * *

Walking back home have given me some time to reflect back what I've done today. I literally asked a freshman out. It isn't a real date as he thought it would be but I did it. This time, although bold, I have jitters. The way he looked at me, it expresses captivation while I try to keep up with the pace of my heartbeat. Seeing just how his eyes shine and the wide grin which appeared almost immediately after I popped the question. Although to think about it, it wasn't even a question. It was a statement which sounds good to him.

As I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I think of the way I could talk to Liam. Each time I take a look at him, I'm tongue-tied and flustered with a mix of emotions. I'm not even sure if I will be able to resist staying out of violence tonight. Sighing, I recall clearly of my previous date.

It may not be the root of my unsettled anger issues but it does cause a spark to it. That night happened to be the first nights which I have acted violently in public. I actually caused a ruckus or better known as " _public disturbance_ " to the lawful authorities back in San Francisco. In my defense, I was publicly humiliated in front of the entire student body of my previous high school. Growing up with an alcoholic dad and to suddenly have your mum gone, it does make me a tough cookie.

Seeing the sight of Wesley shove his tongue down the bitch's throat, I couldn't simply stay frozen. He was my boyfriend for 5 months and if all the time we spent together meant nothing to him, he have been such a colossal waste of _my_ time.

 _With a smile, I remembered, jumping down from the stage with my combat boots and walking straight head to head with Delilah. She may have a tiara, a multi-tiered birthday cake, Wesley's disgusting tongue down her throat and the entire school to laugh along with her tonight but the satisfaction ends right when she stopped laughing. Fearlessly, I seize the tiara from her head and crushed it simply with multiple stomps. Next, I aimed her birthday cake which I pulled the tablecloth and watched smugly as the cake crashed down on the birthday girl – also known as man-eater – and her 72_ _nd_ _prey since she enters high school. If that wasn't enough, I actually got involved in a fight with Wesley once he tried to stop me from leaving the restaurant._

 _Well, that's one of the times when I was fetched by my dad after being caught by a police. I was never sorry for my actions though. It was called for particularly when someone humiliated me in front of people who would care less if she were to be dead, a day after she turned 16. Delilah still lives though and made endless attempt to terrorize me for being caught by the police and being a freak with anger issues._

From that, it led to more brawls and uncontrollable anger which I seem to be struggling with up till up from bed, I quit the flashback of the beginning of more high school nightmares to come. I need to move on, I'm here now in Beacon Hills and there's nothing I can do about it but endure and wait. This won't last forever. Nothing ever lasts forever, not even the love of the mother who gave me to you, I thought. Sighing, I open my closet and scan through it before taking out a tribal printed romper in navy and burgundy. This is it, the one that I wore to the night out with Wesley.

"One last time."

I promised myself as I take a good look at the open-shoulder with short sleeves clothing. After tonight, I'd throw this romper away and also the memory of Wesley. Tonight is going to be different. I won't be the crazy girl who turned into a raging beast who hurts people. Instead, I might even be the one to get hurt tonight.

* * *

Something has been bothering her mind since she first saw Al, at Stiles house. The girl is one hell of an overbearing bitch and thank goodness she hadn't known anything about the supernatural at that moment or Malia would have ripped her throat out. Her saving grace was Stiles. He was the one to hold her back and make her leave the room as well as leaving Al untouched.

At the same time though Malia's curiosity got the best of her. She went down only to go back up with the intention to eavesdrop. That was the plan until she realized, she can't hear a thing.

"Hey Stiles." He turned to look at her. "What were you and Al talking about the other night?"  
"Nothing. Nothing much."

His face tensed and she could hear how his heartbeat went high in a matter of seconds. Why would Stiles lie to her? Malia furrow her eyebrows, knowing exactly that he knows what she knows. There is something going on between these two that Stiles refuse to tell and Malia can't figure out.

"Are you cheating on me?"  
"WHAT? WITH LYSSA, NO."

Now that Malia got the truth about that, she feels a little calmer but more suspicious. Although she seems to agree that Al can join them, Malia only hopes that Al better not cross the line tonight with her. It's the full moon and the last thing she wants to do is kill someone. However for Al's case, she's able to reconsider.

"Why'd you ask?"  
"I can't hear you or her, or anything at all the other night."

Skipping the part when Stiles would actually be questioning his girlfriend, he starts to think. How could Malia not hear them? She's a werecoyote for goodness sake, if she can hear and smell someone better than any human, what's stopping her from listening to what he and Al was talking about that night? Although relieved that she didn't heard a thing, he is still dumbfounded. Stiles is absolutely sure Malia couldn't have gotten deaf for a minute there, he's also a human with nothing up his sleeves or could it be Al?

"You know what, I don't know either."

Stiles answered her as his mind continues to think about it, about Al. Since her arrival, she has shown a fearless attitude which frightened him slightly. _Could it be because she's a werewolf too?_ If that's so, maybe they will all get to see it tonight. It's the full moon and she couldn't possibly stop herself from showing any signs from it then he'll get to see her in her true form with the rest.

* * *

After fetching Liam at his house in a white Lexus IS, which dad have left behind, I drive quietly towards Lydia's lake house. The radio was off and silence is definitely deafening in the car at the moment. Even with my eyes on the road, I could hear and feel Liam right beside me, squirming in his seat. It's either the full moon is really distracting him or the awkward silence is seriously bothering him.

"You're okay there?" I asked, taking a second to look at him.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"Well, if you want to talk about how you have outdone yourself at try-outs, I'd love to hear that over the silence."

Liam chuckles, seemingly loosening up after I've come up with a subject for us to talk about. At least there's more to talk about other than all about him. I care enough to share some inputs of how the rest of the players are not up to par to his level – including Scott and Stiles. We continue to move along the subject of sports and how we have been keeping ourselves fit. It was all fun and jokes till I mentioned about taking kickboxing classes at a young age.

"Kickboxing huh? Is it to keep you fit or just so you can actually kick someone's butt if they mess with you?"

His question caught me off guard and leaves me wordless. This is only because both of the options he stated are the reasons why I actually continue to attend the classes. Originally, dad wanted me to learn the art of self-defence. It was all about defence at first until I realize that the sport actually helps to vent my anger. All the rage that I have kept to myself since I've been away from Beacon Hills was released through kickboxing.

"A little bit of both." I replied, smiling to him. "And to vent my anger. I guess for you, its lacrosse?"

"Spot on, and also because I'm good at it." Liam chuckles along with me. "You're pretty nice after all."

I can tell him for sure that it wasn't a wild guess if I'm ready for him to expose myself. By some means, I feel that Liam and I will get along fairly well. It's not just the fact that we both have anger issues but also because of something else. We instantly clicked and frankly, that don't happens a lot in my life. People would call me a lot of things and ' _nice_ ' is certainly not the word that many would categorized me as. With Liam though, it's completely different. He sees me as a normal person despite whatever that makes me stands out in an odd manner.

"And we're here."

Smiling to him, I get out of the car after parking it beside Stiles' jeep. Scott's bike is also seen nearby as I wait for Liam to leave the car. I then notice him texting someone but shrug it off just as soon as he start asking questions. I manage to dodge it while holding onto his hand and pulling him into the house.

We enter the house, with Liam in front and I close the door instantly once he realized it was a scam. I remain silent when he turns to look at me, not willing to apologize because it's for his own good. It's his first full moon and judging by the stories he shared with me earlier on, he needs help tonight.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned.  
"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem Liam."

Stiles responded among others. As much as I want to answer the question, I'd rather let Scott and the rest of his pack to deal with Liam now. I've done my part which is to bring him to the lake house and here we are now. Each one of us looks at Liam, the one standing in the centre – and he literally is at the centre of our attention for tonight.

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott added.

They proceeded to introduce themselves as who they are based on supernatural creatures. I watch on carefully and focus on reading his mind. Clearly, he's angry and confused and really trying his hardest to process everything in a very limited time and it's during the full moon. I may not know how hard it is but I'm sure that being in his shoes is even harder than just watching him – as what I've seen from Scott's past experience.

"Werewolf? Werecoyote? Banshee? Fox?"

"Kitsune, but fox works." Kira explained.

"And what are you?"

Liam directed to Stiles, the only one besides me who have yet to clear his current title as a being. Honestly, I'm quite curious as to how Stiles will describe himself. I know how he was greatly affected by his experience of being possessed by a Nogitsune. Going down Stiles' memory lane in secrecy is quite a lot to take in by itself.

"Uh, for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit. It's very evil." Predictable, I thought.  
"What are you now?"  
"Better?"

The 15 year old then turn to face me. I'm still positioned near the door, just in case he plans to flee. As much as the conversations we have in the car are enjoyable and may have let us bond a little, I'm still quite suspicious of a newly bitten young werewolf.

"What about you, Al?"

"I'm just Scott's twin sister."

I gave him was short and simple explanation. I wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag far too soon. None of these people are my friends, let alone acquaintances. I don't know any of them nor do I have an instinct to trust them with anything at all. It's only for tonight and for the sake of Liam, I'm willing to work together with them. Plus it's my plan that they're following, I don't mind that at all.

He continue to ask about regarding the chains and the glowing of eyes. Scott's the one to continue filling him in about the full moon too. As seconds goes by, I realize that the more Scott tries to keep Liam relax or less angrier, I could feel his anger rising just as fast as his heartbeat.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds."

All of it happened too fast that the next thing I know, Liam begins shouting and covering his ears due to the deafening noise which only he happens to hear. Soon, the rest of us start to hear cars driving into Lydia's lake house. Sighing, I know exactly now who he have texted earlier on – _Mason_. Liam then drops to the floor, transforming while Lydia tried to draw nearer to him fearing he would damage the floor. To prevent Liam from hurting her, I pull Lydia away before telling Scott and Kira to carry him away. As soon as the three left to the boat house, Stiles left with Malia, who seems to be overwhelmed of the current situation and starting to turn too. Lydia and I are left behind to attend to the party and we turn to look at each other, sighing.

"Ready when you are."

I shook my head in response before opening the door with Lydia beside me.

* * *

"Looks like somebody's not having fun at her party."

I enter the kitchen, noting Lydia's anxiety since the door opened for nearly the entire freshman class. I'd probably enjoy a little if they're not all freshman. However, right now, I'm not even enjoying anything since all I'm seeing is Lydia pacing back and forth and her mind full of unusual thoughts. That's when I decide to put my drink aside and join her in here.

"How can I be okay? No one is supposed to be here except us."  
"Right..." I responded to her sneer.

At the corner of my eye, I notice another freshman entering the kitchen. A friend of Liam's from what I've known – or mainly seen. Saying no more, I stand by Lydia's side and place a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Trust me, the house will spotless by the time this ends."

I show a small smile to Lydia, who is looking at me skeptically. _Is there anything wrong with me trying to be nice?_ As a matter of fact, among the rest, I feel most comfortable talking to Lydia. It feels as if we have a link with each other and I believe it's most likely due to our abilities. _A banshee and a girl with telepathy powers?_ I don't even know what to call myself.

Feeling assured after a while, Lydia calm down and we start to small talk. We express our disinterest in freshman guys and any guys for that matter. For Lydia's case, I've seen her pain when she saw Aiden died. I have to agree, she have lose more than simply a guy that she's fond of that night. Lydia also lose a best friend but I shall not look into the past more than I should. A banshee may not be able to read minds but there might be a possibility of her sensing my thoughts just as how I feel that we are link.

Just when Lydia has some spare time to unwind from her anxiety, a mature man approaches us to deliver a keg of beer. My eyebrows raise and I turn to look at Lydia the next moment. The both of us share a baffled look with each other before Lydia disclaims her order.

"Let me see it."

I snatches the bill from the man's hand, reading it thoroughly. Lydia does the same, coming up close just beside me. Apparently, we still have to pay for it even though we didn't order it and just because Lydia is the host of the party.

"An extra 100 bucks?"

Rolling my eyes, I check the bill once more to make sure he's charging us the correct amount. Being under the legal age is what costs us $100, he enlightens us. My fist clench to think of the idiot who ordered this, I'd punch that person in the face no matter who they are. They must be a freshman anyway unless it was one of us, which I highly doubt.

While I'm busy with the numbers, Lydia has started to panic again and this time her attention is directed to Garrett, Liam's friend. She snatch away the bottle of wine from his hold and left the kitchen, panicking.

 _Great, now I'm left with the bill._ Sighing, I then pull out some cash from my pocket and paid Demarco the exact amount. He left soon after and so did Garrett after we exchange smiles.

While everyone is busy with whatever they are doing, I'm stuck at the party. It almost feels like I'm the chaperon of the party. With Lydia gone, I'm left to watch over everything until my instincts tells me otherwise. It's almost as if something is calling me to leave the house. Despite my hesitations, I decide to go for it. It'd just be for a short while and what could possibly happen except for me witnessing the death of Demarco after Violet beheaded him just by using a wire which glows.

After Violet's gone from the scene, I walk over to have a closer look. With a hand to cover my mouth, I take a last look of Demarco's dead body before running to my car and driving away in that instant.

* * *

 **A/N: So basically... the new ep left me speechless... With Layden what not and THEO, oh. my. god. I love Cody but Theo, he may be hot and all but I still _loathe_ him. Just Theo guys, not Cody. Cody is honestly the sweetest of all. And Stiles... Come on, #MStilinski tho ;) Besides that, I'm super anxious for the next ep! Like Scott finally knows and I can't wait what kind of hell is going down. AND PARRISH... God knows what's gonna happen but for now, I hope you enjoy this new chapter - final part of The Benefactor!**

 **:)**


	6. Season 4A: Post-The Benefactor

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank goodness for holidays, finally :D So frequent updates of Wild Heart from now onwards.**

 **And we have to wait till Jan 2016 for 5B? I definitely can't wait that long... But perhaps, this story gets to fill up the time before I enter Season 5 ;) I can't wait to see the action between Scott's pack and Theo's. It's practically Chimeras vs True Alpha werewolf, Nogitsune, Kitsune, Werecoyote, Banshee and I want Derek, Isaac and Argents back. We already saw Braeden so yessss... DEREK HALE HAS GOTTA COME BACK FOR 5B.**

 **I REALLY WANT THOSE OG CAST BACK but oh wells...**

 **End of story, hope you guys love this one!**

* * *

My sight lands on the couple, Violet and Garrett. They are one of the ones that are more to come. I only realized this after smiling to Garrett at the party in the kitchen before he walked out. Demarco? He's the werewolf; he's the victim of the night. I turn to face my locker as they walk past me. I sure do need to keep a low radar if I'm not planning to expose myself. Those two are the orphans and they have their ways of killing their victims. After what I've seen Violet did to Demarco, I know best than to get near her – unless I have a death wish.

"AL!"

I turn to face Scott, scurrying to me, in rage. He does have some nerve to come up to me shouting and disturbing my train of thoughts. Before the party even ends, I have gone home straight and also leaving them behind. There's no way I could stay any longer after witnessing someone's head being cut off _literally_. That's unquestionably a gruesome memory that will remain in tack to my mind.

"What are you doing back here in Beacon Hills?"

Both of my eyebrows are raised, astonished to hear his question. Frankly, this happens to be the second time Scott have confronted me about my arrival. What surpises me this time though, Scott actually thought that I'd reveal it all right here. In a middle of the school hallway where students are swarming either making their way to their lockers or running late for their next class.

"Do you really want to know Scott?" I close my locker with a slam. "Do you really?"

"I AM SERIOUS AL."

He grips on my right wrist forcefully. I reacted lightly to his strength – since I'd already know his Alpha status – and starts to feel my heartbeat racing. I am fuming, that's certainly true at this point of time. No one dares to lay a finger on me, not even dad who have taken care of me since I was young. I let him release his anger for a while before,

"Scott! Let go."

Stiles arrive in time to make Scott releases his hold on me. I take two steps back away from both males, obviously angrier than I ever am since my arrival. Dad barely let a pinch or a paper cut hurt me and now, a long lost twin brother of mine just clutched my wrist which left a slight mark. He may be older or an Alpha werewolf but he surely don't have a damn right to even touch me.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?! She hates your guts man."

"I do Stiles but you're never alone." I answered on Stiles' behalf with crossed arms.

"AL. TELL ME NOW."

Scott's eyes evidently glow in red as I look into his eyes. Stiles who stands between us then calls on me, urging for me to do as Scott says. Of course, I already read his mind. He fears Scott might turn right there and exposes himself plus even kills me. _Stiles actually worries about me getting hurt._ As much as that shocks me, I push the thought aside.

What's important right now is I come up to finally respond to Scott's question. He really does want to know because of his suspicions on my ability. I can read minds in a snap of a finger which he finds odd and alarming. I cause him and his dearly friends fear and intimidation something which no werewolf, _especially an Alpha_ , should feel to a human.

I'm nothing like their friend, Lydia. She's immune, a banshee while I'm so much more. I'm better than her in every way which I will proudly admit to every single one of these people who keeps on bugging me of my return.

"I'm here, miserably and undeniably in hatred of Beacon Hills, because of you and your mum. Don't think for a second that I even want or begged to return here because trust me, I'd rather be in hell. At least there's no you or your mum there and I can live without having to make peace with _**anyone**_ who abandoned me years ago while I was a child growing up with only a dad. For the record, I don't need you or your friend here to protect me or help me out in anything at all because believe me, you'll be the one who's going to need my help. Lastly Scott, even in my human form, I'd not hesitate to _**kill you**_ so don't you ever dare to touch me again."

I spat at his face before stomping off to class. If he thinks he's the angry one right now, he's dead wrong. I'm the most annoyed between us or anyone in Beacon Hills because I don't even belong here in the first place. There are so many reasons for my return but I'm sure, no one will be able to match the pieces and state all of it.

As I take me seat in class, I take deep breaths to calm myself down. The last thing I'd need is to get into another fight with anyone else today.

* * *

Both males stand there for a while, in silence after Al's retreat. They're both speechless to hear what she just said. She did tried to help them on the full moon but at the end of the night, she was gone without anyone's consent. Nobody realized it before Stiles asked for her while the rest of them were concern of Lydia and the dead pool list that she have uncovered.

"Hey Scott," He hold his breath. "Lyssa may not be in the list but I don't think she's like me either."

Scott silently agrees with his friend before walking off. Stiles stays in position, watching as the siblings disappear from the distant. Sighing, he makes his way to his next class.

* * *

Scott arrives home, almost surprise to see his mum home. Usually at this point of time, she'll be working till late night. This rarely happens so he predicts something is going on. Something which let her have her means off taking the day off.

"Good, you're home. How's school?" Scott's eyebrows furrows immediately.

"School is school. It's as usual."

This is getting even more suspicious in Scott's mind. He knows his mum too well. She wants to mention about something else, or as a matter of fact, someone else. It has to be about Al. He's not sure if his mum has has the time to converse with her yet but Scott frankly doesn't want her to see that happening soon. She's mean and menacing. If she dares to say what she says to Scott, obviously she'd do anything to his mum too. His mum is their mum, how can she despise her so much?

 _Is it because of the same reason as to of why he hates Rafe too in the past?_

"Have you been helping your sister settle down in school?"

"I don't think she'd be needing any help mum." Scott snorted, recalling Al's words earlier that day.

"Isn't she beautiful? She's all grown up now and I,"

His mum apparently can't stop gushing about her sister. Scott doesn't hate her but to hear all of that? He has no idea how to respond. Stiles will most probably have something to say. In fact, he will obviously have something to say. Ever since the first day, his best friend has been love struck to his twin sister's beauty. _Yes, she's beautiful and why would Scott ever admit that?_ It's still weird to suddenly remember about a long lost twin sister that has been gone throughout his childhood and return when they're both teenagers.

To even think about Stiles making a move on Al, it only makes it all weirder. _Come on, Stiles and his twin sister?_ Shouldn't he be a big brother to question his best friend's motives and warn him should he ever hurt Al or make a move on her, he'll kick his butt? This though isn't the case at all. Al seems to have it all under control – all alone. She can hurt and scare anyone with her words and Al's a fighter. She won't easily back down from a battle which makes him less worried of her well being in Beacon Hills.

"We will be having dinner together with her later on."

"WHAT?!"

After a minute of not listening to his mum, that was the last sentence which she uttered. He couldn't believe this. Al is going to come home and destroy them, in her mind. Scott can even sense her hatred from a mile away. The girl sure does despise everyone here a lot, except for her dad.

"But mum,"

"You go get ready and help me out down here. Hurry!"

Melissa shouted to her son who ran up to his room instantly. A dinner with her own daughter, finally, _it wouldn't hurt anyone right?_ It's just dinner and Melissa wants to spend some time to get to know her – with Scott. When she first saw Al, she looks beautiful – almost too good to be the truth which is that Al is her child and Rafe. She doesn't hate him for taking Al with him because it's not worth of her time. She'd rather let bygones be bygones and mend all the time that she have missed with her other child. A tear drops to her cheek as Melissa thinks of seeing Al again, after all these years of absence.

* * *

Scott heaves a sigh just as soon as he heard the door close. So now he's left to be all alone with Al for dinner. _This is going to be fun_ , he thought as his eyes turn to the money his mum have left for them. She have yet to finish preparing dinner and now she have to be back at the hospital to take another shift. Sighing again, Scott have ordered some pizza and waits for Al's return.

He realized she's always leave to go for a run every single night without fail. That's something which Scott never tried before but he hopes that Al stays safe. First of all, she knows about him being an Alpha werewolf which also means she knows about the supernatural in Beacon Hills. Second, the girl sure does have some balls. Who is he kidding? Al is badass to everyone except for their dad. He seems to be the only person that she respects and treats nicely here but also not forgetting Liam. Now that's the weird thing right there, Scott wonders why she seems to be so protective of Liam when she don't even know him for long.

As he sits on his bed, with books open in front of him, it's Al whom he can't stop thinking about. There's just so many questions, so many things he wants to know from Al and about her yet she's not opening up. She hates him and their mum so much but can't they talk it out? They are still siblings, related by blood.

Just before he tries to focus back on his school work, Scott's ears picked up the sound of the front door opening. Finally she's home, he thought. Scott gets out of bed, waiting for Al to throw her next bitch fit.

* * *

I ran up the stairs after a quick run through the woods. I decided to get out at an early timing just so to keep myself clear of anyone's way. It was a little darker by the time I exit the woods and get back home. Beacon Hills is definitely a town which I want to get out off, fast.

Standing at my bedroom down, I remain frozen for a minute. A post 'it note pasted on my door. That's a nice way for a " _mum_ " to tell her " _daughter_ " that she have to cancel the dinner plans which she have made her ex-husband plead me to join them. _This is ridiculous_ ; she's being ridiculous if she thinks that I'd care to join them for the sake of her and her son. All of dad's pleading and promises will not remain for nothing though because I'll have to sit through dinner with Scott McCall.

Infuriated, I tear the note away from the door and crush it in my fist. She basically has no time for me or her son since I arrived and expects me to address her as my " _mum_ " when the longest time we spent together was when I'm too lazy to run up to my room and slam the door.

"I ordered pizza." Scott appears at the hallway.  
"Oh, thanks for the reminder. I need to order someone to get me the hell out of here."

I retorted before slamming the door. There's only so much a girl can take while she's all alone to face the person that she hates most. To cool myself down at that instant, I strip down from my clothes before entering the shower.

* * *

Dressed in a sweatshirt and pajamas shorts, I walk down the stairs before joining Scott on the dining table. He's actually waiting for me to join him for dinner? _That's pretentious._ Sitting across him, I glance at the boxes of pizza before looking at him.

"What?" I glared at him as he swallowed hard.  
"Are you vegetarian? I ordered pepperoni and,"  
"Just because you and your mum eat meat I don't have to dedicate myself to be a vegetarian. I don't hate you that much. Oh wait, I do."

Rolling my eyes followed by my outburst comeback, I then grab a plate and two slices of pizza. Scott follow suit afterwards as silence arouse in the house. I take my time chewing and swallowing dinner for tonight, trying very hard to not be distracted by how weird Scott could be just by sitting in front of me and eating.

"So, how do you find Beacon Hills so far?" He breaks the silence.  
"Older and overpopulated with absurd human beings."

Silence fills the room again as he makes an effort to find the right words to say next. I eyed him carefully, warning him with a murderous glare. Scott better choose his words wisely before I keep up with the truth while adding in a fragment of cruelness, of course. I dare not take a peek in his mind because I'm rather taking pleasure in seeing him like this. He's lost for words, confused, stressed out and clearly intimidated.

"Why come back here then? Dad's order?"

I take the last bite of the second slice of pizza before wiping my mouth with tissue. Scott pauses from eating and look up to me, expecting me to answer his previous question. To start off, I take an initiative to smile before it fades off and I slam the plate to the table.

"If you're planning to dig out any piece of information by conversing with me, don't waste your breath. I see right through you McCall."

Leaving him and the shattered plate downstairs, I walk up to my room and slam the door as I always have. He didn't even apologize for the incident in school yet he has the cheek to continue with his piteous investigation with his best friend. _Is this how it feels like to be reconnected with a brother who also happens to be a true Alpha werewolf?_ If it is so I can't wait any longer till I could step out of this town for good.


	7. Season 4A: IED (1)

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter on I.E.D Part 1. I posted this chapter by mistake the other time and I really hope you'd read the previous one, Post-The Benefactor. Btw, don't be shy to drop a review guys!  
**

 **degrassiluver18 Thanks for the review! More chapters will come sooner since I'm on my holidays currently ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one too!**

 **:)**

* * *

After a long day in school, I've decided to skip running and stay in to read a book. Plus it's too dark outside and god knows what else could happen out there. The house is empty and quiet as usual. Melissa's working as she has always been and Scott, I don't even bother anymore. With a blanket covering my bottom half, I continue reading _'Emma_ ' by Jane Austen from where I left off.

"AL!" I straightened my back, closing my book. "AL LYSSA!"

My eyes widen immediately when Scott barged into my room. He looks even mad than usual, I noticed. His fists are clenched and he stands just inches away from my bed and I get out from my bed, unafraid to meet him eye to eye.

"The killings. You're involved in it aren't you?" I scoffed. "Answer me!"  
"If you expect a confirmation, you're going to have to do better than that because there's no way in hell I'm telling you anything."

I snarl to his face, my rage ignited. For the second time, he dares to confront for all the wrong reasons. Now I know where he has been for the past hours. He has been with Stiles and the Sheriff discussing deliberately of the dead pool list which Lydia have discovered the other night during the party. Unfortunately, to end the discussion, Scott has chosen to accuse me responsible for the killings of Demarco and Carrie.

"STOP DENYING IT! All of a sudden you return to Beacon Hills, with you knowing everything about everyone, you trying to help us, your sudden disappearance at the party and it all started when you came here."

Taking deep breaths, both of my fists are clenched. If I was mad before, my mind is an erupting volcano at this moment. I can't just let him crossed me. Nobody ever crossed me especially for something which I didn't do.

"I'm not denying anything. You're just mad right now because Lydia cracked the code for a dead pool list with your ex-girlfriend's name and that you're on it. And believe me, you'd be the first on the list that I'd kill and it's not just for the money. Get out from my room **NOW**!"

I yelled, unable to keep my emotions bottled any longer. Scott is just finding a reason, a flaw to stain my name which remains as a question to everyone. Despite my rage, I know that Stiles is right outside my room. He is avoiding from entering the room heated with tension within less than 5 minutes. As I demanded, Scott walks out from my room quietly. He shuts the door tightly on his way out and I release a sigh of frustration.

I'm so done with the day and just when I'm about to tuck myself in bed to have a good rest, Scott happens. Just yesterday he confronted me, leaving a mark on my wrist but apparently the broken pieces of the plate isn't enough to make myself clear to Scott. _This is how I have to live in Beacon Hills?_ If it is, reasons to leave this crazy town have an additional entry.

Unable to resist the urge for long, I snatch a small table lamp and toss it against the wall.

* * *

The next day in school, Stiles continually try to convince Scott of Lyssa's innocence. After discussing about the dead pool list with his dad, Scott have gone completely frenzied and lashed out at his sister. From what they find out, Lyssa was the one to pay for the keg which means she is linked to the death of Demarco, meaning she could be the one to plot his arrival to the party. While Stiles remain uncertain of Lyssa's involvement, Scott seems to be so sure of it.

"What if she's innocent?" Stiles demanded. "It couldn't be her."  
"Didn't you hear what she said the other day and last night?"

Scott hissed before passing his best friend's shoulder. Stiles exhale deeply, trying to calm down. No matter what, he's positive that Lyssa isn't part of the killings. She just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

About what she said last night, Stiles know that was a dry sarcasm. He could sense straightaway that she was dissatisfied and beyond unhappy to be accused out of the blue. Lyssa may be a lot of things, scary, fierce and daring but she's certainly not a killer – that's something that Stiles would bet on.

* * *

I'm on my way to class when someone joins me, walking by my side. My eyebrows furrow as I turn to face Kira, Scott's girlfriend. _What would she want to do right here?_ She's beaming while I'm honestly waiting for her to explain herself. For example,

"What do you want?" I stop in my tracks, cutting to the chase.  
"Hi, I'm Kira!" She holds out her hand, expecting a handshake. "You're Al and I'm,"  
"I'm Al, you're Kira. I get it but now what do you want?"

After what has happened between Scott and I recently, I am in no mood to communicate in any kind of way to anyone in Scott's pack. I'm tired and annoyed for the fact that he is accusing me of being a murderer. Never in my life have I ever planned or dream of becoming one. Unless we're talking about Scott right now, I'll change my mind right away. There's nothing to hold me back now from loathing him for life. Not even the fact that we are twins and we share the same blood in our veins.

"I was just thinking, do you want to join us for lunch maybe?"  
"Take maybe as a hell no Yukimura."

I snapped before walking ahead of her. It's not my intention to be rude to her but I can barely restraint my anger after what Scott have accused me of. Plus dad have always said, the truth is always better than the littlest white lie. I also don't see the point of keeping my emotions bottled up when I could release it to whoever Kira is. She's not even a friend of mine and I'm planning to keep her that way.

Without friends, at least, there's one less thing for me to be worried about. I don't have to care for anyone else but me. Well, it's basically as similar as to how I've live my life for the past years. _That shouldn't be a problem at all_ , I figured.

* * *

I take my usual seat at the bleachers, which is empty at this timing as it always does. It's how I like it. Silence is always better when I'm on my own. I could just think through about life and go over the things I've done whether it's right or _wrong_. It's during this time that I get to put my mind at ease instead of practicing yoga when I'll get easily frustrated when I fail to into the precise position. This is what I have been doing since I become the new kid in San Francisco. While dad defines it as moping around, I personally consider it to be a time taken to judge myself before others. However, things change and people change. In the end, I've chosen to judge both.

Taking out an apple from the paper bag, I take a bite of it as I stare at the green field. There's going to be a lacrosse match. As much as I'd love to come to see Liam play, I'd rather not. Firstly, I'm not even interested in the sport. Second is because the captain of the team is a total jackass.

"You're surprisingly on your own." Stiles steps out from the shadows.  
"Not anymore with your presence."

Stiles said nothing until he makes his way to sit next to me. We stay unspoken for a close of two minutes before I take my last bite of the red apple and tossed it back into the bag before I turn to give him my undivided attention. It's better than staying silent for the rest of the time the both of us are here. Although in my defence, I was here first and he invaded my personal time.

"What?" Initiating the conversation, I questioned. "You expect me to thank you for defending me?"

The corner of his lips curled up. Stiles has yet to give up in finding out of my motives of being here but it is most definitely not on top of the list. Instead he'd want to know more of how I'm such a ' _know-it-all_ ' when I've only been here in a short period of time. _He must have been prompted by the allegations too_ , I assume.

Raising my eyebrows, I'm waiting for his response of any kind. He could react with an abrupt intellectual remark or even with one of the trillion expressions he makes, I don't even mind – just as long as he talks. My tolerance is running thin, the longer the deafening silence lasts.

"I really don't." He blurted out. "I know you're innocent. It's just, I'm thinking, what are you? A mind reader or,"

He pauses mid-sentence in time to finally look up and into my eyes. It stays that way for more than a second, I'm sure. As I gaze into his pair of brown eyes, I then see more of Stiles life here in Beacon Hills. His iris suddenly becomes reveals visuals of the crucial moments of his existence while I'm away. In the earliest memory, I also learn of the time when he conveyed to me the message. The one which sparked my hatred for Melissa.

"I don't know."

The answer I produced ends up as a whisper before the bell rings to break both of us from the trance we're in. The bell have also been the one to prevent him from leaning in for a kiss. God knows what Stiles find so captivating to look right into my olive green eyes but I know I haven't just been looking into his. I've learn more of Stiles, Lydia and last of all Scott McCall.

"Why don't you trust him?" Stiles moves slightly. "He could be right."  
"He isn't!" He responded hastily. "Lyssa, I know you. It may have been years but I still know who you are."

Taking hold of the paper bag and my bag, I then stand up from my seat. As much as I'd love to stay and chat with a so-called long lost friend, I'm not interested in doing so – _not right now_. Just by talking to him at the moment, I'm having a mixed of emotions which I hadn't have in a while and overwhelmed is one of it.

"Good because I'm not like Peter or Kate. I don't want to hurt anyone, that's all you have to know."

Without saying goodbyes, I walk back into the building. I know there's no possible way of stopping Stiles from getting to know of whatever I am. I've told him before that I purely hate him, although not as much as I do towards Scott or Melissa. Stiles is the only one who don't beat around the bush but yet he still does remain sensitive to how I feel.

I have to admit that I do miss having a friend around. A friend like Stiles who cares for me like he does years ago. In the past, I thought there isn't any chance of him falling in love with me. However, the tables have turned. Instead here I am thinking that there's no chance of me falling in love with someone as genuine as he is.

* * *

From the very first time he saw Lyssa _again_ , Stiles knows she's definitely something. He even sees her as a threat just because of how confident and evidently aggressive she portrays herself to people when they first met after her return. There's a reason why he wants to know her motives of being back in Beacon Hills and he roughly got his answer. She's not like Kate or Peter, that's for sure. Her intentions are unlike theirs, which fades away his concerns of another homicidal killer invading the town immediately.

Lyssa may not be able to trust him but Stiles knows exactly why. She's hard to get through for a reason and _he_ caused it at his own accord. Shaking his head, Stiles recalls back the times she came over to his house. She wouldn't directly tell the answer but nevertheless she gives the answer.

There's just something about her that intrigues him besides the fact that she isn't fully human. He wants to know more of her but she keeps on running away. Maybe that's why she's seen stealthy and without a doubt, because of that anything that's been happening here Scott blame it on her. Stiles knows Lyssa don't deserve it but who is he to interfere in a sibling's broken relationship? The least he can do is to earn her trust, _again_.


	8. Season 4A: IED (2)

**A/N: So here's the second part of I.E.D! A pretty short chapter but still, hope you enjoy it and a much faster update recently.**

 **xTWxSterek Thanks for the review and to answer your question, it's definitely because of how she grew up feeling abandoned, suddenly losing her mum and I hope this chapter answer your question further though.**

 **Enjoy reading this one!**

 **:)**

 **P.S: Read and review please guys!**

* * *

Walking into class, I look at the available seats which are very limited. My eyes then shift to a seat at the last few rows where it's right behind Stiles. Sitting beside him is Scott, of course. _Just great_ , that seat also happens to be the _only_ one vacant while the rest have quickly settled down and taken the lucky seats – which are away from these two idiots. This is what I get in return for coming in three minutes late, _good to know_. Sighing in frustration, I strut off to the seat and overlook the presence of these two idiots.

Throughout the lesson, I realize Stiles hasn't been paying attention _at all_. He has been busy with his own work. By his own work, I'm referring to his so-called duty to gather more details regarding the assassination that happened to Carrie. He's also doing it in order to prove Scott wrong and my innocence in the matter.

"If I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A+ student."

All eyes turn to look at Stiles. I cursed silently and try to make Coach Finstock shift his attention away. However, just then Stiles grab onto the damaged lacrosse stick. He takes a good look at it carefully despite Coach's demands. I wanted to kick his chair but at the same time I observe that he's a step closer. He's finally able to trace who the assassin is, faster than I thought he'd take.

"It's a lacrosse player." Stiles muttered to Scott.  
"The killer is on the team."

I heard them loud and clear enough. I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell them that he is in fact in the lacrosse team and he's _not_ alone. He has a partner in crime, Violet. Just then, I spot Scott taking a glance at me. He's showing me an almost apologetic look. Rolling my eyes, I turn to face the front and continue to concentrate in class.

There's not a chance where I'd forgive him so easily. After what I've witnessed and who I've witnessed doing the crime, I'm supposed to be petrified but with Scott's accusations from nowhere, I'm far from worried. Instead I'm outraged as to how foolish he could be to harass me with no evidence to support his allegations. It's due to the hatred too; I decide to withhold the vital information regarding the killings.

To make myself feel a little better, I'd want to see Scott rack his brain of who will be targeting him during the match tonight. It's going to be very exhilarating to watch but sadly, I'd have to miss it.

* * *

Seeing how his Beta is fuming earlier, both him and Stiles have pulled him away and make their way towards the lacrosse locker room. The boy was clenching his fists till blood is dripping between his knuckles. That's how much of a struggle it is for him to control his anger, Scott realized. In the locker room, they are quick to get him under the shower till he eventually regains self-control after releasing quite a roar.

They then question Liam of what happened in his previous school. Without much push, the younger male told them the truth. He was banned from playing for an entire season which drives him to resort to severely damaging his coach's car. Liam also confessed of his diagnose of Intermittent Explosive Disorder to which Stiles isn't favourable of.

"That's great. You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb."

Stiles pointed out while Scott then question of medications that he's supposed to take. Liam waste no time to admit that he have been avoiding to take Risperdal, stating that it's a barrier for him to play lacrosse. Hearing this, it only gives Scott additional reason to keep him out of the game. After what he and Stiles have discovered today, he can't risk Liam's life on the school field. His name might not be on the dead pool list but there's more of it, Scott is sure.

Even though he tries to be positive, he can't. The dead pool list basically consists of all supernatural creatures residing in Beacon Hills. Everyone that he hadn't known is in there too with him. There's a high possibility of Liam being in there too although he'll assure the 15 year old otherwise.

"I think you should be out of the game. Tell coach your leg is still hurting." Scott ordered him.  
"I can do this, especially if you're there."

Liam insisted despite Scott's attempts to convince him of his safety. After much reluctances, Scott disclose of the information which he have learnt from Stiles earlier in Econ. Just when Stiles shares his discovery, he couldn't even more remorseful towards Al. What makes it worst was that, she avoided from looking at him when she was seated near him.

Scott couldn't blame her. He really did screw up everything for condemning her of things which she wasn't responsible for. Stiles believed in her while Scott has no faith at all in his twin. That's something which have been bothering his mind since Econ and how she was sent for detention at the end of the day because of him.

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco."

Hearing so, Liam is stump. _It couldn't be him._ He's a friend, or so Liam thought. Whatever that Mason said earlier that day flashbacks into his mind. Maybe it is him after all; he's the _one_ that killed Demarco.

"Liam, do you know something?"  
"It's Garrett." Liam paused. "He's the one who ordered the keg."

That piece of information alone is enough to drive Scott even more guilt-ridden and determined to keep everyone on the field safe tonight.

* * *

I'm finally released from detention after getting held back for displaying an act of violence. I wouldn't exactly call it an act of violence but Scott did try to touch me. Since I'm not carrying any pepper spray at the moment, I rely on my quick reflexes to twist his left arm to his back just before we exited class. Class ended anyway and I did try to fight for my rights but obviously, Scott always wins. Instead of getting a warning, I ended my day in school with detention.

Sighing, I walk out of the toilet and knock into Liam _again_. This time round, nothing drop and it's just a small bump to our shoulders. I flash a small smile, feeling better to see him throughout the entire day at last.

"Hey, haven't seen you around today."  
"I've been busy." I replied coyly before pausing. "Good luck for tonight."

He looks surprised at first but seems to understand it the next second. Liam genuinely thought I have been finding out more about him but then he remembers that I am related to Scott McCall after all. Reading him is so easy and quite a humour, I have to admit.

"Yeah, right. Thanks." He chuckles. "I was thinking if you're free after the game? We could grab a drink."

 _That's very nice of him_ , I thought. I fidget around, trying to think of the best way to decline his offer. Liam is not just looking for a friend; he wants to know me – unlike Scott. Right now, I don't think it's a good time for both of us. I'm still trying to keep up with moving here while he's new to learning his werewolf stuffs. There's a lot for each of us to handle and I can't allow myself be a distraction to him.

After avoiding his eyes while thinking through, I look back at him. _Damn his blue eyes_ , it's really compelling. I have to think twice again of choosing the nicest and right words to turn him down.

"Sorry but I'm busy. And you need to focus on being a werewolf Liam. "

That comes out as cold but I had to do it. I can't be selfish towards someone who deserves better. Hopefully he won't take it the wrong way. I don't know why there's this unquestionable need for me to not get him into trouble. Since I first met him, I realized we're almost one and the same. Anger, trust, we share the same problems and to lessen his 99 problems, I'll take my cue to stay out of his way – _and life_.

* * *

Liam remains wordless after being rejected by the one girl who he's starting to like. She obviously won't be going to the game tonight or any other games for that matter because of him. He didn't mean to scare her off and judging by how she have been all these time, he finds it hard for anyone to scare her. Instead it's the opposite where people are easily intimidated by her.

He watches Al walk away to leave school. She's seems to be the only person here who is able to get him, except for Scott but he's still trying. Earlier today, Scott was the one to calm him down when all he wanted to do was rip Brett's throat out. The struggle is intense but he's a work in progress. With Scott around to guide him, Liam feels better and safer to be around others.

 _Maybe she's right though._ Maybe Al do wants him to be able to control himself first before they were to go out. All he wants is to go out with her on a real date, unlike what she did to him the other day. It wasn't even a party for him. That night he wanted to see her again but Scott have sent him home after his sister left them. _Is it because of her fear of getting hurt by him?_

Liam thought and tried to follow Al before it's too late. Just as he was about to take a turn, someone clutch on his left shoulder. Twisting his back, Liam turns to see Scott.

"Give her some time." He uttered. "Al needs to be alone for now."

* * *

 _It's anything but for the best._ That's what I have been continuously trying to convince myself as I make my way home from school. My mind could barely flick to another matter for more than 30 seconds before it goes right back to Liam Dunbar. _Is there any means whereby I could erase a fraction of my concern of him?_ I'd do it. I certainly would just as long as he don't drive me into becoming someone who craves for attention. In other words, someone who is in love. All along, their desires comprise of love, care and companionship.

That's precisely why people seeks love.

Whatever it is, at the end of the day, I can never be with someone like Liam. He is Scott's Beta and evidently younger than me. Although I refused to be referred to one of the ones who said, " _age is just a number_ ", it is in fact true. I choose to believe that an individual's age indeed does not mirror their wisdom. Although with Liam, it's hard to tell. The boy does have some issues to cope with and he still is struggling particularly after his turn. Clearly, I'd never know how hard it is to manage my anger when you're a werewolf. So full of rage and with the instincts of a predator is filling his veins, I could only sympathize him. I'm sure that he's putting in all the effort he has to control it though, _he has to_.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, I turn to glance at the digital watch placed on my desk. The lacrosse match will begin in a few minutes time. Since I'm home alone without any plans, I walk over towards my desk to scan through the pile of books. These are the novels which dad has bought me before I began my kickboxing trainings. At one point of time, dad even stopped from buying novels for me since he encourages me to interact with people and make friends instead.

 _For the past 2 hours, here I am. I stayed just so I could practice all alone without being judged or being stared at for being the girl who simply have too much steam to release. I don't understand how is it wrong for me to come to the gym and train relentlessly as the male species would to actually have the physique which they desire. But when a girl does it, everything seems wrong._

 _Personally, I'm certain that they're intimidated instead of really seeing this as something unusual._

 _What's odd as to how these men have chosen to stereotype as to how girls are incapable of beating the crap out of other people – be it females or males. There have been female fighters, not a lot are renowned as they should be but these women exist and they fight for a living. Frankly, I wouldn't merely be interested in the aspect of fighting physically alone. I want to be strong mentally and verbally as well._

 _If I could, I'd aspire to talk like a lawyer, think like a physician and fight like the girl I am to show off that females can be just as strong as men._

" _I figured I'd find you here." Dad enters the gym, with a smile. "But it's late night, honey. Time to go home."_

" _What happened to go hard or go home?"_

 _Instead of stopping upon his request, I'm still not ready to go home. I'm furious and utterly determined to build up on my strength. The looks that have been given to me earlier tonight had most definitely boost my adrenaline. Up till now, I find it hard to end my workout and hit the sack as soon as I reach home. I'm wide awake and I need this. I must continue just so I could tire myself out and eventually falls asleep to wake up the next day and be even more driven than I ever am right now._

 _Silently, dad then stops the punching bag and I couldn't possibly continue unless I'm willing to hurt my dad. In spite of being a foot shorter than him, I did "almost" beat once in arm wrestling and actually outdone him in several runs which we had around the neighbourhood. Since day 1, I've learnt to keep scores and I still do which dad clearly isn't fond of – especially at the mention at his loss to his beloved daughter in running._

" _Honey, stop." With a stern tone, I shake my head before walking away. "Try going out some time too and,"_

" _What? Meet someone?" I retorted as I take off my fingerless gloves. "Then they'd leave me, so no thanks dad."_

 _He then leans against the side of the square-circle ring as I am packing my things. Changing into a pair of slippers, I waiting keenly for his next response. I'm intrigued as to what his next answer could be because I'm unquestionably correct. My mum forget about me and so did my brother, what difference do I expect from strangers?_

" _Do you know what's one of the most beautiful qualities of a true friendship?" He paused, expecting an answer from me but I stare at him blankly instead. "It's to understand and to be understood. That's one step closer to have someone that would stick with you for quite a while Al."_

 _Dad then heads out of the gym, in silence. Seeing how the advice he just gives me is irrelevant, I give the punching bag another punch. It happened to be the last one of the night and the one which I did with my gloves off. Cracking my knuckles at the same time as I walk out, I don't even consider to think twice of dad's latest word of advice._

While I have forgotten about the advice the next minute it was given to me while I was 15, I have effortlessly recall it at the thought of Liam. At the reminder of the memory alone, I twist my back to gaze at my closet.


	9. Season 4A: Orphaned (1)

**A/N: Hey guys! Another short chapter which focuses more on Al's relationship with each of her family members. She can be real mean but, it's only because she have been hurt before.**

 **Guest Thanks for the review and well, even I can't deny how Al is _quite_ a bxtch. But I hope it won't stop you from keep reading the story though. She does get bxtchier ;)**

 **xTWxSterek Another review, THANKS! HAHA, I know I won't say no to a night out with Liam ;) But yeah, you have to wait for it and so does Liam. I'm giving them something which Scott and Allison didn't get to have before they get into a r/s, which is friendship.**

 **For those who read this story, thank you as well! I really appreciate it and hope you'll drop a review to ask questions or anything at all.**

 **Enjoy reading this one, half of Orphaned!**

 **:)**

* * *

Changed in my sleeveless designed black hoodie and a cuffed denim cutoffs, I get out of my car and spotted vehicles from the police department. _Was I too late?_ My heartbeat races as my mind once again flicks to Liam. He's a werewolf now, he could be on the list. It's a deadpool list and it includes _every_ supernatural creatures within the county. I can't merely stay put after comprehending this information alone. For some wacky reason, I feel the need to prevent him from getting hurt.

He's only 15.

There's something about him that makes me want something more with him. Despite knowing that it isn't right for me, I still can't seem shake off the feeling. For once, I could actually confide to someone who truly understands the struggle that I have been facing. All these while, I don't even bother interacting with people because I'd know for sure, that they don't care and they can only sympathize. That's one of the things that I hate most, being sympathized.

With Liam, he empathized. Just like dad said, to understand and to be understood is the most beautiful quality in friendship. Is this it? _Is it going to be just friendship between me and Liam?_ As much as I'd want more, I can't – for the sake of Liam's own survival as a werewolf.

* * *

Pushing the thoughts of my mixed feelings aside, I make my way towards the lacrosse locker room. The hallway is completely crowded with the team and just when I turn around the corner, I spot dad talking to Scott. He's trying to assure dad that he's fine and so forth. Dad bothers to head straight to Beacon Hills High to check up on his son instead of going back to the temporary place that we're living to see me. In my head, I'm just dying to tell him that Scott is undeserving of his attention since he's an Alpha werewolf. I'm supposed to be the one whom he cares about, just like before – when Scott is missing from our lives.

With clenched fists, I turn around to face Liam. He's in his black t-shirt and of course, looking for Scott. Seems like everyone needs the one and only, Scott McCall in their life.

"Hey." He spoke first. "I thought you were busy."  
"I wanted to meet my dad but apparently he's busy too."

I take a glance over my shoulder, trying to distract myself from the father and son bonding session. _It's a little too late for that isn't it?_ Looking away, I face Liam again who looks concern. It's not only his look though, I could literally feel his anxiety intensifying.

"You're okay?"  
"I'm fine. You should be careful of Garrett and Violet." He nodded. "And you don't have to worry about it."

After comforting him that he'll be fine, I walk off immediately from the premises. They have taken Violet away and before dad could see me here I need to leave. Clearly he doesn't want to see me unless he has some time to spare. At this timing with the assassinations going on, I don't think so.

* * *

Liam remains baffled of what Al meant. _How did she know what he has been fretting about?_ It's his first game and he's already starting to worry for his survival. With the Sheriff and Agent McCall now gone, Liam shows himself to Scott. He informs the Alpha that Kira have left and regarding the 2nd part of the dead pool. Lydia has cracked the code with Malia and everyone in Beacon Hills is on it, from what he knows.

"Everyone's on it."  
"You're not." Scott stated but was quickly interrupted.  
"Not yet. There's still another third right?"

Scott stays silent, almost side-tracked. He can't possibly respond to the question which he's not highly confident of. As Scott has thought before, there's a chance of Liam being in the 3rd dead pool list. He can't go on to convince him otherwise because he may be right. Liam may possibly be on it, just like the rest of them.

Liam then notices Scott eavesdropping to his dad's interrogation with Violet. She persists to dodge his questions. Agent McCall then reveals his knowledge of her identity as one half of the orphans. The Sheriff then plans to conduct a search in the lacrosse locker room to which Scott devises his own plan with the aid of his Beta werewolf.

* * *

I'm the first one to be home while everyone else is busy with their own errands. Be it investigating the on-goings assassinations, defeating anyone who tries to kill him for the sake of staying alive and also the one takes care of patients who enters the hospital due to some bizarre " _accident_ ". Dad will most likely be working on the investigation till late night before coming home.

As for Scott, I have no idea what he's up to this time until I heard him came home by the front door. Before he could close the door to his room, I stop him by pushing it open. Scott then releases the duffel bag down to the floor and our glances turns to it.

"It's not what you think it is." He started.  
"I know exactly what it is. It's a bag full of money from Garrett's locker from which _**HE**_ used to _**KILL**_ the victims and you lied to Liam about it."

Before Scott could say another word, I left him to slam the door of my bedroom and go to bed. I want this nightmare to be over. It's even worse than growing up without half of my family, a mother figure and an older sibling. At least over the years I have gotten used to it, the pain has been numbed. As for this, an existing nightmare in Beacon Hills, I can't deal with this every day for the rest of my life.

* * *

Just when he thought he couldn't feel any remorseful for what he did to Al, Scott does. In the end, both his best friend and his Beta found the evidence to verify who the killers are. It's not just one, it's the orphans and Al wasn't involved in any of it. _Stiles is right_ , she's not guilty and genuinely tried to help.

Another thing that Stiles is right about, Al isn't like him. She's not _just_ a human. If she is, how could she knows everything? It's strange as to how she knows almost everything about everyone when she hadn't been here for years. It scares him since his own twin knows a lot more than he thought but now that she has even more reasons to hate him, Scott is more terrified. He fears that he'll lose the only sibling that he ever have and never regarded since she arrives here. At the end of all of it, he only have himself to blame.

* * *

I'm supposed to wake up in the morning, have a decent shower but it all goes wrong when I'm half through shampooing my hair. The water runs out and I've even tried the tap water from the sink, nothing is coming out. Enraged, I scream and intend to run down the stairs in my towel. As soon as I stand face to face with Melissa, I'm dying to share with her a piece of my mind.

It consists of how incapable she is of running a household of two and no matter how hard she works, it will never be sufficient for Scott and herself. She's only working double shifts lately to prevent from getting fired. I'm not sure if it's going to work but it's definitely not helpful enough to keep the utilities running. Just when I'm holding onto the knob of the door to my room, I remain frozen. Pleadings and distressed thoughts enter my mind in the voice of Melissa's. Looking over my shoulder, I take a look at the drawer of my desk.

* * *

After a deliberate consideration, I've decided to go for it. The only thing I'd lose would be a couple of thousands. I'd earn more in the future, just as I did before in San Francisco. A couple of years spent working have earned me a huge number of savings unlike Scott, and Melissa. I'd be gone soon enough before I know it since this is an impermanent stay. Judging by how the people I'm living with are incompetent of taking care of the basic amenities, I've chosen to provide them a little assistance.

"Here's $2,000. Just pay _all_ of the bills, fix the roof and get me a comfortable place to stay because your manifestation is bad enough."

Placing the money on the table, I slide it to Melissa. I stand in front of her, in my towel, and just as irritated as I was earlier. She looks up to me, getting up from her seat and pushes the money away.

"I can't take this from you darling." I chuckles smugly and take a step back.  
"You can and you _**will**_ because dad and I are not used to living with you guys. We deserve better and we _have_ better in San Francisco."

After spatting the reality of how miserable my life here to her face, I run back up to room. I don't even need to hear of what more she have to say. Melissa doesn't have to thank me either. She just need to get the bills paid and everything fixed for as long as I'm staying here with dad. I'm already forced to be here, if anything I'm able to have it my way during my period of stay.

Once I reach up, Scott stands at his bedroom's doorway – looking at me. We share an eye contact as we had before the very first time I was introduced in class before I scowl at him and slam the door of my room.


	10. Season 4A: Orphaned (2)

**A/N: Hey guys! Longer part of Orphaned, you'll see just how these McCall twins team up for the sake of, _you know who_.**

 **Hope you enjoy the end for Orphaned!**

 **:)**

* * *

Since dad didn't come home all night, I've taken an initiative to see him at work this morning. It's especially odd to see him back here in Beacon Hills yet he hadn't knock at my door at 1 in the morning or anytime at all last night. I was wide awake, thinking thoroughly of my feelings for Liam. For a second, I believe I do have second thoughts about my feelings towards him. _Could I be interested in him more than I should when I don't even trust any creatures that I'm not fond of?_

Besides, after what I've gone through with Melissa, I can't wait to convince dad that Beacon Hills is not where I belong. Now that will surely be enough of a reason to send me back to San Francisco and never come back here. Which also means, I will no longer have to see Liam again.

"Hey dad." I hug him, with a small smile. "When did you come back?"  
"I know you were at school last night honey."

I'm sure someone would have said it. If it's not Scott, it's the Sheriff and if it's not the Sheriff, it's Deputy Parrish. There's always somebody who opens their mouth to keep me on the radar. Keeping quiet, we both take a seat in his office.

"I have been doing the investigation all night and your name was brought up." My eyes furrowed, in disbelief. "Al, you're under probation for a month."  
"WHAT?!"

At that instant, I push my seat away and incessantly stand up for myself since I'm not implicated in it by any means. Dad being such a professional field agent as he have always been concludes it as his final decision. At long last, I'm in probation for an entire month and I'm not allowed to be out of the house after 7pm. The only place I'll be going to is school and then back to the place where I'm temporarily living. This is all because of _Scott_. It's all because of him that I'm stuck with this pointless probation.

"I'll send you to school now."  
"No thanks dad. Oh wait, _**AGENT**_ McCall."

I mocked before leaving his office, infuriated. I even slam the door to his office before driving to school in my Lexus IS. The other day I called him to check about the car and it's all mine. He had gotten it for me, thinking it'd make me any happier to be here. Well, breaking news, I'm even more livid than I ever am at this moment.

 _That's definitely a great start of the day huh?_ Irresponsible so-called mum, the worst brother to ever live and now a dad who is so involved in his work that he's starting to trust other sources instead of checking with his own biological daughter which he raised alone. The day is absolutely wonderful that I just wish I'm better off dead at this second. I bet it's better than living a total crappy life like this.

* * *

I'm late for class _again_. There's definitely no reason for my unpunctuality but I've gotten overboard thinking about escaping this town. Even the bell ring was unnoticed and I didn't hear a single thing while I'm in deep thoughts. If this is a part of whatever I'm capable of, I need to have power over this. It would literally be the death of me if I continue to let my mind wander freely and one day, no one could ever snap me out of it.

As I ran down the stairs to get to class, I meet Derek halfway. _Derek Hale_. He stands on the stairway, waiting all these time. I can't help but take a peek into his mind. In an instant, I figured out why he have been here all along.

"I'll get her for you."

Without further ado, I run off and apologized for entering class late. As I'm making my way towards an empty seat in front of Malia, I motion for her to leave. When she fails to understand, I try to speak to her since she does have an enhanced hearing – being a werecoyote and all. It takes a while before she gets the message and eventually the teacher catches both of our attention.

I then realized that Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira are missing from class. Both me and Malia are questioned about them before she left class too soon after. While Derek is in need of Malia's help to search for the rest of Satomi's pack, I have no idea where the rest are.

Malia have yet to know Derek is her cousin. She's oblivious to the fact that Peter Hale is her biological dad and she's a Hale since birth instead of a Tate. Everyone is keeping it away from her, including Stiles. For a sole reason which is to protect her from getting to know Peter. Sighing, I focus back on class and avoid from thinking about anything else but my studies here.

* * *

Walking around school since class ends; I fail to see Liam anywhere. I'm about to enter my next class when Mason appears out of the corner. Taking another stake in being late for class, I dart towards him and catches his arm in a hold before I lose him. I've spent half of my day searching for him and Liam yet both of them are nowhere to be found. Liam is always seen with Mason yet he's not here with his best friend right now, this is getting odd.

"Mason!" I called out as soon as he twists his back to face me. "Have you seen Liam?"  
"We went for a run this morning but he left before me. Haven't seen him since."

Something must have happened to him. Someone could have taken him as hostage or hurt him. _It must have been one of the assassins._ My mind is in distressed instantly when I think of the worst case scenarios of anything that could happen to Liam. I'm starting to worry about him and I couldn't think of anything else but Liam's safety at the moment.

Along with Mason, we check with Coach Finstock if he attends his class but with what Coach has to say, Liam's _definitely_ gone. He has not been school since the run as Mason have clarified. Mason isn't lying when he says that Liam sure does run as fast as he's gone, from what I've seen.

"Liam didn't look sick on our run." Mason added.  
"Text me if you see him, please."

Mason nods and leave for his next class despite his hesitations. I sigh in frustration and punch the wall behind me. _This couldn't be happening, not right now._ I'm on probation but it's Liam's life at stake here, I'd ditch probation any time any day.

With the intention of skipping the rest of my classes, I'm on my way to leave school when I meet Scott halfway. In a quick second, I pull him aside and I realized the both of us are unsettled due to the missing Beta werewolf.

"Liam's missing."

We informed each other at one go. My eyes widen at Scott and he did the same too, taking in the fact that we know the same thing. We share the information that we already know and he soon receives a phone call from Liam. Urging him to answer it fast, Scott continues to walk as I follow behind him quietly to a more secluded area.

"It's Garrett isn't it?" Scott nodded once he hangs up. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."  
"No. Don't!" He hold my shoulders, keeping me from walking away. "I need to see him."  
"Yes you are but you're definitely not going to hand him back the money or Violet or they'll both die."

He agrees about not returning the money to Violet or Garrett but bans me from following him. Despite my insistence to tag along, Scott wants to keep me out of harm's way and untouched by Garrett. He's a professional killer, _I get it_ , but the ' _I can protect myself_ ' line has yet to work on Scott. Scott is still doubtful of my abilities and I'm getting fed up of it. While he left me behind to meet Garrett, I decide on doing things my way.

* * *

In silence, I sneak behind the bus while bending down to hide from view. Both Scott and Garrett don't have to know this. I'm doing this for Liam and I want him to be unharmed. Keeping my steps discreet, I listen carefully to everything Garett have to say. I could also find out whatever he has in mind and his plan all along.

"You want me to attack a car, that's your plan?" Scott asked, in fret.

"You're an Alpha. If you can't stop one little car, then one little Beta is going to die."

My heart skips a beat to hear so. _Scott can't let this happen_ , he have to do it. The car crash just has to be seen damaged in a certain way but it doesn't have to be severe either. Scott wouldn't do it intentionally especially not when dad is going to be in the car. He's not going to let anything happen to dad, not when they're on good terms right now. Once Scott is done talking to Garrett, he comes back to meet me at the bleachers. He fails to notice that I've been eavesdropping after all.

"YOU CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN." I go head to head with him. "YOU NEED TO MAKE DAD STAY OUT OF IT. I'M GOING TO FIND LIAM, I'LL FIND HIM."

I breathe in deeply after spilling out everything at one fell swoop. It's almost as if I'm experiencing a minor panic attack. Scott takes hold of both of my shoulders, telling me to calm down. The accidental car crash is going to cause enough harm but not only that but Garrett has stabbed Liam with wolfsbane. _How can I be relaxed with the thought of the people that I care about are going to suffer?_

He strokes my hair and I try to do as he says which is to catch my breath. Once I'm fully soothed, Scott hugs me and reassures me he'll find a way to do it all rightfully.

"I won't let them get hurt Al."

While I'm disconcerted at the point of time, I nods slightly. There's nothing else I'm left to say. I'm going to do as I told him. _I'll find Liam._ He's in a well, that's all I know for now but I'll get to him soon. I have to while Scott will be with Garrett, preventing anything to happen to dad. Knowing dad too well, he'll never release his responsibility so easily – even when it comes to his own family.

* * *

I've been searching through the woods. It's very hard to find a well and I can't seem to hear Liam at all. There's not a thought or anything to help me find him. Sighing, I bend down with a hand against the tree. I'm panting because I've been running. I'll never stop until I find him. I've tried contacting Malia or Derek but they can't seem to be reached in every way. I thought she'd finally be of some help, knowing well about every inch of the woods but I'm wrong.

It's dark now and it's after 7pm. I could care less of my probation because all I care now is that I won't stop. I can't stop after hours of searching. Scott is doing what he's supposed to do and I have to do the only thing I have to – _find Liam_.

Dropping down to my knees, I scream in frustration. I punch the ground beneath me as if it'd help me to get me a step closer to Liam. Tears that have been swelling in my eyes, cascades my face. I can't believe I'm giving up. Since I start with my search just now, I can't hear anything from Liam. It seems so hard right now, in desperate times. _Is this all because I rejected him and he no longer sees me as a friend?_ I clenched my fists in anger, wanting to find some kind of indicator because I don't even know where in the woods I'm at the moment.

The next second, I hear something. _I heard him_ , Liam's growl.

"LIAM!"

Within the next second, I get up and run. I can hear him loud and clear now. I tried calling Scott but he's not answering his phone either. There's no way I can get him out of the woods in time. It has been too long since he has been stabbed. Racing against time, I then find the well in front of my eyes.

Eagerly, I run for the last time towards Liam. Just before I could reach there, I stop in mid tracks when I saw Scott pulling Liam out of the well. I'm grateful enough to see him still alive and able to climb up on his own. Once he's out, I run to the both of them as Scott drops down to hug the 15 year old. I watch them as he pats Liam's back.

"You're okay Liam." He muttered while holding him close. "You're okay."

* * *

Pulling me aside, Scott then informed me about dad. He's in the hospital with Sheriff and it's the Berserkers who attacked them. Scott didn't get to follow Garrett's plan and before he could share more details about the orphans' death, I enter my car and drive to the hospital hastily. As soon as I find dad's ward, I dash into the room and see him in bed – wounded.

"Dad?" I rush to sit by the side of his bed. "Are you okay?"  
"Scott told you?"

I nodded to answer him. Tears are swelling in my eyes again to see him in the hospital bed for the first time. There's just so much to take in within 24 hours alone. The probation, everyone missing, the rush to keep people safe, Scott and I working together and now _this_. Beacon Hills alone is bad news and I don't think I can stay here any longer. People can die any time, any day here and it'd all remain as an unsolved case if it were to involve the supernatural.

Shaking my head, I can't bear to see dad like this as much as I'm mad at him for putting me into probation. It's unreasonable and unfair especially when I'm not involved in their scheme to kill anybody. I'm _**not**_ the Benefactor.

"You should go home honey."  
"No." I demanded. "I want to stay here for tonight."  
"Go home. Promise me you'll have lunch with your mum tomorrow and I'll be fine."

I fall silent for a long time. My hold on dad's arm has been release and I look away. _He can't do this to me._ There's no way I'd want to see Melissa nor would I want to have lunch with her. I don't want to do it. As I'm deep in thought, dad takes hold of my left hand.

"Please honey? For me."

It takes me a minute to excruciatingly nod my head and agree to his promise. The lunch with Melissa is only for dad's sake. I can't let it get to her head. This is not for her; this will _never_ be for her. With that, I left the hospital and drives back home.

Today have clearly prove me that I can be such a failure. I can't even keep my dad out of danger and I can't even do one thing which I'm supposed to do. _Scott is right._ He's deserve to distrust my abilities because I am doing the same too right now. I didn't get to find Liam as simple as I thought it would be, with the aid of my powers. _I've never feel so pathetic all my life._ Rather than helping them, I'm here for _nothing_. All I've done is hate and hate and the animosity continues to develop day by day.

Once I reach home, I get into bed without changing from my red and black plaid shirt dress. I'm too exhausted with everything. All I want to do is sleep and turn my back on everything. It's time for me to take a breather from this living nightmare after all the tears I've shed today.

* * *

After the phone call to Parrish and finding out about Meredith's death, Stiles remains curious. He eases Lydia who is still stunned and feels bad for the other banshee's suicide. They both feel the same way though she's more affected by her death due to her close relationship with Meredith. While Lydia is still in his embrace, Stiles feels the need to question her of the third decipher key. _It's Derek's name._

"Hey Lydia." He paused as she pulls away. "How do you know it's Derek?"

It's the first time this happens with her. When she closed both of her eyes, she heard a voice. Lydia only types it out and realized it's really _Derek_. She didn't hear it from an irrelevant source. Derek's name is the one to crack the 3rd dead pool list and he's going to die.

"I heard Al Lyssa." She uttered. "I heard her voice."  
"She's, definitely something else."

Stiles confirm which makes Lydia turns to face him. _He's right_ , he have always been right. She notices it too the other night. When Al is convincing her that it's all going to be okay, Lydia believed her with no questions ask. She didn't tell anyone about the feeling she have when it comes to Al. It's _different_ and she's not like any other human or like her.

"Not a banshee, she's not."

Stiles heard her and agree in his head. Lyssa is not a banshee, not with everything that she has done before. Like he said, _she's something else_. Something which they have never come across before. Before anyone else finds out about her, Stiles is going to get to the bottom of it and find out exactly what she is by himself.


	11. Season 4A: Weaponized (1)

**A/N: Hey guys! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER FOR 5B?! OMG. Seriously though, 5th January seems too far away than it is. I really wanna see Argents come back and kick ass as they always do! Plus wtf with Sciles?! Plus I saw Deucalion?! YESSSS... I really really _really_ cannot wait for January 2016. And Stydia :"l**

 **And back to Wild Heart... Well, this is going to be one hella of an episode. For Weaponized alone, I'll be splitting it in 3 parts. Trust me, it's just _that_ long *shakes head* D** **efinitely a lot of things happening in Weaponized alone, especially the aftermath of Orphaned. You'll see the continuation of Al's relationships with a bunch of people.**

 **Hints: Somebody's ass is getting kicked in this chapter, _for the first time_.**

 **Drop a review anytime you have questions or something to say!**

 **Enjoy reading the first part of Weaponized!**

 **:)**

* * *

The numbness remains. Wearing a silky tribal print sleeveless dress and a pair of converse, I walk to school early instead of taking the car. Waking up at 4 in the morning, I'm the first to leave the house for school. After yesterday, I expect nothing but the worst day after day. That's the reason why I decide to numb all of these emotions. Today is the day when I'm supposed to go for lunch with Melissa who I can't stand. I'd _never_ agree into doing something like this if it wasn't for dad's condition. I'm not ready to see her alone, to talk to her or even hear her out.

Spending my time at the bleachers as usual, I can't think of anything else but that. After years of being abandoned, I'm supposed to face the person who has chosen her son instead of me. _How is that not_ _favoritism_ _?_ It's making me restless to another level. _What should I say to her to make it unambiguous that I don't like her?_ To begin with, I have never wanted or asked to be here.

After thinking things through with a ruffled mind, time seems to fly and I'm left with 10 minutes to get to class. Picking up my bag, I enter the school hallway which is filled with students already. Sighing, I walk forward and spot Liam at his locker and decide to talk to him.

"Liam, hey." He turns around, showing me a smile. "You're feeling all right?"  
"Yeah, better." Liam paused. "What about you?"  
"I've had better days."

Frankly speaking, I do have had better days. Ones without me having me to meet Scott or Melissa _ever_. It's back in San Francisco. Even back at home, dad hangs a photo of us as a family in our living room. It is just unbelievable how he still holds on to our broken family when they have clearly moved on to survive without him – _and me_ – for years.

"Smiling makes it better, you know."

Liam cut my thoughts short and I chuckle to his remark. Before we could continue with our small talk along the hallway, the bell rings and I wave him goodbye before walking off to class. Mason joins Liam and together they proceed to their class too, as I've seen over my shoulder. _At least he's safe and sound now_ , I smile before entering class.

* * *

It's the time which I've been dreading most since last night. Staying still at my locker, I try to convince myself that it will be okay. _It's just lunch and I'll survive this._ Although my shaky hands are giving away if I could even go through with it. If she were to cause me any harm, I'd retaliate – no matter what the consequences are. Even so, no matter how much I try to soothe myself, I end up bursting into tears and drop down on the empty school hallway. Everyone's having lunch and here I am, leaning against the locker, crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe this, this is what happens when frustration turns into tears.

It's just so hard for me to face the truth with Melissa who ruined it all. Hugging my knees to my chest, I continue crying with my face hidden in between my knees. Out of everything that could happen, it's lunch with Melissa that cause me a breakdown.

"Lyssa?" I hear footsteps drawing near. "Lyssa, are you crying? Hey, what's wrong?"

Pulling me in an embrace, I allow Stiles to make an attempt to comfort me. He's right next to me, sitting on the ground. _If I can't calm myself down, what makes him think he can do it?_ I'd like to see him give it a try, maybe that will make me feel better – _seeing him fail_. He hushes me while caressing my hair.

"It's going to be fine Lys. Just think of the closure that you need all these time."

Stiles whispered quietly and continue to hush me. _He knows about it._ Scott must have told him. Over time, my sobbing subsides and I wipe away the tears. I can't believe it worked. Stiles' words work on me and I can't even comprehend how that is even possible, without Stiles breaking a sweat or in pain. It couldn't be mainly because he's part of the reason as to why I strongly hate Melissa. He gets up before me and holds out his hand.

Exchanging glances, I then take his hand and he pulls me up. I take my bag from my locker before closing it. I take a deep breath as I continue to avoid facing Stiles. He remains in position, observing me from an up close distance.

"I have to go." I sniffed. "Thanks for that."

I blurted before turning my back to him. I don't even want to give him a chance to say anything before leaving. It's discomfiting enough that he's the one to console me when I have no one else.

As I'm withdrawing from him, I eventually take into grasp that he knows. Stiles have discovered precisely what I'm capable of. Stuck in my current position, it takes me a minute to process it all and turn back around to see Stiles. He's still standing there as I anticipated, with a grin on his face.

"You know." I take a step closer to him. "How did you know?"  
"If I tell you I'll have to kill you."

He joked. Taking my cue, I stand in front of him and grab his collar to prevent him from fleeing. Stiles need to do some explanation on how he's able dig out all the information about me. I know he is capable of doing anything just as long as he finds his answers. What astonishes me is how he manage to figure it out on his own. Just last night, he was with Lydia. They both share the same opinion, _I'm unlike her_.

"Don't you dare say a,"

Before I could finish my threat, Stiles lean in for a kiss. His hands rested on my waist as I slowly release my hold on his collar. The soft kiss ends when I pull away and we look into each other's eyes expecting one of us to break the silence. Stiles believe in me despite everything and knowing that I'm reading his mind, he promises to not tell a soul.

Snapping out of the daze, I push Stiles away and glare at him. He better do as he promised or I'll give him a kick to the gut this time. Nonetheless, as I walk away from him once again, I feel as though I can put a little trust in him. _He does the same to me when I hate him to death,_ _why can't I at least learn to trust him a bit?_

* * *

Entering the café, I notice Melissa is present already at the corner of the room. She's seated on a table for two, waiting for my appearance – keeping her eye on her watch. Rolling my eyes, I draw nearer to the table and sits across her. It startles her slightly but I pay no heed to her reaction. Melissa looks up showing me a wide smile and asks the basic, nonsensical questions about school and my day.

"Sorry about the other night. The hospital called and I have to,"  
"Can we skip to the part where I order something to eat?"

I interrupted her statement of ' _apology_ '. _She doesn't mean a word of it so why would I care to listen?_ She don't have to waste her breathe trying to dredge up the memories how much of a letdown she have been to me. There are better things for me to do here which is to eat and actually have lunch – unfortunately, with her presence.

Nodding her head, Melissa then opens up her menu as I look down at mine. I scroll down the menu, finding something nice to eat. After some time, I find that there is nothing that matches my appetite. Right now, I'm craving for tacos. Very random but I'd rather not to question my cravings when I have bigger things bugging me at this time. In the end, I order a butter croissant and an iced lemonade. While waiting for the drinks and food to arrive, I sighs and look at Melissa. She's looking right back at me, with a smile.

"You're fitting in well here in Beacon Hills?"  
"Not at all." I enlightened her. "It sucks being here actually."  
"Look Al Lyssa, I'm sorry. For everything that I did to you that makes,"

Melissa stops talking once our order comes and she looks directly at me. I frown intently at her in return. She has no clue at all as to why I hated her so much. Just like Scott, Melissa is not even close to guess the roots of my hatred towards them. With every second passing by, I'm losing my patience. My hand grips on the corner of the table which Melissa now realized.

"Al, relax." She places her hand over mine. "I'll let you talk."

Gradually, I loosen my hold on the wooden table. Melissa then takes my hand away from the corner of the table and I pull it away from her hold, crossing my arms instead. I don't need her to throw a pity party for me nor do I want to talk to her. _On second thoughts, why not I let her in on how exactly I feel towards being here in Beacon Hills?_ The least I could do during this lunch is demonstrate to her how it is to show your true colours without having to put on a disguise by expressing her apology for everything that's irreversible because time machines don't exist.

"Stop apologizing. All you do is say sorry on repeat yet you never prove anything. Not a single thing which can ever mend this so-called relationship we have. I'm not happy being here, if it's not obvious and if it isn't, that just means you don't care. So you can stop the pretence right now."

Avoiding taking a glance of her reaction, I take a bite of the croissant and look away. My sights are set on the setting of the café rather than the woman who gave birth to me. I'm getting bored of listening to her, seeing her and even living with her after what happened recently. My life is in a mess and so is Beacon Hills. While assassins are running loose out there, I'm right here stuck with this woman who never once cared to contact me while I was growing up.

"So what do you want me to do?" She quizzed. "Tell me anything just so it would make your life a little better."  
"Convince dad to send me home, where I belong."

I replied in a murmur. If we're being blunt right now, that's the truth. For days, weeks I've been wanting for dad to say the time and date for us to depart from this town. However with his hectic schedule and having to work out of town frequently, it's getting even harder for me to see him – let alone talk to him.

Hearing so, Melissa stays silent. She has nothing left to say and takes her first sip of her cappuccino. The silent remains till I've finish my drink and croissant. While I have been filling my stomach, I've read her thoughts. She's thinking twice about doing according to my want. Melissa is torn between losing me again and making me happy. Till now, she's still considering with both options having a 50/50 chance.

"Thank you for seeing me today." Melissa uttered. "I promise to return your money as soon as possible."  
"Don't talk about it _ever_ again. Dad doesn't have to know about it."

* * *

Hopefully she gets the meaning. Money isn't what I'm concern about, it never have been. Placing some cash on the table, I then leave Melissa behind to head back home. She has to be at work while I'd rather skip the rest of school. I'm only left with one class to attend which I choose not to. First of all, it's not worth it plus I can't even think straight at this period.

There's so much on my mind. _I have so many reasons to leave it all behind now but why stay?_ Initially that was the plan. To flee from Beacon Hills and let dad live alone with them. I'm sure they are much happier prior to my arrival which disrupts everything. Kicking a pebble to the front, I look up to my front only to be tackled from behind by Stiles' girlfriend.

"STAY AWAY FROM STILES!"

She yelled before growling and grabbing the pleated neckline of my dress with her claws. I try retaliating by kicking around to be released but fails. With her breathing on my neck and her canines showing, I quickly grip her hair and pull her head back. Fighting willfully, I manage to head-butt her on the temple and Malia drop back. Speedily, I reach for the hidden weapon in my bag before standing tall with a gun in my hand. I point it steadily to Malia, aiming at head.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot this bullet which is covered with wolfsbane right through your head."

I warned her grimly as we're inches away from each other. My clutch on the gun tightens as Malia takes each step towards me leisurely. Before she could lunges herself at me while I prepare to pull the trigger, someone joins the scene to pull Malia away. I drop the gun, breathless at how the rush of the situation is making me lightheaded. Looking up, I witness Derek holding Malia back and pulling her away. He shows me a nod before I grab on my bag and gun, leaving both of them in the lurch.

 _What the hell just happened?_ What in the world have gotten in the head of the werecoyote that caused her to attack me? Shaking slightly from the previous occurrence, I hug myself as I walk home at the fastest pace possible. It almost feels as though I'm running but I wasn't.

"Are you okay?"

Jumping at the sudden emergence, Derek then place his hands on my shoulders to hold me steady. It then occurs to him that I'm shivering slightly. Derek hurriedly pulls me close with an arm around my shoulder. His other hand then strokes my hair gently as he assures me that it's alright. Unable to voice out anything in shock, I follow him to his car. Throughout the ride, he takes a few glances at me as I stare at out of the windshield.

"You really shouldn't be kissing someone else's boyfriend."

Derek commented as we stand at the front door. That is the first thing he said to me, which isn't a question, ever since we've met. I have not seen him a lot around here but with just one look from our previous encounter, it feels odd to have known what shouldn't be known by a stranger. Unlike Scott, I have no relations with Derek or any one of the Hales – besides Malia – and frankly, I'd like to keep it that way.

I avoid facing him, as I look down at my feet. _That was all about Stiles?_ What she didn't know was that Stiles was the one who kissed me. I was the one threatening him to mind his own business.

"You need to rest." He advised. "And your head, it's bruised."

I know exactly what he meant. It was the head-butt; it must have been the cause of my dizziness and explains a lot about the bruise. Without having to say anything else, or add on about the comment he made, I nodded and just like that, Derek left.

Other than the advice or even the comment, I expected more from him. Derek doesn't even have to know about it but I do. _How is he dealing with the processes of evolving into a werewolf?_ By exterior, he looks to be handling it quite normally. In his mind however, I could barely make out what are the thoughts that Derek are bothered with. It must have been due the light-headedness that I'm having.

One thing Derek's right though, I do need a rest.


	12. Season 4A: Weaponized (2)

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the second part. It's the longest and it's my addition to the episode itself. I figured that, Al need to spend some quality time especially with people that she's not fond of and the one that she's trying not to be _extremely_ fond of.**

 **Hints: Al may have pushed the button too far, this time.**

 **Hope you love reading this one! Don't forget to review as well.**

 **:)**

* * *

Changed in my running attire, I look in the mirror. My hair is tied in a ponytail while the bruise is covered with a hefty amount of makeup. I can't let anyone see it or it's going to stir a lot more commotion than it already do right now. What with Derek and Malia finding half of Satomi's pack dead and Braeden shot too. There's a lot going on that I want to not be a part of. Plus I am on probation which means I have to be home for my run before 7pm.

I open the door to see Scott standing in front of the room. He was about to knock on the door as I can tell. Instantly annoyed by his presence, I wanted to pass him when he block my way. I try to pass by him again which he repeated his previous action. Even more irritated, I then smack the side of his head.

"Move you idiot." I ordered him. "I have better things to do."  
"Can we talk for second?"

Shaking my head, I then pass him by bumping into his shoulder. I make my way down the stairs which he follow suit. He certainly doesn't know when to bug off.

"I got you off probation by the way."  
"No thanks."

I yell back in response. When my hand reaches for the knob on the front door, Scott forcefully catches hold of my right wrist. He then moves to stand at the front door and his hold becomes slightly loose. His expression tensed and he expects me to give him a little time to hear him out.

"I'm sorry okay? I've done a lot of things which,"  
"You should be sorry for. I get it, now let me go." I snapped.  
"NO." He raised his voice. "I'm really sorry Al, you need to know that."

Scott shows me a very earnest, sympathetic look which I choose to not adore. I find it so annoying that I'd love to give him a nice head-butt though it wouldn't do me any good. It might end with me having a concussion and how could I not be satisfied to head-butt another supernatural creature for the second time on the same day right? Even if it means I'd get a concussion.

On a serious note though I'm not accepting any of his bullshit. I think I've gotten enough of it from almost everyone today. A lot happened today and during this run, I'll get away from it.

"You need to know this, I've gone through a lot today and I won't be sorry if I were to kick your ass just to get out that door."

While Scott still has his hold on my wrist, I sigh and place a hand on his shoulder. The next second, I kneed him in the stomach and push him aside to leave the house. That was such a waste of time. Even though he has gotten me out of probation, it's still not good news to me. He caused me to be in it and now he simply pulls me out of it. What did he even say to dad? _Have their relationship really mended while I'm right here feeling abandoned?_

* * *

Only while I'm running, I get to feel myself calm down by being able to flush out all of the nerve-wracking incidents that I have to deal with for the day. Today unfortunately stands out among the rest. I might have to extend my run today just because everything sucks. I'd even dare to say that it's going to continue to suck from today onwards. It's certainly not getting any better since yesterday.

Even when he's injured, dad managed to get out of the hospital bed and continue with his work. It's ridiculous how my dad can be deemed as a workaholic. Nonetheless, I'm fine with him being anything else rather than an alcoholic. That's definitely something which I'd not want to see ever again. He called earlier to check if I did went to meet Melissa which I told the truth, _I did_. Dad continues to tell me how proud he is of me and all I did was put my phone on speaker, toss it on my bed and end the call when he finally realized he have been talking to his daughter for " _too long_ ".

That's my dad now. An ignorant dad who's only concern of what others and himself have to say, except for me.

"AL!" I slow down. "HEY AL!"

Looking over my shoulder, I find Liam right behind me. He's apparently running too, at this hour. Both of us are smiling to each other and he sprints to jog by my side.

"Hey. Liam, I didn't know you run at this time."  
"I skipped this morning so I'm doing it now." He explains.  
"That means you don't mind losing to a human in running?"

Before he could answer, I sprint and run as fast as I could from Liam. _He's a werewolf, he'll catch up._ I'm just a human with regular lungs who may run out of breath sooner than I thought. Taking a break after an hour of non-stop running and jogging, I lean my back against a tree while Liam bends down with his hands on his knees. I could barely hear any kind of panting from him throughout these time, I realized as I gulp on my water.

We have been talking while running up to each other's pace. It's unlike what I expected when running with someone. I thought it will be a nuisance for someone to talk to me while I'm running but with Liam, it's pretty enjoyable. In fact, I feel much contented that we get to have this time together. I did get to learn facts about him and I did tried my best to be as open as he is trying too.

"You're good." He remarked as he leans on another tree.  
"I've been training myself, in case of survival issues."

He chuckles, taking it as a joke. If only he'd know that a thought of running away from this town did cross my mind – before I met him. I'm not saying that he would affect my change of heart but I feel that it's nice to finally have someone else other than dad to understand me and the things I've gone through.

"Jokes aside, I want to thank you for clearing my name."  
"No problem. Plus I have a lot more things to thank you for."

While I was taking another gulp of water, I didn't realized that Liam have been gazing at me. It has been a tiring run and it's close to 6pm after being out of the house for two hours. Looking up to Liam, after checking the time, I smile again. Seeing his face makes me happy because I know that there's someone else which I can relate to. He may be younger but he is an unquestionably good listener and I trust him. I never intend to give my trust away so easily but with him, it is. Rather than to doubt the trust I have in Liam, I'm absolutely fine to share him on things which I'd never tell Scott, Melissa, Stiles or dad.

While the rest could never understand, _he does_.

"Are you going to continue?" Feeling tired, I shake my head in response. "How about getting a drink?"

"But I,"

"It's to thank you Al. Please?"

Choosing my answer wisely again, I cross my arms with my eyes on the time. There's an hour left to spare before I have to be home. From what I read, I realized Liam is being sincere. He genuinely wants to treat me a drink to thank me. As he patiently waits for my choice, I bit on my bottom lip. The last thing I'd want to do is to upset him so I guess, I'll have to go with what my head says.

* * *

I don't even bother to question on how we ended up here. I genuinely am having a great time right here. Laughing at the sight of Liam's face in disbelief, I then take the ball which I've caught with the lacrosse stick. I'm already on probation for an invalid reason. If anything, breaking into school's property to " _borrow_ " some sports equipment would be something reasonable to be on probation for.

With a smirk plastered on my face, I tosses him the ball which I have successfully caught for the 3rd time. Liam refuses to give in and I'm fine with it. He can be a little competitive and so am I. This is simply a fresh start of a beautiful friendship for the both of us.

It have been nearly an hour and in between this heated competition, we have been sharing our own personal stories. All I've known is Liam's life back in Devenford Prep and growing up with anger issues. With everything spiralling out of control since he was young, I would never believe how this 15 year old could never stop smiling whenever my eyes laid on him.

As he was telling me all about it, I feel myself drawn to the story. It was as if I'm in his shoes, except I don't have a stepmother to deal with. For me, dealing with my biological mum and sibling is hard enough. It's the most tormenting thing I'd ever have to do ever in my life, personally.

"Another fluke." He exclaimed and draw nearer to me. "You never told me about your story though."

Switching positions with him, I then step away from the goal post. I have succeeded as a keeper. It's time to show him how good of a server I can be too. Besides winning, Liam's right though. I do have an untold story to share with him. It isn't hesitation that's stopping me but where do I start? Heaving a soft sigh, I turn to face him once again. This time my grip on the lacrosse stick tightens before I speak.

"I'm originally from here, moved to San Francisco and now I'm back. There's less drama back in San Fran to be honest, which I prefer. I have no worries about friends or family but then I get kicked out of school for repeated offenses. That's how I land myself here again because I'm the girl with anger issues back in San Fran."

Liam shows me a nod, understanding me perfectly as well. He have been in the same situation as I do. Listening to my entire story would rather be a waste of time. Only because, it's similar to listening to himself. It matches precisely as to how he felt and did back then. Till this moment, the both of us still share the same goal. It is to show to our parents – _for my case, only my dad_ – that we're a changed person. We're the kids who used to be consumed by anger but not anymore. Although at times it can be a challenge but then again, what is life without challenges?

"That's all?"

He shouted behind his headgear. At the moment, I'm ready. With my tightened hold on the lacrosse stick, I prepare to score another goal within a matter of seconds. I begin the countdown in my head, _one, two, three…_

"YES!"

The next second I know, I rolled my eyes to Liam's cheering. He finally caught one – at least that makes him happy. However, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still a better keeper than the server that he is. Taking off the headgear, I shake my head to the 15 year old. He continues to mock my loss by cheering loudly before eventually taking his headgear off and jog towards me.

"That's all you've got?" He questioned, boldly.

I show him a sincere smile. Obviously he have no idea how this is _only_ the beginning.

"That's it for now."

* * *

I was a little surprise to see dad home. I didn't recall him saying anything about a family dinner tonight except for the fact that he has a lot of work to finish off. If this is what he meant by " _work_ " – dinner with Scott McCall – earlier when he called, I am so done with life. I could practically disappear and he wouldn't notice.

That little information alone which I have misinterpreted is another bummer of the day. Dad could at least tell me about it directly. I could have been out, eating with dinner alone unless Liam doesn't mind joining me. Sighing in frustration, I run up to my room and slam the door.

After taking a shower for as long as I want, I walk back down stairs. I roll my eyes at the thought of sitting with the person whom I'd hate to see back here in Beacon Hills. And now, he has officially succeeded in stealing all of dad's attention for himself. I watch them laugh together as they prepare the take-out dad bought. I walk nearer to join them despite the heartache of seeing them together.

"Be nice Al Lyssa McCall."

Dad advises me in a whisper as I'm settling to sit next to him. Being nice is the last thing that I'd want to do though. _How could I be nice to him?_ Both him and his mum have been gone from my childhood and out of the blue, I'm brought back here and I have to somewhat take a chance to let them know me and _be nice_? Life haven't been fair to me one bit and I know I shouldn't be towards them either. However, for my dad's sake, I'll try do it. I'll pretend to be nice if that's going to make him happy.

My arms remain crossed even when I'm seated. Very quickly, I scan the table and my eyes widened. My eyes stare at the Chinese take-out which he has bought and I'm utterly speechless. Instead of grabbing chopsticks and prepare to eat it, I turn to my dad, on my left.

"What's wrong honey?" I frown straightaway to hear the comment.  
"Dad, I don't like Chinese. Remember?"

My fists clenched as I wait tolerantly for his next action. He better think of a quick, very convincing and accepting lie which I would buy and let it go. I'm actually taking a chance to not read his mind while Scott is present across the table because I'm pretending to be nice. Taking deep breaths, I then grab the chopsticks from dad's hands and try to not cause turmoil just yet.

"I'm really sorry honey. I was in a hurry just now." He apologized openly. "So how's school?"

Scott replied him while I continue sulking. _That passed on fast doesn't it?_ It's as if I don't matter to him anymore. Scott is all he has to care for and I'm just the daughter he _used to_ completely care for. Right now, it feels as though he don't care at all. Not even the fact that I'll be getting stomachache after eating Chinese. It happened before when I was 15 and I fell sick for an entire day. _How could dad not remember that day when he was worried for me like crazy?_ It was the day he ultimately promised to remain sober for as long as he could.

Dad and Scott carry on with the conversation as I play around with the Chinese food. It's only when dad takes a few glances at me then I'll swallow very little portion of the food in front of me. The thought of being ill of the food disgust me just as much as how Scott is enjoying this dinner with dad.

"I'm sure you have been helping Al in school. I haven't heard any complaints from anyone, which is a _good_ thing."

He emphasized greatly on the word ' _good_ ' and we both know why. I continue to disregard the needless compliments dad is giving to Scott. He helped me with nothing besides proving to me how much of an idiot and despicable person he could be.

"As a matter of fact, he does help me a lot. Especially in History."

I then gladly show off a smirk to Scott. Enough is enough. I finally have something in mind to get the tables turned as well as my frown. He knows exactly where I'm going with this. He already believe that he knows me too well within a very short period of time. Dad looks pleasantly surprised to hear me. It's most likely due to my sudden outburst after a lifelong of silence since I stated strongly of my dislike for Chinese food.

"A lot of myths and rumors of animal attacks here. It's a pretty scary place if all of it is true. Huh Scott?" I winked at him, delightfully.  
"I thought you never like History."

I chuckle to dad's remark. I never say I like it but I'm much more intrigued by the history of this town and how it all started with the Hale family. They were the protector of Beacon Hills until Kate Argent emerges. Then there's the puppy love between her and Derek and it was a trap which he have fallen into. He should have thought twice, thrice or even a lot of times and never trust her at all but he didn't. He was young but it's a mistake that he soon regrets for the rest of his existence.

Learning from Derek's experience and also my very own experience having only a dad to grow up with, I've become wary to a lot of things. I question every aspect of my life, thinking that it's always out to get me.

I continue to question him of the animal attacks, the victims in the hospital and the cases which were never deemed close throughout dinner. Well, dad allows me to do so just because he's a close friend of Stiles. With the Sheriff as his dad, Stiles know a lot more than he was supposed to and it's a bite to Scott's butt during dinner tonight.

Smiling out of triumph towards Scott, I find the dinner absolutely enjoyable. I have my joy of getting on his nerves, anxiety and into his head. Scott's expression tense while I could feel him remain collected despite his rising anger. He's a true Alpha, he has better control of it but the various trigger to anger him is similar. My motive to all of these is to squeeze one of his greatest fears, revealing his identity to dad.

* * *

By the end of dinner, I feel glorious. I have clearly state my point of being here and how I feel towards Scott. Both his and his mum's presence means nothing to me except that it only starts a fire in my heart. At the end of the night, I'm victorious. I've successfully gotten into his head and I'll gladly do it again and again just as long as that gets under his skin.

"What was that all about?!"

Scott sneered, taking a grip on my arm. A second ago, I was about to close the door to the room but he stopped it. In a split second, Scott managed to push the door open and I can't wait for this. It's his turn to even the score and I'm interested as to what he has to say.

"I know I deserve it after what I did to you but YOU ARE MY SISTER AL. I know I'm the worst brother ever because I don't even remember you existed and I'm sorry. I'm learning and trying to be a better brother. Hate to break it to you but despite all of your hatred towards me, we're still blood related twins. Melissa, she's _OUR_ mum. Yours and also mine forever."

He soon releases his hold on my arm then leave. At the end of the night, I hear everything out from his system. Scott is trying to mend our relationship. _Could this be true?_ I couldn't hear anything in his mind while he was saying what he just said. While I'm thinking of him, I thought of Melissa. She sure is a good pretender of a mum who misses her long lost daughter so much. Whatever she have to say, I'd never believe her. Melissa's a liar, a deceiver and someone who don't deserve my attention. Considering she's the one to raise Scott, I'd never put my trust in either of them.

Without saying anything else, I close the door in silence. I don't know what else to say. In fact, I have nothing to say. He heard me a couple of times already and now I heard him too. We have both express our feelings and thoughts to each other. Knowing that I've had enough for today, I slip into bed for a good night sleep.

Let it be for the best that we both hear one another out, without me having to creep into his mind all the time.


	13. Season 4A: Weaponized (3)

**A/N: Hey guys! The last part is here and although it isn't that long or short, I feel like it's going to leave an impact by the end of this chapter** – **just as it did on the ep. It will go with the same flow as the ep, with the pack taking PSATs all that.**

 **For this ep, I don't want to give anything away. There's a lot going on and it may started off real slow but the end of it is pretty twisted.**

 **Hope you love reading this one cause I love writing this chapter _very_ _very_ much for so many reasons.**

 **:)**

* * *

It's a late Saturday morning. I have unconsciously slept in late today after checking the time. After yesterday, I'm completely drained and while the rest of the juniors will be fussing about PSATs, I've done it while I was a freshman. Today is indeed a good day to start without Scott.

As Melissa has forced him to, dad can't do anything else but rest at home for today. After taking a shower and changing into a casual sweatpants and t-shirt, I walk down to the kitchen. Dad and Melissa are talking in the living room and I choose to take no notice of them. Opening the refrigerator, I realized there's no milk or anything for me to have for a late breakfast. Moodily, I slam the door to the refrigerator and stomp to the living room where both adults are looking at me.

"There's no milk." I enlightened him.  
"Oh yes. Sorry I forgot to buy that yesterday."

I fake a laugh and know exactly what made him forget. _It's Scott._ Anything related to him makes dad forget about me. He could care less about my existence when it comes to Scott. Changing my sight to Melissa, I then frown at her – reminding her of what she said the other day. She surely has not failed to remember about it and I'm glad. Although not content enough because she have yet to speak to dad about it.

"I'll go and get it for you Al. Sorry."

Melissa excused herself and left after getting something from her room. Dad didn't even make an effort to stop her. He obviously has something to say to me as I've expected. Sighing, dad pats on the seat next to him on the couch.

"I've tell you once, please be nice to your mum Al. She's,"  
"Not my mum." I completed his sentence rightfully.

Dad chooses to discontinue the subject and move on. He knows better than to make me change my mind on something which I immensely loathe. I take deep breaths, resisting the urge to break or throw something at the moment.

"What happened to your head honey?"

He then pushes my fringe aside to show the bruise on my head. I've forgotten to put on makeup. Now the bruise is exposed. Clenching my fists, I let dad to check the bruise while he can. At least now he shows slight care and worries towards me. This is one after a long while of neglecting me.

"Were you in a fight? Is this because of,"

"What do you want to blame this one for?" I intervened him, bluntly. "When can you try to accept the truth?"

Standing up from the couch, I defended myself and the issues that I've had to deal with while I was growing up. While dad could pretend to be unaware of my condition all these time, I already know it all. All those time I've been sent to counselling in school and denied those accusations that the counsellor tried to brainwash me with, I eventually learn to accept reality. The fact that I may be a potential time bomb to anyone who dares to provoke me may be too much for a certain FBI agent to take in reality.

Thankfully, Derek was present at that point of time. He was the one to pull me out of the fight which could have cost me a couple of stitches and more bruises. Malia is the one responsible for this but I'd rather settle this behind dad's back because I'm capable of it.

"I know the move here is hard for you Al but I don't want this to happen again. I want you to stay away from trouble for your own safety."

He ordered me and I fake another laugh. This time I pace back and forth finding the right words to say. It's so hard just so I wouldn't mention about Scott and his werewolf pack while I'm struggling to control my anger. The strong urge to toss and crush something though is irresistible at this very moment.

"NOTHING IN THIS TOWN IS SAFE DAD CAN'T YOU SEE IT? The only way I'll be safe is when I'm not here in Beacon Hills."

Finally finding the right words, I countered his instructions and run up to my room. Giving in to my anger, I slam on the door and change into a sleeveless black skater dress. I don't have to deal with this for the entire day. It's bad enough that I don't get my cup of milk which I always do in the morning. _Now he demands for me to stop getting into trouble?_ In my pair of Vans' Mixed Sk8-Hi Slim, I left the house and enter my car.

That is certainly a huge problem considering I'm living under the same roof with a predator or a monster, whatever Scott wants to call himself. Dad needs to know that Beacon Hills isn't an ideal town to stay alive. In fact, if anyone is willing to commit suicide, you don't even have to. You just need to move into this town and let your fate decide it for you. Be it arson, car accident, so-called animal attacks or even a beheading to death. There are countless ways to die right here.

Not even bothering to put on makeup to cover the bruise, I grab the car keys and left my room. Dad tried to stop me from leaving but that's the last thing I'd want to do. To be stuck with him in the house with Melissa on a Saturday morning when I'm already in a bad mood within an hour after I woke up, _no thanks_. I'd rather be somewhere with someone else to have a peace of mind.

* * *

"Al? What are you doing here?"

So what happened was, I get into my car and started driving. I didn't stop to think twice of my decision. This isn't just an impulsive move. Just as similar as to how driving my way to Liam isn't a bad choice.

"How about a day out?"

He looks taken aback to my unexpected appearance and spontaneous plan. It did take him a minute to make up his mind and he gets ready within the next 15 minutes as I wait in my car. While waiting, I can't believe it. The more I try to stay away from Liam; it's even harder to resist the urge to get to know him more especially after what he has done for me.

There are not many people I'd trust or like to be here with, but Liam is an exception. It's as if he's a rare breed that I can get along well with when everything else is spurring out of control in my life.

* * *

We talk ceaselessly throughout the ride. Before Liam enters the car, I turned off my phone to avoid distractions. Being disturbed by countless calls or text messages by anyone is the last thing I'd want to deal with on a Saturday. I'm finally going out without anyone's consent and it's with _somebody_.

"Hey, you have a bruise right there." Liam tried to reach out for my head.

"It's fine. Just a bruise, it'll fade off soon."

He continually questioned about it with concern. I then told him the entire story which involves only Malia and how I managed to get out of a fight for the first time. The conversation seems to continue from there onwards. At times, I turn to take a short glance at Liam. He has yet to realize that we're quite away from home till I parked my car and informed him that we're at Pier 39 in San Francisco.

He does show his slight uncertainties but after taking him for a ride of the RocketBoat, the both of us takes a chance to unwind and calm down instead of distressing. That's the point of today; I want to have a break from the craziness in Beacon Hills. However, I don't want to do it on my own but I want to do it with Liam. After what he experienced being stabbed with wolfsbane and trapped in a well for hours, Liam needs a break too – I figured.

We then proceed to have lunch before moving on with our walkabout around the different areas of the pier. Our day was spent visiting the Aquarium of the Bay, Magowan's Infinite Mirror Maze, riding a bike, watching street performances and lastly taking our last ride on the carousel.

"You're better now, aren't you?" I asked as I'm seated next to him. "Your anger."

"I don't know, I guess but I'm still learning."

He confides and I nodded to his response. Liam's a bitten werewolf. That fact alone is enough to know that he shouldn't be crossed plus his issues with anger; it's an additional reason to not tick him off. While it does make him incredibly dangerous, his anger can also be the one to make him stronger. He just needs to learn on how to control it instead of letting it control him. It takes more time than anyone thought it'd take.

After today, I've seen a difference in Liam. He appears to be livelier than I've ever seen him. Whatever that happened to him over the past days, it sure does helps to shape up his character. Not only does it allowed him to have more control on his anger, Liam is less wary of letting me in on his worries.

"You're lucky to have Scott." He stated just before I stop at his driveway. "He really cares about you."

I barely say a word till I left the car. It's dark now back in Beacon Hills and I'm starting to feel uneasy. Maybe it's because of Liam bringing up about Scott out of the blue. Whatever it is, I have a feeling as though I'm not meant to be here at this point of time.

"He cares about you too." I added, facing the 15 year old. "Thanks for today. I just, I had a lot on my mind."

"No, thank you. Today is great."

After giving him a hug, I then turn back to make my way back into my car. Before I could take my 3rd step away from him, I feel my left wrist being tugged back and Liam slipped his arm around my waist to pull me closer with his lips on mine. His tongue enters my mouth and swirl against my own. It lasted for a quick moment before I pull away. Afterwards, I don't know if I should show a smile or thank him or say anything at all because I was completely caught off guard.

Never had I imagine or expect to be kissed by Liam tonight. I only see him as a friend and nothing more than that. I'm still trying to stabilize my feelings out – mainly anger. I can't be leading Liam on which I just did. _I returned his kiss_ , astonishingly. Biting on the corner of bottom lip, I then turn back swiftly and get into my car to drive away. I avoided his look and hopefully I can do so till I can figure out what to say to him.

For now, I need to be elsewhere _pronto_.

* * *

Dropping the gun, I stare at the sight in front of me in horror. It's the outcome of what I've done just a second ago. I've pulled the trigger to release the bullet and take a shot at The Chemist's forehead. All of it happened in a flash. He was counting down to pull the trigger to Stiles' head while I came out of nowhere to kill him instead.

 _I've taken life someone._

"There's an antidote, reishi mushrooms. It's in a jar, on the shelves, in the vault."

I uttered unconsciously while I'm still standing on both feet. Instead of looking directly at Stiles, my eyes set its sight on the dead man fixedly. He's lying on the cold hard ground, _dead_. My heartbeat races faster as I continue to look at him.

"AL!" Dad charged towards me. "AL, what are you,"

He stopped mid-sentence as he turns to see The Chemist's body too. In shocked, Stiles told him what happened quickly. Unable to process the entire situation and the information at the same moment, dad told him to leave. As soon as I start to shiver, dad pulls me close while in a bio-hazard suit and brought me out from another exit. He then instructed someone to send me home and I do as he says without saying anything.

"I'll meet you back home honey."

Dad whispered before leaving again. Nothing else matters at the moment. I could care less about dad's attention or Scott dying or Melissa has yet to talk to dad about the matter.

All I know is that, _I just killed someone_.


	14. Season 4A: Post-Weaponized

**A/N: Hey guys! So basically, this is an addition before Time of Death. Practically shows how Al especially dealt with the aftermath. It's quite a short one but regardless, it does show different side of Al.**

 **Thank you to the ones who continue to read Wild Heart. I _really_ appreciate you guys investing some time reading this and it's about to get a lot more twist and turns in this story.**

 **Hope you like reading this chapter!**

 **:)**

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed, staring at the door. It's locked just so I could block out everyone – physically and mentally. Time seems to fly faster than I thought. The last thing I remembered last night was arriving home and went straight up to my room. I didn't realize that I've been in the same position since last night. Forget sleeping, I have not blink my eyes nor have I been fully awake.

"Al?" Dad's voice broke my thoughts. "Al, open the door."

Ignoring his orders, I remain seated on the bed – not moving a muscle. There's nothing I can do to undo what I did. _I killed someone,_ _I'm a murderer_. While I'm still in deep thoughts of my action, dad has unlocked the bedroom door and realizes I'm in the same dress that I wore yesterday. The only difference he could tell clearly was that, his daughter is not in her right mind currently.

Placing the key aside, he then sits next to me. He takes his time to say something, with elbows resting on his knees. Dad releases a soft sigh before placing an arm around my shoulder.

"I understand you need to be alone right now. What you did yesterday is very severe and necessary Al. I'm not going to punish you but I'll have to send you for counseling."  
"NO!" I shrieked. "I don't want to go for it. I AM FINE DAD."

Sighing deeply, I convinced him before slamming the bathroom door. Even though life sucks, I need a shower. There's no other feeling that could be one when I'm standing under the shower. The water is washing off everything but painful memories or the feeling of being a killer.

With both eyes close, I heard dad drove off. He'll be busy again and absent from my life even when I need him most. _It's all because of me._ I'm the reason that drives him away. I shouldn't have pulled the trigger, I could have done _anything_ but kill him. I've tried my hardest to flush out the negative thoughts but I can't. It's too difficult for me. Unaware of the time, I walk out of the bathroom two hours later. Dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, I find myself sitting on the bed again.

"I know what you did for Stiles."

* * *

Scott spoke after unlocking the door. I've skipped breakfast, lunch and I couldn't be bothered for dinner either. I have no appetite for anything after the sight I've seen last night. It was a horrible sight of the aftermath as evidence of what I've done. It's still stuck in my head. The period is on repeat, again and again, from when I shoot him till dad came to shake me out of my horror.

Now here is my twin, sitting right next to me after inviting himself to my room. At the same time, invading the privacy I would die for. The last thing I'd want to do right now is talk to anyone. _I want to be alone._ Can't anyone understand that?

"You're really brave Al, you should know that." Scott paused, to think of more reassuring words to say. "Just remember, no amount of guilt can change the past. The past when you save Stiles' life."

Scott rub both of his hands, anxiously thinking of changing the mood in the room. Although he knows it was going to be difficult since this have been repeating days for nearly a week now. Not a touch on any meals placed next to her or an utter of a single word. He's beginning to miss the Al that would yell at his face and even giving him a knee to his stomach. Heaving a soft sigh, Scott turns his gaze at her.

"Plus you're cleverer than I am."

He continued and chuckles softly, indicating the apparent fact I am the intellectual twin. The one to complete my PSAT while I was a freshman. Scott turns to take a glance at me. He expects me to say something, anything at all. I may be blocking everyone out right now but I could still feel his concern. It's too strong for me to take no notice of the sense. In silence, I keep my gaze fix to the door in front of me.

"I brought you dinner." Scott reveals a plate of tacos. "Dad says it's your favorite. You should eat Al."

Scott holds out the plate for a minute before placing it on the bed, next to me. He gets up to leave the room but pause as soon as he reaches the door. Turning around for the last time, he observes me and left with the door close.

* * *

Behind the closed door, Scott sighs and run his fingers through his hair. The incident in school has definitely affected her immensely than he can imagine. This is the first time he have ever seen Al so silent and helpless. She's in a state whereby she doesn't care about anything. Although Scott isn't a fan of who she is before, he hates to see her in her current state either. She looks and lives as if she's barely alive.

Before, she stands for her rights. Al dares to fight for her wants and what she believes in. She's a fighter but not right now. The tables have turned drastically. She becomes a demoralized girl after saving a life by killing another.

"Scott?"

He turns to his mum, shaking his head. While their dad is busy settling his work for the incident, Scott is responsible to take care of Al. Their dad trusted him to do so and Scott is going to prove to everyone that he can be a good brother. This is the time which he's able to bond with Al, help her through what she's going through after the incident. As much as she hated him for everything he had done previously, Scott wants to do anything he could to push her out of the misery that she's in. Al can be the girl who she was before, with some kind of encouragement. No matter what it takes, Scott had to light the fire in Al's heart again.

With his mum's help, the both of them will have to snap Al of out the despair and wake her up. It isn't her mistake to do so. She was saving a life and she did. Al saved Stiles' life that was all that matters.

* * *

Liam has tried to call Al incessantly but she wouldn't answer any of it. He thought of calling Scott instead but goes against the idea. _What if Scott is against his feelings for his twin?_ He really likes her.

That day at Pier 39, he couldn't be gladder to have spent the day with someone whom he can trust. Plus it's good to know more about Al. He shared with her his up and downs of life and she did the same. After frequent meet ups, she isn't afraid to tell him about how great and bad her life have been which only makes her real. Liam likes someone who can be honest and never have to lie to him, no matter how horrifying it is.

However, throughout the day, he also realized the rush of emotions he experienced. He recalled, one time he was looking at her in the mirror of Magowan's Infinite Mirror Maze, admiring her beauty and wanting to kiss her. The next second he remembered was backing away as if the thought had not crossed his mind. On the carousel, it happened again. The same encounter when their lips almost touched when Liam caught Al from falling. When he placed her on both of her feet, Liam let her go.

As if it was all planned perfectly and he was meant to do all of it, the moment when their eyes met.

Frowning, he seems to fit in more pieces together. The things she said almost seemed like she could see right through him. Scott's a werewolf, Lydia's a banshee, Kira is a fox and Malia is a werecoyote. _Could there be another one for Al?_ She is unlike all of them. She is so different that she is capable of toying with his emotions, mind and using him – making him her puppet.

With both fists clenched, Liam finally comes to a realization that Al is _not_ just a human.


	15. Season 4A: Time of Death

**A/N: Hey guys! For this ep, it's gonna be in a single chapter. YAY! But in this chapter alone, there's a lot more revealed in this chapter. Al is still in her unusual state and...**

 **xTWxSterek Thanks for the review! And chill... I swear, my story isn't as twisted as how Season 5B is going to be. And the incident, it'll prove how badass of a girl Al can be. Killing someone will _really_ affect her and shake her confidence. About Liam and Al, it's** **definitely going to be one of the things that could either make or break their friendship' _ish_. As you're going to read this chapter... *read the hint***

 **Hint: It's not going to be any better**

 **The ones who continue to read this story, I _really_ appreciate you guys for sticking around and hope you love this one!**

 **:)**

* * *

Dad is the one to take responsibility on The Chemist's death. He's taking the liability for his death to keep Al out of the scene. He never wants Al to be involved in the incident – or any incident for that matter, Scott understands. It would make things even more complicated than it already is, what not with Al's condition. That shows precisely how much he loves Al and Scott can't comprehend why his twin must be envious of him. She has almost everything she needs in life.

 _An absolute caring dad, a definite intellect, an undeniable beauty and an over the top self-esteem._

After the both of them share their concern on Al's health, Rafe trusted his son to take care of his sister. As much as he would love to stay and take care of his daughter's well-being, he have to complete his work back in San Francisco. He promised to get it done fast and comes back to Beacon Hills.

There's so much he have to find out not only from Scott but the rest of his friends and he can't wait to know more. The way these kids face certain situations makes him curious and be in wonders at all times. Some way, somehow, they were intertwined with these out of the ordinary cases which leaves him baffled. Rafe is sure that they have something to tell him, whether or not they want to, but he'll know it sooner or later.

"How is she?" Scott questioned his mum as they stand at the hallway.  
"Still nothing. I think she needs more time."

Melissa rubs her son's back, to reassure him. She has seen how concerned he has been towards Al ever since the other night. As for Al, she seems to be having a downfall in life. A drastic one indeed. It's the worst Melissa has seen of her daughter and she doesn't like that. In fact, she misses Al Lyssa who doesn't cares about what anyone thinks unless she approves of it because she's the _real_ Al. She's the girl who Melissa has given birth to and was raised by a single parent who is Rafe. Preventing from showing her tears, Melissa walk away from Scott and down the stairs.

* * *

The last person to check on me was Melissa. She gave me some prescribed medicine to take after every meal. Without saying more, she left and I locked the door. Since then, I've been on my bed as I've always been. Till Stiles eventually weaseled his way inside by unlocking the door with his keys, I'm no longer alone in my room.

"Hey, Lyssa." He waved but my gaze stays on the door. "You're okay?"

Stiles continue while making himself comfortable by sitting on the floor, just across of me as he leans back against the door. The silence remains while Stiles do the same as I do. He sits quietly, staring at me then back to the floor until his finger starts tapping the floor. Instead of lashing out at him, surprisingly I didn't care. I couldn't be bothered to retaliate anyway.

"I want to thank you. What you did for me the other day, it's really, prompt, and heroic." He stammered to complete his sentence. "You shouldn't feel so beat up; it's _not_ your fault Lyssa."

He stays a while longer, just sitting there. Until he gets ready to leave, he stands in front of me before placing a light peck on top of my head. Without taking a last look at me, Stiles left the room with the door shut.

* * *

Scott wasn't kidding. While Stiles have been having problem sleeping without Malia by his side, Lyssa is living miserably since that incident. She's definitely not herself and even Stiles don't expect to see that from Al Lyssa McCall. He could never picture her being so sullen, depressed and vulnerable until today.

 _And this is his entire fault._

Stiles is the one to cause her to be so disconsolate. If it wasn't to save him, Lyssa wouldn't have to shoot The Chemist. She wouldn't have guilt running through her veins the very next second and for the rest of her life. Just by doing that little action alone, it impacted her far worse than it did to him.

Stiles then recall the time when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. It strives by drawing power from pain, tragedy, strife and chaos. If anyone knows exactly how Lyssa feels, _it's him_.

As Stiles takes a turn to walk down the stairs, he meets Liam. The 15 year old who is still questioning as to why Al have not been answering his calls. She didn't reply a single text message. Although Liam wouldn't be bothered to answer or reply to any of it after finding out what she have been doing to him, he still wants to know if she's fine.

"How is she?" He stopped Stiles in the middle of the stairway.  
"Not talking at all."

Stiles simply replied and continue to make his way down. Liam stands on the stairway, still hesitant. He's mad at her yet he wants to know if she needs someone to talk to. She certainly isn't responding to anyone else from what he knows. Recollecting the night when he was bitten, when Scott kidnapped him, she's the one to help him out. They weren't even friends back then. With a main concern of being Al's friend, Liam walks towards her bedroom door.

Just when he stands right in front of the door, Liam falters. He couldn't do it. Once he remembers of what she did to him, Liam can't get through with it.

"Sorry Al."

He murmured and turns his back to see her.

* * *

Scott was able to see progress though, after days of not eating anything. After leaving a bowl of salad beside her, Scott left to meet the three to discuss of the plan. Before initiating with the plan though, he wants to check on Al first. He notices that the salad was touched and eaten by her finally and she have taken her medicine. With a half-smile form on his face, he looks down at her now. Al is in bed rather than staring into space. She's soundly asleep as Scott takes a moment to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'll be back soon Al."

He muttered before planting a soft kiss on his twin's forehead. Scott has to make sure the plan works. It have to at least bring them closer to find out the identity of The Benefactor. That's all he wants for now.

* * *

"SCOTT!"

With both hands clutching on the bed sheets, I screeched. Sweats are trickling down my skin after I woke up from whatever that was. _Scott was dead._ That was his plan all along but he _couldn't_ stay dead. He hadn't found out who The Benefactor is. For some reason, I want him to know. I want everyone to know who The Benefactor is because I don't either.

While Scott has been dead, I discover that I'm in the same state as him. I found Scott struggling with his changes as an Alpha but I'm sure he's awake now because _he has to be_. I, on the other hand, have woken up to find my entire bedroom scribbled with codes. Papers are everywhere with codes written on them. All of it are recognizably in _my_ handwriting. In bewilderment of seeing my past work, I take all of the papers to detect any differences.

 _Why would there be lots of it if it all turns out to be the same piece of work?_

Once I've collected most of it, I notice one in particular. The A4 paper is covered with fresh blood stains. Picking it up, I realized this is a different piece. _It has been decoded._ All of these codes turned out to be the entire of the dead pool list. I have been the one to create it without even being aware of it until now.

In between my panting, I then realized that my blanket is soaking. Slowly tilting my head down, I'm looking at a huge stain of blood. It's my blood and it's dripping from my nose.

* * *

Liam runs into the morgue, relieved to see Scott awake. If anything, seeing Scott remains dead, it's going to affect him – tremendously. Pausing for a second to process what he's seeing, Liam then recalls to convey the message.

"What?" Kira asked before he could say something.  
"It's your mother. She's hurt."

The next moment, he left. Liam doesn't want to wait for the rest. Nothing else matters except for Al at the moment. _He heard her._ She was so loud in his head when he gained consciousness. All he knows, the next second he find himself bold enough to jump on a Berserker.

Al was telling him to get up, _fight_. It don't have to be for anyone else or Scott but for his own life. While Liam is mad at her for all she has done, Al still cheered on for him. By doing so it has proven him right. She does have the power to get into people's minds and Al did it to him.

* * *

Washing the remaining blood off my face, I froze just standing at the sink – facing down. I check, _no_. There's no more blood dripping down. The nose bleeds have stopped and tonight marks its first night. _Is this one of the quirks of being what I am?_

My breathing quickens when I hear the knock on the door. I'm not feeling too good and I don't want to care who's at the door. There's too much to take in for one night. I don't feel strong as I was before but this time though the urge for me to go down and open it is strong. Almost as if I was magnetized, I make my way down and discovers Liam.

"I know about you."


	16. Season 4A: Post-Time of Death

**A/N: Hey guys! I edited this chapter so it's a bit longer now... AS IT SHOULD BE... So, my bad. As I said before, t** **his chapter is gonna add tension especially when Liam already knows and...**

 **Hint: There may... _or may not_... be a kiss and tell happening in this chapter**

 **Plus it's going to bring a couple of people closer than they have ever been from the start of this story.**

 **Enjoy reading the revised chapter as of 30 Nov 15. Don't hate me though!**

 **:)**

* * *

*** I need to live, continue living. Despite whatever that happened the other day, I need to move on from it all. Life continues and it will never stop – especially not for someone like me. _Everything feels different._ When I drive to school, I keep on wanting to hit the brakes. I'm not ready to face the people in school – Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia and last of all Liam. In spite of everything, I assured myself that it will be alright unless they _already_ know.

Taking a step into the school hallway, it brings me back to last Saturday when everyone almost got killed but only one did. _And I'm the one to kill him._

I left for school earlier and do the same arriving and leaving for classes. The only reason is to avoid talking or meeting everyone who knows about The Benefactor, The Chemist that was shot or anything related to the supernatural. The last thing I'd want to do is talk about any of it or for someone else to remind me of what I did. Sitting at the last row of the corner seat, I have been facing down with a notebook open before class eventually starts. When I look up, Stiles enter the class with Scott behind him.

It makes my heart skips a beat and goes on a race the next second onwards. My eyes are set on him and he's looking right back at me. Words continuously on replay in my head and so does the killing scene. Dad says it was _necessary_ , Scott says that I'm _brave_ and _clever_ to do it while Stiles _thanked_ me and claims it _isn't_ my fault. _How could it not be?_

"AL LYSSA?" Turning to look at the teacher, I see her expression change. "I think you need to go to the nurse."

* * *

*** Kira voluntarily accompanies me to the bathroom despite my obvious hesitance for her companion. It's as similar as to how I choose to go against the teacher's idea of going to the nurse and to the toilet instead. I've had this before and I've gotten used to it by now. As I ran to the nearest toilet, Kira chases after me and enters the toilet 6 seconds later.

By then, I've tossed the last tissue to the trash bin stained with my blood. Kira paused for a second before rushing to help me with wiping the blood stains from my nose.

"Here, let me help you." She offered and I pushes her away.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! I can do this on my own."

Sighing, Kira did as I said. She takes a step back with both hands up. She stands a few inches away from me, watching my every move. Just when I'm done wiping off the stains on my face, I turn to look at her – expecting an explanation.

"I want to at least thank you for saving my life, _all_ of our lives."

Kira stated once she see me raise an eyebrow. That was not even close to what I need to hear at the second. It's the reason why I'm even having nose bleeds. Ever since then, I've had to deal with these nose bleeds and I'm not too fond of blood especially after what I've seen.

Before finding words to respond to Kira, I then splash some water to my face. I want to ensure that it's clean so that it wouldn't seem as if I've lose a gallon of blood through nose bleeds by the end of the month.

"You want to bring me to the nurse now?"  
"What?" Kira replied in puzzlement.

The next thing we know is that part of the mirror shatters after I've punched it.

* * *

*** Scott and Stiles haven't got to talk to Al lately. When she's home, she'd lock herself up and remain mute while in school, they may be in the same class but she'd distant herself as far as she could get away from all of them. It includes Kira and Lydia too.

However, they notice Al walking back into class with a bandage on her hand. She went out because of nose bleed and she came back with a bruised hand. That's something odd which they're about to find out.

"KIRA!" He caught hold of his girlfriend's hand after class. "What happened?"  
"She seems really guilty Scott. She's doing anything she could to hurt herself." She paused before adding, "Maybe Liam can get through Al."

Moving on to her next class, Scott and Stiles stay behind at their lockers. After hearing what Kira said, it's true. That's why she has been ignoring all of them. Then he remembered Liam. He left all of them behind the other night at the hospital. Just before Scott and Kira arrive home though, he saw his Beta leaving. Liam was with Al and they must have talked.

"LIAM!"

Stiles exclaimed aloud to Scott which startled him. It cut him out of his thoughts and they turn to face each other. They're thinking exactly as the other but Stiles is quicker to share his thoughts out loud.

"He was at my house the other night. She must have talked to him."  
"Liam?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "Out of everyone?"  
"I don't know. They have this _thing_ going on."

Scott tried to enlighten his best friend. They do have a better bond in comparison to him or anyone else with Al. He could see it ever since the first lacrosse tryout. She was protective of him, _very protective_ in fact. When Scott gave him the bite, Al was livid at him but in turn she still helps to lure Liam to Lydia's lake house. Then there was Liam being taken by Garrett, it couldn't be any clearer to Scott. She has deep feelings for Liam.

They continue to deliberate if they should try to talk to Al again. Scott agrees but also mentions that they need to get something out of Liam too. The 15 year old must know something about Al. If anything, he could be the only one she'd ever talk to.

"I take Liam!" Scott claimed out of a sudden.  
"WHAT?" Stiles is in disorientation. "Fine, I'll take your sister any time over that little runt anyway."

Scott expression changed as soon as Stiles turns to face him. He raises both of his eyebrows, indicating he knows what Stiles is trying to say.

"I AM NOT GOING TO TERRORIZE YOUR SISTER." He admitted. "I hope she does though."

Stiles muttered as he and Scott walk to their next class. He does want Lyssa to be the one to scare him off. That's the Lyssa that he knows and everyone knows that's fine. She's not afraid to be herself even though that terrors everyone else. The last time he sees her is still vivid in his mind.

Her hair still looks good. Her bedroom is in perfect condition. The only difference is _Lyssa_. She literally seems to be out of this world. It was as if she's neither dead nor alive. Lyssa seemed to be in a trance and Stiles know that it has something to do with her powers and it links to the guilt she's feeling. In the end, he just misses having Lyssa around being herself and not she is at the moment.

* * *

*** Lunch is almost over. The faster I could get to my locker, the better just so I could avoid the crowd. The manifestation of high schoolers in my sight, rushing for their next class. It sickens me sometimes to be stuck in the overcrowded hallway but what else can I do besides being stuck at home, bored to death?

Clutching on my shoulder strap, I'm close in reaching my locker before turning around in a flash. My hold on the strap of my backpack shifts to grip on Stiles' collar. Holding him closely, to breathe down his neck, I drag him into the nearby boys' toilet and locked us in one of the empty cubicles. With his back pressed against the door, I closes the gap between our bodies to glare at him intently.

"Why were you following me?"

I rasped, clutching on his collar tighter. Stiles is even tiptoeing a little due to the force I have on the collar of his shirt. While I have been playing along for a while, it does makes me curious and uneasy to hear the reason of him lurking behind me.

"I just, I wanted to talk to you."

He answered, hastily. It still sounds rational, even in his current situation. Trapped in a cubicle, with me, seizing his collar and breathing down his neck for answers. It seems like times like this doesn't come often, especially with Stiles. When he appears to be the helpless one in my hold, unlike the time when he found me in the hallway – in tears.

"Is talking really all you want, Stiles?"

I lean closer, pressing our bodies together. My eyes observes closely how petite Stiles appear to me right now. Without thinking further, I press a rough kiss against his lips with a smirk. My other hand which was pining his wrist against the door loosens. While Stiles respond to the kiss, taking my breath away, his hands slides up to cup my face. At the touch of his skin, my eyes open to meet his light brown orbs.

Pulling away instantly, I turn to look away from Stiles while rubbing my forehead. _What the hell just happened?_ This isn't what I intend to do at all. The last time I kissed him, I got a bruised forehead from head-butting his girlfriend. _What more do I deserve now?_ I don't need this at this moment. A scandalous friendship with Stiles is the last thing I could do with when I just revealed everything that I've done and I am to Liam the other night.

What I should be doing now is worry about Liam. What he thinks of me and what will it takes for him to forgive me… I'd do just about anything, unless it comes to one thing. Which is to set him free because obviously he can't feel my pain. The pain of losing someone I've learned to care for deeply.

"I'm sorry."

I muttered, dashing out of the toilet – humiliated and in distressed. I guess, I really did started something I don't know how to end. I'm out of my mind, broken hearted now that I have to part with Liam.

* * *

*** School ended and Scott has been waiting for Liam for a while now. His Beta is nowhere to be seen within the 45 minutes since he waited. Rather than choosing to talk to Al, Scott feels easier talking to Liam. Plus Scott is so sure that he'll be able to get more information out of Liam rather than Stiles. He has changed by a lot and so does Al. She's the reason why he's still alive and breathing again.

All he knows is that, she woke him up before time runs out on him. Al appeared in his dreams at the end of it. She appeared, screaming at him at a distance, telling him to wake up. Before Scott knows it, his eyes are wide open and he woke up shouting for his life in the morgue of the hospital. They may not have come face to face with The Benefactor but he's glad that he's able to live another day.

"Liam!" Scott quickly jogged towards him. "Can we talk for a while?"

The 15 year old just stepped out of school when Scott approaches him. It was out of the blue which shocked him a little. Regardless, Liam wants to remain on good terms with Scott. It's Al that made the mistake, not Scott. In fact, he has no idea about it at all. He only wonders what if Scott were to know Al was involved with it.

Without saying a word but showing a nod, Liam stands in front of Scott with arms crossed. He waits for Scott to say something.

"It's about Al." He paused, feeling nervous. "Have she been talking to you?"

Inside his head, Liam is torn between two sides. He doesn't understand how his decision could be divided but it is. He's still unsure if he wants to disclose that it's Al who creates the dead pool list or stay silent.

The impulse to tell him because of anger is strong. _What else could possibly stop him from telling Scott everything?_

"Liam?"

* * *

*** Driving home wasn't easy. As a matter of fact, ever since the make out session I have with Stiles in the boys' toilet, I could feel myself losing it. My mind, my sanity, my focus on anything that I should be concern of. Like driving earlier, my vision flashes back to the kiss with Stiles, then Liam the night before I shot The Chemist. Then I saw the look on his face the other night to prove as to how I was a let-down.

I enter the driveway and stepped on the brakes immediately, in agony. The unbearable throbbing of my head due to the voices I'm hearing. It's not just from one person, it's from people that I've met only _once_ back in San Francisco too. I've never been good in first impressions, among many other etiquettes, which now returns to bite me in the ass. All I've heard for the past 12 minutes was how I'm a spiteful, heartless person. Over and over again, as though I needed the reminder as to how tainted I am.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

* * *

Scott rushes off his bike quickly, hearing Al's ear-piercing screech in her car. She looks to be in torture even though she's merely sitting alone in her car. Without caring for a second on anything else, Scott opens the door of the car and kneels down to her height.

"Al? Al! Al, what's wrong?"

She continues to scream hysterically, seemingly to be in pain but Scott couldn't take anything away from her. He tried, more than once but nothing. Placing both hands on her shoulders to hold her still, Scott try once again to calm her down.

"Al, it's me! It's Scott, you're fine."

* * *

*** Realizing that Scott have been trying to snap me out of my trance all along, I gazes at him blankly. He have the hold on my body, with both hands on my shoulders, keeping me still from shaking feverishly. The voices finally stop. There's no one else that I'm listening to but Scott and my heavy breathing as we looks at each other. While he's increasingly worried of me by the second, I'm petrified. These voices that once haunted me came back upon my separation with Liam. I've heard about werewolves having anchors. _Whatever I am, will I be needing him as my anchor too?_

"You're fine, Al." Scott muttered, pulling me into a hug. "You're fine."

In Scott's arms, it takes a while before my body calms down. The shaking reduces slightly and I try my best to overlook the fact that I'm haunted. Not even Scott could save me from this. It's not something that anyone, not even a werewolf, could take away from me. This is my price to pay after what I've done.

I deserves this though I would never thought that anything else could break me like being abandoned did, years ago.

Gradually, Scott helps me out of my car and back into the house. He holds my body steadily till I eventually reaches my bed, body covered with the blanket. Scott disappered as quickly as he reappeared once again with a glass of water in hand. Once again helping me up, he handed over the glass for me to drink and I did take a sip or two. Honestly, this is the worst that I've ever experienced with the voices in my head. A long time ago, I ended this by being fired up. Now however, it's hard.

I'm in the state of vulnerability with being a murderer, what not.

 _I tried to kill my friend, twin and his entire pack._ That thought never leaves my mind ever since I woke up, screeching Scott's name as I was so close to lose him. Waking up from a nightmare, I experience yet again another one which involves Liam realizing my offences all along – when I have no idea of it, till that night.

Putting the glass aside, Scott then sits next to me in bed. He tucks me in carefully though I'm in no mood to sleep. In fact, I'm wide awake, scared out of my wits. I'm still living a nightmare, whether or not I'm sleeping.

"It's okay, I'm with you." He strokes my hair gently, assuring that I'm not alone. "No matter what."

"Scott." I blurted out, faintly. "They're everywhere."

* * *

*** Getting used to be an older brother, Scott makes his best attempt to sooth Al. He holds her closely and strokes her hair gently, whispering soothing words to assure her that he's with her. He will be throughout the entire time she needs him. Judging by the current looks of it, she do need him most – _particularly today_.

He talked to Liam earlier on and clearly, the pair are on bad terms. He loses interest quickly as soon as Scott mentioned Al's name. Liam even tried to dodge the questions that Scott needed the answers to, for Al's sake. Whatever the issue is between them, he could only hope these two would settle it amicably – _and soon_. Because he could see how apparent Liam changes Al. With the freshman, Scott could see how Al softens as a person and it heartens him to see that someone could make a difference in his hardened twin.

As he's doing his best to make Al relax in his arms, Scott begins to think as to how this marks the first time she's ever accepted his attention. Literally, not for a second have she yelled at him, or pushed him away physically or verbally. The once passive aggressive – _and aggressive_ – Al is gone. There isn't any of her left evident by the today's incident and up till now, a couple of hours later, Scott is still watching over her.

For once, Scott knows Al needed him to be her guardian angel though she doesn't necessary say it out. When it comes to Al, Scott will do anything at all. Anything for the one that saved his best friend's life.


	17. Season 4A: Perishable

**A/N: Hey guys! Definitely one of the longest chapter I've written for Wild Heart, with lots of things happening in this one chapter alone. It focuses on friendships, family and Al trying to amend her mistakes.**

 **Hint: Secrets are out, not only ones close to Al**

 **Readers, thank you so much for reading my story and I really hope you'll stay on to continue reading till the end!**

 **:))**

* * *

Stepping onto the field, it feels as if I had trespassed Liam's lone time, practicing lacrosse. Failing to see Mason anywhere on the bleachers, I walk over to the goal post steadily. Liam stays in position, directly 5 inches away in front of me. Placing my bag aside on the field, I prepare myself to catch the ball single-handedly.

"Nice throw."

I remarked after failing to capture the ball. It went past me, on the bottom left side of the goal post. Taking the ball in hand, I fidget around with it while waiting for Liam to respond. I think it's about time we talk about whatever that transpired days ago.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"Shouldn't we be talking things out?"

My frank response obviously have given away the fact that I've been distracted by Liam's distance. I suddenly feel misguided, out of my mind without him. He's not the one to blame either for giving me the cold shoulder but as days goes by, I realize that I need him more than I thought I do. There seemed to be no other way for me to concentrate or even live a usual life without his presence.

 _I really miss Liam, so much._

The moment I noticed him on the field earlier on, memories of our earlier friendly match flooded my mind.

This is where our friendship begins. The time where we both revealed our flawed past. When before it had brought us closer, Liam had grown to hate me for another truth that he discovered of me. Perhaps it's true what people say, " _If I tell you my secrets, you'd never look at me the same._ " This is precisely what's happening between me and Liam right now and I can no longer let it prolong.

"I'm not angry at you anymore." He spoke, firmly. "It just hurts too much to be around you right now."

Without even pausing to take a look at me, Liam continues with his practice. It's like he don't care anymore. Honestly, I can't even think properly or even hear a little of his current thoughts. What I'm hearing are the words he previously said to me, his thoughts when he found out the truth and the truth that's unchangeable.

I know I deserve it but I don't know why it's hard for me to accept the fact that we may never be friends again.

* * *

Liam's gaze remains on the goal post. He certainly don't enjoy the distance or the silent treatment towards Al ever since he found out the truth. A part of him wants to forgive her but it's difficult at the same time. Liam can't simply get himself to forgive and forget after what she did. She was involved in getting all of the supernatural creatures' names on the dead pool list. Some of them have been killed, _successfully_. Anyone could kill them at any point of time and as long as he continues breathing, he's so sure that he will _never_ be safe. There she stands, slightly away from the goal post after that one throw which she failed to catch – _finally_.

She looks terrible, not as in her appearance but her mind. The girl he knew would have done anything at all to catch the ball but not this one. Al looks worried, apologetic and exhausted.

 _It couldn't possibly because of him, isn't it?_

"Look I'm sorry okay? I really am and I just need you to know that because I've been hearing your voice and only yours since that night. I tried to erase the things that you said to me, the thoughts that run through your mind at that moment but I can't. I can't do any of that and it's driving me insane Liam." I take a deep breath, also preventing myself from breaking down. "I'm just really sorry."

After my last whisper, I walk away with tears swelling in my eyes. I have speak the truth and I need Liam to know the truth. There's no else in this crazy town that I trust more, with the exception of dad. I can't even trust myself right now, after realizing the mess and mistakes I've made.

Everyone's life is at risk because of _me_.

I'm only a few steps away from Liam before I feel a sharp pain in my head. A very unbearable pain which makes me drop to my knees, holding onto my head. The screeching voices are back and it's the worst that I've heard. Unable to endure the pain any longer, I scream in pain too – begging for the voices to stop. A few seconds later, everything blanked out.

I collapse in the middle of the school field.

* * *

I have been asleep since God knows when till now and it felt like forever. It's dark outside and I'm not on my own in the house. Melissa is at work, I'm sure. Dad... He has yet to come back. It have been days and I miss him. He said it that he'll be back and I'm still waiting.

"Hey." Scott stands at the doorway. "You're okay?"  
"What happened?"  
"Liam found you in school, you fainted."

I make no response. I'm sick and tired of everything at this moment. By this time, Scott is beside me. For once, my mind is hollow in contrast to my tangled emotions. Everything I'm feeling are too complex and jumbled that I am literally left to feel nothing.

No voices to bother me, no thoughts violating mine and certainly no Liam at all. I just want my dad back because I miss him so much and life's a living hell without him right now. Everything in my life is spinning out of control ever since I killed The Chemist. I have only myself to blame... _No one else but me_.

"How are you feeling?"

* * *

His sister is zoned out. She's absolutely experiencing a downfall harder than ever since her arrival here. She may not be fully human or maybe she is but whatever she is, Al is not strong enough to be a killer. His little sister is an innocent who killed an assassin to save another innocence life but that isn't the way she sees it.

Al is a heroine of her own yet she doesn't realize that. She saved Stiles' life and Scott couldn't be thankful enough to have her as his sister. Not to mention the guilt that he feels since that day for not believing her ever since day one. While Stiles, his best friend, have faith in Al, _he didn't_. Until he realized how fragile of a human Al is too. She still has some humanity in her, no matter whatever she is.

Scott has always seen her as someone distrustful. They just met used to be his reason – the only one. Even though it's confirmed that they are blood-related twins, Scott questions their similarities. It's poles apart, especially for twins.

"You want to tell me anything about,"  
"No." I responded immediately. "I need some time alone."

Willingly, my twin walked out of the room. He fulfilled my demand without saying anything else but advising me to stay in bed and take a rest. Scott may not be able to stay in the house forever to take care of me but I could feel that he truly cares. My twin has set his attention on me, accepting me as his sister.

Dad said that Scott and Melissa will take care of me and he's right.

However, I still couldn't talk to him about Liam. I just don't feel it is a right thing to do, for me to talk to him about his Beta. I've tried so hard to stay away but also for a cost. At one cost which will deem me as the _crazy_ one. The one to hear voices in her head, who isn't capable of controlling her own powers and the one going insane with images flashing in her mind of the future – _almost close to anyone's worst nightmare_.

Both of my eyes shut as I struggle to catch my breath. I can't ignore the force which is making my body feels weaker. Recently, this has been happening _too_ frequently. _Could it be because of stress?_ Am I even under a major stress?

While my questions remain unanswered, I feel a drop of liquid on the palm of my hand. Looking down, I realized that my right hand is stained by my own blood – dripping from my nose.

* * *

I feel better. At least, I want to make myself feel better. There's school and these things and Scott have yet to know the truth. To be frank, I wanted him to know the truth although it will spoil the bond that has developed over the recent occurrences. Scott never cared so much till he finally saw how mortified I was after killing The Chemist.

He's the werewolf and I am the _killer_ human being. Anyone could kill but not Scott. _If he could resist that, how could I not?_ That's the question that keeps me up all night since dad's absence. Plus with my current condition which is deemed somewhat shaky, Melissa have enforced Scott to take a good care of me and takes over dad's role to send me to school.

Knowing fully well that I'm _not_ okay, I follow along Melissa's instructions. Dad would want it that way too, I'm sure and I have nothing to lose. Scott is indirectly agreeing to be my chauffeur till dad arrives back in town – _or when he found out the truth_. The dark thoughts can't seem to be erased instead it keeps on creeping slowly then consumes my mind which is the start of all kinds of madness.

After tying my hair in a low side-bun with a side French braid, as I usually do, I left my bedroom. Scott better be ready, I walk over to knock on his door when I saw him with the money. It's Garrett's money which he had taken from the assassin's locker and not tell Liam about it. While he didn't notice my presence for a second, I allow him to keep the stacks of money before knocking on the door.

"AL." Scott stands up hurriedly, startled. "You need to rest today."  
"Being in bed all day isn't going to be any help. I'm fine McCall, let's go."

Turning my heel, I run down the stairs before Scott follows after me to his bike. I guess I can survive a day in school despite what happened yesterday. Although this time I won't be expecting any knight in shining armour. I don't need a hero when I can be my own heroine.

It's the only way I'd ever survive, after all these years of abandonment by my own mother.

* * *

After giving Scott an awkward ' _thank you_ ' hug, I make my way towards the school entrance. _That was the first._ I don't know if it would be the last hug I'd ever give him but deep down, I just want Scott to _not_ hate me. I'm not ready for anyone else to know about my dirty work.

After taking a deep breath, I push the doors open to enter the hallway. Students are crowding the hallway which would usually annoy me since every pair of eyes will be on me. However, in my current state of mind right now, I can't seem to block out everyone's thoughts which disgust me or makes me want to punch their faces. It gets frustrating but I need to learn to control my anger for the entire day and the next until I eventually get to overcome this emptiness or vulnerability I'm feeling. I clutch on the strap of my backpack tighter as I begin to walk to class.

"Because statistically speaking, someone on your team has got to be on my team."

I turn my head to my left only to find myself looking directly into Liam's eyes. A slight bump to my shoulder wakes me up from my daze as I realized I've been standing on the staircase all these while. Besides that apparent fact, I have also been staring. Although I had seen him just yesterday, I feel more drawn to him than ever at this second. Hastily, I make a move to my first class – never looking back to Liam.

* * *

Liam watches as she walks away, just as she always does. Mason who notices it turn to Al's direction too. His eyebrows furrows immediately, knowing fully well who Liam's sights are set on.

"You've got to be kidding me?" He commented. "Al Lyssa McCall. She's Scott McCall's twin."  
"What?" Liam tried to deny but it was effortless. "I'll be there."

He ended the conversation before fleeing away from his best friend. The moment he stepped into the hallway, his imagination or mind has been running wild. First of all, he can't stop thinking of Al. He wasn't even expecting – _or hoping_ – to see her today in school. In her condition he have seen her yesterday, Liam was dreadfully worried for Al. Not only does she look dead yesterday at the field with her eyes close but he feels as if she isn't getting better. Part of him believes that Al is facing an inescapable hurdle which she – _or anyone_ – might not be capable of overcoming it.

Secondly, the Berserkers. They have in fact feared him to his wits. He may have been brave enough to battle with one of them at the hospital but the aftermath, it was traumatizing. He didn't know how bad it was until the moment he woke up and entered the school hallway.

If only there was a way to erase everything from his mind, Liam would give it a try. Thankfully, Mason had reminded him of the bonfire. There will be loud music, lots of people and also lots of drinks. Whatever it is that Coach has to say, he has to drink and he's not planning to stop until he completely forgets about all of these.

* * *

It have been one hell of a day. Even while I'm at the bleachers alone during lunch, it doesn't make any difference. Whether or not there's someone sitting next to me or not, voices keep on bothering my mind. This voice is unrecognizable. It's a female's voice, who doesn't sound to be a student or lecturer here. It was as if she was telling me a story, _in my head_. If the loop of storytelling isn't enough, Liam's voice is also bothering me.

Whatever that he said to me, it's on repeat. I can't seem to stop it even now in my last class. I have to survive yet the last one for the day before I could go home. It's not getting any easier, I swear. The voices get louder and it becomes so slow that it sounds awfully dreadful to hear yet I have no other choice to make.

"Al, you're okay?"

Sydney, who was beside me, looked at me with a concern expression. I raise my eyebrows at her, wondering why she would ask. She then quickly handed me over a tissue, pointing directly to my nose.

"Your nose is bleeding Al!"

She hissed and I grab the tissue almost immediately to wipe off the blood, dripping to my faded skinny jeans. In shock, I run out of class with my books and bag towards the toilet. I grab more tissue paper, desperately wanting the nose bleed to stop. Just then, the voices in my head got louder and it keeps on repeating this one word. It wasn't Liam's anymore, it was...

"ARIEL!"

I yelled after trying so hard to mask my pain for hours, which caused a mirror to crack. The next second I know, I fell down to the ground – worn out. The nose bleed stops and so does the voice. All these while, it have been Lorraine's voice in my head – Lorraine Martin's.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles have been going back and forth, cracking their heads to figure out the code. They even skipped school for this and she wants it to be worth it. Not for the reason that she misses school but she wants to be a step closer. Lydia wants nothing more at this point of time than to figure out the last code. It'd get them to find out who The Benefactor really is.

"We keep trying to guess a word that has something to do with her so, maybe we should be trying to guess one that's about you."

"Me? What about me?"

She feels as if she's asking herself the question rather than expecting an answer from Stiles. At the moment, she tries to understand what he meant till she finally got it. Stiles continue to further help her out with whatever she and her grandmother used to do together when she was really young. They read and it's mostly ' _The Little Mermaid_ '. They tried ' _LITTLE MERMAID_ ' and ' _MERMAID_ ' but it's neither. Instead of cracking the code already, both entries are the incorrect ones. It caused Lydia to be frustrated, pointing out that they read it every night.

She continues to go on about her obsession with the book till she finally hears something – a voice screaming out a name. The next second, she typed in the name.

"Grandma thought it was adorable."

* * *

Skipping from the rest of my last class that day, I walked home. I couldn't stay in school any longer. My head is throbbing, my body is wearing out and my mind is ruffled with so many things. There's so many things that I have to figure out on my own. I'm a kind of my own here in Beacon Hills. No one else have any idea of what I am. I bet even the bestiary has nothing at all regarding me.

I've showered, put away my bag and now in my pyjamas, I'm ready for bed. It may only be nearly 8pm at that time but I feel like I need an early night. After that incident in the toilet, my body grows weaker – as if all the energy stored inside of me has been drained out.

With Scott and everyone else gone from the house, there's a little peace left for me. I'm able to sleep tight tonight with some help. Reaching out to pull one of my drawers, I search for a particular bottle. A prescribed sleeping pill which I stole from Beacon Hills Hospital is all I need to achieve a peace of mind.

Pouring a couple of it to the palm of my hand, I then swallow it all within a quick second before gulping on plain water.

* * *

While Scott has gone to turn off the music, Mason remains in position. As instructed by Scott, he will have to keep watch of Liam and Malia. He hasn't been acting himself lately and obviously, as a friend, Mason would like to know what's happening. _If only it's as easy as being tricked to be friends with a professional killer_ , he thought. Looking at Liam right now, he couldn't believe that Liam is drunk. He didn't even drink much and have been mumbling about Al all along.

"Liam, are you sure you're okay?"  
"No."

He simply replied before a couple of security guards approach them. Mason instantly moves forward, trying to stop them from taking Liam and Malia away.

"Hey, what are you doing? These are my friends."

"Your friends are overly intoxicated. They need to be escorted out."

"Okay then I'll go with them."

Mason insisted but he was shoved down by one of the guards. While he was on the ground, they have gone the next second. By the time he got up, they are nowhere to be seen in the dark.

* * *

In my pair of Chuck Taylor's All Star San Francisco, I run to find them. Before it's too late, I need to find Scott, Liam and Malia. They're outnumbered and obviously something is preventing them from defending themselves. Seeing Mason on his own, I scurried towards him – as time continues to run out. He's the only hope I have to find the three of them.

"MASON!" I gasped for air. "Where's Liam?"

He seems speechless initially but I'd rather not comment on his thoughts at the moment. What I need to know is that I need to save them before it's too late. I demand for an answer again, calling out for his name but this time he only pointed towards the school. _Better than nothing_ , I thought.

While I have been under pressure of saving lives, I notice something. There's this " _noise_ " mixed with the extremely loud music. Ordinary people would find it nothing unusual or it doesn't even affect them in any way but to me, it sounded odd. Only because it wasn't just _any_ noise. It took me another couple of seconds before I realized the DJ is using a sonic weapon. The intangible item is utilized solely to take down werewolves by weakening them all.

I don't have time for both but I have Mason, who doesn't know anything. He can't be the one to get to Scott and the rest. Just for tonight, I need to have some faith in a stranger. Time is running out and I turn to Mason, grabbing both of his shoulders.

"I need you to turn off the music _NOW_. Do anything you can to shut it."

After receiving a nod from him, I move along to search for my brother. While I might be able to sense and know anything from one's mind, I can't do my best right now. There are so many barriers avoiding me from controlling it entirely. Making my way to school, I realized that I'm running out of breath – and tired. _How could that be possible when I've always been physically fit all these time?_

Thoughts of my own health is clouded over Liam's. _I can hear him, so loud and clear_. Stopping in my tracks, I look around the dark site. _He's so near_ , I could feel it. Just as soon as my eyes land on the door, leading towards the school hallway, I continue running despite my breathlessness. I need to catch my breath, something which I'd never thought I have to do ever in life. With both fists clenched, I need to strengthen myself for this. My lungs can't fail me, especially not now. There are so many people in there, so innocent and I can't let them die. My brother is in there and so is the guy who has a bright future ahead of him.

A soft sigh escapes from my mouth as I reach for the door. Pushing it wide open, I arrive to see Derek helping Scott up. _They're safe_. Derek had saved the trio but not alone. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone else. She's a female, a fighter, someone who could be linked to Malia in some way – Braeden. All eyes are on me as I continue to pant, my sight sets on Derek before moving to Braeden and then Liam. He's on the floor with Malia, recovering from the effects of almost getting killed – _all because of me_.

Derek and I share a brief eye contact before I turn my attention away once again. Without saying another word, I get down to check on him. He's in this situation with these two because of me. I can't possibly forgive myself if anything were to ever happen to anyone else, I vowed as I look up to see Scott gazing back at me while I'm on the floor with Liam beside me.

* * *

After seeing Brunski getting shot by Deputy Parrish, Lydia is in a state of tremor. She just found out that he was the one to kill Lorraine Martin, _her grandmother_. Both he and Stiles have figured it all out within that period of time spent with Brunksi at the last hours before he died. Parrish then releases Lydia from her restraints before she help Stiles too, out of his while Parrish remain cautious of Brunski.

"And he killed her when she tried to help us."

Referring to Meredith and how Brunski had murdered her too, Lydia watches as he cough out blood. Despite his gasping, he's able to choke out a laugh while in his dying state. He then explains how wrong they have been stating how ' _she_ ' have been controlling him. They remain silent after hearing Brunski's last words until Lydia realizes something else.

"Oh god." She paused. "It's not him. He's not The Benefactor."

She declared before her head turns to see the _real_ Benefactor.


	18. Season 4A: Monstrous

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! You can't imagine how busy my road to 2K16 is... Hence, the very late update. But anywho, TEEN WOLF IS BACK and I no longer suffer from a mind-fxcked syndrome after watching every ep on Tuesday.**

 **:")**

 **Trust me, I felt sooooo bad for Scott while watching the entire EP. He literally just died and revived back to life and he have to deal with all those shxts again. And that bloody Theo Raeken... The only emoji he deserves are bombs, knifes, punches and hell fire, of course. But really tho, I just read a Buzzfeed article about Crystal's return to TW and I can't wait for that EP!**

 **jarettwieselman/crystal-reed-is-coming-back-to-teen-wolf#.nxz1YwRXKk**

 **Btw, back to Wild Heart! I thought the last chapter was the longest, but it isn't. This is one hell of a chapter and definitely shapes up friendships and revelation of the truth that some people are seeking.**

 **Hint: Al can also do... _something else_... since she's not _just_ a human**

 **And guys, I know Al is such a short name and all and I have no idea how to come up with a couple name for Al and Liam. Any suggestions? I'll be including it in the future chapters of this story ;)**

 **Thanks again to the ones who favourite, follow and read Wild Heart! You guys rock and enjoy this pretty long chapter, Monstrous.**

 **:))**

* * *

Stiles and Lydia continually debates whether Scott should know about Al or not. They're both as torn as the other about the _matter_. Scratch calling it a _matter_ , it's an astonishing breaking news for the both of them especially. They refuse to believe that even Al is one of " _them_ ". She contributed to work alongside The Benefactor, who happens to be Meredith. _Who could have believed anything after that night?_ Lydia and Stiles aren't ready to accept the fact entirely that Meredith and Al are involved with the on-going assassinations.

"We don't tell him. We don't tell anyone anything." Stiles finalized.  
"I won't say a word."

He furrow his eyebrows, doubting the banshee. Lydia resorted to smack his arm before walking ahead of him. That night at Eichen House, she was not only stunned to hear about Meredith but Al. Something is wrong and she can't touch it for now. Lydia don't want to think that Al McCall is working with Meredith, especially for all of _them_ to be killed. _That can't be her_ , Lydia knows.

All these while, she have always had a good impression and feeling towards Al. She helped her, every single time even when none of them seek for her help. _If she wanted all of them to die, why would she help?_ In the end, Al didn't even gain anything – not even a ' _thank you_ '. It seems like Lydia seems to never have the time to meet her or connect to her through her abilities but Al have managed to contact her – in desperate moments.

Lydia only wonders if she's exactly like her, _a banshee_.

"We need to find the origin of the list."

Without a verbal response, she nodded before walking away.

* * *

While Scott has something else to do, I was told to stay at home alone. Apparently, I'd just be a liability. _A helpless, useless human being in Scott's eyes._ The way back home with both him and Liam have given me some time to think about the whole situation. Everything that transpired was my blame to take. That's precisely how I've strangely gotten a huge sum of money to my bank recently. I genuinely thought it was from dad although I never did confirmed it with him.

Remembering back earlier that night, I noticed the look Derek gave me. Somehow I'm starting to believe that he _knew_. Derek knows of my connection to the dead pool list but he didn't – _never_ – say a word, at least not to Scott – _just yet_. While I had been the one to stir disturbance in Beacon Hills, he's the one to clean up the mess I made along with Braeden. I didn't even get to thank him or say anything at all since _ever_ , I realized.

All these while, since the previous encounter we had, Derek had been the one to talk to me. I have been the one to remain silent since I was too busy scrutinizing him. Similar as to how I learnt that he's evolving as a werewolf. It shouldn't be anything to worry about except that, he may lose some of the abilities which he was born with. God knows how long will it last for him but I'm just glad that he continues to fight, whether or not he's a werewolf.

The silent was absolutely deafening during the ride back home. Liam and I barely talked about anything else except for asking if either of us are fine just now and that was before we were joined by Scott to go home. The way he looked at me, I can't figure it out. It's in blurred lines just because of the extreme guilt I have towards him. He's very perplexed at that very moment and I don't know what else to say besides apologizing. Perhaps now would be the best time to move on but of course, it won't be easy. _Nothing is as easy as befriending Liam afterwards_ , I realized.

Before leaving him downstairs though, I offered him a glass of water. He needed it after being splashed by gasoline and the sonic weapon used on him. While I had shown a small smile, Liam's face remained blank. He have taken the glass without speaking anything besides showing me a vague nod.

Of course, Scott would want to know more but I refuse to say anything. Telling him something at all would lead to me exposing my dirty work. Although I know someday that Scott would discover it but I don't want it to be now. I want him to hear it from _me_ and at the most appropriate timing, instead of now – when he just survived from being set on fire. Plus it's that period in a friendship when Liam and I could finally declare our status as " _it's complicated_ ".

I have, _unconsciously_ , done a lot of things which I'd never be proud of. First of all, I slithered my way into these lunatic scene where creatures who are also humans are getting killed for money. Then I tried meddling with a freshman's emotions and mind with my very own wants and thoughts. Even I, an impure soul, don't even dare to speak about it.

Liam will be tagging along with Scott because unlike me, he have a choice. It have been some time now, they should be gone by now. As for me? I have yet to change or move a muscle since I entered my room and get myself comfortable sitting on the floor – crossed legged – behind the closed door. As much as I wanted to help, I can't and I don't have an option either. If only Scott could treat me as someone that could fight for herself, I'd proudly prove to him that I'm able to fight by his side – in silence, just to put right the mistakes I've made.

However, this time round, I don't think so.

* * *

Scott leaves his room, after grabbing an extra helmet. He runs down the stairs, in a hurry to meet Kira. She needed him and he couldn't miss another minute because it's extremely crucial right now. The dead pool list has been disseminated to anyone out there and more people are trying to kill them – _all of them_.

Al was persistent in wanting to tag along but he'd rather not pull her into this decimation scene. He can't allow Al enter the craziness just yet – _or ever_. His parents trusted him to take care of his twin and he _will_ do just that. Not only will it be for them and Al's safety but for once in his lifetime, he wants to do it as a form of apology. It is to requite for his negligence of being a brother to Al. He might as well get himself an ass kicking by Al for not even remembering her existence because he deserves that a lot.

Then he sees Liam, sitting on the couch. These two have something going on between them but they seem to be oblivious to it, _or just pretending to not realize it_. While Liam is struggling to accept him for who he is – a developing werewolf who is still learning to control his shift during full moon, Al is also a little insecure. Obviously it's due their past as a family, Scott guessed. Looking at Liam each time reminds him a lot of himself back then, when he was bitten by Peter. Scott was a Beta to Peter Hale, an Omega on his own before eventually turning into an Alpha without having to kill anyone for it – _a True Alpha_. He could be proud of it and boast to everyone about it but he choose not to. Instead Scott spent his time grieving Allison's death and helping to save lives which deserved to be saved – every single one of them.

"Different than the ones who tried to set us on fire?"

"I think so, yeah."

Scott stands on the doorway, sensing his Beta's hesitations. Turning back, he closes the door and approaches Liam. He's scared, just as how Scott was before. He's only 15 and suddenly his life involves him trying to survive from anyone who tries to kill him for money. Scott knows precisely how he feels to be thrown into these kinds of situations. In spite of everything, he'll let him make his own decision. Scott is willing to send him home if that's what going to keep him safe.

"I mean, how are you all still alive?"  
"Not all of us are." Scott paused. "Let me at least take you home."

Liam continues looking at Scott then taking the helmet from his hand. He doesn't understand how Scott could live on trying to save everyone without even knowing who they truly are. Feeling slightly bad for not joining the fight alongside Scott, Liam thought of something else just when he takes a step out of the door.

* * *

Almost tiptoeing, he makes his way up to the room. Liam places the red helmet on Scott's bed before leaving. Sighing, he then turns towards Al's room. _She came to find me_ , he thought. He'd never thought she'd do that because her actions make it perfectly clear to him that she wants them to stay just friends. Well, maybe to her they are just friends but he has been the only one all along to think that they could be something more.

The friendship they developed was fast, easier despite him being a werewolf. There's something about Al that simply amazes him because they could understand each other so well. The fact that she don't even mind having people that's not going to like her, the way they argue just for him to give in eventually and every second Liam spent with her, he finds it worthwhile – including the recent ones.

He might have thought she was having feelings for him even but he was wrong. Liam noticed how she treated him since she came to find him, Malia and Scott drenched in gasoline. The way she looks at him may not change but her words does. It lessen up to the point where silence was the only sound he hears when they're together instead of her laughter or voice. Instantaneously, he knows exactly how it feels like because he has felt it before. Right now is when she needs a friend, someone experienced in her current situation before.

* * *

Even with my back facing the door, I clearly hear the door creak open. In a quick motion, I grasp on a sharp item from my desk and prepare to defend myself. Just as soon as the person shows a glimpse of himself, I continue to point the pair of scissors at him. At the moment, I want to be alone. If I can't be with Scott to fight, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else doing anything right now.

"Stop right there and tell me just what you are doing Dunbar."  
"Is that a question?" I glare at him till he gets the hint. "I was just,"

"Get to the point Liam." I demanded.

Everyone needs to know that I can protect myself. There's no need for anyone to rescue me because it's them who need the help – _not me_. For instance, a minute ago I was distressed, worried and incredibly rotten with guilt. I still am all these three with the only difference, my guards are up high right now. In a snap of my own fingers, I can be in control and I miss doing so with my full power.

"I know you need someone to talk to Al."

At that exact moment, I give him a stern gaze before chewing on my bottom lip lightly. _Had he heard me again?_ I have to admit, I haven't been doing my best in taking charge of my abilities as of late. A lot happened within a short period of time. In fact, too much have happened around me and it have left me defenceless. These nose bleeds, learning of my dirty work, Liam uncovering my secret, our strained friendship and my weakening body. The tables turned so suddenly that I feel helpless, in my own skin.

The blank expression on his face have been replaced. Without saying a word, he answered my unspoken question with one look. He have most definitely heard me and my every thought that I can't control. I keep on slipping from my element ever since Liam knew about me and how I revealed everything to him. I don't know how he found out the truth but I can't seem to prevent him from reading my mind, just like a letter. Liam seems to know my every thought without fail and it begins to scare me, _a bit_.

"I'm a monster."

I uttered before dropping the scissors to the floor. Nobody can hide the truth for long, and I'm no exception. I am to be blame for everything that's happening right now. The killings, the assassination, the bearer bonds and most of all, I might have ruined my chance in making dad's wish come true because of this. After Scott knows of this, it will _never_ be the same again. Tears roll down my face as I fall down on my knees, looking at my hands.

"I killed someone. Innocent people die because of me."

"Don't say that." He joins me on the floor, leaving no gap between us. "You're not as bad as you think you are."

"Why not? What doesn't make me a bad person?"

I look up, gazing Liam deeply in his blue eyes. My eyes, still swelling with tears, begging for him to say something. Anything at all to make me believe that I'm still _possibly_ humane. Liam remains silent, instead he lifts his right hand to wipe my tears away – awkwardly but delicately. Afterwards he cups my face in his hand, never breaking the eye contact that we had since earlier on.

"Because you tried to save us."

Showing me a small smile, names slowly enter my mind. It wasn't my thoughts that I'm listening to, it belongs to Liam. He's making me focus my attention towards the people whom I'm beginning to care for. It starts from dad, himself, Stiles and Scott.

That's what happened just hours ago. I've tried to save Malia too which Liam found pleasantly surprising due to our certain disagreements with each other.

"They know about me." I blurted softly. "Lydia and Stiles already know."  
"They don't Al. They don't know that you're one of us now."

The 15 year old replied firmly. At the same time, he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. He wants me to feel reassured, safe and secure. _Liam cares too much about me_. The very next second, I pull him for a hug. No one ever genuinely cares so much about me before this. There's never anyone else apart from dad.

After hearing what Liam just said, I'm thankful. I'm glad that I have him and that we can still be friends despite what I've done and my indirect rejection. I don't know why or how could he accept me so easily after finding out the mistakes. All I can say is that I'm amazed. He may be a 15 year old with IED and on a dead pool list worth $18 million but he chooses to forgive me and stick by my side – picking up the shattered pieces of me. He don't have to do it but yet,

"I know exactly how you feel Al and I don't want you to feel the same way."

He whispered in my ear with both of his hands placed on my back. I won't say that I've fully regain my confidence but I'm much more relief. In this moment alone, I'm focused on a single thing and only it. I'm at ease and since a long while, my troubles and everything around me is forgotten as I'm in Liam's embrace.

I could feel pieces of me are patching together again and soon, I'll be better – as long as I have Liam by my side. I realized that I can't possibly go through all of this alone. I need someone, I need _him_. There's no one else that I trust more than Liam – with the exception of dad.

Although I may not reciprocate his affections for me, I want Liam to be a friend. A very close friend whom I'm willing to risk my life for. I got his name printed on the dead pool list and I'll do anything in my power to make sure that he stays alive. If anyone should be dead, it's _me_ – not anyone else.

* * *

 _"Lydia."_

 _I called out to wake her up. She's asleep at the station just so she could interrogate Meredith which the Sheriff continues to ban her from doing so. Instead he called in psychologists after he failed to make her say anything that makes any sense. Then I thought why not I come over to explain it to Lydia and admit the mistakes I've made? After pushing her shoulder gently to wake her up, Lydia finally move a muscle. She's awake and looks surprise of my presence._

" _Al? What are you doing here? Scott's not here."  
"I know." I whispered. "But I need to talk to you."_

 _Her expression changes all of a sudden. I know what's in her mind, it's about me and Meredith. She knows that we're involved in the matter but Lydia is_ _ **that**_ _gullible to think there isn't any evidence for our doings and that she wants an actual truth. This shows exactly why people like her don't belong on the dead pool list but she still is – along with Meredith herself, another banshee. Gripping on her wrist, I want to make her believe the truth. She has to stop thinking that I am completely innocent in this case._

" _It's all true."_

 _Lydia froze, staring at me after my confession._

The door opens, waking Lydia up from her sleep. She has yet to go home after what happened. All because she wanted to talk to Meredith. While in her sleep though, she actually thought she have talked to Al. Although in her current state, Lydia is sensible enough to know that Al has just utilized one of her many abilities to meet her in her sleep. Al discovered that she and Stiles knows of her association with The Benefactor, Meredith. That's why she wanted to admit it to Lydia on her own just so Lydia would believe it. Nevertheless, it certainly can't make her change her mind to talk to Meredith for an explanation of her doings.

"I thought I told you to go home."

Lydia moves in her seat before turning to The Sheriff. She couldn't let herself to mention Al's name. For now, Meredith and Brunski are the only ones involved with the dead pool list and Lydia wants it to remain so. She doesn't want Al's name to be comment on in this matter even though she is partially responsible for it. There must be a legitimate reason as to how she has gotten herself into this and Lydia wants to get to the bottom of it.

"I've gotten through to her before, just let me try."

After arguing back and forth about it, the Sheriff soon gives up and gives in. They did try other parts to make Meredith talk which failed. Plus just as similar to his son, Sheriff allows Lydia to do it if that means she'd get the Eichen House patient to talk.

* * *

I take a last look of my reflection before opening the bathroom door. Liam sits right there at the edge of my bed with my phone in hand. Even though he heard the door opened, his gaze remains on my phone screen. Out of curiosity, I head over to sit next to him – expecting him to say something.

"It's over." He whispered before handing me over the phone. "It's over for good."

With squinted eyebrows, I take a glance of his face then look down to my phone screen. _All contracts terminated_ , I smile. _It's finally over_ , I thought before turning to face Liam.

"You can sleep over, if you want."

"Or you can just say you're scared to be alone right now." He joked.

Rolling my eyes at his remark, I places my phone aside and get under the covers. I've just taken a hot shower and by the time I walk out into my bedroom, I'm shivering. The windows are closed, I checked and I'm in my long sleeves shirt with sweatpants.

After taking his shoes off, Liam scoot in bed as well. We shift closer to face each other and I close my eyes after wishing him good night. The next second my eyes closed though, I feel his hand on my arm then my forehead. _He figured it out after all_ , I thought. _How could I thought that I'm able to hide the fact that I'm feeling feverish when I have a werewolf in bed with me?_

"You're having fever." He remarked the obvious.

"It'll go away soon, trust me."

Without asking a permission, Liam gently slid his hand into mine. He did nothing else for the rest of the night besides snoring softly or unconsciously murmuring gibberish. It awakens me for a second and each time I hear say anything, I'll press my index finger lightly to his lips. Gradually, it silenced him and I'd willingly cuddle him to put myself back to sleep.

* * *

Whatever that transpired earlier must have shaken Meredith most. Although she is as upset as The Sheriff about Peter, they couldn't do anything as of yet. By the code of law, nothing is strong enough to justify Peter's arrest. Unless, Sheriff wants to bring up the past incident where he deliberately killed The Mute without second thoughts. Although it explained how the dead pool list was created and how Meredith was involved, it doesn't bring to light anything about Al's connection to the case.

Peter, himself, was unsure if he had met Meredith – _let alone, Al_.

Scott or anyone for that matter would have prevented anyone else to meet Peter. He's the one that initiated everything. _People died because of him, why doesn't it surprise her?_ Lydia thought in silence as she sits next to Meredith.

"Are you okay?" She began. "I guess you are, aren't you?"

Lydia then goes on to talk about the dead pool list. She merely wants to know the truth. She wants Meredith to be honest with her, especially after the stunt she pulled. Faking her own death, which almost broke Lydia into pieces and it did. It shatter a few pieces of her but thankfully Stiles was by her side. He remained the only one to comfort her and assured her that it _isn't_ her fault.

Only now, Lydia chooses to believe it – wholly.

"Because I heard you." She immediately turn to face Meredith. "I heard you scream, in the tunnels of Oak Creek. That's when I know it's the right time, to start over."

She recalls the painful memory. The night when she lose her best friend before she eventually lose Aiden too. Taking a deep breath, Lydia tried to push her sentiment aside for the time being. She need to be strong, especially if she wants to know more about Al.

"But with Peter, _and Al?_ "

Her eyes begins to swell with tears. Lydia could hold the tears back for as long as she could until she hears the reason why. She's in disbelief to hear about Meredith's connection with Peter. _How could another banshee like her work with a monster?_

"He's the Alpha. He have always been the Alpha. He'll make it right." She paused. "She never liked our kind. Deep down she wants us dead, she just didn't say it. Too many people died because of us. We're the monsters, even banshees, even me."

Biting on her lower lip, Lydia clench her fists. Scott immediately flickered in her mind. His existence and clean slate of never killing anyone or any creature serves as an evidence. He's the True Alpha who didn't kill anyone to gain the pair of red eyes which he deserved. It's his pure strength of character that transformed him into a True Alpha from being an Omega.

"I don't believe that. Not all monsters do monstrous things."

"Like who?" Meredith questioned, intriguingly.

"Like Scott."

Lydia easily said his name. There's no other one that she could think of at the moment. He is the most apparent, by the book example. She is also Al's twin brother which perhaps could lighten up Meredith's knowledge of the widened social circle of Scott McCall.

"Like you." Meredith then touches Lydia's face, delicately. "Oh god. What have I done?"

In that spur moment, Lydia watches as the other banshee realizes of her own mistakes.


	19. Season 4A: A Promise to the Dead

**A/N: Hey guys! You know what, the chapters just keeps on getting longer... I'm not even kidding. This one is going to be _fun_ , well that's what I'd say in comparison to the previous ones I've written.**

 **xTWxSterek Thanks for the review again! Since you asked, Al is a clairvoyant with a tint of telepathy.** **She could practically sense events before they occur intensely which explained the past event when she arrived to the school and saved Stiles life. The telepathy shows as to how Al was able to enter Lydia's dream. Hope that answers your question! :)**

 **Hint: There's less hate in this chapter, maybe that's why I find it fun?**

 **Anyway, about the couple name for Al and Liam... I'm not joking about it. I need serious help and any suggestion would be useful, to be honest.**

 **And thank you, thank you, thank you to readers who read, favourite and even follow this story. I really hope you guys would stick around especially when it's near the end of Season 4 and I have news regarding the future of Wild Heart.**

 **P.S: The news could be either good or bad, depends on you really.**

 **Enjoy reading this chapter though!**

 **:)**

* * *

My eyelids peel open to see the sight of an empty space on the left side of the bed. Liam is no longer next to me. Scooting up and resting on my elbows, I continue to ponder about him. It have been days and I don't know if I should give him a call.

I remember waking up and seeing him gone. As if everything happened was an illusion and I'm starting to believe that it _was_. Liam didn't send me a text nor did he give me a call. _Nothing at all_. Honestly, I was vulnerable that night and I'm not even sure if it isn't my mind playing tricks on me.

 _The quirks of being something that I don't even know._

Sighing, I walk out from the room at the late hours – making no sound. I was mid-way at the staircase when I heard a conversation. It's between Melissa and Scott. To hear them clearer, I take a few more steps down and remain silent to eavesdrop. The conversation seems serious and I wouldn't want to get in the middle of it – _yet_. Perhaps I could stay back a little while before I could get myself a glass of water.

"How much more did you need?" _Melissa must have found it_ , I figured. "How long have you had it?"  
"Too long."

I continue to take a peek every now and then while listening in closely. She knows that the money belongs to Derek. Although it isn't entirely accurate because that money was from the vault. It's Peter's money which have been used all these time to proceed with the killings. The thought of it shudders me. I thought The Chemist death was the only one I was accounted for but I was wrong.

 _I have never been more wrong in my life_.

"Do I want to know why you haven't?" Now here's another one to silent Scott for a while too.  
"It's because of you."

His blunt answer leaves me in astonishment. Although I know it have been due to his worries of the financial burden Melissa had to face alone, I'd never thought Scott would ever say it aloud. He sounded so firm and he said so without faltering. Trying my best to read his mind, I take another peek and watches as he continues with his explanation.

He is right though. _New roof, Stiles' MRI, Eichen House, no double shifts for Melissa._ Coming from a best friend as close as brother to Stiles and a son, Scott really wants to ease everyone's burden in life. All he wants is to not see his best friend worrying about his father's concerns or his mum coming home exhausted every day at late night or in the morning.

My mind then flicks to my bank account. The one where money have unknowingly been transferred to in recent times. In total right now, I have $410K and I don't even know what to do with it. Money can't merely wash off the crimes I've committed and grant me a clean slate in life.

* * *

Just when I'm on my way back to my room, my phone vibrated. Taking a glance at the screen, it shows an unknown number but I answered anyway in the middle of the hallway. There has to be a valid reason someone is calling me at this time of the night.

"What?" I hold my breath. "I'll be there."

Rushing back into my room, I changed before making an escape from my bedroom window.

* * *

Derek opens the door to his apartment and I reveal myself drenched in a grey French Terry pullover and a matching sweatpants of a darker tone. Forgetting the need for umbrella, I hastily left my house with my car keys and phone. Not for a second that I stop to regret my decision though since humans or a partial human like me still do fall sick.

"What happened to her?" I asked as we walk side by side towards Lydia.

"She screamed." He answered as it happened. "I'm guessing you'd already know what it means."

Before I could respond to the allegation, I sneeze. It takes a while before I recover from the moment and turns back to face Derek. Finally, I get to talk to this man and I'm not in the mood for a debate. Sneezing once again, Derek raise his eyebrows and watch me fixedly.

"I'll get you a hot drink." He quickly offered before leaving Lydia and I alone.

Shaking my head, I say no more but draw closer to sit next to Lydia. I thought I was drenched until my eyes laid on her. She's shaking and wet from head to toe. Thankfully, Derek or Braeden provided her a towel to cover herself with. Taking a deep breath, I wait for another second before saying a word to her.

"What brought you here Lydia?"

I waited for her to respond patiently. As I do so, I observe her closely as she quivers in her seat although her body is now covered.

"You." She finally said something before I could.

I continue to wait for additional responses but soon, I grow tired. There's much more to say rather than for me to probe her. Judging by recent events, I should be the one being interrogated.

"I know that you know." I voiced, almost silently. "You never said anything but I just know. Day by day, I could feel myself drawn to anything that you seek Lydia. Whatever that you wanted to find out, I'd know it first. I have no idea how it affects me but this isn't what I want from the start. Deaths of innocent people is not what I hope to be a part of."

Seeing as to how we're both alone here, I might as well take the chance to be frank with her. She isn't saying much which means that she will listen. I know that she would because she's the only one person that I seemed to be linked with inadvertently and it's because of her, I'm entwined with everything they're going against right now. As hard as I tried to stay away, I'm not free from these problems.

"There's no way I can undo what I did, can I?" I faked a chuckle. "You know, Derek too but Braeden doesn't and she'd never get to know about it now either. I'm anything but normal Lydia. Is this how you feel like too?"

I don't expect an answer from her. Instead I'd simply want her to continue to listen to everything that I have to get off my chest. It have been bearing inside of me for too long. Just as long as the money kept underneath Scott's bed and I never did realize that up till now.

Now is the time when I'm even more vulnerable than I was with Liam the other night – _or not_.

"It's not your fault." She eventually spoke and I look up to her immediately. "It's not Meredith's either."

She's moving and Lydia turns to face me. She didn't show me a smile but I know her words are sincere. I can tell, by the tone she used and the way she's feeling. I could actually feel her aura at the moment but I choose not to say a word about it. Instead I take my turn to listen to her.

"I'm not going to tell Scott either, I promise."

"Why aren't you?" Tears swell in my eyes, reminded of my faults. "He deserves to know."

"You're not the only one who wants to see the both of you reunite, and you deserve the choice to tell him or not."

I begin sniffing, failing to hold my tears back. The times that I castigated Scott and how he did the same to me when I recently arrived here floods my mind. We had our moments as twins and ever since he realized that I wasn't anyone of the ones to kill the supernatural creatures, Scott becomes receptive of my presence. He excessively tries to be a caring brother and I'd brush him off each time.

Until now, I realized, although I may not be the one to kill those creatures, I do want them eliminated. I arrived to this town in despise of whatever more that exists besides the human race. With the mind-set that these creatures are the reasons for havocs, I keenly cursed for all of them to be gone – _every single one of them_.

"I also want to thank you for everything." Her credit caught me by surprise. "You helped me decipher the codes."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to. All I know is that I have another Al to be friends with."

At long last, Lydia shows a smile. We both know precisely what she meant by that. Heartened by her remark, I wipe the tears cascading my face and she pull me in for an embrace. I never had a friend – let alone a girl friend. What she just said really does meant a lot to me and I'm honestly unworthy of it.

Compared to Allison, I'm nothing more than a fraud.

* * *

I arrived home by dawn after a heartfelt talk with a new friend. Lydia and I surely did established our friendship earlier. Initially we never had a lot of chance to talk alone or ever, besides the impromptu party she held. That was the only time we spent talking to get to know each other. Since then I was the one to aid her in decrypting each and every one of the code she had to, as if I had already known it. Although as everything that I had been doing, I was unaware of it. I never knew that we could have bond so much through this experience but I'm glad we did.

Instead of climbing back up to my room successfully, I gave up and finally took the front door. A couple of times falling back to the ground is enough to keep me down for tonight or today. It's excusable for someone who might be falling ill soon.

As much as I tried to stay quiet, I couldn't. Scott have been the one to open the door for me the next second I sneezed. My guess, he must have heard the thumps right outside from his bedroom.

"So you're finally giving it back?" Scott nods. "What about a date with Kira?"

Peeking from the doorway of his bedroom, I keep my arms crossed as I watch him. He's now carrying the bag, exposing the money which he have kept for the longest time possible and not spend a dollar of it. I'm impressed but certainly not surprised. My twin right here is the True Alpha after all. Among all the temptations, this isn't anything major that could break him – obviously.

"I have a game," I frowned immediately. "Fine."

He gave up after noticing my sudden change of expression directing to him. It's not that I want to be bothered about his relationship with Kira but just being here and watching them going nowhere is exhausting. I want them to be an _actual_ couple. One who not only fights side by side but go out together, like Liam and I – and we're _not_ even a couple.

Thinking back of Liam, I recalled the time when he found out my exposé. The one that I discovered at the same time as he did. Liam knows, Lydia knows, Stiles know and Derek too. My eyes move back up from the bag to Scott as I bit on my bottom lip lightly.

He will have to know about it someday.

"Is something wrong?" Scott draws closer to me, in concern.

"Yes," I quickly change my mind. "I mean no, just tell Derek I said hi."

In embarrassment, I scurry away from his room. There's not a chance I could tell him now. He could go berserk and be involve in an accident, God knows what else could happen while he's out. I just really don't want him to hurt anyone, or himself. Even for a True Alpha, he is still a werewolf whose transformation gets triggered by anger.

Right now is _not_ the right time, for the both of us.

* * *

As I make my way to my car, I continue to dig for the car keys in my bag. It's practically the smallest item I dumped in my bag earlier this morning... That's why it's taking me forever to get hold of it... Unless I lose the keys which is impossible. The possibility of me ever losing anything at all would be a -999,999,999%.

"I'm sorry!" I bend down immediately to collect the books on the ground. "Really sor,"

The fact that I'm standing face to face with Liam cause my breath to hitch in my throat. I was then reminded of the night when he stayed by my side, consoling me that it will all be alright before I woke up alone in bed by sunrise.

Since then his absence have left me questioning between illusion and reality.

"Hey." Liam spoke first, after silence befalls us. "You're better."

I nodded vaguely, unusually unsure whether or not I should speak. Even if I wanted to, the first and foremost I'd ask him regarding the other night. I need to know if I have truly gone insane or we have in fact reconciled. Either of these revelations does impact me one way or another. One whereby I'll either lose my sanity or the one who convinced me that he could be trusted with who I was before and anything that I have ever done.

As much as I hate to lose any of the two options, I feel like my sanity is the most likely running on a thin line as of now.

"You're alright?" He asked again, more like probing.

"I am, I guess..."

I dragged on, still thinking twice. The urge to confirm my doubt intensifies. I'm too used to know everything and now when I don't about a tiny bit, it feels oddly irritating. I literally felt as if my inner conscious is taunting me inside my head, egging me to just ask Liam.

"Al?" "Did we slept together the other night?"

We asked in unison although I did blurt out my question much louder and clearly than Liam does. Perhaps a little too loud and clear for Mason who was 3 steps away from us could hear. If only I had not been oblivious enough to my surroundings and had I only chosen the right way to phrase the question, both Liam and I wouldn't be bothered by Mason, interrogating us – _as a fan._

Liam and I then used our second language, facial expressions. Although nonverbal, we could understand precisely what each other are saying at the moment. Obviously I can't escape from this situation easily. Which then explains how both of us are stuck in our position since 2 minutes ago when we're alone till now – listening to Mason rambling about us and our questionable friendship.

"Did you two really do it? I didn't even know you're together! But are you? When did this Alliam happened?" He paused, finally. "Okay wait, I can think of a better name. Just give me some time to,"

Raising my eyebrows to Liam, I'm begging for him to say something. Anything at all to make his best friend shut up. I like Mason but I'm not liking this situation at all right now. It was my fault for having to talk about it within the school premises, I admitted to myself. But... _Do I really deserve this though?_ I continue to fidget, also thinking of a way to get out of here fast.

"Sorry Mason, me and Al kind of have to go."

"Right now?" With Liam taking my hand, we both then nodded to Mason quickly. "Where to?"

"My house."

With arms crossed, Mason inspect the couple intently. Somehow he's just not buying the senior's answer despite her stern expression. From the time he approached them, he knows something was fishy. Both of them clearly have no intentions to let him join them in whatever they're planning on doing.

"You're going to do it again, don't you?"

"WHAT?"

I immediately pull my hand away from Liam's grasp. Being in these kind of situation have really made me uncomfortable and I'm not going to let it prolong. I need to make it clear and I'm not letting Mason let this rumour spread like a wild fire because none of us is sleeping with each other.

Stepping forward, I grab on Mason's collar lightly. I also make him tip toe a little since I am standing at 5'7 tall. It's time to straighten things out and he better listen to me carefully this time as well.

"Look Mason, nobody is getting laid nor have anyone get laid with anyone here. Liam's still a virgin, I hope," I looked over my shoulder slightly to see his response. "And so are you, I'm guessing. Right now we're just going back to Liam's place to play some video games. You're welcome to join us since, I repeat, _no one_ is getting laid."

My emphasis remained. I have made it so clear up to the point where even Liam understands how I'm not ready to _ever_ take his V-card. I couldn't and I wouldn't even think about it, not after what happened. It's too recent and even in a couple of years' time, I don't think I'd heal from my very own actions.

Similar to Liam, Mason is left speechless in my hold. Perhaps I'm being too firm and once I realized so, my grip slowly loosens and I releases him.

"I'm sorry." Coming back to my senses, I apologised. "I don't react well under peer pressure."

"You don't say."

He joked which makes me smile. Shaking my head, I walk in between the two best friends on our way to my car. At least I've found the keys and I have something to do to get my mind off whatever that have been in my mind. I get to spend a day with sophomores, playing video games... _This will be fun._

With Liam calling shotgun, Mason rushes to get into the back seat the next second I unlocked my car. Watching his antics, I turn to Liam with a grin. As a subtext, I'm practically reminding him that _THAT_ is his best friend to which he chuckles to.

Before I get into the car though,

"By the way, it was really me who stayed over that night."

Liam winked before eventually leaving me alone outside. Now it's my turn to elicit a chuckle in response to his cheekiness. I swear, this boy will be the death of me one of these days. I'm merely hoping it won't come anytime soon because I want to enjoy this for the moment.

* * *

"YES!"

Tossing the controller aside, I roll my eyes to hear Liam exclaimed. It have been the 3rd time he won and I should probably take a hint and stop denying defeat, but I choose not to. _What is the satisfaction in losing though?_ Especially when it's to a 15 year old and in _video games_. The sight of him pumping his fist in the air then made me pull him down and put him in a headlock.

"Cheater!" I accused while keeping my grip aptly tight. "You totally cheated with your fast reflexes."

I added on and refuses to release him. As if I'm expecting more than just an apology for my very own 3 losses. He's moving around continually, warning me to let go just so he wouldn't hurt me. Unafraid to back down from another taunt, I dared him.

"You're gonna regret that McCall."

Scoffing to his statement, I don't actually think he'd do anything to me. I'm a _girl_ and it's _Liam Dunbar_. As much as he does have IED, he would not be capable of hurting any humans – _especially females_. I would bet on that until,

"What the,"

Liam stands up from the ground, lifting me effortlessly. Within the next second, all I know is that I landed on his bed with him hovering above me. Both of my hands are pinned by the sides of my head and I look up only to stare into his blue eyes, blankly.

A grin is seen on his face till it gradually fades off. For a second or two, it seems like the entire world stops. Nothing even matters because just by gazing into his blue orbs, I feel calm and safe. This is practically a déjà vu of the other night. The moment that I would give up anything to feel again and _this is it_.

I'm no longer insecure of my past that second because I could see how Liam sees me as an imperfect person and that's perfect to him. There are so many reasons as to why I don't want my heart to beat at all but then I met Liam.

 _That someone who makes my heart beat so fast._

Without moving a muscle, I watches as Liam leans down slowly.

"WOAH! Guys!" Mason appeared from the bathroom. "I thought _no one_ was getting laid."

In the instant of hearing Mason's exclaim, and mockery of my emphasis, Liam releases his hold and gets up from the bed. Exchanging glances from Mason to Liam, I finally notice how his cheeks are flushed with red while I'm left there, firming my lips together because I have no words for myself. Mason does have a point, what happened to " _no one is getting laid_ " from yours truly, Al Lyssa McCall?

Pushing myself up from the bed, I excuse myself to enter the bathroom. There's only so much humiliation one could take in a day. Once, twice and third's the strike which I intend to avoid from happening for the rest of the day. I want nothing much than to live the day like a normal person since I have went through my awkward and embarrassing moments for the day.

Just one more step and I'll be able to close the door... Behind that closed door, I could hide away from these two for a while.

"Hey Al?" _So close_ , I grimaced.

Sighing, I turn around to Mason unwillingly. _Can't he sensed a little bit that I'm more than a little flustered, ashamed and getting very irritated by the second?_ Even so, I try to be tolerant for the last time before I disappear into the bathroom.

"Are you coming to the game?" He asked, nonchalantly. "I could use a friend to be with while watching,"

"Only if you want to, Al." Liam quickly interrupted. "No pressure, really."

My gaze exchanges back and forth from Mason to Liam. I'm not too sure about attending the game though. I'd never thought anyone would ask me, that's why. Frankly, I've never been to a lacrosse game since it isn't the kind of sport that I'd watch _ever_. Chewing on my bottom lip and standing with the support of my right leg alone, I continue to think about it – letting time pass by.

"So…" Mason prompted me for confirmation. "Yes or no?"

"I'll see," I paused, changing my mind. "You, at the game."

With a smile, I then closes the door hastily. I could barely survive out there with the endless endurance of dealing with Mason. He may be a friend of Liam's but to me, that's it. I don't find the need to befriend him just because Liam is his best friend. However, our logic is unfortunately far from parallel. Mason actually tried to make it obligatory for us to form a friendship which I find very much strange and awkward.

Whatever it is, for Liam's sake, I could give it a try. It's _only_ Mason, he's human and he's nice in spite of his habit to blurt out the most wacky things at the most improper timing of all.

* * *

"You're welcome."

Mason smirk and pats his best friend's shoulder. He knew that Liam have yet to make a move on Al. For some reason, he noticed that Liam had not talk to Al at all as of late. _Obviously something's wrong_ , he thought. Even if the two are not seen together, they would at least be texting which they were not – Mason knows.

Now that they are talking again, the last thing he wants to see is them _not_ talking again. These two might try to avoid or overlook what they are but Mason could tell, it's more than just a friendship. _They do like each other_ , the thought which never fails to make him smile.

"What was that for?" He gushed, in a whisper.

"Relax, she agrees to come watch you." Mason grins again. "Now you have a cheerleader to eye on."

"What are you talking about?"

His eyebrows narrowed immediately. _As if he didn't know_ , Mason shakes his head. Sometimes he wonder if he is the only one who is not oblivious on their blossoming friendship – or whatever the status is before they eventually get together. One thing Liam should know, he don't have to lie to him. Mason is his best friend, no matter what it is, he will stick by Liam.

"What am I talking about?"

Mason mocked Liam to end the conversation.

* * *

My eyes wander around the school field, observing each spectator closely. My heartbeat is oddly fast as I'm standing here, patiently waiting for Liam and Stiles. They have yet to come out and I don't think I could stay for the match. It doesn't feel _right_ , just stepping into the school's vicinity earlier on have made me feel uneasy. Rubbing my arms, I try to soothe myself as I wait for their appearance.

Looking up to the sky, the moon is shining bright – although not fully. We certainly wouldn't want that while Liam is on the field tonight.

"Liam," I gasped, in realisation.

He _needs_ Scott. It's the only way he could remain human and _not_ kill anyone in the game. Apparently, with the reminder of Liam makes me forsaken my plan to maintain my composure. Since I took sight of the moon, and understanding fully well how it can be the catalyst of a massacre, my anxiety escalates quite rapidly. Hastily, I reach out for my phone in the pocket of my leather jacket. Scott have to be on his way by now with Kira – unless he have other plans, which I should be aware of.

Scott would have at least mentioned it to me.

"Don't bother, he isn't answering."

Stiles startled me with his sudden presence with Liam by his side. Both of them are dressed in their jerseys and ready for the game – _without Scott_.

"What?" My heartbeat continues to race by each second. "Something's wrong."

"Lyssa, we don't know that." He tried assuring me. "Unless, you already do."

My gaze switches from Stiles to Liam. Knowing how the freshman is struggling with his encounter with The Berserkers still, I can't let him think about it too much. He is still a lacrosse player and I want him to win this game. The Berserkers need to get out of his head for once and his rage needs to take down a notch.

Turning back to Stiles, I pull him aside to talk in private. Liam is the ultimate worry, right here at this exact moment. The first and foremost matter Stiles need to make sure of is for Liam to keep his cool – throughout the match. _No one should get hurt_ , not even Liam himself and I trust Stiles with this.

"You need to keep an eye on Liam. I'll go find Scott and Kira." I blurted out, quickly.

"Alone? That's not a very good idea Lyssa. You could,"

"I feel something and I know it's _so_ wrong. I don't think we could ever run out on bad ideas Stiles."

Once I informed him of my latest task, I make my turn towards Liam. Whether or not Stiles allow me to do so, I _will_ do it anyway. My twin's life could be at risk and so does his innocent girlfriend. I'm sure I have caused enough misery to both of them, which they don't deserve in the least. Before I could take my first step to Liam, Stiles take a grip on my wrist. Instinctively, I twist my back to look at him again.

"Take care." He stated, firmly. "I don't want you getting hurt."

With a nod, he releases his hold and I move towards Liam. As much as I wanted to stay, I can't. It's for the sake of others and not just my own. My twin might be in grave danger and I need to find him as soon as I can. To watch Liam playing in a lacrosse match is unfortunately a luxury that I couldn't afford currently. Sighing softly, I swallow the lump on my throat as I find it hard to tell him the truth – _or not_.

"You'll do great out there." I smile, then bit my bottom lip. "I won't get to see it but I know you will."

"What? Why?" Liam questioned, worryingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to leave and I'll call you."

With a hand on his shoulder, I lean forward to plant a light kiss on Liam's right cheek. I could feel his smile forming as my lips touches his skin which makes the corner of my lips curl as well. Closing the gap between us, I lean in closer till my mouth is next to his ear.

"Forget those Berserkers. You're the best damn thing on that field."

After whispering it into his ear, I draw back and wink at him before walking away. There's no way I could waste another second here. As each second passes, I'm jeopardising my own twin's safety and his girlfriend's. I can't let anything happen to them, not after whatever that transpired before.

Once I reach the carpark, I dart towards my car and step on the wheel as soon as I start the engine. I'm going to find Scott and he's going to be alive and well as long as I'm alive.

* * *

The couple enter the apartment, in aghast of its setting. The place is a mess and not in the sense of teenagers mischief. This kind involves the supernatural creatures, the ones who have something against Scott. Derek quickens his pace to look for Scott before he was stop by Braeden's summon.

"She's injured, her neck and,"

"I'll call Sheriff and Stiles." He interrupted her. "Check her bruises."

Braeden shows him a nod as she get items to clean Al up. Something massive happened here and with Scott and Kira missing, Al is their single clue for now. She have to know where they have been taken to. Al fought and here she is, with battle scars.

After feeling the pulse of her heart, Braeden is slightly relieve to wipe the blood on her head. _Looks like she might have tried a mean head butt_ , she thought _._ If she manage to stay alive after head butting a supernatural creature, that's enough of a miracle. Braeden sighs as she prays in silence for the wounded teenager to wake up by the time The Sheriff and his son arrives.

* * *

"What happened to her?"

Stiles darted towards Lyssa as soon as he saw her lying unconsciously on the couch. The least Braeden did was clean her wounds and bandaged it. Since then, both she and Derek have been listing out the culprits verbally who could have done this to her and had taken Scott away with Kira. They are both gone with no leads besides Al. She's their only hope of getting to where they are. _Wherever they have gone to before it's too late_ , Derek sighs.

"We don't know much besides she put up a fight with something." Braeden answered him, first.

" _Something_ which took Kira and Scott away. They're gone by the time we're here and Al was on the floor."

Stiles glances back and forth between his father, Derek and Lyssa. He told her to be careful and stay out of harm's way. _What had hit him to think that no one is safe here?_ It is Beacon Hills. The biggest risk Lyssa had taken by leaving San Francisco was entering this town. Gently as possible, Stiles takes her hand into his. It pains him a little to see her this way, she actually looks terrible – possibly as terrible as he feels right now.

"Who could it be?"

The Sheriff had asked, blindly. That have been the million dollar question which no one dared to ask or have the answer to. It is too sudden and the fact that they have hurt an innocent human, Al – it astounds The Sheriff and Braeden. Although Stiles and Derek know, Al is not merely a human being as she thought she was prior arriving to Beacon Hills.

Breaking the silence, Stiles answers his ringing phone. The rest observe as to how Stiles hold his breathe for a second after answering the call. _It has to be about Scott_ , The Sheriff was so sure. Without saying a word, Stiles heave a sigh the moment he hangs up.

"We need to go to Mexico."


	20. Season 4A: Post-A Promise to the Dead

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally, back to a pretty short and sweet chapter. It's mainly focusing on Al and her desperation. Clearly shows how she have developed as a character, from the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Hint: Something from this chapter onwards will spark the following of Wild Heart**

 **And guys, the couple name for Al and Liam... Hopefully, I'd get it figure out ASAP. Cause this is a LiamxAl story after all so a couple name is a MUST.**

 **P.S: The " _good or bad_ " news will be revealed on my next update**

 **I don't think I'll ever thank the ones who reads, favourite, follows Wild Heart enough. Once again, thank you for sticking up till this chapter!**

 **Enjoy this one!**

 **:)**

* * *

"SCOTT!"

I screeched before Stiles takes hold of my hand. It makes me turn to my side and eventually realized there are people present at this second. Derek, Braeden, Sheriff and Stiles... _Had they known about Scott and Kira?_

"Stiles, Scott! You have to save him. He's in Mexico with Kira and you need to get there **NOW**. Something is very wrong and I didn't get to stop it, I _can't_ stop it."

Once I open my eyes, I lose my vision of Scott instantly. My head is in pain and so does my body but I'm reluctant to stay down. I feel the anguishing need to save Scott, my twin who was taken away. My effort of coming here to pursue the culprit fell short when I came as an army of my own.

Myself wasn't enough to fight off the Berserkers and Kate.

"Lyssa you need to calm down."

He assured me, rubbing both of my arms. With Derek's help, passing the damp towel, Stiles catches it with ease and turns back to face me. Right in front of him sits a girl who is fretful about her twin till she fails to realise that her nose have been bleeding all along.

As soon as she woke up, the blood flows continually and dripping on her top but Lyssa takes no notice of it. Instead she continues to ramble about Scott and his safety if they didn't get to Mexico fast enough. Underneath his hold, she have been shaking as well. However, nothing about her worrying condition is taken notice of.

As I remain silent for a second, I watches closely as to why Stiles have told me to stay quiet. With the towel in hand, he raises it up to wipe off my face, to be precise, my nose. I close my eyes, not wanting to see whatever that could be on my face. It could be something bad, a deep scar perhaps.

"Your nose is bleeding." He presses the towel to my nose lightly. "You can open your eyes now."

I bit on my bottom lip, preferring to stay quiet as Stiles instructed. It's the nose bleed again. It happens often nowadays and I don't know why it does. Never in my life had I gotten nose bleeds before. _Why now?_ What else could be happening to me that I'm cursed to have my nose running with blood at random times?

As I peel my eyelids slowly, I find myself looking at Stiles in the eyes.

"I _will_ find him, believe me."

Without a word, I nodded vaguely and he pull me into a hug. Scott is gone and if he really isn't coming back, I don't know if I should live either. I might as well be as gone as he is. While I have been fast enough to reach here, I'm not strong enough to gather more numbers in my team.

I came here thinking that I was ready to face it all but I'm mistaken. All the boldness, strength and durability that I have equates to _nothing_ as I stand in the room against the trio. I didn't last long competing with Kate and the Berserkers, or even getting to see my twin and Kira being taken away.

"Please do." I whispered as I shiver in his arms. "I want my twin back."

* * *

Derek and The Sheriff turns to each other, nodding their heads vaguely. They both know where Al should be right now and beyond doubt, _not_ in Mexico. Even if she insists to save her brother, Al can remain here to stay safe and recover from her wounds.

If Rafe were to know about this, he will surely come back quickly. Although thinking twice, it is best for him to stay away. These cases involving supernatural creatures is not one where Rafe McCall should enter, especially when Scott is the True Alpha, at least not just yet. With his high ranking, surely a lot of potentials will try to seize his power – _even by killing him_.

"I'll take her to the hospital."

The Sheriff then draws nearer to both teenagers. Derek and Braeden watches over them, in silence. They need to make a move though, all of them, _fast_. God knows what could have happened to Scott and Kira in the hands of The Berserkers and _Kate_.

Just before Stiles steps out of the apartment, Derek places a hand on his shoulder. It made the teenager to stay behind for a while, as his father takes Al to the car.

"We need to get there, as soon as possible." Derek started. " _She_ , needs to stay here. Make sure that she's taken care of."

Without anything more to say, Stiles nodded and rushes out. He needs to move fast in order to save his best friend, his brother and Lyssa's very own twin. Everyone feels the pressure now, especially the ones who knows who had taken Scott and Kira away. Plus seeing how bruised and battered Lyssa is, Stiles is praying for the both of them to still be alive. He may not know what in the world does Kate wants with them but he's going to find out – _very_ _soon_.

* * *

Melissa observes her daughter from the doorway. She lies back on the bed, with eyes wide open, staring up to the ceiling. She have been the same since The Sheriff and Stiles brought her in an hour earlier. To witness how painfully wounded Al was, Melissa was left to shudder. It took a moment for her to process that Al is still breathing.

She knows a whole lot of the supernatural creatures that exists here. Melissa have mainly been treating them who was terribly hurt, Isaac, Scott, Lydia. _What about her daughter, Al?_ The fact that she survived an assault from Kate Argent, a werejaguar, does that diverse her from the humans?

Scott had never told her anything about Al being otherwise. Al barely talks to her either. Even if she did, it was to remind Melissa as to how terrible of a mother she was for abandoning her daughter at such a young age. Never once had she cared to filter her hatred or tone it down any bit. Melissa doesn't mind it though, she knows it comes with the decision she made years ago. Al will still be the angel that Melissa loves, since she was born.

Wiping the tears swelling in her eyes, Melissa steps into the room with the door close. She's doing her regular routine of checking Al every hour. Throughout the entire routine however, she have yet to see any response. For now, anything is worth it as long as Melissa sees something to suggest that Al is still _fully_ alive.

"Al, honey?" She strokes Al's forehead delicately. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

Melissa sighs. Al didn't even blink. With her mouth slightly open, her gaze remains fixed on the ceiling and nowhere else.

"You can say how much you hate being here. Tell me how much you hate me, and Scott."

She then pulls her hand back before Al takes a strong grip on it.

"SCOTT!"

Al's screech continues as she holds onto Melissa's wrist tightly. Just then, Melissa realises she finally hits the right nerve.

* * *

Running to the ward, Liam dashes into the room to break my hold on Melissa's wrist. She's writhing in pain even though it have only been a matter of seconds. Nonetheless, my grip loosens with the touch of Liam skin to mine. He pulls my hand back and I remain frozen, sitting on the bed as Melissa rushes off to the corner of the room.

I'm left with nothing to say. I sit there, upright, staring at my front with mouth gape open. Nothing is voice out besides Liam checking on Melissa before standing next to my bed.

"Al? Al, are you alright? Talk to me. I need you to say something." He rambled, worryingly.

"She have not said a word, until earlier Liam." Melissa enlightened him. "I mentioned Scott's,"

Out of the blue, instinctively, I grab on Liam's arm. It caught him off guard as he was paying attention to Melissa. Now, suddenly, all eyes are on me – just as it was earlier on.

"Scott _needs_ you. You need to save them right away. Liam, I don't want to lose either of them. You need to get to Mexico _now_."

Staring intensely in his eyes, I share with him my concerns of Kira and Scott's safety. There's such an indescribable feeling that's haunting me and I can't shut the voices in my head. I'm hearing all sorts of voices, anxiously narrating to me of both of their conditions. I really hope it's false though – _all of it_.

Liam and Melissa exchange glances before he loosens my hold on his arm. He then sits next to me, in bed and takes my hand into his. With lips pressed together, I refuses to look at him in the eye. Deep down, I'm still hoping to see visions or sights of Scott and Kira in Mexico.

"We will find him and he will come back. You need to rest and eat first though, I want you to get well soon."

"I want to see him first. I want Scott here then I'll eat."

Losing hope in arguing with me, Liam nodded. He is Scott's _sole_ Beta. I need Liam to make an effort in bringing him back, _alive_. I know he's not fully equipped as a werewolf due to the recent occurrences but Liam out of all have a link with Scott, as a True Alpha.

 _With his high ranking, surely a lot of potentials will try to seize his power – even by killing him_.

Out of the potentials, one of them includes Liam in particular. I'm reminded of The Sheriff's words which was left unsaid as he was observing me closely with Stiles. Liam can never be like me. He cannot submit to his anger and kill anyone – _especially not Scott_.

"I'll bring him back, Al. Scott will be back."

After his attempt of convincing me, Liam leans in to plant a kiss on my forehead. His hand rubs my back to keep me compose, and relax for now. It's not a secret that I am to be quarantined right here upon The Sheriff's request as well as Melissa. Considering how they are the higher authorities, I'm left with no choice but to comply.

At the same time, I have invest all my faith in Stiles and Liam to bring back my twin. It's the _only_ wish I want to come true at this time.

"Time for you sleep honey."

Before I could prevent it, Melissa injected fluid into my body. Instantly, it makes me feel drowsy. My vision is blurry and I no longer feel the warmth of Liam's skin as I'm lying back onto the bed. All that's left in sight is the completely white ceiling that I have grown fond of staring at since I admitted here.

Then it all becomes black, once my eyes shut tightly.

* * *

Melissa don't know how much longer can she keep up with this. There lies her daughter in the hospital bed, unconscious since Melissa had injected her with Ketamine. She have not been awake since then. The last she heard from Al was that she wants Scott back before she will eat again. _Is this supposed to be one of her stunts?_

It makes Melissa question herself though how good of an actress Al can be. She made her heart stop beating, not once or twice but several times and the shortest time she was dead was 10 minutes. The longest had been nearly half an hour and that made almost made her drop down to her knees. All she wants to do is pray for her daughter to stay alive. Melissa wants to hear that machine beeping, as to how Al's heart is still beating instead of a flat noise.

Melissa finally realises her biggest fear. It is to see the EKG shows a flat line. The moment when Al's heart stopped beating, it makes Melissa's heartbeat races insanely fast.

She would yell for the doctor and nurses to bring necessary equipment to check on Al. To bring her back to life because Melissa knows, this isn't going to be how she ends her life. Al Lyssa McCall deserves a longer life-span, to graduate from high school with Scott and grow up to be better than she was raised. Melissa just wants to see her smile a little bit longer, even it isn't directed to her.

As a mother, Melissa only wishes for her children to be happy. While she have seen Scott drowned and risen with so many emotions in his life, the most emotions she sees in Al are hatred and anger.

For once in her lifetime, Al needs to be happy – and Melissa wants to witness that.

"Melissa," Dr. Geyer approached her. "We need to speak."

"I'm sensing more bad news?"

His question is left unanswered as the doctor only shows a firm nod. Dr. Geyer dare not say anything more until he is rest assured that Melissa is calm and at the right state of mind at the moment. There is a lot on her plate currently but this involves the life and death of Al which as a doctor, he could not keep it confidential any longer. The time is ticking and as each second passes, Al's life is at stake.

This is _literally_ a matter of her survival.

* * *

After taking a break from her work, Melissa came back much more composed. She had burst out in tears enough. As a mum, Melissa knows better than to show any kind of weakness to any of them. Before anyone else knows, Rafe needs to know about it too.

He have been Al's legal parent all along. He deserves the right to make a decision just as much as she does, considering Melissa did gave birth to one half of the McCall twins. As a nurse, she knows better of the condition her child is in now. However, in terms of deciding their next step, Melissa will have to inform Rafe first of all and discuss on the alternatives. This is to save their child so whatever issues they ever have, as parents, they will have to set it aside.

Watching over Al again, she pressed her phone against her ear. The line continues beeping till eventually, he answered the call.

"Hello?" She paused. "You need to come home. This is about Al."

Melissa intentionally voiced out her last sentence in a gravely tone. He needs to know how crucial his presence is at this moment. As Al's father and a single parent for the previous years, Rafe is supposed to be by the side of their daughter. He may be the main source of inspiration to keep her alive and Melissa would not risk him missing in action right now – especially when they are left with counting days.


	21. Season 4A: Smoke & Mirrors

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the end and I hope you guys remember about the news I have to tell... I'm not telling just yet but here's a rundown of this chapter. Mostly filled with Al's determination and sees more of a character development.**

 **Hint: It's the end, might as well read it all w/o hints guys... Sorry!**

 **P.S: The " _good or bad_ " news is that I will be adding a 4B season of my own with 12 chapters**

 **And thank you guys for reading, following and making this story as one of your favourites.** **Hope you guys will continue to stick around though – _even after this chapter_!**

 **Enjoy this last one from Season 4A!**

 **:)**

* * *

Panting heavily, my eyelids peel open and my mouth gaps open as I skim my surroundings. This feels oddly right though, I need to be here at this second. It does not even matter how I arrive all the way here when I was supposed to be in the hospital – judging from my hospital wear. Every pair of eyes turn to me, as if I'm the deranged lunatic who escaped from Eichen House.

"The Sheriff," I whispered. "SHERIFF!"

I repeated with a screech and push through the officers who tried to stop me from seeing The Sheriff. My continuous yelling for them to step back fails till I eventually scream. That was all I did to make them back off and The Sheriff appearing from his office. He paused from making a call from someone, dropping his hand to the side.

For a moment, the both of us pay no attention to the environment. We look into each other's eyes, with blank minds. He clearly have no idea how or why in the world I'm here while I am waiting to convey the news to him.

"Stiles is in Mexico. He's going to save Scott."

The Sheriff bulge his eyes wider than I thought. Most likely due to the fact that he forbid his son from heading to Mexico – _without him_. Although if I was him, in spite of our worry for Stiles safety, we still have an unresolved matter to finish. Lydia is the one who we can save and needs our saving.

"Lydia." I began, blurting out her name aloud. "She's at Beacon Hills High School and we need to be there."

My breathing becomes heavier as each second passes. My heartbeat continues racing and my body shivers slightly, mainly due to anxiety. Time is ticking and The Sheriff stands there in silence and immobile.

"NOW."

I stated affirmatively before everyone started moving. The rest of the officers except one, make their way back to their respective desks. The only one who remained by my side, handed me a glass of drink to calm me down. _Is it apparent that I am struggling to breath in oxygen at this point of time?_

"Let's go." The Sheriff steps out of his office once again. "You better be right about this."

He tried to make contact with my skin but I step back, avoiding the touch. It scares me to know what else I can find out just by a touch when I could literally see a lot by gazing into one's eyes. The Sheriff stops, taking a hint and motions for me to walk before him.

Hugging myself, I rub the sides of my arms to keep myself warm. My body begins to shiver violently now and I fail to anticipate what else could happen after this. God knows what Lydia is facing at this moment but it obviously is affecting me as well right now. My anxiety is uncontrollable as much as I try to stay composed.

* * *

The car is deafening with silence. None of us appear to be willing of breaking the silence. Between the two of us though, I feel as though The Sheriff is in a mellow state of apprehension – unlike me. Instead of finding it disrespectful, due to him treating me as an absolute ridicule, I understand his doubts.

The Sheriff is still learning about this whole other universe. It's where werewolves exists and banshees who have this bizarre magnetism to dead bodies. I would find it beyond belief as well, if I was raised in this town all my life and have never experienced abandonment issues. I would be as close-minded as The Sheriff is and choose to believe that _only_ the human race exists in this world.

"I know you might want to put this at the back of your mind but..."

I sense hesitation. I may not going to like where he is going with this. Bracing myself for his continuation, I squeeze my hands tighter as it rests on my knees.

"I have yet to thank you for saving Stiles. So, thank you." He paused, waiting for any response. "It may not be the most ideal method to save someone and you don't even have to, considering you're a minor and..."

He paused once again after taking a glance at me while driving. I didn't budge. All I'm doing is basically staring directly to the front. Then I noticed how he is preparing to change course of direction, without informing me. At the same time, The Sheriff also rushes to get something out from the pocket of his jacket.

"AL, take this! Your nose is bleeding, we're going to hospital ri,"

"NO."

Cutting his instructions short, I oppose his idea of heading for the hospital instead. I'm not willing to risk wasting time on myself when Lydia's life may be on the line. Even if it isn't, I have a strong feeling that something bad is approaching – _all of us_.

"I'm fine and you're going to drive to the school." Grabbing the handkerchief from his hand, I convinced him. "We need to get to Lydia."

Turning back to settle in my original position, I apply pressure on the handkerchief against my nostrils. I could never diagnose as to why I have been having these nose bleeds lately. There never seem to be a time whereby I could delve more into these little things which is happening to me.

It begins with the breathlessness, nose bleeds, fevers and fatigue... Something which I find especially odd. I used to run regularly, as many laps as I want to before. Then it begins to minimize to a couple of rounds and slowing down till I ultimately stop. I often feel drained even though I may have not done much throughout the day or even week.

"Fine."

The Sheriff replied, following a sigh as he goes back to the original route. He accelerated on the wheels, which I'm thankful for. While I have not demanded or requested him to do so, he gets the hint by the tone of my voice.

* * *

"Stay behind. For once, just listen to me, for your own safety."

The Sheriff instructed bluntly and sternly. I did tried to run before him into the school but I was caught by him, with a grasp on my arm. Despite my attempts, I fail to tug my hand from his hold till I respond to him. Looking right back at The Sheriff, I nod my head and heaving a loud sigh as well.

I remain behind, watching as he runs into the school. Chewing on my bottom lip, I pace back and forth sighing every now and then. It's barely a couple of minutes yet I am driven with angst. To jog my memory back of The Sheriff's words, I did stay behind. I am still behind him, and as long as I keep my distance from the Berserkers or any kind of creatures, I _will_ stay safe.

"What the hell."

Grunting, I then dash inside the school too. Enough trying to convince myself, no one ever need persuading to save anyone's life – especially when both of them are my friends. I care enough for them to be regarded as friends. They're _my_ friends now.

* * *

I came in right on time to be pulled back by The Sheriff prior to an explosion. My heartbeat races faster than it did before, on my way to school. My head is ringing and it's mostly likely due to the sudden noise which I find absolutely startling. Releasing a deep breath, I got up along with The Sheriff who takes a second to glare at me.

"I had to." I retorted before scurrying to Lydia and Mason. "Please tell me you two are okay?"

"I think we're better than you think we would be Al."

Mason replied as Lydia observes the aftermath of the explosion. The Berserker turned out to be merely bones and sands now. Out of curiosity, The Sheriff draw towards us and picks up the head of the Berserker.

"It was after me. It wanted me to stay in Beacon Hills. I think this is all some sort of, distraction."

"Because you knew, they're trying to kill someone."

While The Sheriff's response have pleasantly surprises me, I keep my gaze fixed on Lydia. If whatever he said is true, someone is going to die. Obviously Lydia or anyone in Beacon Hills isn't the one – _or ones_. My mind then continuously goes back and forth as I did earlier between Kira and Scott. Either of them or both of them may be the one, or ones. Hence why they were taken away, in the hopes of getting killed – before it's too late.

"Lydia," I dared myself to speak out. "Who is it?"

"Your twin."

If before I were to say that my mind is just ringing, this time it's running. As if a lightning has struck me and leaves me speechless and caught up with a vertigo. My vision blurs before eventually, everything turns black.

* * *

This time it actually feels real. I could hear my own voice without echoes. My vision may be black for the time being but I'm taking my time to pray. I need to pray that this is reality. I no longer want to feel as though I am experiencing an out-of-body experience ever again. It feels even stranger, having to scream and shout but no one hears you or see your existence right in front of their eyes.

I felt _invisible_ instead of _invincible_.

After a second, I try making a slight movement with my fingers. Then my hands, legs till eventually I hear someone's voice. It sounds a lot like Scott, I'm sure... But what I'm unsure of is _reality_. When I open my eyes the next second, will I be cheated with an illusion or will Scott be alive and well in front of me?

"Al, are you awake?"

He continues to blabber and it refrains me from opening my eyes. I don't want this to be another time whereby Scott ignores the sight of me – right in front of him. _But he just asked if I am awake..._ I contemplate with myself, in my mind.

"Your mum said she have been asleep since yesterday. Never once she woke up, but there have been complications throughout the night."

I heard Liam. Scott is now holding onto my hand tightly. His forehead is pressed against the back of my hand and I'm convinced. This isn't – _and it couldn't_ – be another lie.

"Scott?" I whispered, slowing revealing the sight of him. "I'm awake."

His head shots up immediately and Liam stare at me in shocked. Both of them are unable to form words as I lay here in bed, smiling at them. There isn't a reason for me to frown at all as I look at the both of them. These two are the ones that I have been looking forward to see again since they were gone.

With eyes swelling in tears, Scott leans forward to hug me. He didn't say a word while I'm in his embrace. Looking back at Liam, I show him a wink for keeping his promise. Scott is back and in spite of being dirty and in the same clothes as I last seen him, I could care less. I just need the confirmation that he's still alive and I'm _not_ the only McCall twin alive.

"You look so thin, you're scaring me right now."

"That's because she haven't eat since you were gone, _literally_."

Liam care to comment for me, with his emphasis on how I have yet to consume anything since I admitted to the hospital. I frown at the tone he used, while Scott stare at me in disbelief.

"I'm getting you something to eat McCall."

With that said, my twin walked out of the room hurriedly. He must be in the hunt of a nurse, most likely Melissa, to feed me something. Just as soon as he's gone, Liam steps forward and takes a seat at the side of my bed.

"Thanks a lot, blabbermouth. Now you have Scott worrying about me."

"He isn't the only one." He takes my hand and squeezes it gently. "I'm not a fan of seeing you here either."

"We should start planning an escape then."

I smirks, as Liam chuckles softly. As I look down to see my hand in his, I notices something. It happens so – _too_ – fast, within a couple of quick seconds. Initially, it was a magnetising feeling as he grasp on my hand gently. Then just with a quick glance of his hand, I get visions of Liam's journey to and fro Mexico. My eyes blink and I look up to him, wordlessly.

The door then opens, as Scott enters with a tray of meal in hand. Taking my hand away, I then show a face of disgust as the meal is drawing closer till Scott places it on the side table.

"You're going to eat and I'm going to make sure of that."

Liam steps back, observing us twins, in smiles. I'm watching Scott as he gets the plate of unappetising food and the utensils. _Surely he isn't going to feed me right now, is he?_ The next second, my mouth is filled with a spoonful of tasteless mash potato. Turning to Scott, I glare at him intensely with food in my mouth.

I'm in no mood to eat nor do I have the appetite for anything – especially not for this disgusting meal. I know it's strictly for patients very own health but, _no_. I'm not even classified as sick and I don't belong here. The last time I remembered was merely fainting in school and that was it.

"Now I'm going to fatten you up a bit."

Liam and Scott keep me company for the rest of the day. Despite being tired coming out from the battle in Mexico, they missed me. Scott evidently wants me to get well soon, no matter how many times I assured him that I'm fine. Liam just wants to watch over me.

Both of them may smell so bad, but I don't mind. Right here, right now, we are all smiling. While I'm still feeling a little weak, I have the company of the people that I care for most.

This marks the beginning of the calm before the storm.

* * *

Hiding behind the slightly opened door, Melissa watches how happy her daughter is. She have a smile on her face. It seems to appear once in a blue moon and as she observes how happy she is with Scott and Liam. While Melissa know she can never be the one to make her smile, she remains hopeful that Al will smile more often.

 _It doesn't have to be with her._

Al could be spending time with Rafe, it doesn't matter. Just as long as she enjoys the rest of her counting days, Melissa will be at ease – _a little_.


	22. Season 4B: Blindsided

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait but** **here's my own arc focusing mainly on Al and the development of her relationships with the characters in TW. I really hope you guys continue to read my story till the end to see if Al would live through till 5B because I'm still deciding on how to continue her fate in Beacon Hills.**

 **Plus I'm just watching Season 5 currently (back to back episodes), my mind keeps on trying to come up with ideas on how to fit Al in - especially with Hayden present...**

 **:")**

 **The title " _Blindsided_ "... It's a pretty obvious one since it involved both Scott and Al at the end of this chapter.**

 **So yeah, I hope you guys continue to read till I reach 5B... _Hopefully_. This arc will lasts up to 12 chapters at most.**

 **Btw, this chapter will continue from where it left off in " _Smokes & Mirrors_".**

 **Thank you guys for reading, following and making this story as one of your favourites. I genuinely really _really_ _really_ h** **ope you guys will continue to stick around though and** **like the beginning of 4B!**

 **:)**

* * *

I don't know what took them a week. For 7 days, I was stuck in that hospital, exasperated and clueless. While I was able to sneak into the mind of others with slight difficulty, I'm facing troubles in knowing what have kept me in that bed. Being in that hospital welcomed more visitors than I could ever imagined – or would ever wished for – but I'd never said it aloud. Scott, Liam, Stiles, Mason, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Melissa and last but not least, dad.

While the rest have been frequently visiting me, dad arrived only to take me home. Dr. Geyer confirmed my discharged while Melissa was having an off day. I don't even know if I should be happy with the fact that dad came back on time to get me out of here or neglected that he visited for only an hour. No matter what, the fact that I will now have my privacy sounds good to me.

"Feeling better now honey?" He helps me to sit on the bed.

"Dad, I have been fine all along."

I shake my head incredulously. Up till today, dad is the only one to know how I would rather choose being alone in comparison to be in a social circle. That's how I have been living my life since young. I don't feel the need to adapt or change my principles just because I'll be here – in Beacon Hills – temporarily.

"Well that's a lie." Scott jumped in. "You're in for lots of treat youngest McCall!"

In his hand it appears to be a supposed fruit basket, but Scott isn't joking about the treats. The wrapped basket comprise of chocolates, fruit juices, oatmeal bar, boxes of cereal and more from what I could see from afar. Hence why he was absent while dad was driving me home with Melissa.

"You really shouldn't have to." I chuckled, quite ashamed. "Dad?"

"Scott's being a big brother that he is. Don't stop him."

All smiles, Scott places the basket by the side of my bed. He then joins to sit next to me on the bed, while dad is on the other side. As of now, I feel glad. I'm right here in between of my family that truly cares for me. They care for me in spite of knowing me from the beginning of time, which have been the _realest_ pain in the ass.

"Honey, I'm sorry for leaving you behind often." Dad started. "Work have been transferring me from places to places and I just want you to know that I love you alright?"

Without saying a word of response, I nod my head vaguely. To have him here at this second is good enough. All dad have to do is be here, that's all I want – _and need_ – to know that he still cares. Words aren't enough to back up all these time of him being missing. His absence isn't any different as to how Melissa left me years ago.

"That's why I will be back as soon as I could." He added.

"What?" Frowning, I turn to raise my eyebrows at him. "Dad, what are you saying?"

"There's work to be completed and I promise, your mum and Scott will take good care of you."

Following his revelation, I stay silent. This is too funny. _How could I expect so much from dad?_ I know that he have been having troubles with balancing between work and family since back in San Francisco but right now, I kind of need him. _How does he not see it?_

Although I'm not complaining as much, my mind is made up to leave this town.

* * *

 _Al is unusually silent_ , Melissa thought. As she continues to eavesdrop at the door of Al's bedroom, Melissa ponder if she's in pain. This girl never shuts up, that's for one and at this second it is making Melissa delirious.

Ever since she knew about Al's condition, Melissa realised that deep down, Al have been keeping secrets to herself. She's suffering alone and that's not what Melissa wants for her. Now that Melissa is no longer oblivious to Al's sufferings, she wants to take care of her daughter. Plus Rafe's absence clearly gives her the green light to be the official parent – _or guardian_ – of Al.

"I'm fine dad, just go." She finally heard Al's voice. "Take care."

Melissa figured they would be hugging and flee. She hurried down the stairs, pretending to not have been eavesdropping all along. There's so much she needs to talk about to Rafe about Al but he seems to take the matter so lightly. As if, this is does not concern their daughter's life.

Standing still at the kitchen, she then meets head to head with her ex-husband.

"Can we talk outside for a while?"

Melissa nodded, joining him to walk out of the house. They make it a point to keep a distance from their children while talking about _**it**_. The last thing they want is for Scott and Al to know about _**it**_ at the most unsuitable timing. For example, right now.

"You're leaving again." She stated firmly. "Don't you think we should be planning about what to do with her? Instead you are running away. Why do you, _HOW_ could you do that? It's Al, Rafe and you took care of her while I,"

"IT'S WORK ALRIGHT?"

He exclaimed, then hitting the top of his car hard enough to not cause a dent. Rafe knows he needs to stay but he have work. His work which involved him being stationed somewhere else instead of a Beacon Hills. That have been the protocol of his job all along, to move around at random times. In such a short period of time, he can't possibly find a reason to stay and take a break from his job. The thing which happened to Al came out of nowhere.

Melissa observed the father to her children disappointed. This was him before he left, ever since their marriage. _Is this how he have been with Al too?_ If yes, Melissa can't believe that she allowed Al slipped from her fingers to Rafe. A workaholic and alcoholic, as he was before.

"I don't want to argue right now. I have to go and I'll call, come back as soon as I can." With both hands placed on Melissa's shoulders, Rafe look at her in the eyes. "Please keep me updated. _No matter what_ , I want to know."

Without saying a word, Melissa nodded. She then watches as Rafe drives off as he did before. This time however, Al is left behind as he hides away from the current hurdle in life.

* * *

After showing me all the stuffs he bought with the rest of his pack, I force a smile. Playing pretend should be easier, considering how I've caused his name to be printed on the dead pool list. Even though it's over now, I can't keep it to myself. Neither do Stiles, Lydia nor does Liam deserve to lie to Scott. He is their Alpha, friend and most of all, my brother.

I don't think their friendships should be affected because of the mistake I've made – although out of my awareness.

Seeing how happy and excited he was for me to be home with him, it stirs up the guilt. It runs through my bloodstream each second once I realised it. _I can never forget_. Suddenly, my mind is making it hard for me to erase any sort of memory that have ever happened in my life.

Given the issues I've faced while growing up, of course, it doesn't involved sun shines and rainbows in my memory lane. Instead I'm reminded as to how I got people killed – _how I'm one half of The Benefactor_.

 _Demarco, Carrie, Steve Grace, Reed Schull, Richard Benefield and most of Satomi's pack._

They all died because of how I want all supernatural creatures to be dead. I caused their names to be written in the dead pool list and the keywords. Lydia went crazy just to find the entire lists whereby I could have revealed to her all along – _but I didn't_. Instead here I am, still lying to my twin's face as though I have been an innocent from the beginning.

"Well, dig in." He gets up from the bed and messes my hair. "I'm going to work and your job is to stay in bed."

Scott bends down to kiss the top of my head before walking off. Placing the basket on the floor, I then feel the urge to tell him. I _need_ to tell him, one of these days.

"Scott? Can I talk to you about," He turns to see me with eyebrows raised.

"Later on alright? I really gotta go or Deaton's going to fire me."

By the time I answered him, he's out of sight and the door is closed. Within the next minute, I then heard as he drive off to work. Groaning in frustration, I kick my bed with my heel and clench my fists.

I can't believe I wasted my chance staying silence all along. I could have interrupted him while he was busy telling me about the content of the basket. The next second after I confessed, it wouldn't even matter anymore. Scott can take the basket away and give me the silent treatment that I deserve after keeping the matter from him all these while.

Sighing heavily, I realised how tired I am. It have yet to be an hour since I'm home but I feel drained. Changing into a fresh pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, I get in bed to take a nap.

* * *

I survived for nearly an hour with her. No one dies or try to kill one another due to boredom. Sighing, I gets up from the bed to watch Kira flipping through the novel I'm reading currently. She seems to be enjoy picking out anything out of the ordinary to find out more about me. I should definitely take note to keep anything valuable hidden.

 _Like the printed dead pool list, stained with blood_. That's the only one I kept as a reminder that I'm no longer the victim or the innocent one. Instead I'm one half of the reason that people were running for the lives and some even got it snatched away from them – cruelly.

"You really read sappy stories." She blurted out, as she skim through the book. "I mean, it's sad and happy kind of sappy."

She tried to cover up her initial meaning hurriedly, feeling guilty. I chuckle softly and nodded. Kira may have made me fail to stifle a chuckle at this second but nothing is funny anymore in my life. It never will be ever since I know that I'm the reason for people's deaths – _innocent ones_.

"It's fine." Taking that book away, I put it on my lap. "Sappy stories are my muse."

"That's _new_." Kira replied then get off my bed.

"Forget about me. How's you and Scott?"

Sitting with my back against the bed frame, I asked Kira. We should exchange some details about ourselves. While she already knows that I'm interested in spending time at home, being alone most of the time and reading sappy novels, I know little of her relationship with Scott.

The last I heard of their progress is the night when they was taken away. Obviously that's a memorable date to remember, in the worst way possible. Although the part of travelling to Mexico isn't that bad to boast about.

"We're fine, I guess." She hesitated, or have nothing left to say. "I don't know Al. It's tough to say."

"It shouldn't be hard, you two really like each other. I can tell."

"Guess relationship takes time huh?"

I nodded before she turns back to scrutinise my desk. The desk is full of anything but my notebooks and text books. There's also a photo frame which is empty since I threw away the family picture. We're no longer a family, I don't need to be reminded of how happy we were before – _and could be_ – each time I sit down to study.

"Same goes with you and Liam?" Her question caught me by surprise. "You two look cute together and, _meant to be_."

Astounded by her opinion, I stay silent. I don't know exactly what to say besides me and Liam are _strictly_ friends. There's isn't any " _read-between-the-lines_ " moments between us, not that I want to remember of. While I may have decided to not stay away from him, I can't be too close either.

Whether or not I like him, it's irrelevant to the subject of our friendship. We're better together – _as friends_. That's simply it, nothing less or more from either of us.

* * *

By the time Scott barged into my room, the couple kissed before Kira left to go home. Watching them, truly makes me feel a little relieved. They have each other. Scott isn't drowning in sorrows forever since Allison's death. Plus with what I needed to tell him now, I'm sure he needs someone to turn to.

Someone else besides Stiles – _or Melissa_.

He then moves forward to place a light kiss on my forehead. Scott takes his time to converse with me about the littlest things, whether I have eaten dinner, am I feeling good or uncomfortable, if I need anything or do I want to be with someone. Knowing me better than he used to, Scott chuckles at his last question.

"Sure, you'd want to be alone. Call me if you need anything Al."

Quickly, Scott then walks out and into his room. Suddenly panicking, I get off my bed as well. It's now or never and I'm not going to let another window close. Scott needs to know it, _right now_.

"Scott?" I chase after him. "SCOTT!"

I hold the door before he closes it fully. With his bag and helmet placed aside, my twin opens the door again to look at me. He takes a step forward but I motion for him to stay immediately. It's best if we start to keep our distance right now, I might as well get the taste of it now – without the hostility.

"I need to tell you something."

Scott narrowed his eyebrows, standing still leaning against the doorway. I take a second to gaze at the floor before facing him once again.

"Alright, what is it?" He smile at me, sincerely.

"It's about The Benefactor." Unconsciously, my hands are fidgeting. "I-I, you,"

"Al, calm down."

Wanting to tell Scott everything trigger the memories. Each one of them and the dead bodies found. It leaves me breathless, given that I have to live with it. All of them died because of me, whether wholly or partially. They are all _totally_ dead.

"STAY THERE!" I prevent him from getting near me. "Meredith is not the only one. I'm one of it too. I put the names on the list, I didn't know how but I know why."

There's immediate silence. I don't know how it'd last but I'm sure this is going to take a while. This isn't any kind of small matter. This involve lives that were long gone because of me. _Scott deserves to know this_ , I repeated in my head and fails to move a muscle since the revelation.

"Why?" Despite being astounded, Scott choked out. "Why Al?"

"Because I _hate_ creatures like you. I want you all to be gone but," I paused, choking on my own words. "I didn't mean it by killing and deaths."

By the time Scott spoke, tears swelling in my eyes cascade my face. Every single tear drop to the floor as it makes it harder for me to look up to him. I know I have flaws and this is an addition to it. The fact that this confession is tearing me up makes today so different from last year, early this year or even a month ago.

 _I no longer want Scott to die after wishing it for years._

"I'm sorry... I really am."

Just when I'm tilting my head up to take a glance at Scott, the door is slam to my face. I stifle my sobs as I stand in front of Scott's room, shaking and in tears, apologetically. The role reversal, it doesn't seem unusual at all because I deserve it.

Both he and Melissa may have leave my soul broken years ago but I might have done more damage to myself than they ever did to me right now.


	23. Season 4B: Eclipsed Transgression

**A/N: Hey guys! Trust me, giving names to each of this chapters is not easy... Fingers crossed, I hope the title isn't that bad to repel you guys from reading the story. It's a pretty long one and a lot of revelation happening in this chapter.**

 **The title " _Eclipsed Transgression_ " basically covers on how Scott overlooked Al's involvement with the Benefactor.**

 **To the ones who read, follow and making Wild Heart your favorite story, thank you very much!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '** *** * *** **' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

Everyone knew what happened.

The day when Scott just blew up as soon as he knew about Liam and Stiles knowing about it before him. After days, trying to forgive or even forget what Al did in silence, it instead turned into a time-bomb. Scott couldn't simply erase away the memories of him fighting and either seeing people getting hurt or even _dead_ bodies.

What made him told the rest of his pack though was Stiles and Liam attempt to cover up Al's mistakes. She caused people to die and knew it but they didn't even bother to inform Scott about it. Suddenly, he felt as though he meant nothing to his best friend and Beta in comparison to Al.

 _What had she done to keep them in her trance?_

"Scott?" He turns away from Stiles and Liam. "You can't block us out too."

"Why not?" Scott shot back to Liam. "I have been the one being blocked all these time."

He shuts his locker with a slam and walks out the locker room with his lacrosse stick. While Stiles pinch the bridge of his nose in distress, he then looks up to observe Scott.

"SHE SAVED OUR LIVES SCOTT!" He blurted out aloud. "AT MULTIPLE OCCASIONS!"

Stiles added although Scott is out of sight. With his heightened hearing skills however, he knows his best friend would have heard it well. Sighing, he turns to look at Liam, patting his shoulder before walking away as well.

* * *

"She's still the reason innocent people die."

Liam heard his Alpha loud and clearly. While Stiles have given up to explain to Scott, Liam didn't want to. He knows one way or another, he can and he will get through Scott. While Al is guilty for the deaths, as Scott stated, she did try to save them which makes Stiles point valid.

Seeing how distant Scott is with Al makes Liam anxious. His relationship with each of the sibling matters to him. While Scott is like a brother to him, Al... He _likes_ Al. Liam wants to turn her frown upside down and see her with a smile although it becomes harder now that the truth was revealed.

Sighing as well, Liam places his bag aside and changes to his jersey. Lacrosse is the only way he could get his mind off things and hopefully, this entire problem falls under one of the things.

 *** * *** Scott's eyes search through the room for a girl standing at 5'7 tall with a dark red-brown hair. _Don't tell me she's missing gym again?_ It have been weeks since she was discharged from the hospital. All she had to do was keep a healthy diet and she'll be fine, as the doctor advised. Besides that, Al is highly capable to attend gym class instead of skipping it for nearly a month though.

He then look for another person. Someone familiar and would know better of Al's whereabouts.

"Hey, do you happen to know where Al is?"

 _She's a classmate of Al, she'd know_ – Scott thought.

"Saw her went home just now. Must be sick or something."

Hearing the excuse, Scott roll his eyes. _Her out of anyone else is sick?_ It must be something else. She could even be lying about it just so she could plan another massacre of the supernatural creatures here. If so, Scott will be ready this time.

* * *

 *** * *** With my hands on the steering wheel, I tighten my hold just by how hard I find it to breathe currently. My car is in the middle of nowhere and I have to hit the brake unless I'm willing to die. It's no longer about leaving Beacon Hills anymore. It's not even about living at all... With these memories.

Since I came back from the hospital, everything feels different. My body feels awry, literally. I feel chills out of the sudden and feel sick.

The kind of sick whereby I have no appetite to eat nor do I want to do anything with my life.

I just want to stay in bed and sleep. Just sleeping all the pain away because I fail to numb them, unlike my humanity when I arrive here. Everything that is happening to me at this second, it's making my life harder.

For example, today I'm excused from school early. Just because I could barely catch my breath while sitting at the back of the class, listening to the teacher's teaching. I was sent to see the nurse and then sent home. It's useless anyway to be in school when I can't stay focus entirely on what I'm supposed to learn.

Now though is the time I get home and in bed. That's all I want to do and I hope I won't die just by driving back home from school.

* * *

Scott listens to nothing, for a second as he makes his way to Al's room. In spite of his refusal, Scott still can't refuse his mum's orders because she don't know. As a matter of fact, Scott don't want her to know. His mum still loves Al and he don't want to destroy that. Al makes her happier than Scott have ever seen of his mum.

She is strong, that's no doubt, but Al is her missing piece.

Now that Scott have seen his mum happier than she ever was with him, he don't want to take that away from her. Like how Al did to him, every ounce of concern and trust he have towards Al is now in shattered pieces. _Broken and unfixable._

"Scott?" His mum alert him, from the other end of the line.

"Hold on."

He whispered as he tiptoes towards Al's bed. All he have to do is check if she's fine and he can get out. A hand to her forehead will do it then he's out of the room. Taking a deep breath, Scott feel the temperature of Al's body by touching her forehead lightly.

"So..."

Pulling away, Scott hurries out of the room and shut the door. Her body is on fire, at least it feels like it.

"She's having fever, really really _really_ hot one."

"Alright Scott, you know the drill. You put,"

"Like you said mum, I know the drill."

Scott heaved a heavy sigh right after ending the call. His mum had called, asked about Al, instructed him to check on her and now he have to waste his time taking care of her. _This is joy_ , caring for someone who wants him _dead_ – what more with Al being his twin.

He shakes his head and then move on to prepare the required items. Whatever it is, he made a promise to his dad and he's planning to keep it – even if it's Al he have to deal with.

* * *

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to bother you either if it's not for her!"

Scott heard Melissa hissed. She's right outside of the house and while Scott should have been sleeping soundly, he isn't. He knows that he's still livid at what Al have done but his brotherly instincts continue to grow though.

Seeing Al earlier with her pale face, white lips with blood showing and her body feels as though it's on fire, she could mimic a real corpse. Scott didn't know what to do at all, the second after he does the norms that his mum would. Instead he paces back and forth, observing her intently, hoping that she'd be fine. If nothing changes, he could still make use of his powers as an Alpha. Thankfully, the next 15 minutes he checked, Al's body have decreased in temperature.

He snuck out of bed, creeping by his window to observe his mum.

"LOOK, we need to do something. She certainly isn't getting better."

His mum looked flustered and frustrated all in one. It leaves him wondering if she's referring to Al. If so, that only means that she's speaking with his dad. With narrow eyebrows, Scott is more curious to know what are they really talking – or arguing – about.

"I need you Rafe, and so does our daughter. Don't you dare run away especially during this time."

 _It's just high fever_ , Scott thought. His mum is a nurse in a hospital, surely she can handle Al's condition alone for now. _What is she talking about?_

"Can't you take a break? The last thing I want is to lose Al just because we didn't try anything. You know what, come back whenever you're ready to face reality that Al right there is having cancer and she _needs_ her dad."

 _Cancer?_ In a fit of rage, Scott dashes down the stairs to confront his mum. He couldn't hold it in any longer. That is his twin sister in there and Scott can't bear to see her suffer. Plus the fact that, she have no idea what she's suffering of.

* * *

Meeting his mum at the front door, she appears startled by her son emerging from the darkness. It's late night and she knows very well that Scott heard it. It's useless to keep it away from anyone any longer, especially Al.

"Honey, you need to,"

"When did you know this? How can you not tell me? Mum?"

Melissa is taken aback, with a lump in her throat. Rafe was the only one she told about _**it**_. The reason why telling Scott didn't cross her mind is because Melissa wants to continue seeing that smile on her twins' faces. They make her happy, and Melissa will be, if only Rafe would take some time off work to discuss about Al's treatment.

"When you were in Mexico. I didn't want you to worry, Scott. That's all."

"Are you kidding mum? I am worried and I should be. Al is my sister, we are twins. I don't know what makes you think that I can live without knowing that my sister is _sick_!"

It seems like even Scott is willing to stay, more than Rafe does. As much as it amazed her as to how Scott have grown so much to love his twin, Melissa still can't understand why Rafe would leave Al hanging here. Her life is on the line yet he is running away from it, as far away as he could.

Massaging her forehead, Melissa shakes her head. This truly isn't how she imagined for anyone to know about Al. She pictured all of them sitting on the dining table or living room, just talking. Instead here they are, with Scott raising his voice at her and she's exasperated dealing with her ex-husband.

"Look honey, please keep your volume down. I don't want to wake Al up."

 *** * *** "Too late now, isn't it?"

I stand still on the stairs, holding the railing for support. My body is literally crumbling and now I know why. _I have cancer and I'm going to die._ My eyes stare at both the mother and son, wordlessly. Between the three of us, it should be Melissa to say something right now. Explain herself or whatever, just so I could know more as to why I'm dying.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Melissa."

Sighing, I make my way back up to my room. This is sickening. I don't mind the death part but given that I'm just another weakling right now, it disgusts me.

If only I had known, I would drive into a tree or river just now and never have to go through this.

 *** * *** Without a smile, I step into the school hallway for lunch. My eyes remain on the floor all along as I find people making way for me, as I walk out to the bleachers. My weakening heart, it's _still_ beating... Although unusually fast.

I finally realised everything now. It clearly explains how I have been panting with just a short run, frequent bleeding nose and I'm _weak_. All those times I spend training my stamina and strength, going down the drain. It's useless now that I have cancer in my body.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"Non-Hodgkin lymphoma."_

 _Dr. Geyer sits across the desk with a file to educate me of the disease. It have been 2 minutes and all I keep hearing are irrelevant details which I could care less of. The cancer is already inside of me and the last time I checked, no cure have been created for it._

 _"Can we just cut to the chase, when I know how in the world did you confirm this diagnosis?"_

 _I demanded sternly. I don't need to know of the basics which I could straightaway Google about while I'm waiting to die. It's hopeless and useless because my intention is to know about the stage I'm currently in and if the diagnosis is even accurate. Although I know for sure deep down inside that I am_ _ **sick**_ _._

 _"We did some tests and a CT scan, upon your mum's,"_

 _"She's not my mum." I interrupted. "Continue."_

 _"As I was saying, Melissa requested for some tests to be done and we found a lump in several areas such as your shoulders, neck, underarms. Further tests was done and we confirmed that you're at the last stage. The lymphoma have spread beyond the lymphatic system to distant parts of your body. I'm sorry about it Al Lyssa."_

 _Without saying a word, I merely nod. I should have known all along that I am not destined to live past my teenage years. I actually thought that I'd be caught in some kind of accident – be it car, fights, or fire – and just die. That would have been much less painful than to live through this._

 _ **Cancer.**_

 _Is this supposed to be karma's method of giving me a taste of my own medicine? With a tint of torture._

 _Dr. Geyer then begins to explain further on my condition and the appropriate treatments to go for. While Melissa seemed to be attentive and agreeing with his suggestions, I blanked out. I literally stare at the desk as he goes on about chemotherapy, radiotherapy and anything else to make me suffer more than I already am._

 _At the end of the day, as I choose to believe, I'm going to die anyway. So,_

 _"Why bother? I'm not going to sign up for anything."_

 _As easy as that, I walk out of the room leaving Melissa behind. They can pretend all they want and invest their time in hoping for something that's never going to come true, but I'm not buying into any of those bullshit. Why can't they be more accepting of their fate?_

 _Only now then Melissa knows how hard it is to live through with an irreversible results. A concrete example would be the child, who she gave birth to, is suffering with cancer and she can't do a damn thing to make me change my mind about treatments, period._

 _ *** End of Flashback ***_

* * *

 *** * *** "I know I'd find you here."

Lydia smiles as she makes her way towards me. _She's alone, thank God._ If there's anything I want most is for anyone – _everyone_ – to leave me alone.

"You're okay?"

She sits next to me, cross-legged with hands place on her right knee. The fact that she found me here during lunch, it proves that Lydia knows. By any means at all, she'd already know about me dying. I bet Stiles already do as well.

These two, they're great and too nice – or naïve. _How could they still keep in touch with me even after all I've done?_ Kira didn't. So did Malia but the both of us already do have beef right from the start – mainly about Stiles. To even have anyone talk to me at this second is a blessing which I'm truly undeserving of.

"You don't have to be here." I replied, neutrally.

"I think I do." Lydia stated nonchalantly. "We all know that terrible things happened. But sometimes, those terrible things, they save you."

Her statement made me turn to face Lydia. The way she said it, it was as if she was speaking from her own point of view. Her own experience that I may or may not have seen before. It could possibly be about Aiden, or even Jackson.

 _Terrible things_ , it made me chuckle in my head before glancing away from the strawberry blonde haired girl. For a genius, she fails to tell between terrible and devastating events that occurred. In fact, I'm not even ashamed to take credits for all of it instead of a partial. _I deserve it_ , what I don't deserve is to live which justifies the reason as to why I'm diagnosed with this disease.

"Don't you forget, you're my friend now and just know that I will stick around despite _**it**_ Al."

I nod my head, continue my reign of not shedding a drop of tear. It's horrible enough to know that I'm weak, crying isn't going to make me any stronger. Showing that I can last for as long as I live from now onwards without crying have become one of my personal goals. I don't need anyone else to doubt my strength.

"You'll be fine."

Lydia uttered before pulling me in a hug. It's a firm hug which is unexpected, coming from Lydia Martin. Scott have been scowling at the sight of me. Hence, I have immediately choose to stray away from him. It's better than to be a burden to him especially after he knows of what I did.

As for Lydia? _I don't know_. Honestly, I don't need anyone to throw me a pity party. Nothing matters anymore ever since I realised how much I'm deserving of _**it**_ , more than anyone thinks I do – including Lydia.

She may say that I'm not to be blame fully for the previous events, deep down she knows that I am at fault for every single death.

 *** * *** Scott sighs heavily as he paces back and forth in Stiles room. This have been going on for nearly 14 minutes and both Stiles and Malia can barely endure it any longer. Getting up from his bed, he pulls his best friend to sit down on the bed – exchanging places with him.

Stiles with crossed arms then stare directly at Scott, as Malia sits and watches them from the corner of the room.

"What are you doing? Lyssa is out there and still sick. You can't help her by walking around crazily and just by being here, you do know that right?"

He began his pep talk which Scott isn't paying full attention to. Scott is still in a daze. He can't snap out of it as Al continuously avoids from seeing him. Although that fact alone is the least that bothered him. His mum told him, through a phone call about whatever that happened throughout the meeting with Dr. Geyer. He can't help but to feel frustrated and upset by the choices that Al made.

Scott wants to talk to her, advice her and although he was mad at her for her wrongdoings, Al is _still_ his twin. He could _never_ simply watch Al dies. If there's anything he could do, he would. Anything at all, just so it could her life. Al don't deserve to die in spite of whatever she have done.

"I don't know how to get to her." Scott started, seemingly flustered. "She's crazy for not wanting to go for,"

His sentence is left incomplete. However, he adds a sigh to express how clueless he is to deal with this situation. Just days ago, Scott hated Al – just as much as she hated him before, if not more. Then out of the blue, he found out of Al's deteriorating health and everything negative he ever felt for her was erased.

Truthfully, the bond that they established within a short period of time, it made Scott be much more disappointed in his twin. He only wondered if whatever that Al did before, the depression, worrying phases, meant anything at all. It could practically be another pretence all along which Scott hadn't known of, before anyone else did.

Nonetheless, hearing the news about Al's condition did subsides Scott's hatred for her.

"Give her the bite then." It made both males turn to her instantly. "You are an Alpha, aren't you?"

Malia challenged him, by the tone of her voice. While Stiles' mouth in agape, Scott gazes intently at the wall behind Malia. In his mind, he begins to think of the various outcomes that could happen to Al with the bite. Although most of it involves her still breathing.

 *** * *** Trying to keep up with her routine, Al make it a point to spend time with Liam as well. God only knows how much time she have left, despite what Dr. Geyer said. Nevertheless, I really hope for him to keep my condition confidential from Liam. The last thing I'd need is for _everyone_ to pity me and that's all they ever do that they forget, I want to be happy in my last days.

I sits cross-legged next to Liam on the floor. While he is attentive and determined to win the game – and defeat me, I'm taking a second to glance at him. We have been playing video games for hours now. Although it bores me to keep on attempting to win, I could never get bored of Liam yelling and exclaiming as soon as he proves time and time again of how good of a player he is in whatever game we're playing.

 _Pretty soon, I'm going to miss this._

There's not a chance I could live long enough to graduate from high school or even enter senior year. The end is coming for me and I don't want Liam to know how much it pains me that I can't – _and I won't_ – be here to be his friend any longer.

"Hey, you're okay?" I turn away, placing the controller on the floor. "Are you hungry? I could grab something,"

"Nope, not hungry. Just tired." I responded quickly and gets up.

"Must be tired of losing to me. We could always take a break."

Liam winks at me while I roll my eyes at him evidently. It's late and I don't think I even have the energy to continue on with the debate. Like I said, I'm tired and I feel drained than I've ever been before. I really should get used to this feeling anyway. It comes along with the disease that's what made of my body now. My immune system is a total bust and I can't even do anything about it.

I then make myself comfortable by taking a seat on his bed. Now, I feel like my own bed is where I belong. However, I can't give in either. Losing to Liam again and again is okay but losing in life because of this _stupid_ cancer is a hell no. I'm still breathing, so that better means that I am living. In fact, I should be living whatever that's left in my life to the fullest. To make amends, try to be happy and hopefully spend a little time with dad.

"I'm not fussy about my girl's image but, you look like you've lose _some_ weight." He joins to sit next to me.

"It's a diet phase thing, I'm fine." I assured him. "And I'm _not_ your girl."

"Whatever it is, whether you're my girl or not, please take care of yourself. I don't want you getting sick."

I feel the corner of my lips curl up slowly as I stare down at the floor. Even before he knows, Liam could seemingly know. It's hard to hide the apparent appearance of me dying, when I clearly am losing a couple of weight in a short time. He also knows that I no longer runs at night. Plus I have been eating and not exercising, hence instead of losing weight, it should be otherwise.

As soon as I turn to face him, Liam leans in closer with head tilted. _He's going to kiss me_ , a voice in my head warns. While before he had taken a chance to do it well, I can't let this happen for another time. Taking a deep breath, I tilt my head forward to press his forehead against my own.

"We're friends Liam."

I uttered lowly before pulling back and getting up from the bed. The moments ends as quickly as it started and I don't want to be stuck in such situation again. I don't want to be the ' _bad guy_ ' to always turn Liam down. _I like him_ , but clearly we won't be going anywhere since I will be gone real soon.

Looking at the time, it's late and I need to get home. Liam watches me closely as I pick my bag up and tidy up my cream crocheted, off the shoulder with short raglan sleeves, knit romper. Breathing out softly, I then look up – prepared to look him in the eye.

"I'll see you tomorrow." My lips curl into a weak smile.

"I can send you home."

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine on my own." I walk towards him but pause just by his side. "Goodnight."

After wishing him, I place a soft peck to his cheek and walks out of his room. Liam may think that he don't matter much to me, he means more to me than my own health. If I could die for him, I would as long as he stays safe and sound. Just because he stays.

 _Liam Dunbar remains by my side despite everything_.

Now that's the best kind of humans that I will ever meet or know. As a matter of fact, I already feel blessed to have been a close friend of him. The one that continues to make my heart beat so fast when I don't want it to beat at all.

* * *

 *** * *** With the radio playing at an adequate volume, I begin to think through of what's left of my life. Clearly, I wouldn't have to be bothered about graduating or picking up a college. The PSATs which I've done ends up to be nothing in comparison to death itself. As Pussycat Dolls' ' _I Hate This Part_ ' plays in the car, I keep my eyes on the dark road ahead as I think about how I really do hate this part. This is when I have to stay strongest than I have ever been and make others feel better when none of the sadness they feel could make _me_ feel any better. _Why would anyone want to die watching everyone in grief before they're even gone?_

"But my heart beats fast right now, I know… this is… the part… where the end starts."

Singing along to the song softly, I get ready to accelerate when I saw something move from the rear-view mirror. My eyebrows narrow to see so and I go against accelerating despite wanting to reach home faster. In curiosity, I step on the brakes and unbuckle my seat belt. Leaving my phone behind, I step out of my car, vigilantly. Whatever it was, I don't think it would hurt me.

I could scream, like a banshee. Although I don't know if _it_ would work like it did to the humans.

One step at a time, I walk away from my car and back to where I've drive passed. _What was that thing?_ It literally moved so fast and it looked like it was down on all fours. _Could it be a werewolf?_ As I continue to step forward, a prickle of sweat runs down my spine. _This is wrong_ , I couldn't possibly be seeking something which I'm not even sure of. I'm _different_ now, I'm weaker and there's not a chance I could run off unharmed from it.

Sticking to my final decision, I sigh heavily and turns around. Obviously this isn't something I'd do when I first arrived here. What changed me? _Cancer_.

"Al."

My heart skips a beat at the sight of Scott, with red eyes and canines showing as he's standing an inch away from me. It makes me hold my breath as I watches him, eyeing me predatorily. It's only now, my heart beats faster than it did earlier on and I step back, slowly at first before I hastily make a turn to run.

"AL!"

Feeling weak within less than a minute of sprinting, I pants heavily as Scott catches up to take hold of my wrist. My eyes darted from the road and back to him. _Don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's doing._ I am undoubtedly helpless in his clutch at this time.

"Scott, DON'T!" I shrieked. "Don't do it, please!"

I did try my best to free myself but my strength clearly doesn't match a True Alpha. While still panting heavily, I'm pleading for him to stop. I couldn't go through with it, this isn't what I wanted – _ever_.

"I don't want to lose you Al."

He growled which didn't make me any less terrified. I tried kicking him but it was pointless. Out of desperation, I take my chance as soon as I see him leaning forward to take a bite of my hand. With eyes shut, I hurriedly head butted him, costing an absolute pain to my head. Nonetheless, it did cause a diversion to Scott's initial intention as I drop down to the ground.

"AL!" Instead of Scott, it was Liam who called my name as he runs to my aid. "Al, what happened?"

I am trembling fervently as Liam takes me into his arms. While my head could possibly be bleeding or bruised, the pain have been numbed with the recurring thought of the incident which just occurred. My throat runs dry as I avoid from looking at anyone in the eyes. My mouth is left agape as I quiver unconditionally.

"Scott! What happened?" The 15 year old insisted to know. "What are you doing?"

"Giving her the bite."

"BUT WHY?!"

Knowing of her loathe for supernatural creatures, especially werewolves, Liam yelled at Scott. He'd think that Al's twin would know her better but Liam was wrong. It is out of the question that Al would be against the bite, under any circumstances at all. Even though Liam knows what Al did was wrong, giving her the bite isn't the way to solve a conflict – especially when they're siblings.

Scott must be out of his mind to do this.

"Because she's dying."


	24. Season 4B: Hopeless War

**A/N: Hey guys! Like I mentioned before, this entire arc is for Al and the development of her relationship with the characters. In this chapter alone, it definitely shows as to how she affects Liam * _heart eyes_ * and Stiles. While Scott struggles to get to Al, Al will have to learn to open up to someone else... * _hints_ ***

 **So yeah, I hope you guys love this chapter as I loved writing it.**

 **The title " _Hopeless War_ " touches on how Al fails in blocking out people in her life.**

 **Thanks guys for reading, following and making this story as one of your favourites!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '** *** * *** **' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

It's recurring in my mind. My memory fails to discontinue from reminding me of how the assault transpired. That night has been such a nightmare. I couldn't forget about it and I have no power to erase it either. What frustrates me so much is that Scott has the decency to try to take me home that night. Has a lightning struck his mind to make him forget what happened a couple of minutes ago? _He tried to bite me._

Scott attempted to give me the bite to turn me in spite of my incessant rejection. This is completely ridiculous and ever since that night, I'm traumatized – _severely_.

All calls have been rejected. The same goes for text messages which have been ignored for days now. My phone was tossed aside and not only was the door locked. It is blocked with the drawer, after all the struggle I went through to push it. The last thing I want is to face and talk to anyone at this point of time. I fear any communication or even having to meet anyone. I can't even trust my own twin with anything, _how could I put myself out there where there are a whole lot more strangers, creatures, which exist?_

It just pains me to learn that nightmares can also haunt you when you're awake.

"Al?" Scott called out. "Al, I'm sorry for what happened. Can we please talk?"

I remain silent. I have gotten used to it since that night. In fact, I hadn't said a word to anyone besides talking to my own reflection. Those are the words I'd never say to anyone or allow anyone to hear, even when those words are meant for them. For nearly a week, I have been avoiding human contact and school. God knows what I have accomplished from this week besides fright and terror of stepping out of my room.

* * *

Melissa walks up the stairs to hear Scott apologizing yet again. He have been doing so all week, it became a daily routine. She knows of what happened and as a mother to both teenagers, Melissa have to understand how it was wrong for Scott to have approached Al forcefully despite her continual rejections while also understanding precisely what Scott's intentions are. She stands as a neutral party in the situation but she have ground Scott for his actions and ordered him to continue with his daily schedule – which is school. As for Al, Melissa can't seem to get through her. She have isolated herself from everyone and with Rafe calling each day to ask for her, Melissa is running out of excuses to lie to him.

Sighing, she draws nearer to her son and rubs his back. Al is much hard-headed after coming home from Liam's house the other day and having to go through the attack from her own twin. Melissa wants to soothe her daughter, hold Al in her arms and tell her that she will be fine with her around. Scott will never pull the stunt again as he have promised her earlier. As she can see, his son truly does regret doing what he has done.

"Just leave her alone for now Scott." Melissa uttered softly.  
"But she needs to eat mum. She needs to live and she can't live like this for the rest of her life!"

Scott yelled in frustration. For days, he has not seen Al at all. She had not been eating or drinking and it worries him. There isn't any reply and at that instant, he feel as though he is so close to break the door down just to make sure his twin sister is fine, _or alive_.

Before Melissa could respond to Scott's statement, the both of them heard a loud smash from inside the room. Turning to each other, they then quickly knock hardly on the door. As each second passes by, they get increasingly worried of Al's state in the room.

* * *

 *** * *** Just by listening of Scott's pleading from the room, it angers me. It leaves me clenching my fists tightly as I sits cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the headboard of the bed. My breathing quicken as I listen in to Scott's yelling till I eventually grab the glass placed on the side table and tossed it at the drawer. The glass shatters instantaneously with the impact made to the wooden drawer and drop to the floor. Slowly, I also gets up from the bed.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP SCOTT! I DON'T NEED YOUR SAVING."

Sighing heavily, I paces back and forth, wanting to put my point across much less ambiguously. This time, I don't mind hurting not just Scott but I'm willing to hurt anyone in the way to avoid from turning into one of him. That's not what I yearn for in life, even in my current condition.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN TO BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU!"

Shrieking my one last sentence, I then picked up a piece of the shattered glass on the floor. I examine it carefully before looking down to my stomach. I could easily stab myself right now and die. _This would stop Scott._ This would stop them all from preventing my heart to ultimately stop beating at the right time.

* * *

 *** * *** He takes a seat, on the bench and cradled his hands beneath his chin as he stares at the lockers in front of him. _How long will it be till he sees her again?_ It have been too long without Al in his life. Liam last saw her the other night. It didn't matter that he was grounded for coming home late as long as Al was in good hands. Apparently, with her screaming for Scott to stay away from her, it's a clear sign that Al needs a time out from the True Alpha.

Liam then sits up straight, heaving a loud sigh. Taking out his phone, he checks it again for the umpteenth time since he woke up. He called, he sent her text messages but got nothing in response for 5 straight days. He have been counting. Every single day, he even visited her and called her out but got nothing either.

For Al's sake, he have been skipping days of spending time with Mason, video games and even sleeping. There are nights where he just laid in bed, wide awake. Thoughts of Al crossed his mind constantly and almost haunting him, at the thought of him losing her someday.

Getting up from the bench, he shut his eyes and immediately punch the locker next to him.

"Liam, you're okay?"

Turning around, he is finally aware of Mason's presence. Mason entered the locker room without his realization and disrupted his thoughts. Also, made him realized that he left a dent on the locker.

"I've been better."

Honestly, he have had better days. Days whereby he don't feel like punching anyone at the most random days. Sometime last night, all he wants to do is clawed on some people's face. Even without Al playing her mind games with him, he is frenzied. Someway, somehow, Al becomes his better half.

The one to hold him down. With him struggling being a werewolf, and how Al is right. He do needs to focus on his anger but how could he? _How could he endure being calm when Al is staying away from him?_

* * *

The words Al said scarred him. Perhaps just as much as to how Scott have left her frightened of not just werewolves, but _him_. The other night was a mistake. So are the days that Scott have spent blaming Al for being the other half of The Benefactor, no matter how unaware she is of it. Sighing, he couldn't get her words out of his mind either. The truth that Al is unwilling to be _anything_ like him.

"That's no surprise." He stated, without saying more. "Look, it have been five days,"

"That's quite a while." Malia chimed in, realizing the period of Al's absence. "Even for me."

"I'll give it a try to see her."

Stiles convinced Scott. He have to, just so he could get his best friend back. He's already losing the other one. The one that he can never get tired of or angry at or enough of her. All Stiles knows is that he's already missing Lyssa before she's _really_ gone. He feels as though Lyssa is giving them a taste of how life's like without her. Just a trial before the real thing happens.

If only she knows, it's not only driving Scott restless but him too.

It's the same as to how she was after killing The Chemist, for him. However, this time, Stiles don't have the power to save Lyssa from this disease. What he can however is raise her spirits while she lives. All he wants to see is how make use of the leftover time valuably. Stiles wants nothing more than for Lyssa to be happy in her last days.

"One tip, the door isn't the way in."

Scott shared before walking ahead to class with Malia. Stiles raise his eyebrows, expecting Scott to elaborate but apparently he isn't going to. Well then, Stiles will have to depend on a method of breaking and entering the McCall's residence – without getting into trouble. The last thing he needs is his dad breathing on his neck for disturbing the peace in Beacon Hills – _for the time being_.

* * *

I take a seat on my desk, planning to catch up on the piling assignments and learning the topics I've missed for different subjects. As much as I'd like to be away from them all, I cannot merely abandon my academics. I want to prove that, regardless of my health, I'm still capable of acing everything. Plus spending some time studying might even get my mind off it – _all of it_. I did tried staring at the plain walls of the bedroom or the wooden flooring, drawer but nothing. The incident kept on replaying in my mind, crushing every bit of me internally. The fact that I _almost_ turned into a werewolf – something that I will _never_ be fond of _ever_ – petrified the wits out of me. Imaginably, this is what Liam have to go through with the Berserkers haunting him.

Tapping the bottom end of the pencil in hand, on the table, I flip open my Economics textbook. _This should be fun_ , I thought.

* * *

 *** * *** Although terrified, here he is, holding onto the branch of the tree right outside of Lyssa's room. The curtains are certainly serving its purpose of concealing whatever she's doing inside her room. Stiles couldn't even catch a glimpse of Lyssa, even though he tried switching to different angles.

As he is holding on to the branch for his dear life though, perhaps knocking on the window isn't a bad idea at all. Taking a quick, deep breath, Stiles reaches out to make contact with the window. Simultaneously, he grips tightly on the branch with one hand as his legs hug the branch.

"Open up, Lyssa!" He hissed after knocking for the 3rd time. "Lyssa!"

* * *

 *** * *** With narrowed eyebrows, I places the pencil on the table and gets up slowly from the desk by the 2nd knock. The noise is clearly coming from the window and there's no way that I fail to recognize the voice though. Sighing heavily, I then pull the curtains open to see Stiles hanging by the tree. If he expects me to help him though, it wouldn't be happening. _How in the world do I catch hold of the 147 pounds of pale and fragile bones, Stiles?_

Shaking my head disapprovingly, I then opens the window and takes a seat at the edge of my bed. My sight remains fixated on the window, wanting to see if he could successfully make it into the room with no help. If he does, Stiles may have impress me – _by a little_.

"Thanks for the help, really."

After precisely 3 minutes 23 seconds, he manages to dump himself into my room. I could only stifle my laughter but not a slight chuckle to see him fall flat on his face. It's the most humour I've gotten since a while. Seeing how I've chosen to live my life, withdrawn from everyone else, I smile widely from ear to ear.

He then tries to get up though his face hurts after being planted to the wooden floor. I bit on my bottom lip, trying to hide the smile although it fails. It was quite some time ago since I last saw Stiles. I wasn't smiling the last time I saw him only because it involves Scott. Scott knows of The Benefactor and I'm being half of it. At the sudden thought of it, my smile fades off and Stiles eventually gets up on both feet.

His eyes then wander around the room before he makes his first move. I remain still on my bed, in silence. _Frankly, what can I say?_ I mean, really though, he's the one to sneak into my bedroom.

"What do you have here?" Standing by my desk, Stiles looks through it thoroughly. "Econs? _Fun_."

"It was, before you broke into my room." I responded to his sarcasm, matter-of-factly.

"Technically, I didn't break in." He shrugged his shoulders. "You opened the window for me."

I roll my eyes to his comment of how the entire event played out. This is the typical Stiles that I know though I find it exasperating when I'm the one to deal with him being a smart Alec. While he continues to snoop around my things, I sigh softly – avoiding from making eye contact with him.

A minute passed and Stiles moves away from the desk and sits next to me. My elbows are now resting on my knees, chin cradled in the palm of my hands. With him I realized, even without the slightest of noise, the ambience feels different – _almost serene_.

"Why did you opened the window Lyssa?" He continued, asking the question aloud.

However, I'm torn whether or not to answer him straightaway. In truth, I'm inclined to open the window only because I don't want him to get hurt. No one else should be harmed due to my negligence or deliberately. Stiles saw exactly what I did to save his life. Even though I try to put it at the back of my mind, I still don't have the capability to wipe it away completely.

"That's my biggest mistake now, isn't it?" I whispered, unexpectedly. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't know why, I,"

Before I could even figure out how to continue with the sentence, I'm bursting out in tears when I feel like bursting into laughter earlier ago. Once again, the incident floods my mind – haunting me ceaselessly. It leaves me feeling helpless under my own skin. It's new, it's out of the ordinary, _it's awful_. Night after night, I wish I could I undo it – _and Scott's mistakes_ – but I couldn't.

All I'm doing right now is blaming him for it in spite of whatever I did.

"Hey." Stiles capture me in his arms, rubbing my back to soothe me. "It's okay."

"But it's not Stiles. Some days, I feel everything at once. Other days, I feel nothing at all." I paused to catch my breath. "I don't know what's worse. Either drowning beneath the waves or dying from the thirst."

I stammered in between my sobs. It's unbelievable as to how I even manage to complete that sentence within a minute though. While before I'm lost for words, I feel the ease to come clean of my emotions in his embrace. For so long, I keep my emotions bottled up and cramp myself in this room alone. I have no one to confide to nor do I want to speak to anyone that I'm uneasy with.

* * *

 *** * *** With Lyssa in his arms, Stiles is in silence after hearing her out. She's unquestionably in guilt and fear due to recent events. Before Scott's stunt, Stiles realized it was only a week or so while Lyssa have tried to overcome the incident with The Chemist – _and being The Benefactor_. _He really shouldn't have done that_ , Stiles cursed in his head. It aches him to listen to the sound of Lyssa sobbing and he's having a hard time to think of ways to calm her down. That's why he's here in the first place. He needed to be here for her because besides suicide, people could die from sadness too – _or the greatest depression of all_.

"Lyssa, you can't make anyone understand what's happening inside of you. Or maybe, you can't even explain it to yourself but I know how you feel." He swallows the lump in his throat before continuing. "Deep down inside, it's a dark place where we hide our secrets and fears. Guess what, we all have to be broken in some ways to let the light in."

He remains quiet again as Lyssa tries her best to subside her sobbing. Stiles rests his chin on her shoulder, while stroking her back lightly. Just recalling what Lyssa said previously, it made him think. Lyssa didn't know who would leave or stay so instead, she pushed everyone away – unthinkingly.

* * *

 *** * *** "You cannot do it Scott. I'm not letting you."

Stiles tailed behind his best friend as soon as he found him walking into the school. After what he had heard of what Lyssa had to say, Stiles couldn't be in more disagreement of Scott's doing. The bite isn't just for anyone. It could kill Lyssa and even though she is dying after all, Stiles don't want the bite to be the way. He wouldn't want to see it happens, if she were to reject the bite. He cares too much that it'd hurt to see her die from the bite.

"What are you talking about?" Still lost in the conversation, Scott asked.  
"Do not give her the bite." He clutched on Scott's arm. " _Ever_."

Standing still in the hallway, the two friends stare at each other. He knows that Stiles had seen Al last night but what did she told him? Only now Scott is anxious to get each and every detail which he has to know from Stiles.

"What did she say to you?" He started. "Tell me everything."  
"She just don't want to be changed Scott, that's what you have to know above all."  
"Will she talk to me again?"

Unknowingly, Stiles shrug his shoulders. Part of him wanted to tell Scott how stupid he have been to pull the stunt he did to Lyssa while all he also wants is for these two siblings to talk things out. Based on the things he have heard from Lyssa yesterday, it's going to take more than an apology to move her heart. One which she does have but froze it just so she couldn't get hurt. Unfortunately, it started melting from the time when she started caring for Liam and when Scott attacked her, she was hurt.

Hearing silence from his best friend, Scott knows he did mess up. Although all he wants is to be closer to his twin, whatever he have done had only widens the gap. She now hates him just as much as he hated her when she told him about The Benefactor. If only there's anything Scott could do to reverse back time or even fix what he have broken, he will do so. Just as long as Al continues living and he wants nothing else but to see that.

* * *

Sitting in class doesn't seem as weird as a week ago. I entered class once again after being missing school for 7 days just because I want to be away from human contact – particularly Scott. I wasn't ready to face anyone after being attacked out of the sudden in the middle of nowhere at night by my very own twin. _Can anyone believe that all he wants was to give me the bite and I'll be fine?_ We both know it's a lie though.

I have seen what happened to Derek's first love, Paige. What she has to go through because of Ennis' bite and what Derek had to resort to is something which I don't wish to see again or experience it. Liam may have been a success for him but I'm still not happy to see the results. He's a werewolf, a Beta to my twin and I can't believe in spite of everything I still do care for him and the friendship we have. Scribbled right on the pages of my notes, I look down to my own handwritten work of Liam's last name throughout the 30 minutes since class started.

"Al Lyssa?" Mr Yukimura called out. "Are you okay?"

He was in the right position to ask, actually. I wish I could even make an effort to answer him but I can't. It isn't intentional at all. It's just that I couldn't breathe properly as usual and I hurried out of class by the next minute. Running is probably the last thing I should have done but I can't help it. I don't want anyone to see me at one of my worst moments. Sweat is trickling down my forehead and the noises I'm making don't sound fine at all. Leaning against the lockers, I try my best to fight the odds and breathe in air again.

"Al?" Scott appeared. "Give me your hand."

Without any strength to fight back or retaliate, I allow Scott to take my hand and takes the pain away. _Curse the enhanced hearing of werewolves._ Obviously Scott would have heard about me from his class, as I run away helplessly trying to survive. My Alpha twin took my hand and alleviates the pain, allowing me to breathe normally and calms down from the incident.

This has been happening too frequently now and I can never predict its occurrences. It comes and goes as it like, similar to the fever. It all comes in a package of the stupid disease. If only there was an easier way to die yet I wouldn't have to resort to committing suicide, which would be extremely helpful at this point.

"You're okay now?" Scott gazes at me, with concern.

Out of the blue, I snapped and plant a tight slap to his face.

"That's what you deserve for the other night and I'm fine, _just fine_ without you."

Leaving him alone, I ran off back to class. There are so many things I want to tell Scott, make him realize that I don't need his saving but after what he have done, I can't take a look at him for more than a second. It makes my heart races – in rage. I wanted him to suffer; I wanted him to lose something just so he will regret having to cross me by insisting to turn me into a werewolf. _Which part don't he understand?_ The fact that I intensely despise werewolves or I don't want to be saved and live in the same world as him and his friends.

* * *

Scott watches as her twin flees from the school hallway. With his hand still pressed to his cheek, he can't believe that Al just slapped him. He does deserve it but how could she not want to be like him? _A werewolf._ There are so many things he never know of Al and sadly, he realizes it the hard way. There's no way for him to undo his wrongdoings but Scott wants to make it right. One way or another, he have to work for Al's trust because she will be, _is_ , the only twin and sister Scott ever have.

"Hey Scott." Turning around, he faces his young Beta. "Are you still thinking of turning her?"  
"I don't know."

Swiftly, Scott answered. While it was only days ago he was so determined to save and change Al's life, this time he's clueless. He is so unsure of a lot of things and all of it involves Al. Nevertheless, he realizes one thing though. _Liam's concern for Al._ He has seen their friendship blossoming but Scott feels and know that something has happened between his Beta and his twin.

"Do you have anything to tell me Liam?"

The freshman remains silent. He doesn't exactly know how to phrase it although it is a simple sentence. However, it's the explanation of how it happened concerns him most. What if Scott is unwillingly to hear it or even see it prolongs? He is his Alpha, will it affect their friendship? Although Liam knows he could have prevented it from happening but being with Al, knowing her so well, Liam couldn't possibly stop himself.

 _She is too perfect in his eyes._

 _If you love someone, tell them_. It's one of the things that he learnt from his stepdad although instead of telling, Liam wanted to show it to Al. Each time when they look at each other, Liam feels like they're about to kiss. Although it never happened. Al never fails to remind them of what they're supposed to be, which crushes his fantasy of what they could be.

"She's your anchor, isn't she?"

Looking back up to Scott's eyes, he stares in shock. _Does it seem too obvious?_ It could be because Scott is his Alpha after all. Who is able to know them better than his Alpha himself right? Unable to hide the fact no longer, Liam nods vaguely.

* * *

Sitting alone on the bench, I stares blankly at the empty field. A lot have happened recently and it was all in a rush. As much as I hate myself for the pain I've caused Scott, I can't let him turn me into something what I don't want to be. This is my life and I no longer deserve to live it especially if I were to be a werewolf. This involves me making my own choices to lead my life and not anyone can change that – including dad.

"Hey." Liam joins me, sitting by my side. "How's lunch going?"

I shook my head, holding up the unfinished apple. I took 5 small bites of it and I couldn't eat any more of it. This has been quite a norm anyway since I've gotten sick. It's not something that I can help. Whenever I ate too much, I'd feel the need to throw up and release everything that has yet been digested. Before it could even reach the intestines, I'd start feeling nauseous.

"At least an apple a day keeps the doctor away, till your next appointment." He added, jokingly.  
"You don't have to be here, you know."

I stated firmly before placing the apple in his hand. He could have just asked for it though. Not only is my current well-being is killing me but it's making me lose appetite for anything. Due to that, I will never have the adequate amount of energy required to at least run half a mile – _ever_ – again.

Liam most likely needs it more than I do. He's a werewolf, a lacrosse player and someone who is living his life better than I do. The freshman that's sitting next to me deserves to live more than I do and he should know that.

"Then here's something you should know too, I will always be here for you."

He reaches to take hold of my hand which I didn't disapprove. Instead I was there on the verge of tears to know how anyone could want to be with me even in my dire state right now. Caving the walls I have built down, I allow myself to lean over Liam and rests my head on his shoulder. I don't even think I'd need to explain myself for it. Liam knows he will be missed but another thing he should know also is that there will always be another girl for him to be smitten of once I'm gone.

In silence, Liam continues holding my hand and takes in the last time he would ever spend with me. It doesn't even matter if I do not feel the same way as he does at this point of time. It's simply about being there for someone whom you can never forget or stop caring for despite their mistakes.

* * *

 *** * *** "AL!"

Scott chases after her. He has been doing so since outside of the house. After school, Scott did try to wait for her outside of her class but she managed to flee with no one's help but her own intellectual and Scott's clumsiness with the addition of Stiles'. Even with two perfectly healthy males on the watch and run for her, Al couldn't be caught. So it does says something about her and where it lefts of for his relationship with his own twin. Scott never stopped chasing till he reaches back home with his bike but she was still faster than him within 7 seconds, he counted.

Once he's right outside her room, Scott knows he is a little too late. The door is shut close and he wouldn't see her very soon. Unless he forces his way in by breaking the door or sneaking in from the window. Although the options he has are tempting, Scott would rather choose none of the above. It's wrong for him to do any of the two especially if it's something which would drive Al even further away from him and his mum.

"Al?" He called out. "I just want to talk, please."

For a minute or two, he let time passes by. Scott waits till she would actually open the door, be ready to face him. All he wants is for them to talk things out and that she would allow him to be her brother again. A brother, a twin who truly cares about his one and only sibling.

Inhaling a breath, Scott continues banging on the door. He continues to beg and plead Al to open the door, forgive him and quit the silent treatment. At the same time, he confesses of how torturous it has been to see her and be distant away from her all at once because of his stupidity. This happened as a result of his selfishness and to be close to Al, he needs to get it in check. He needs to be someone that Al can rely on in spite of everything.

"AL! I know I have been nothing but unsupportive of your ways to live your life but please, I am pleading you to give me another chance. I want to be your brother! That's all I want to be right now before you're gone Al and I don't want to miss that chance because of something stupid which I've done. AL! Please just, I'm so sorry!"  
"Scott, hey." Melissa walks over to her son. "Scott?"

Silence falls between them. Once she stands close enough, she heard it. Scott is in tears and sobs for Al's forgiveness. The moment she enters the house, she heard her son's yelling and couldn't help but ran up the stairs hurriedly. She's scared for either of them to get hurt. While Al could be affected physically, Scott can be hurt simply by words. Plus Melissa knows all too well of Al's capability in doing so. She's stronger emotionally in comparison to Scott and that's an apparent observation judging by the hatred Al has displayed from the beginning.

Closing the gap between them, Melissa then rubs Scott's back telling him to calm down. She knows how hard it is to be in the position. Although she had not known of what Scott had intended to do, Melissa knows she deserves the treatment as well. Melissa would have supported Scott in silence. It isn't something right but it certainly seems to be something wrongfully right for a mother who wants to see her daughter live longer. She cannot stressed it enough as to how much she truly cares and worries for Al. It's obvious without the treatment from the hospital it will worsens her condition rapidly but she doesn't seem to mind. It does seem as though she wanted to die – literally and to know it was partially because of her, Melissa don't want to – _cannot_ – see it happen.

"It will be okay, honey. Al will be fine." She lied, she has to.  
"NO MUM! She's dying and I can't do anything about it. I'm useless mum, I'm a useless brother!"

Scott shouted and kicked the wall, in frustration as well as tears. Before Melissa could lie further to sooth her son, he left her standing there. Scott stormed off and slammed the front door shut before driving away to God knows where.

Melissa knows Scott wouldn't do anything reckless. Nonetheless, she did contacted Stiles and informed him about Scott's current state. Staring at Al's bedroom door, Melissa then release a sigh before making her way to her room.

* * *

I watch the door still as I have done so for the last 10 minutes. Everyone's gone now that Scott has left the house and Melissa went away from my room. Whatever that Scott expressed earlier, it has left me speechless. I'm blanked in mind because I don't know what to think of as of now. He apologized, admitted his mistake and even pleaded. Why does it matter to Scott whether I forgive him or not? _Or even whether I am dead or alive?_

There's nothing much to think of me other the fact that I have caused a lot of innocent people to die and now I am dying as well and no one can stop it. It is practically nature's call and at the end of the day, even if I were to get the bite, I hope my body rejects it and I still die. Scott did what he wanted to do and I get exactly what I wanted.

Walking over to face the mirror, I take off the tank top and look at my own reflection. There's the tall girl with a fair skin and beautiful olive green eyes, inherited from her dad's ancestors. Her dark red-brown hair tied in a low side-bun with a side French braid.

Al Lyssa McCall used to look so confident and sexy, standing in front of the mirror. But now, although my height, skin tone and colour of my eyes and hair don't change, I'm no longer slender. As of now, I'm just really, really thin and I can't do anything about it. I cannot change my look as a sickly girl to be the confident and sexy girl that I've grown to be before all of this struck me.

"I'm sorry too Scott."

* * *

As I open my eyes slowly, I stare up at the ceiling. It's still a chilly night for me and as I get up to pull the blanket to cover my body, I realized a presence in the room. I had no idea how she managed to enter the room but I'm not taking any chances with her either. She had no rights to break into my room. Pushing the covers away, I'm all ready to jump on the werecoyote.

"Just want to talk." Both of her hands raises up. "I'm serious."  
"I don't even want to listen. Now get out."

I warned sternly. Even in my somewhat dire condition, I certainly do not mind giving her a scratch or two. Depending on how much she maddens me, I would even consider throwing in a few punches. _Plus another head butt._

"I'm going to say what I say and I don't care if you want to listen to me or not." Malia stated and taking a step closer to me. "I wanted to see if you are fine and also, I'm sorry."

My eyebrows furrowed. It did have me thinking, _what in the world is she talking about?_ Malia just apologized. Had it been for all that she have done starting from attacking me and simply being a bitch ever since we met? It must be too much of things which she have done wrong that she just ends up apologizing with sorry – and just that. If she thinks for a second that I will forgive her, with an apology just like that for… _Wait a minute._

"It's you."

It took me a while but now I know precisely the root of the attack.


	25. Season 4B: Happy

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter means so much for Scott's relationship with Al. It really shows how Scott was pushed at the edge with Al's condition and persistence in avoiding him. Plus this chapter will also include something mentioned in the past season... involving the parents' of both Scott and Stiles.**

 **So " _Happy_ "... Don't think I should say more about it. Hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **:D**

 **So yeah, I don't think I could thank anyone who reads, favorites or follow but thank you!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '** *** * *** **' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

Scott walks down the staircase, wanting some time to think about Al. All these while, he has been the one with his mum to take care of Al. She has been so stubborn and guilty at the same time yet Scott just wants to be a brother to his one and only twin. He wanted to take a chance on her, make her feel safe and happy for as long as she could live. After the stunt he pulled, thanks to Malia's suggestion, he's the one to feel guilty of what he has done. All in all, it isn't Malia's fault.

He was the one to have almost killed or saved Al. She never wanted either though because one, the disease is killing her slowly each day already. Second, with the amount of guilt that has been consuming her; she would rather not be saved by anyone.

It leaves Scott to no choice but only to take care of Al. He didn't want to lose her but Scott would rather not let her live in misery either. Sighing, he goes straight to the kitchen to get a glass of drink. He had checked on Al just earlier, to make sure she's all tucked in bed. Since his mum still couldn't accept the fact wholly as to why Al chooses not wanting to be saved, Scott have to be the one to put Al to bed most of the time. Plus she's frequently away to go to work at night with the multiple shifts still.

"Who's that?"

The Alpha werewolf shouted. There was no answer so Scott places the glass on the counter and made his way back to the living room. His heartbeat rises from neutral to unbelievably fast when his sights fell on to his dad. A dad that has been away all these while when his daughter is running out of time to live.

"That's a job well done." Scott started. "Al is sick right now, do you even know that?"  
"Scott, calm down." Rafe stepped forward to his son.  
"I CAN'T! WHILE YOU'RE AWAY MUM AND I HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER!"

Not that it was meant as a complaint but Scott can't stand watching history repeats itself. He was gone when he was growing up. Now he's trying to run away just when his daughter is dying?

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? LEAVING HER WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU MOST AT THIS TIME!"  
"What is all this fuss?" Melissa entered the living room. "Scott?!"

She demanded an explanation especially for shouting in the middle of the night. She knows that Al is asleep and so should Scott but it certainly wasn't the case. Here she was, having to get out of bed to stop whatever ruckus which Rafe have started – most likely. For all she knows, Rafe is very much capable of doing so without being aware of it.

"I would like to know the same. Care to elaborate Scott?" Rafe convinced himself to stay cool.  
"Elaborate? It doesn't need much about you taking care of Al since you haven't been around. You did this to me before and now Al? She didn't left when you turned into some kind of alcoholic did she?! Right now she don't even want to talk to both of us and we're the ones stuck with her, we have to see her every day and none of us can do anything about it as much as we want to because she is blocking us out!"

* * *

Both of my eyes open the next second I heard Scott's yelling. It is late night and he just put me to bed; he can't possibly be lashing out to himself. Especially not at nearly 11pm, I checked the accurate time from my phone. From the sound of it, there must be someone else down there with him.

"Dad."

I gasped and pull my covers away. Despite my intention to move fast, I couldn't and I can't do anything to be any quicker. It's my body that's failing me and it's only at that moment when I regret after declining to eat more of the salad and fruits which Melissa have served me earlier tonight for dinner. Scott even tried to persuade me and feed me some more of the already small portioned meal but I refused.

It has been a continual routine since I've open the door to allow them in as part of my family members. I didn't say it out loud but I do want to give them a chance to redeem themselves. I guess, anyone deserves a second chance after the antics which I pulled which involved almost everyone – _and deaths_.

Drawing nearer to the door, there was a short silence before I heard it. I heard it all from Scott. That was him alright, crying his heart out. This time he wasn't alone with dad. I also heard Melissa's voice earlier but she didn't get to say much. It seems though Scott does have a lot on his mind and chest which he have not been sharing to anyone. He have kept it all bottled till it could no longer be concealed. It exploded on this very night to the person whom I loved, dad.

I couldn't strongly disagree with Scott either. With my current health and being, I expected to see my dad often. All I want, _or need_ , him to do is tucked me into bed, trying so hard to get me to eat or even help me to get my medicines. Instead it was Scott and Melissa doing all of it while he have been missing in action. He was the one that I need most at this most dreadful moment of my life yet he was elsewhere. God forbid, he turns back to drinking to comfort himself or I might as well commit suicide and lessen my time of being a burden to anyone – _everyone_.

As I stepped out of my room and walking down the stairs almost silently, the argument have unfortunately escalated too quickly. Scott's voice continues to rise and the tone he was using isn't the one he has ever used before. I have never heard or known Scott this way and until I've heard enough, I stand on the ground floor watching them with jaw dropped.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STOP THIS!"

Before Melissa could butt into the unfinished, heated argument, I shrieked. I can no longer hear whatever Scott have to say about me or dad. If he really thinks that I have been blocking him out, I wouldn't even let him or his mum touch even a strand of my hair or enter the room which might as well be called as my confinement area.

Biting my bottom lip gently, I hold back the tears which are swelling in my eyes. Right now, I'm not only mad at dad but also at Scott. I can't believe how he would think that he didn't matter to me, _still_. Heaving a soft sigh, I shook my head evidently and run up the stairs to slam the door of my room. Behind the closed door, I drop down with my knees hugged to my chest in tears.

There's only so much a girl could take and this seems to be the breaking point of Al Lyssa McCall.

* * *

 *** * *** Some might say, thank goodness I have woken up from a bad nightmare. However, in my case, I am waking up to one instead. If only life was fair, it would have been otherwise but it isn't – _very unfortunately_. This will be one of the typical sickly morning days which I had, hopefully. After what had transpired last night, I really hope that they could pretend it didn't happen for my sake. I just don't want to deal with another stupid little drama. We're not in a reality TV show, I'm pretty sure it would not take them much to drop last night's encounter.

To take my mind off it too, I have chosen to dress up a little. I made an effort to look not sickly and put on one of my favourites, a plaid drawstring dress. It's burgundy and black in colour and I swear, I look good especially when paired with a faux leather cut-out black booties. Staring at my own reflection, I dare myself to crack a smile. _It will be a good day_ , I convince myself. Something good will happen after last night and I'm sure it will be as good as a timely death – _my death_.

Plus I would not mind one bit to be caught dead wearing these.

* * *

"Morning mum."

Scott placed a kiss on his mum's cheek before pouring a glass of milk for himself. It has been a long day yesterday and he woke up this morning in the hopes of forgetting that last night ever happened. Yet the argument with his dad remains etched to his memory. He remembers precisely how angry, tired and sick Al looks after yelling for them to stop. She may not say much but Scott knows she have a lot in her mind. The most frustrating thing is that he could read anyone else's mind but not Al's, his own twin.

"How did you sleep last night?" Scott remained quiet. "Do me a favour, do not mention about last night."

Melissa reminded his son so while gripping tightly on his hand. She doesn't want to see Al angry again. With her current well-being, the last thing she needs is to be even more pressurized. As her mum and a nurse, Melissa is just worried about Al every day and night. Even though she wants to see Al healthy again, it wouldn't be possible unless an actual miracle happened – _or if she was bitten_.

Plus another matter has been running through her mind, _the truth_. While she has wanted to do this ever since Al arrived, Melissa never got the chance to. Although now seems like the worst time still, she feels as though it would actually help to reduce the tension between Scott and Rafe. _She will do it, for Al's sake_.

"I know mum." Scott responded, reassuringly.  
"And another thing," She fell short. "I know that you have been mad at your dad all these time but,"  
"Morning!"

* * *

I jumped into the scene at the _right_ time. Before Melissa could cause a massive destruction between Scott and herself, _I have to stop it_. I don't want anyone to hate or blame on anyone right now. What I need is calm, peace and for people to learn to forgive on the last months, weeks or even days of my life. By telling the truth, I learnt that it never do any good but instead hurt them to the point of sparking hatred in their hearts. This theory is based on experience as well as the past point of views which I have seen from others' mind.

"Scott, let's go. We're going to be late."

I tug on his left arm and take him out of the house with me. Upon stepping out of the house though, I did manage to show Melissa one of my glares because trust me; I am beyond furious at her right now. She couldn't tell him about The Sheriff. It will hurt Scott and I think after knowing what I've done – _unintentionally_ – he don't necessarily need know what happened in the past.

With me, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa and dad knowing about it is good enough. I would rather have it kept between us and not reveal it to anyone else ever. _Anyone else, particularly Scott_. The only reason for him to not know is because it could destroy more relationships which I'm sure I've done enough of it.

After we stepped out of the house, he didn't say much. All he did was help me to put on my helmet and we got up on his bike to school. Throughout the ride, I embraced him tightly with a very ruffled mind.

* * *

Once school ends, I have taken a cab to make my way straight to the hospital. I left Scott behind just because I had to do this alone. He doesn't and can't know about this matter and I'm not even close to joking. If he were to find out about the truth, I might as well kill myself to not live through life seeing the aftermath of the revelation. Slamming the door shut, I barge into the hospital in the search of Melissa McCall.

"Al?" I turned to stand face to face with her. "What are you doing here?"  
"To ask you what the hell were you trying to do this morning!"

I snapped at her, which have easily attracted several passers-by's attention. It's not my intention to hide behind the bushes or even make an attempt to be nice. What she was about to do was vital and it could push Scott over the edge. As much as I do hate him for what he tried to do, I'm trying to push it to the back of my mind right now. I don't want to be the reason of another mishap.

Taking a delay to respond, Melissa pulls me aside to a corner of the hospital and answer me. Both of my fists are clench and I could barely resist to punch something at the moment – despite my health.

"I have to do it Al Lyssa, Scott needs to know."  
"Then what? He'll still love you after that? You really think it will help to patch things back between him and dad? Trust me; I have seen the way he looks at me when I told him what I did. I don't ever want to see that look again, even after I die. I don't want to see anyone unhappy at this point of time, don't you get it?"

With all of the unhappiness flushed out of my system, I breathe heavily just as soon as I'm done. I have indeed said a lot within 30 seconds and I managed to survive. The breathlessness didn't kill me. What is trying to kill me isn't killing me at that second. I still have more time to see Melissa in stupefied, walk back home and met Derek halfway.

"Get in." He urged, as he stands in front of me.  
"No."

With complete boldness, I answered sternly. The mention of him alone is somewhat distracting to me. Now with him standing tall face to face, it's taking all of me to not run away right then and there. The last time we saw each other was when he called me to his place. Lydia was there and so was Braeden. Honestly, I'm ashamed. Deep down, I have disdained him for his involvement with The Argents – _specifically Kate_ – when I'm as guilty as he is for the dead pool list.

He have known about me along. Nonetheless, despite his close relationship with Scott, Derek fails to utter a word about me to my twin. I don't exactly know what his intentions are but I'm glad that he isn't one to butt into my matters – _although it involved deaths of innocent people_.

Just when I took 2 steps away from him, a hand clutched on my left arm. Turning back, Derek raised his eyebrows and pulls me back – as gentle as he could. It must have been hard for him to not hurt me in any way. I barely have to make any move as he was the one to do everything for me. He opens the door of the car, carries me into the car and puts on the seat belt for me as I watch him do so, almost willingly.

 _Why is he doing all of this?_

It was silent throughout the ride home. Derek didn't say anything since he entered the car and neither did I. Everything have changed and while before I could easily turned down his offer, right now it's not the same. I wouldn't even need his offer because I'd be driving in my own car. A car which have been taken away from me since the day I met the doctor with Melissa. _It's for your safety_ , that's what they said. I sighs as I shifts uneasily in the seat.

Taking a slight glance at Derek, I realized he have been observing me warily. His attention is divided between the road and I. Though, I don't understand why Derek should be investing any time to look after me. I'm practically sitting next to him. I wasn't even in a fight with anyone when he found me. Although, I did argued with Melissa but it was nothing physical.

"Why don't you want the bite?" Derek voiced out, suddenly.  
"Because I don't need it."

Swiftly, I responded to his question. There have to be someone – _besides Stiles_ – who is sensible enough to not question me about the bite. As much as I did called him a dofus, he seems to be the only one that I could relate to most. We did caused people to die and like him, I remembered every single memory of it. The names and how Demarco died. Everything remains etched to my mind and there's not enough water to wash it all away for as long as I stayed in the shower.

Coming back to the present, I turn to look at Derek fixedly. _It wasn't as if he really meant it_. If he did, I would have heard something. While his mouth was doing the talking, his mind has nothing. I'm not hearing any of his thoughts, _it's blank_.

"I know exactly what you can do. I'm not _that_ thoughtless."  
"Pretty sure you still don't give a damn about me." I sneered, making an attempt to leave.  
"You don't have to punish yourself forever for it Al."

He uttered before slowly releasing his grip on my wrist. Just when he has taken hold of it, I have twisted my back to look into his eyes. It puts me in a trance, keeping me frozen for a second to listen to him. Derek then revealed that he does care, not directly but I can see it. He knows precisely too why I wouldn't want to accept the bite from Scott. He said so while I was looking deep into his eyes, he couldn't have lied. Derek is anything but a liar.

Once his grip loosens completely, I left his car and scurried into the house. In spite of my attempt to be mean to him, Derek unveils his thoughts to me. He no longer wants to see Scott and I on bad terms. We're siblings and I think, Derek knows precisely how it's like to love a sister so much – _just like Scott does_.

Once I reached up to my room, I lean against the door, in frustration.

"How could I ever live normally after this?"

* * *

 *** * *** Running forward, Stiles try his best to catch up with his girlfriend. She sure does put her abilities to good use, he thought as he finally succeeds to take hold of her shoulder. Malia stop in the middle of the school hallway after avoiding whatever that Stiles have to say for the entire day. He knew she was out last night. Well, it's hard to be hiding secrets with a boyfriend who you literally sleep with every night, Malia thought.

Turning to face Stiles, eventually, she waited for him to say it out.

"Where were you last night?"  
"Not in bed."

Malia answered the obvious, very directly. She doesn't want to hide the fact that she has been out to meet his so-called " _friend_ " but Malia knows that Stiles do have a soft spot for her. The moment when she heard him willingly volunteered to talk to Al, Malia knows something is up. Stiles don't have to say it for himself. She's not blind nor is she stupid. Its plain obvious that he cares for her somewhat nemesis.

"I know that but what I don't know is where have you been?'  
"I went to meet Al." She simply blurted out and walks away.  
"You mean, Al, Al Lyssa?" Malia rolled her eyes. "Malia, wait!"

His girlfriend is being such an avoider lately and he wants to know why. First off, she went missing and just a second ago she admitted to have met Lyssa last night. Stiles don't get it, what business do they have to actually talk about instead of fighting? Don't get him wrong, he likes Malia very much but between her and Lyssa, it's rather appropriate for him to defend Lyssa no matter what.

The girl saved his life and considering how awful and dreadful Stiles have made her go through, she is a nice person despite her exterior.

"We talked, okay? I didn't touch her."  
"I just want to know. What's with all the going behind my back stuff?"

She bit her bottom lip. When it comes to Al, Malia do get more defensive in comparison to anything else. Firstly, she does not trust the vamp. She may be sickly and dying soon but Malia is sure she still has something up her sleeves. There have been a couple of times when she could smell someone else's perfume on Stiles and it's Al, as she had confirmed the first time.

The second time she smelt it, she was on a somewhat break with Stiles after figuring out one of the many things which he have hid from her. One of it was Peter Hale is her dad and the other, making out with Al in the school's restroom. She doesn't even have to know by scent but she had seen so with her own eyes. He walked out a minute after her looking… _Disoriented_.

"Don't you remember, you did so too before?'  
"Malia, I'm serious." Stiles remain persistent.  
"So am I. All I want to do now is solve what's left of the problem I have with her since she already rejected the bite, unofficially. Please Stiles; I want to do this on my own."

Sighing, Stiles scratches the back of his neck. It's a tough call to trust his girlfriend when it comes to Al, have he mentioned that? She wanted to take the high road which surprises him even more. She has never been the one to avoid an act of violence. God knows what has made her change her mind.

Without saying another word, he looks at Malia pointedly. For once, he should have a little faith in her right? Malia is his girlfriend and once upon a time, he did hide secrets behind her back too. It's something which concerns her family. He shouldn't have done that or prolonged it but he had to do it to save her. Until he realizes, Malia can save herself. That's when he chooses to nod vaguely and embraces her in the school hallway.

"Thanks."

She whispered after planting a kiss on his right cheek.

* * *

It's nearly 10pm and I'm still on the desk, scribbling and doodling away. I couldn't get myself to sleep after an hour of trying. All night, I have been completing my overdue assignments, studying ahead of each class but it isn't enough to exhaust me up till now. If anyone were to see me awake at this timing, I'd be dead. Put it this way, I've had curfews before and this is by far, the worst of the worsts.

Besides that, I can't stop thinking about Liam. While I have been going through an excruciating period just to get him out of my system, he has no trouble in taking heed of me. _Is this supposed to be a speciality of anyone with testosterones?_ Because I clearly need some to erase the affections I once had for him and how much it pained me to reject his affections for me, or so he thought. Looking down at the papers, I noticed that I have mistakenly yet absent-mindedly written his name in between the work I've done.

"Just great."

I enlightened myself as I cancelled out both of his first and last name on the papers. _Who would know?_ I will most likely get called along with dad for a parents and teacher conference for this. To be frank, I'm sure all of the teachers will point their fingers to the disease that is in fact doing a good job in killing me slowly day by day.

"Dad?" I froze before turning around.  
"Why do I still bother to sneak in and surprise my daughter right?"

With both hands up, dad stepped into the room with a smile. I return his smile timidly as he walks over to sit on my bed. I remained in my seat, turning the chair to face him instead. For now, school can wait. It have been days, weeks since I last saw my dad.

I've missed him and with whatever that happened last night, I wanted to let him know that it's not his fault. He has his work to settle and one that he could turn to which I preferred in comparison to alcohol – _lots of it_. I never want dad to feel guilty for me being who I am today. He has done a good job as a dad and no other man crosses my mind that is the least capable of taking his place.

"How was work? Is it finally done for good?"  
"Yes and no. There will always be cases darling." I nodded, knowingly. "So, chemotherapy,"  
" _No._ "

I declined the idea almost immediately. There's no way I could go through with it. As much as I hate having to go through these side effects, I feel perfectly great when I thought of the outcome. _I'll be dead._ I will no longer have to live, love or go through heartbreak. Plus dad has Scott now and since I don't mean as much as I used to before, there's no stronger justification for me to live.

"Think about it Al. It could,"  
"Make me bald, waste more of my time living and be an even more pain in ass than it already is."

Dad sighs softly right in front of me. _Can't he see how much I refuse to continue living?_ Of course, he can't. He doesn't even know up till now that Scott, his son, is a werewolf and I was an alliance of an assassin before. There's nothing much dad could see besides my hatred for Beacon Hills alone and in spite of everything, I could still maintain my record of being a straight As student. If only I could reveal to him how dreadful it is to live with guilt running through my veins as I wait to die. At least with this disease, I won't have to resort to commit suicide.

"What about school then? Are you doing okay going to Beacon Hills High?"  
"I think I can manage it. I don't see how anything even home-schooling could make my life be okay dad."

He nods, not wanting to say more. I know my words are precisely similar to having a dagger pierced through his heart and twisted coldly. If he couldn't be strong to stick around with me, who else can I depend on to be strong? I have myself only and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep going till my heart stops – forever.

Dad then strokes my head and planted a soft kiss on my temple before wishing me goodnight and leaving the room. Unlike Scott, he didn't tuck me in bed this time and I know exactly why. Just because of the façade that I've put on, dad felt belittled. He blamed himself for my hostility and going against his suggestions of treatments for me to go to. Although it was the last thing that I intend to do, it was exactly what I've done and I couldn't be more miserable that night.

I cried myself to sleep till I eventually couldn't cry no more.


	26. Season 4B: Test of Time

**A/N: Hey guys! So you've seen how Scott and Al's relationship is getting better in the last chapter, in this one... It gets better. Honestly, I love how much _love_ this chapter is filled with. And of course, it happens to be one of my favorites.**

 **" _Test of Time_ " practically refers to how Al is left with counting days to live. Plus the issues she have to gone through just to live in the life/situation she is in today.**

 **Hints: Liam and Al will be spending some quality time together... And a perfect song to play for the entire scene is Daniel Bedingfield's I** **f You're Not The One.**

 **I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it!**

 **:D**

 **Thank you to all who favourites, follows and read Wild Heart! Really glad you're sticking to it up till now!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '** *** * *** **' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Liam prepares himself to knock on the door. He have never felt so nervous before, except for _that_ one time – which also involved Al. Before he met Al, the only thing that keeps his heart racing with anxiety is lacrosse. Before every match, even before the try-out in Beacon Hills High School.

The last time Liam went out on a presumed " _date_ ", he remembered clearly how he had such an amazing time and then he kissed her. _They kissed_ , for the first time.

He would be lying if he were to say it wasn't a good one because it was perfect. Time was the last thing he cared about as if it stopped just for them. Although all he intended was to plant a soft kiss on her lips, it soon become a little too passionate when she started to kiss him back. The moment she pulled back, it leaves his heart fluttering – if only Al would realize that. However, Liam knows that it's going to take a while – _or never at all_ – before she could ever accept him. He could only hope because for now, being his own anchor is the hardest choice when Al is all he cares for.

"Yes, Liam?"

Melissa popped out from behind the door and shows herself. He has nothing in his hand actually which is easier for him to hide the fact that he was shivering. With anxiety running through his veins, Liam knows all he have to do is speak up. It's the same as Al did when she came to his doorstep the previous time. His mum have no idea that a junior would spare some time to be with her son. Nevertheless, Al have done a good job in making an impression to both of the Dunbar – _although one of them used to be Mrs. Dunbar_.

* * *

As usual, it's a Friday night and I'm in bed – with a book. What else could I possibly be doing besides reading Nicholas Sparks' books for the millionth time – which isn't too shabby I must say? It's the same for any other night, I continuously fell in love with the words he wrote. Especially since I don't think I'd find anything else – _or better_ – to do, alone or with anyone else after hearing about the number of days I have left to live.

While The Last Song seemed to be the one that I could relate to most at this moment, at least their world isn't corrupted with anything other than the human race. Now that was my reality back in San Francisco or when I was a child, dissing all those typical fairy tales, where there has to be a knight for every women. Once I'm here though, it's a little too late to turn back around to overlook a single thing. _Werewolves, kitsunes, banshees, kanima, berserkers among many others._

"Come in." I speak aloud, to whoever that disrupted my thoughts.

Melissa enters the room until I notice another shadow emerging behind her. _It's Liam_. He stands next to Melissa and I see her trying to leave the room. Before leaving she did show me a wink and I barely have the time to question her about it as she closes the door on me and Liam. _Something's up_ , I know it. I'm sick, not stupid – _or oblivious_.

Closing the book, I then pull the covers away to get out of bed. My expectations of a Friday night, or any night for that matter, consist of books, sweatpants, pills, pullovers – _definitely_ – and being tucked in bed, as if I was a child again. I did refuse for them to do it every night – _or ever_ – but they continue to do so. Either Scott or Melissa will do it at random times in the A.M. and I'll pretend to be soundly asleep when I wasn't. I heard it all that they muttered under their breath. It's unmistakably everything that they didn't say – _or get to say_ – just because I try to keep my distance from them as best as I could.

"You're feeling better?" Liam asked as he makes his way to my bed.  
"That's not even a possibility."

It takes a while for him to say something else till he eventually stands at the side of my bed. Sitting upright, I pat at the space next to me – inviting him to take a seat. It's the least I could do to welcome an unexpected visitor. I'm in sweatpants, pullover and a messy hair bun, without make-up on which is not a good look. Not to mention, I spend most of my time either frowning or crying my eyes out reading Nicholas Sparks' books in bed. So I really hope I don't look half bad as I do, on my worst days.

Without further ado, Liam wants to get straight to the point. There is no one else in the room except for them. He will have to do swallow the lump in his throat and just say it out. All he has to do is ask Al and the least she could do is friend zoned him – _which she already did, unfortunately_.

"Let's go out tonight." Liam holds out his hand. "I thought we could do something, together."  
"Liam..." I dragged on.  
"Just friends, I know."

His reassurance doesn't sound reassuring at all. What actually impulse me to say yes though are his eyes and heart. It's full of sincerity and he certainly knows that I have been listening to his thoughts. Softly laughing, I then takes his hand. I couldn't sleep nor would I want to stay in here for what it seems like forever.

"So…?" He is still waiting for my answer.  
"Amazes me that I may be _really_ sick but you're surely not sick of me."

We both chuckles at the same time as he pulls me up to stand up from my bed. It is Friday night and I am fortunate enough to have a friend like him. No one would bring me out of here since I was diagnosed with Lymphoma. _It's finally him_ , Liam came to my rescue. Under one condition, this is not a date which he could romance me into doing anything – _which I also doubt he would_. We are strictly friends and I am dying to get out of the house.

So this cancels out any chance of this turning into some kind of fairy tale that I – _or anyone in this whole wide world_ – have ever read or heard of.

Apparently Liam has been approved by Melissa and she trusted him to take care of me. The full moon was a couple of days back. Plus, _why else would Liam be mad at me?_ It's not as if I haven't notice how his heart tends to skip a beat when I touches his skin. However, I'm still unsure if Liam have fully forgive for everything I've done.

"Wanna bet, you can make a certain freshman's night by just smiling."

He winked then kisses my cheek. I turn away with a smile on my face, trying to hide how I love the feel of his lips touching my skin. A second later, still with a smile on my face, I turn to face Liam.

"Well then, since I'm already smiling, I wouldn't need to go out with you then, Dunbar."

He surely have a frown which I'm avoiding to look at, no matter how adorable it looks on him. Of course, a platonic friendship is what this is. There's nothing we can do to make our relationship go any further or enter a serious phase. I'll be dead soon and Liam will have to face misery, sorrows and I don't want _that_ for him. He deserves to be happy and I want to make him happy after betraying his trust before.

I then open my closet, looking through whatever that's appropriate for me to wear. I get cold easily and with the on-and-off fever, it isn't helping with the temperature of my body. For tonight though, I'm feeling slightly better in comparison to any other nights. I feel livelier and a rush of excitement after a while now that I'm finally going out for the night. What could have made me much happier than I usually am is also Liam. Unlike others, he is trying to make me happy – _while I'm still living_ – instead of feeling sorry for myself.

Once I found the perfect clothing to wear, I turn around to see him still in the room. As a matter of fact, he's flipping through the book that I was engrossed in reading before Melissa came knocking on my door. I would have been annoyed by the disturbance but it was washed away by the time my sights laid on Liam.

I press both of my lips firmly, watching him. There he is, innocently, thinking that I'd change with him in the same room as I am. I find this quite amusing but I'm trying hard to stifle my laughter. To get his attention, I clear my throat aloud – intentionally.

"I'm going to change so…" It takes him a while before,  
"Oh, right." He rises up from my bed. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Showing a vague nod, I watches as he walks out. As soon as the door shuts tight, I let out a soft chuckle and my lips curled into the widest smile that I've had in a while.

I guess tonight won't be so bad after all. It wouldn't be the same either such as being stuck in my room and tucked in bed by ten o'clock. All I did apart from studying is reading my book and think about my life which have a limited number of living years, months, weeks or even days. Closing my closet and locking the door of my room, I change silently into something which I've never worn when I'm going out with a guy – _ever_.

 *** * *** We walk; we really did walk all the way from the house to God knows where. By the time I've step out of the house, Liam have put a blindfold on me. Here he is, a 15 year old, asking me to put my trust in him with full confidence – in spite of the lack of its display earlier on, in my bedroom. I had my doubts initially but how could I say no to the blue eyes who still thinks I'm perfect when I'm far from it? Plus he promised that I'll get something special once we're there. _What do I have to lose?_

I trust Liam.

Just when I begin to pant though, he stopped me from walking. The next thing I know, I'm no longer standing on my two feet. Instead Liam have swept me off my feet and carried me all the way till,

"Here we are."

Blindfold is off and my lips part as I look around the place in awe. Liam Dunbar, a freshman, did all of this for me. He doesn't have to but he did _, for a girl like me?_ With a hand covering the huge smile on my face, I hug Liam's right arm as my head leans close to his shoulder. While I was being carried over his shoulder earlier on, Liam Dunbar have done something prohibited.

"I can't believe you did this." I remarked with a beam. "Wow." I muttered in amazement.

"Thank god." He remarked distractedly, with a wide smile as well. "I mean, I'm glad you like it."

I laughs softly, looking around the empty school then the field. There's no one else right here, right now at this time of the night. My focus remains on the field where the lights are on when it should be off. Although I was a rebel back in San Francisco, I never do this – with anyone or on my own. The only issues that dad have to deal with are my aggressive acts on my school mates – whom I'd rather called, douchebags and wannabes – and of course, vandalism.

As we walk further to step on the school field, I releases my hold and stroll on my own. Despite not being a team player in any possible way, I want to be one. Deep down, I do wish someday I could put my trust in someone who believes in me as much as I would take the chance to count on that someone as well. I don't need a team of lacrosse players or basketball or orchestra, whatever after school activities this school have but basically, _a friend_. I believe that I am with _one_ right now, breaking into school's property after school hours.

Once I'm standing somewhere in the middle of the field, I take a seat and pull Liam down with me. I don't have to worry about anything tonight. The grass dirtying my hair and clothes nor do I care for the fact that,

"I love you."

Liam merely blurted out. If my heart isn't fluttering before, it is now. It's a feeling which I have never felt before, not with anyone _yet_. Until now, as I lay by Liam's side. When both of us are just admiring the moon above us in the sky. This moment is anything but depressing. I should have known it, or at least admit to it instead of denying but I can't.

I couldn't just confess that my heart skips a beat the moment Liam stepped into my room. I can't just speak out how my face heats up when Liam asked me out. Then there was the small smiles that both of us exchanged when he took off the blindfold. That's precisely how one knows that she might have some reciprocating feelings for Liam Dunbar.

If only I were to look up to meet his widened eyes but I don't have to. I heard him cursed to himself silently, despite whispering to himself. Even he was as stunned as I am to hear those words fell out from his mouth. Especially after I stated that, we are _strictly_ friends – forever and always.

However, I can't help it when the corner of my lips still curl up slightly to have heard him – _saying he loves me_. It means a lot to me that he said it out. Although it did happened out of the blue, but I still appreciate how honest Liam is. I just don't want anything else to go wrong in my life. Time is running out and I shouldn't be taking any of my time left for granted, especially with the ones that choose to stay by my side.

"I mean, I'll do anything for you."

He corrected himself swiftly, although not quick enough. It eventually makes me shift and gets up with the support of my right elbow, pressing on the grass.

"Thank you." I uttered, smiling softly. "It's really lovely," I paused to look around the field. "And this is forbidden."

We both chuckle at the same time before looking up at each other like we're about to kiss. As our eyes locked on each other's momentarily, I begin to think about the future. It isn't that far ahead. I just happened to think about tomorrow. If I were to not wake up, I don't want Liam to waste his tears and energy or feel sad for me nor do I want him to miss having me around. Deep down, I truly believe that he don't need me unlike how much I needed him.

All I ever want from Liam Dunbar is for him to _never_ forget me. That's all.

"It's _that_ look again." Liam spoke first. "I should have known, you totally have the hots for me."

"Excuse yourself." I shove him slightly. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Frankly, I couldn't be anymore thankful that Liam ruined the moment. _That's just it_ , I want it to be as it is without having it to linger in his mind constantly. At this very second, I am fully confident that what Liam said was a slipped of his tongue. _I love you_ , I bit my bottom lip softly. There's not a chance that a 15 year old would love a sickly 17 year old, which is me.

"As if you don't know…" He teased, chuckling afterwards. "Okay, remember the first time we met?"

"Crystal clear." I nodded, intrigue to know where he's going with this. "You were being such a show-off."

"And…"

Liam raises his eyebrows as I get up from laying down on the grass. Honestly, where is this story leading and how exactly does it link back to _the look_ I was giving him? This is getting even more exciting and frustrating at the same time.

"Remember how long you take to answer me?" Frowning, I shakes my head. "Quite a while actually."

"Not really." I crossed my arms this time, as Liam too sits upright facing me.

"You were tongue tied Al, admit it."

With widened eyes this time, I shakes my head quickly – in denial of his statement. It isn't true, I didn't spend a long time to answer him. I was obviously mad since there was an incoming ball which _almost_ hit me in the face and I was keeping my anger in check.

Well, there was also another matter which leaves me in a brief daze. I just don't know if I should brought it up or not, considering how we did just let the fleeting moment passed a couple of minutes ago.

"I wasn't!" Claiming the _somewhat_ truth, I pushes him lightly.

"You were and you know it. You're just too embarrassed to admit it because come on, I am a catch."

"Oh. My. God. You're so full of yourself!" I laughed out, after rolling my eyes.

"Because you were giving me _that_ look!" He stated while I'm still laughing softly. "I called it the _look of_ adoration."

In that split second, it feels like the entire world pauses. I'm no longer in laughter but a smile is still plastered on my face. My eyes wander on the grass before eventually gazing into his eyes. _Here we go again_ , another moment. This time it's up to me to ruin it.

"In my defence, you did call me _hot_."

"Because you are." He confessed aloud before falling silent. "No matter how corny that sounds, you still are."

Turning away after an intent gaze at him, I try to hide away the corner of my lips that's curling up. No matter how corny he thinks it may sound, that's the first time anyone ever tried being corny with me. I have never been the one to have a boyfriend or sleep with anyone – _as of yet, or ever_ – but I don't mind. I could last more than a couple of years being alone without a mum, I'm really sure that I could last being a virgin till I die.

After inhaling a deep breath, I lean forward to Liam and places a soft kiss on his cheek.

We both then exchange smiles, before I lay back down on the grass. Liam joins me, the next second, and the both of us stare up to the sky full of stars. It's a windy night and I don't regret one bit on deciding to put on a beige and black loose-knit hooded pullover to pair with a pair of black thermal leggings. I feel myself comfortable with the current temperature and breathing in fresh air after a while.

This is a good feeling. It can feel it in my veins that this is what it feels like being at the right place with the right person at one of my dire times.

As I am admiring how peaceful it is to stargaze at this time of the night, I feel Liam slipping his hand into mine. He takes hold of my hand while we lay next to each other under the bright sky. It makes me feel secure, being with him despite this case of breaking and entering school property. With my gaze remains at the moon, I intertwine my fingers with his contently.

For tonight, I could actually feel myself taking a break from plunging into a deeper hole of despair as each day passes by.

* * *

 *** * *** The couple got off the bike, in silence. Both have yet to speak more than 10 words to each other since they met tonight. He wanted to take her out for dinner which Kira agrees to but Scott's mind seemed too much busier than he is physically.

As soon as he sent her home, they take a seat at her doorstep as Kira have requested. She wants to know what's going on in his mind. What have he been busy thinking about and isn't willing to share it with her? Could it be Al?

"You can always talk to me about it, you know." She spoke first.  
"I'm sorry."

He apologized in whispers after taking some time to respond. Scott isn't ready to talk about it yet. Each day he looks at Al, the more he wishes if there was ever anything he could do to make her stay. Not an hour passes by when he'd not be distracted, thinking of ways to save Al. There has to be a way besides the bite or treatments, which she refused harshly.

While he wanted so much to extend her to stay alive, she loathe her very own existence. That happens to be the only unsolvable problem though. If it was because of him and his mum that causes her to stick with her decision, it will most definitely affect him most.

It's as similar as saying that his twin sister would rather die instead of living with the sight of two of her estranged family members. He thought he has in fact been through the worst in life, having to lose Allison but that wasn't the end. Al appeared out of the sudden and he has grown to care for her after fully understanding how that night, when she left with dad, have affected him.

Scott tumbled down the stairs that same night and it had unknowingly left an impact. A retrograde amnesia is what the doctor diagnosed it as, after he went to the hospital to talk with his mum about it. He never did admitted it to anyone else – _including Al_ – but he did tried any approach to resolve their dispute. After that night, Al was completely erased from his memory. Scott fails to recall any single piece of detail that she ever existed in his life, and his mum's. Nonetheless, he did get the closure which helps to make him accept Al – as his twin.

From then on, brick by brick keeps on hitting his head that Al isn't as heartless as he thought she is. She may have created a façade to be everyone's nightmare, often with threats or violence, but in reality, she does have a heart – deep down the cold exterior which she guards with a steel of confidence. Scott then realizes, the only reason why he have a lack of trust in Al is because how he have no memory of having Al in his life when they were young, unlike Stiles.

"Give her a little more time alone. It could be what's best for her."  
"I've forgiven her. Stiles have too, why is she doing this?" He questioned.  
"Fear, guilt, I guess."

Kira releases a soft sigh, feeling uneasy. It's hard to overlook the fact that Al has been working a part of the assassination in the end. She had given her a little trust, considering she is Scott's twin, but with the things she has done, it's impossible to trust her or feel safe with her around ever again. She may be diagnosed with a disease which is killing her softly but who knows, Al could possibly be plotting another plan to have someone murdered or sacrificed.

While Kira's hold on his hand loosening, Scott turns to glance at his girlfriend. She looks unusually anxious, which makes him curious. _Could it be because of the topic they're discussing about?_

"You have forgiven her too, right Kira?"

Avoiding from meeting Scott's eyes, she look down at the concrete ground. Al has been distant as of late and Kira would be lying if she were to say she misses seeing her around. Personally, she feels more secure with Al's absence. Like what she mentioned earlier, it could be what's best for both of all of them.

Nevertheless, she fails to utter the words that Scott want to hear. She's not willing either to let Al be the reason why they were to argue or fight about. Kira has been doing all she can to avoid and overlooking this matter but it seems like Scott's concern has grown bigger for Al as of late.

Taking her silence as an apparent answer, Scott nods vaguely and looks away too. The last thing he need is to deal with more problems which aren't worth more than spending the leftover time he have with Al.

* * *

Closing the door behind me, I failed miserably in concealing the happiness that I'm feeling. Fireworks are happening inside of me and I don't wish to hide it. I am beaming in delight after being out for the night. There's just this buzzing feeling that makes me feel loved and it's Liam. Out of everyone else, he have been the one that I share a moment with that could possibly last forever – which is within counted days, in my case.

It really has been a decent Friday night with Liam Dunbar. It's nothing extravagant or cheesy but impressively risky. He's a nice companion to be with and I couldn't love it more to be out there especially at night time with someone whom I truly connect with. A small sigh escapes my lips as I make my way up to my room.

This is the moment that I'd be glad to live for. Not to be suck into a frantic turmoil whereby people that I live with constantly fret about my health and nutrients to consume and treatments that I should _really_ consider going for or the bite that Scott is most willing to give to me since he is a True Alpha after all. I just wish they could spend time with me in the same way as Liam would till I'm no longer breathing.

I don't expect it to happen every day that exists in a week but perhaps a day in a week. _It wouldn't kill anyone – especially dad – to spend some time with me being happy right?_ If only they knew that seeing them in misery only makes it easier for me to choose death over living. God knows how long till dad eventually sticks around, I wonder before sitting on the ground, leaning against my bed.

"You like him, don't you?'  
"Maybe."

Without thinking twice – or even once, I had absentmindedly answered the question. It was only a second later before I realized it was Scott at the door. And the picture of Liam smiling at me with his blue eyes in my head just blurs off. My mouth hangs open slightly, unable to tell the difference between reality and the diverse universe which I have created in my mind. Leaning against the doorway, Scott laughs and sits next to me on the floor – leaning against the side of my bed.

"Did you tell him?" He continued.  
"Tell who what?"

I sounded annoyed, precisely how I wanted to be. He wasn't supposed to be in the room or allowed to mess with my mind. Scott is just trying to be a brother, a twin reaching out to me – the estranged one. Nonetheless, I still couldn't let myself be at ease completely around him. It's easier with Liam but not with my own twin, _how funny is that?_

"Liam," He chuckles, before continuing. "That you have a crush on him."  
"Go away."

Giving him a strict warning slash a death glare, I hope it will shoo him off for good. Me? _A crush on Liam?_ That is very much ridiculous as it sounds. Scott do know that I am the dying girl while Liam, he's Beacon Hills High star athlete. By the time Scott graduate, it's no surprise that Liam will most definitely be first in line to take over his position in the lacrosse team. Besides, the last thing I can – _or want to_ – do is to like someone more than I should. _Doesn't Scott understand that?_

Yes, Liam may be an attractive freshman that I've ever met but that's not a good justification to _like_ him. He may have been much more affectionate towards me and he isn't afraid to show it but right now, I can't. Liking or even falling in love is not on my bucket list, that's just it. I'm dying and there's nothing Liam can do about it except to move on – _before we even start_.

"He's a really good kid. You should like him, very much." Silence aroused. "So, mum's off to work."  
"Dad too. He told me earlier." I added, almost whispering.

Scott nodded. Seems like he's the one in-charge to tuck in his younger twin again, he thought to himself. I listen in closely to Scott's thoughts and he is rather giving a try to change the subject. He wanted to finally talk about something which we have in common. One thing that we most likely do have in common is,

"You know you do have mum's smile right? It's really pretty." It took me a while before I could reply back.  
"Your eyes, if it's not glowing, it looks just like dad's."

I did give it a shot. If he's going to be frank and have a heartfelt conversation, ultimately, why not tonight? I had my fun earlier and before I stopped breathing, I guess this could help him and everyone to know that I do have a heart. Although it's freezing from the icy cold façade of a childhood which have been tarnished by my parents. With my fists clenched and I continue to fidget around, Scott tries his best to keep the conversation alive.

"You have any asthma?" I turn to stare at him instantly. "Sorry, I had one before."  
"I know." Pausing to collect my thoughts, I stay silent. "I'm dying now, so…"  
"There's something you need to know," He started. "We all love you, even mum. She may not show her it but, she sure do weep sometimes."

Nodding vaguely to his statement, I then shift slightly to sit cross-legged. I'm starting to think that this might be a longer talk than I expected and it might as well be the longest that Scott and I have spoken. We don't have to shout or yell at each other. It's basically just us speaking from our hearts and actually attempting to understand the other individual as twins should. However, due to our broken bonds, we have to do this the old mannered way.

With Scott explaining how Melissa would conceal her sorrows just so she could be strong for him and dad as well. _I never knew my mum_. It feels so all because of being separated at such a young age, I believe. It's sad really, having such a little time to get to know or close to the woman who have given birth to you and then she just abandoned you. With the same reason also, I decide to go against from reconciling my broken relationship with Melissa.

I don't see the point of making myself miserable all over again, because of the same person. It may be a little too much for me to handle.

"Dad genuinely cares about you too." I blurted out. "He may come off as suspicious and stuff but deep down, he's still a dad who cares about his son. And I'm sure he has forgiven you about that night."

To say that Scott is forgiven is an underlying statement. _He wasn't even at fault._ Scott's anger was driven by the fear of losing me and even dad knows it and so does Melissa. While the adults turn to their ways in finding solace, Scott is the only one to stick with me in spite of everything. Melissa has her downfalls at times, I noticed. Out of the three, dad have fled to settle on his work completely, Melissa do try to help as frequent as she could but Scott… He's undeniably the only one that's strong enough to stay by my side through the thins of my life.

I figured he's trying to say more about dad but falter. At this point, he doesn't think he could treat his dad the same again. He may not have been the cause of my disease but Scott thinks that dad is just a coward. I can't possibly change his mind and if it's not for this stupid disease, I wouldn't have to change the truth. Due to my hatred towards Scott and Melissa, I have been denying the fact that my dad can be an actual chicken to face his greatest fears. I'm not even siding Scott or anyone but I do believe that I need to stop standing so tall to all of my decisions that could potentially ruined my chances of being a sister and twin to Scott McCall.

"Feeling okay?"

He changed the subject. Before I could say a word, he places the palm of his hand to my forehead and realizes it. It happens every night; I don't even have to answer him. The feeling of feverish and chills I get is also a part of the disease's package. While I could whine and plead for Scott to take the pain away, I didn't want to – _or have to_. I deserve this yet Scott endlessly tries to reduce the pain I have to suffer in my everyday life.

Quickly, he reduces my body temperature with ease. I breathe in air normally till I realized how much pain he has sucked out of my body. While Scott is frozen, determined to take every ounce of my suffering, I pull his hand away before it's too late.

"I'm better now." I voiced out sternly. "Thanks."

Scott nodded to me with a small smile. It evidently shows a mix of disappointment and sympathy. I return a blank smile, falling silent after thanking him for all he have done. It's time for me to get over the past even though that's precisely why I've become what I am. With nothing left to say, Scott stands up from the floor and I follow suit a few seconds later. While he makes his way towards the door, I stand still at the front of my bed – waiting.

"Have a good night." He wished, with his back facing me.  
"Hey Scott."

I stopped him from taking his first step out of my room. Quivering as I move forward, I then brave myself for the last time to do it. The next second I know, I'm hugging my twin brother whom I hated when I first arrive here. For once, I learn to not stray into someone else's thoughts and stay collected with my own. With my head rested on his chest, I feel a sudden contact of his hands hugging me back.

"I don't want you to lose your powers for me. It's not worth it."

He didn't say another word. All he did was pat my back gently and walk out of the door after I pull away. After closing the door, I stare at my own reflection. A lot have changed since I left here the very first time. I have grown taller, I'm skinnier, I have an ideally perfect hair at a waist length but two things remain definite.

The colour of my eyes and the smile, almost similar to Melissa's.

 _Scott is right._ While he has taken the time to scrutinize my smile, I have been dyingly waiting for my death wish to come true – besides letting others die. If I could fast forward time to my death, I would. However, it will only be because I don't want to fall in love with anyone. Particularly Liam, I bit my bottom lip just thinking about it.

I don't deserve him, _I never will_.


	27. Season 4B: Light of Your Halo

**A/N: Hey guys! This one is rather a short chapter than the previous so. Yeah, I want to make this a short and sweet chapter which sums up Al's relationship with her parents.**

 **" _Light of Your Halo_ "... This is a very random one since Beyonce's Halo played on my playlist and it just hits me. Halo = Angel and how Rafe have been her sole guardian all along. Even though he haven't been a good one the entire time, both him and Al have been stuck together and it just highlights how close they are as father and daughter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **Thank you to everyone who favourites, follows and read Wild Heart!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '** *** * *** **' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

I've gone for yet another appointment at the hospital. Dad sent me in the morning while Melissa was asleep and Scott had gone to school. He did give me a hug as a good morning and presumably as a reminder to stay strong but it's useless. _Who are we kidding?_ It will never be a good morning ever with what's left of my existence and how _some_ people just keeps running away from me. Plus I'm sure that others surrounding me needed that reminder more than I do. Perhaps with that reminder alone, dad would learn to stick around and be strong for me like I'm trying as well.

"So, I want you to have a good rest. You don't have to study, or run. You, my darling, just need to stay in bed."

"With a boy?" He turns to give me a stern look, as a response to my joke.

"A book is a better choice Al Lyssa McCall."

A small smile shows on my face as dad responded still. While there may have been times when Liam and I had our touchy moments, no one acted any further on it – besides a chaste kiss. That's the furthest I have ever gone with Liam, first base. It's the same with Stiles too. Except now that I realized it, I've had a much more intense kiss with Stiles instead of Liam. I bit my bottom lip, just recalling the kiss we had at the hallway.

In all honesty, I'm still in doubts of my feelings.

At one point, I hated Stiles. I really do for what he did but the fact that he meant well, even after all these time, it just fades away the loathe I have for him. Ever since that kiss, I have been tolerant of his antics – which really surprises me. And then, I saved his life and I guess, that's when we became closer – as friends _again_. Plus of course, he can never be anything more than that for as long as I'm here – same goes with Liam.

"Hey dad?" I tried getting his attention.

"You take care of yourself. Stay inside the house, your mum's home."

Dad kissed my forehead before driving away. I didn't even get another say in response to his statement or to talk to him. It has been a while since we sit down to talk – or even talking, in general. Just a short a couple of minute conversation between us is all I'm asking for as a daughter. Is that too much to ask for a child who barely trusts anyone but her dad and a best friend?

"She's not my mum."

I grumbled to myself before turning to see Melissa at the door. She stands by the door with a smile on her face which I find fairly odd. _Does she expect me to smile back someday after she have broken me into someone cold-blooded with a heart of stone?_ I hope yes, just so I could break her little heart similar to how she has broken mine years ago.

Paying no attention to the sudden female figure that reappeared in my life; I walk up to my room and closes the door. It haven't been one of the most interesting morning I've had but it has been a long time since dad and I spent some time together. Even though it was in the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital or even if it was at the police station, I treasure these moments with him especially knowing that he cares so much for me. I miss knowing that he cares because I haven't been noticing it for a while, what not with him and Scott bonding.

However, realizing that I'll not live for as long as I thought I would, their bond is the last thing I would have to worry about right now.

"What?"

Apparently right now, Melissa is the thing I have to worry at this second. Just days ago she tried to tell Scott the truth. From what I know, all the truth ever does was hurt people and I don't want that to happen. I may not be fond of Melissa but I do want to see Scott and dad happy. Whatever that Melissa intend to tell them that day, it could possibly ruins every chance of dad and also Scott being happy in the slightest way – _particularly dad_.

"I wanted to talk. I know how deteriorating your current health is Al,"

"That's a pretty good reminder after my hospital appointment. Thanks."

"My point is, let Scott cure you. For a second, just think about yourself and _not_ me. You may hate me all you want but don't let your future go to waste honey." She paused to push a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You're too precious for that and I don't want to miss any more years of seeing you grow. I'm honestly begging as your mum who gave birth to you, please think about it Al."

With tears running down her face, I stay still as she pulls me in for an embrace. For once I'm not saying anything to her. I'll just keep myself quiet and breathing because it seems like air is a luxury with every second that she's holding me close. Enduring with the breathlessness, I continue to catch my breath in silence.

* * *

"She's doing alright?"

Scott closes his locker before zipping his bag and walking next to Stiles. They begin talking about Al just before they enter their Maths class. Before he left for school earlier, he had given her a hug and a word of encouragement. It's her first doctor appointment which Scott gets to see her go for and he wants to be a brother to her. He wants to make it clear to her that she means a lot to him despite whatever that she have done. No matter what, Al will always be the twin that Scott wants in his life.

"Better. She didn't scream at my face."

"But seriously though, don't you want to save her?" Scott looked at him pointedly. "Not that option, definitely not _THAT_."

To see Lyssa turned into a werewolf, now that is something which he'll dread most. The girl is practically the female version of Liam Dunbar to him. Although much more hotter than the little runt. As much as he cares and would love for her to live longer, Stiles is absolutely sure and intelligent enough to know that turning Lyssa into something which she despise would only makes her stronger. Plus a higher possibility of Lyssa being a murderous apex predator, an unstoppable one.

"Take Erica for example," Scott glared. " _FOR EXAMPLE_ , she was once an epilepsy girl but remember when she turned? She becomes a,"

"I get your point but I just want her alive."

Scott answered directly. There doesn't seem to be any other way which doesn't involve him not making full use of his power as an Alpha. It's either he gave her a bite or lose his status as an Alpha. He would do either, to be frank, just so Al could live. He's not ready to lose his twin sister just yet – _or ever_.

"What about Kira and Malia?" Stiles raise his eyebrows.

"What about them?" He asked back, clueless. "They have nothing to do with this."

"I don't think both of them are very fond of having Al around."

 _That's a point_ , Stiles thought. _Not a good one but nonetheless, a point._ However, none of this was supposed to involve them. Whether they like it or not, he and Scott will find a way to save Lyssa. For some reason, Stiles feels the need to save her just as how she saved him. Lyssa don't have to be at the scene itself on that very day yet she arrives out of the blue to keep him alive. She was the one to pull the trigger and spare his life. That is one moment of his life which he'd never forget.

The very sight of a _heroine_ coming to his rescue is a very rare one.

"One way or another, she's your twin and my," He stammered, finding the appropriate term for Lyssa. "Friend. We have to save her no matter what, _or who_."

Despite his very much complicated friendship with Lyssa, Stiles have no doubt in his decision. He knows Scott doesn't too but all he wants is for Kira to get along well with his twin. As for Malia, as long as they're not pointing their claws to each other, that's a good start to a very beautiful friendship, Stiles hopes desperately.

* * *

 *** * *** It's nearly ten o'clock; dad should be home by now. That was what he said earlier today. _He'd only miss dinner_ , I recalled. Well, if he were to be home any later than midnight, it's not only dinner that he'd missed. I did try to get his attention in the afternoon but he was in a rush. I barely get to say another word before he drove off. The time in the hospital was good for as long as it lasted then, I figured.

Fidgeting around, I pace back and forth in my room. I'm in a pullover and sweatpants, all ready to get in bed because I could feel my body weakening and my temperature rising. Although it does feel a little too cold with the window open, I realized. Quickly, I closes the window and locks it immediately.

"You're not planning to sneak out do you?" A voice peaked behind me.

"I'd be looking for you out there anyway."

I fibbed and sits at the edge of my bed. Dad joins me and gives me a short hug. He comes here just as soon as he steps into the house. I'm his priority as of now and I couldn't be any glad.

"How's your day?" I questioned, nonchalantly.

"It was tiring but good. How's yours?"

"I'm feeling quite blessed because I pretty much have a competent and accomplished dad right here with me."

Dad turns to see me smiling at him. While he have been away, I know he's only doing so to avoid reality. Reality that I've been sick this entire time. For months, this disease have been destroying me internally yet no one knew. _Not even dad,_ my only guardian and I could only imagine his pain to hear the news.

He's my dad, I know him. In fact, I know him too well that he's just trying to avoid the truth. Identical to how he refuses to believe that I may be suffering with anger issues. Hence why, I'd never dare myself to proceed with the tests. I'm sure deep down, I wasn't the one who is most scared to know its results. It have been dad all along.

"He's not a quitter or an abandoner; he stuck me with me through everything including my years of being a teenage rebel." I paused to chuckle softly. "I just want you to know that you're the best dad I could ever have despite what I've become."

With tears swelling in his eyes, dad pulls me into a hug. It's most likely to prevent me from seeing him crying. Never have I seen him cry nor do I wish to see him cry – unless it's tears of joy. Dad needs to know that he have been doing the best at his job as a dad even though he thinks otherwise, when he shouldn't. That's when I starts to feel guilty and the one to be blame because I haven't been giving him enough credit.

Plus _I_ am the reason to make him feel that way.

"Have I mentioned how I'm proud to have such a strong daughter?" He confessed as his chin rests on top of my head.

"I learn from the best." I whispered, happily.

We stay in the same position for a couple more seconds before I hear a rustling sound outside. Instantly, dad pulls away and gets up from my bed. Apparently I wasn't the only one to hear that. There was a noise coming from right outside the window and I think I know who it might be. Standing up with him, I then tug on dad's left arm.

"You should go to bed now, you need some rest."

"But," I glared at him. "Fine. You get to bed too,"

"With a book." I finished his sentence before he could.

Dad gives me a kiss to my forehead before making his way to the door. He do shows some suspicion though by turning back and looking back from me to my window. _Who am I kidding?_ My dad is an FBI agent after all. After this, he will most probably dash down the stairs to check if there was anything outside.

"Go to sleep Al, with a book." He paused while I nodded in response. " _Not a boy._ " He continued, sternly.

"Of course. Who would want to be with a sickly girl?"

Finding no answer to the question, dad shows me a nod before walking out of the room. He closed the door tightly and I lock it immediately. I know precisely who's outside, holding onto the tree branch just to remain close to the window of my room. Scurrying towards the window, I open it and hold my hand out for Liam quickly.

It's better for him to get in quick before dad saw him. The last thing I want before I close my eyes to go to sleep is making my dad give me another warning. He strictly wants me to be single for the rest of his lifetime which will most definitely not be a problem. Thinking back, there isn't anyone here which I am interested in or would love to date. Although Liam would think otherwise about us, _previously._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?!"

I sneered in whispers. No one else needs to know about this, especially not dad. The whispers are meant for keeping my voice at a lower volume just so it wouldn't attract anyone's attention. Sighing, I'm still holding onto Liam's hand.

"I WANTED TO SEE YOU." He responded similarly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IT'S NEARLY 10." I enlightened him before realizing, "You're scared, aren't you?"

The conversation initiated in whispers though it has escalated quickly to become an argument. It's all because Liam choose to hide the fact that he was indeed afraid of the haunting. Since the other night when he fought the Berserkers, he have been having paranoia as if they're always in his presence. Little does he know, I could feel his fear and hear his thoughts which speak louder than the words he just spoke.

"At least I'm not trying to get in bed with you." Liam takes hold of my hands, with a smirk.

Forming a small smile, I then pull him into a hug and rests my chin on his shoulder. It's nice to be in his embrace and have someone to joke with. It feels extra right and comfy with my pullover and sweatpants on, especially when I'm feeling a little chilly even with the window closed. Plus there have been nothing but intensity and sadness surrounding me all day in this house. Liam let one of his hands rested in my small back while the other is stroking my hair. I'm sure he felt it too, by now.

"Jokes aside, let's get you in bed. You're getting even hotter," I showed him a frown. "For your own good."

I give him an approving nod once he finished the sentence, implying that we're merely friends. Releasing his hold on my waist, I then get under the covers. Enough of humour for the day, here comes the concern once again. I figured, there's no way anyone will ever see me as this capable and confident girl that I was before. No matter what, I'll just be that sickly girl in everyone's eyes. He remains seated on the side of the bed as I waited for him to join me.

"Remember what I said the other night?" Both of his hands are fidgety, I noticed before answering quickly.

"Yeah." I sensed he heard my thought.

"I just want you to remember that because I mean every word I said."

Liam don't even have to remind me. Everything he said that night remains etched to my mind although I'm not too sure which one specifically that he was referring to. Was it the one where he choked out of nowhere to declare his love for me or that he knew I did find him attractive at first sight?

He then joins me in bed, after the reminder, although he leave his left leg uncovered by the blanket. When asked, he explained that he had always preferred it as it is. It has a balance of both, Liam continued as I look at him intently – listening to his explanation.

While he have been telling me the story of his childhood, Liam had silently reduce my temperature and lean in lower to move my head from his shoulder to his chest. It feels better and much more comfortable to have someone – particularly Liam – to cuddle. As he holds my body close to him in affection, I keep reminding myself that I'm doing it for the sake of warmth, comfort and a different kind of affection, _I hope_.

"How is it?"

In between our conversation, Liam will asks several times. He isn't even making an attempt to conceal his concern towards me and I don't intend to stop it. Instead of feeling guilty to lead him on, I feel as though I owe him all of my time for being a traitor or hypocrite, some might say. I'm none of the above and Liam knows that, despite whatever I've put him in with the rest whom I'm surrounded with.

I had no idea I was too comfortable till I fall asleep on his shoulder slowly and then eventually. Liam only comes to his realization when I hadn't answered him, for the umpteenth time perhaps. He looked down to see me sleeping soundly with my arms wrapped on his waist.

* * *

The freshman isn't sure whether to let her go or kiss her right then and there.

She looks peaceful. Sleeping with her hair down and slightly tousled as it lengths down to her slim waist. His lips curl into a smile as he allows himself to run his fingers down her dark red-brown hair which matches ideally to the fairness of her skin tone. Moving slightly to release her hold on him, Liam then turns to the side of his body, to take a last look of Al.

"Goodnight, Al Lyssa."

With the last whisper, he falls asleep with a peace of mind too. It has been one of the longest and refreshing sleeps he had for a night since setting his sights on the Berserkers.


	28. Season 4B: The End

**A/N: Hey guys! Well... I don't have a lot to say for this chapter. It's practically a reflection moment for Al, throughout the entire chapter with of course, a little " _accident_ ".**

 **" _The End_ "... Again, I didn't think that the songs I listened to while I'm writing affects me so much but it did. So One Republic's Say (All I Need) played and it just fits perfectly. Al wanting some peace in her life before she's gone and it's a nice tune to listen to before going to bed or just reflecting on life.**

 **Hope you guys would enjoy reading it!**

 **Lot of thank you to everyone who favourites, follows and read Wild Heart!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '** *** * *** **' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

It's the weekend and as usual, I have been in bed all day. Took one step down the stairs and I was led back to the room by dad. It was probably because of all the white lies I have been telling him at night just so I could pull Liam into the room. It gets frustrating just to know that I'll always be on the watch. Melissa had the morning shift of taking care of me and now Scott's back from hanging out with Kira to take up the night shift. Of course, both of them have been brief by dad before he leaves for work.

Eavesdropping to everything he had to say is quite the same as a jab to my gut. I can no longer be the independent girl from San Francisco. Dad now treats me like a little girl, or to be more specific, a dying girl of a lost cause.

All day I keep on listening to these people's thoughts and what they're saying and it's not making me feel any better. I feel so trapped and if I'm going to die tomorrow, the last thing I'd want to be doing is stuck at home doing nothing. I don't want to feel sorry for myself at the last moments of my life. I want to be stronger than I'm supposed to be, in contrast to whatever anyone has to say about how the disease is consuming me.

Opening the closet, I smile to finally change into something other than another t-shirt or pullover and sweatpants. With great enthusiasm since forever, I change into a muscle tank top paired with Nike running capris and a pair of Nike flex running shoes. It's time I get out of this house and take a breather from thinking.

* * *

Sneaking out from Scott's watch is probably one of the best things I've done since I was diagnosed with this disease. I'm not even sorry if he were to get a scolding from dad because honestly, _I need this_. I owe it to myself and it isn't anyone's fault that I'm in need of fresh air from all the negative thoughts. Half an hour ago, I climbed out of my room through the window and now I'm running at a slow pace in the woods.

My head is at ease right now. The wind is blowing through my dark, tied-up hair. It's a nice feeling to be all alone yet instead of more things polluting my mind, I'm clearing it. All I want to do throughout this run is what it have always help me with – reflecting. This is how I've live my life since I was in San Francisco and I'll continue doing so. I realize not even this disease can stop me from doing what I've been doing all my life.

It's hard to believe that my life actually begins right here in Beacon Hills. I used to live here with my family as a whole. Melissa was being a mum, showering me with love and then I moved for years to reside in San Francisco with dad before making my return back here, unexpectedly.

Chuckling, I remembered exactly walking into class on the very first day and my eyes not only met Scott's but someone whom I've once had a crush on, Stiles. My crush towards him no longer exists though as soon as I answered the phone call one day. The attraction I have for him was purely erased, or so I thought when he continuously tried to defend me. I thought I could love him the same but I couldn't and it's not only because of the phone call but Stiles deserves better. I'm just not good enough for him.

And then there's Liam, the freshman who have grown to be my confidant besides dad. He understands me, he knows me. Liam, out of anyone else, overlook all I ever am or what I've done just so we can still be friends. We obviously have had bumps along the way but we manage to get back together because we're better together. Aside from him, Stiles and Lydia's trust in me leaves me in astonishment too. They didn't judge me without evidence; they genuinely believed that I was innocent – _when I really wasn't_.

By the end of it all, I realized two things. I'll never be an innocent nor will I ever live in this world forever because of Lymphoma. The people that I loathe especially, Melissa and Scott, tried to save me. They didn't want me to die but they also don't have a sensible point to make me change my mind to stay alive.

At this moment, I drop down on my knees, shedding all the tears I've been hiding to everyone. They keep on crying for me – _because of me_ – and that leaves me questioning whether they will be happier with me alive. _I doubt so._ There's nothing I can do to make them believe me – _ever_ – and it's all because of one mistake.

"Why are you all alone here?"

Wiping away the tears I've shed, I tilt my head up to look at the person standing metres away. Malia shows herself, stepping out of the shadows.

"It's not a werecoyote's territory so I'm taking a brisk walk."

I retorted, with slightly puffy eyes and the strongest tone I could come out with after crying my eyes out. I don't need Malia to know that I've been crying in the woods. It's none of her business to know anything about her. I'm not even sure as to how she could find me right here in the middle of the woods at this timing.

Malia make her way towards me with a clear intention. With her hand held out, I take a grasp of it to get myself out before taking a step back. I'm not as stupid as she is. I know precisely what's on her mind and I'm not going away without a fight.

"Think again, _Hale_."

I deliberately mentioned her legitimate last name before taking the chance to lunge at her. I could at least strike on her last nerve before I throw in a few punches to her face. She didn't even try to fight back but pushed me away after I hit her with the fourth punch. I lands a few metres away from her with a bruised elbow before Malia stands before me.

"I'm sorry."

The next second, I look down with jaw drop to see her claws pierced my stomach. A sharp pain surfaces only when she pulls it out and I blacked out almost immediately after a couple of seconds of blurred vision.

 *** * *** As quick as lightning, or not quite, he dashes into the house and run up the stairs to the room which he's familiar with. However, only one thing seems to catch his sight, attention and breathing. There lying on Stiles' bed is Al with her t-shirt soaked with her own blood. He should have known Al and her shield powers are strong but somehow over time, Scott has begun to feel closer to Al. He somewhat felt an unusual sense trickle down his spine each time something happened to her. It all started right after she saved Stiles life, Scott remembered correctly. _Blood is thicker than water_ , he thought.

"SHE'S BLEEDING!" Scott exclaimed in horror.  
"Yes Scott, we're perfectly aware of that."

Stiles replied, proving exactly how he never fails in the language of sarcasm. He's clearly hiding his terror better than Al's twin, Malia observed from the corner of the room. Walking forward, the werecoyote stands right next to Scott.

"Bite her."  
"WHAT?!"

Both males shouted back in more shock than they already am. Malia couldn't be serious; Scott and Stiles read each other's expression as they turn to look at one another. There she is again, in more pain than she already have been suffering. Scott couldn't bear to see her so ever since that night. The memory is still vivid in his mind when he looked up to see Al scrambling away from him – saving herself from the bite.

She has never looked defenceless in his eyes. Al never fails to give up a fight to anyone who dares to cross her, or change her beliefs. Only now while she's unconscious with her hands covered with blood and wound wide open, he knows there's no way she's fighting back at the exact moment. Scott is indeed turning as pale as his sister is just by watching the amount of blood she's losing with every second passing by.

"The longer you wait, she will die Scott. Just bite her." Malia continues taunting.  
"No! Malia, he can't." Stiles spoke in resistance to Malia's demand. " _Scott don't._ "

Without saying a word, the older twin walks over to his sister. He refuses to take a look at the worsening wound and covered it with his second piece of top, a flannel shirt. Not wanting to waste any more time, he carries the lightweight teenager and charges for the door.

"Stiles, we need to get to the hospital now."  
"Got it!"

Strongly agreeing with Scott's decision, Stiles reach for his car keys on the desk and rushes to his car. As of now, he cannot deal with Malia. She is his girlfriend but Lyssa is his friend. A childhood friend of his whom have done anything that she could to save his life. Seeing how she's rejecting the help she needed to continue living, Stiles just wants her to be happy and he knows for sure that turning into a werewolf or even getting the bite isn't what she wants.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the last words he said to Malia before running out of the room. It's not just about Lyssa; it's also Scott and his mum. They loved her so much and Stiles actually wants to see them bond more. He couldn't resist to not help to extend her life span than she anticipates.

All he wants is to make up for all the mistakes he have made towards Lyssa before.

* * *

 *** * *** "What happened?!"

Rafe drives over to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital as soon as he receives a call from Melissa. He couldn't wait any longer and flee from his workplace just when he heard Al's arrival to the hospital – wounded. Getting calls regarding Al getting into fights previously in San Francisco isn't a surprise for him. Well, he was hoping that she would turn over new leaf when in Beacon Hills but he was wrong. Just as he was wrong to trust that it's alright to leave Scott alone with Al despite the previous encounters he have seen between the siblings.

He has taken her into a place where mysteries remain unsolved. God knows what else exists in this town and Rafe sure knows that his son have been keeping something away from him ever since his arrival.

As for Al, she never speaks about everything. Her reservation has been due to the abandonment and Rafe certainly don't want to force her into revealing what she prefers to keep to herself. He just wants his daughter to be happy. He only wants to see her happy with a genuine smile on her face which would last longer than just a day or two.

"Scott?" Melissa questioned him too.  
"I don't know. I found her in the woods and, she must have been running."

He blurted out, in panic. Still in horror of the sight of Al, he couldn't think straight. There's not a second goes by when he's not anxious since Al enters the room accompanied by the nurses and a doctor.

It was partially his fault for not realizing that Al fled from the house. They were home alone and he was supposed to take care of her. That was the last thing both of his parents said to him before they left for work. All of them loved Al but they have to continue with their lives while Scott just wants to redeem his mistakes to be a good big brother to his only twin.

The kind of twins he and Al are is different. They don't have the immediate bond just because they're twins. They're fraternal twins, which explains why no one would ever suspect that Scott is related to the new girl on the first day when she entered Beacon Hills High.

"I'll go check on her." Melissa uttered. "You two just breathe okay."  
"Melissa, Agent McCall, Scott."

The doctor greeted each of them, with a nod as soon as Melissa turns around. While the three of Al's family members continue to worries, he seem to keep a straight face as though what he's about to say isn't good news. Scott observes him very carefully, fully conscious of the ticking time. Each second counts and while the doctor's heartbeat remains steady, he is driven with anxiety of his parents' including his own beating heart.

"How is she doctor? How's Al?" Scott snapped, impatiently.  
"Al is experiencing a severe loss of blood. We need to conduct a blood transfusion and since we are low on Al's type of blood supply,"  
"I'll do it."

With no hesitation, Melissa steps forward. The two males have no words to say as they turn to see each other. Rafe would have stepped forward too to save Al's life but it seems like he will have to step on the brakes. Scott is speechless since he has no idea either if his blood type would be compatible to Al's. He stays silent to allow his parents discuss it between themselves.

"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"She's my daughter too and I love her just as much as you do. I want a chance to be a part of her life Rafe and I'll do anything for her to forgive me."

He remains frozen for a minute before releasing a sigh and nods. Melissa has a point. While he have been trying to catch up with Scott after years of absence, Rafe realized his ex-wife have been trying to do the same. Although Al is a tougher cookie to impress or ask for forgiveness. She isn't made of cotton candy or sprinkles but a rock and fire that will burn people just as how burnt she is – having to deal without a motherly figure in her life.

Melissa takes a deep breath and turns to see her son. He gives him a tight, warm hug before she leaves to follow the doctor. They barely say another word until she enters the room, where nurses start attending to her. To see Al again alive is the only thing she wants as of now. The teenager have a long life ahead of her and as her mum, Melissa feels as though she can do more than this just to keep Al alive. Anything at all to keep her living, Melissa will do it without faltering.

* * *

It didn't take longer than 2 minutes until I realized, I'm still breathing and I'm in one of the wards of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. The last time I was conscious, I remember feeling so weak and I was having trouble breathing. I thought I would stop, quit it forever and just die but I didn't. I live through the pain of being stabbed in the stomach by a werecoyote that deserves a piece of ass kicking once I'm out of this bed.

The smell of the hospital reeks, first of all and it's cold. It really is even though I have the bottom half of my body covered with the blanket. Plus everything in the room is white. It's like I'm supposed to die but no, _I'm not – just yet_. Instead I'm just stuck in a place when babies are born and some others might die. Life is simply full of surprises and surviving what Malia did to me is one of them.

Once I heard the turn of the doorknob, I lie flat on my back – staring straight up to the ceiling. It's not the perfect time for me to talk or even see anyone right now. I'm not ready to talk or do anything as of yet. I just woke up 10 minutes ago, still in question of what had happened and why did it happened, and I already have a visitor. To make it all better, it's Sheriff Stilinski.

"Al Lyssa McCall, how are you doing?"

I stay silent as he takes a seat by the side of my bed. As if time have ran out for me to answer his question, the Sheriff sighs and shifts in his seat. My plan's working. I don't have to say a word to anyone about anything because I'm able to handle the matter on my own. I don't have to wait for karma to happen, I get even and that's precisely how what goes around, comes back around.

"I heard you're doing better after Melissa donated a fair amount of blood. No one except for your family and my son actually thought you'd survive without a blood transfusion. Your condition is," He paused as though he's trying to find an accurate word. " _Critical._ "

He shows a small smile, looking right at me – ignoring him. After learning from Stiles and my dad, the Sheriff should know better that I don't work with people easily unless it's kicking their butts. Well, I certainly have punched his son's face before and surprisingly, this is actually the first time he have approached me personally.

"I really hope you'll get well soon. Seems like everyone out there is confident in seeing you making out of the operating theatre alive. You must be one good kid Al and they're right. You sure are one strong as hell girl."

The Sheriff sighs again receiving no respond from me. He did take a closer look at my skin which are exposed for any signs of attack but catch nothing. The rest of my skin, with the exception of my stomach and covered elbow, is flawless without a scratch. I couldn't bring myself up again after the first try. It stings so bad after the doctor have stitched the wounds.

I even did my counting of the number of stitches before the Sheriff decided to intrude. There were a total of 20 stitches and this is all because of one werecoyote. _If I were to reveal it to the Sheriff, what can he do?_ He'll most probably pat her head and let her get away with it just because he is Stiles' girlfriend and Stiles is his son.

There are so many reasons for my act of silence but I'd rather say nothing. It's between me and Malia and everyone else should stay out of it, particularly Stiles. It's not entirely about him since she have pierced her claws into my stomach which lands me in here. It's definitely about us and how I'll give her a piece of sweet justice as soon as I'm out of here, just as the Sheriff should be by now.

* * *

Walking out of the ward, the Sheriff shook his head to the legal guardian of Al. For nearly five minutes he lasted in the room, Al has lasted throughout the time without opening her mouth. He was sure her vocal cord is still working but she intends to keep all the information to herself. Either Rafe or Stiles wouldn't have to warn him about Al's resistance because he'd already guess by how she survived with the loss of blood and on the brim of losing her life at an early period than expected with her disease. He didn't know much about the kid but the Sheriff sure does respect her as a patient of a life threatening disease.

"I could come another time to question her." He suggested.  
"No, it's okay. I'll take it from here."  
"You're sure?"

The Sheriff seeks confirmation. It was his duty to conduct the interrogation, not an FBI Agent who also happened to be the father of the victim. While he would have love to argue with the fellow Agent McCall for overstepping his boundaries, the Sheriff thought of how Al is closer to her dad rather than anyone else. Besides, she's also the one to save his son's life. For that, he is forever grateful towards Al and will do anything so as to make her think otherwise.

Rafe nods which allows the Sheriff to make his way out of the hospital. He decided to stay. Rafe have to stay to take a good care of his daughter. He loves her so much and he was so close to losing her last night which he fears most. To be frank, living without Al in his life is unimaginable. Her existence means the world to him.

God knows who would have caused this to happen to Al. She's not the most patient or charming girl to be around with but on good days, Al is tolerable and, _a lifesaver_. There's so many reasons for her to live longer than the doctor have measured but all Rafe wants is for him to know that he makes sure that she goes for the necessary treatment which could potentially extend her life span. At this point, she will have to listen to him because he cares for her – _always have, always will_ – but she needs to understand that and do as he says because it's for her own good too.

* * *

Days have passed and I'm eventually home. The stitched wound has fully healed, with Scott's help which was much unneeded. He did so while I was asleep and he sneaks into the ward I was in at 3 in the morning. Before I could stop him, Scott grab hold of my wrist and take the pain away as well as healing the wound completely.

I remembered telling him to stay away but he didn't want to. Scott looked me in the eye and promised directly to me that he'll do anything to keep me safe. It must have been because of dad. He has failed dad's trust of keeping me safe and it's on me. Although one thing I know for sure is, I don't have to apologise for my actions.

"I'm so close to losing you Al. Do you want to know how it feels?" Dad asked, pleadingly.  
"No. And I don't want to know about going for radiotherapy."

 _He should have known._ Similar to him, Al doesn't stay down even in her direful conditions. One way or another, she must have found out the news somewhere. Rafe is an idiot to think he can prolong keeping the secret between himself, Melissa and the doctor.

"Radiotherapy helps to cure it darling. Doctor Connor told me that,"

"Radiotherapy or radiation therapy would help in destroying the cancerous cells that have developed in her body as involves directing a carefully focused beam of high-energy X-rays onto Lymphomas."

I completed his sentence, with the precise words. There's nothing left to hide. The initial conversation between the two was heard while they were right outside of my ward. The plan was for the doctor to provide me with the best treatment to prolong my existence. Since there's better treatment just outside of Beacon Hills, dad has agreed to it – without a doubt.

He could have at least talked to me. I know that he did try that once before and I still wouldn't want to go, to be honest. It may be leaving Beacon Hills, even for a short while but dad won't be with me. I'm sure he can't be with the workload he have currently. While he has been spending time to watch over me for the past days in the hospital, his work have been piling up in the office and it's all because of me.

With clenched fists, I listen to whatever he has to say. All the words he's saying to convince me to go. The tone he's using almost sounds as though he's begging. Dad is begging me to go for something which could possibly gain me a little more time living while I'm the one rejecting it with no hesitation. This isn't anything that I'd ever imagine to happen between me and dad, _ever_.

"Please go, it's not only for you but me and everyone that loves you."

Dad take hold of both of my hands, kneeling right in front of me. He is literally pleading on his knees right now. Nothing could ever break my heart more to have ever done this to dad. I may have disagreed with some of the decisions he have made most of the time but I still love him. He's the only parent I have which have been with me all my life. I couldn't let him plead for anything especially not for this. It's not worth it just because I will die very soon.

"Fine. When do I leave?" I uttered, forcing the words out.  
"In three days' time." Dad responded quickly. "A nurse will be with you at all times once you're there."

I nod vaguely and dad releases his hold on my hands only to pull me into a hug. He repeatedly thanked me as though it's his life I'm saving. While I don't want to be saved, all everyone wants to do is keep me alive and go through a messed up treatment which would be a waste of money. I don't necessarily require it anyway.

"I'm glad, very very glad that you're going darling. I love you so much."

I remain silent in dad's gentle embrace. I'm sure he could feel the warmth of my body, the usual feverish that comes with the disease. Each time I want to whine and complain about feeling all of these, I think about my goal. It's what I want and just to get exactly what I want, I'm willing to go through these but dad… I can't simply ignore his request. Only for dad, I'm willing to do this because I know I'll never get well soon no matter how good the treatment is or how qualified the doctor is.

I just wish his hopes aren't as high as I thought because I don't want to see him crumble. Plus he could use some time to learn to let me go while I'm away. I guess, this out-of-town plan he arranged might be of some help after all.


	29. Season 4B: Ceased Neutrality

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the very long updates, I'm currently having examinations and projects… And honestly, all I wanna do is continue with writing but it's all bits and pieces for now so the updates will be crazy late :") So sorry again to keep you all waiting!**

 **Guest: Can't answer that question but keep reading and you'll find out soon enough ;)**

 **This chapter is… well, you can read and find out for yourself. I hope you'll liked it!**

 **Thanks to those who continue to follow and read Wild Heart!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '* * *' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

"HOW'S MY DAUGHTER?"

I heard chattering and shouting of familiar voices. Dad's voice was one of them, I'm sure. The rest of the voices are a blur to me. I couldn't catch it while trying to fight for the end. My surrounding is the least of my worries as I continue to squirm on the stretcher of the hospital. Even with a blurred vision, I manage to recognize the place I've been brought to quite easily.

There are lights, faces and then I see dad as I look up to the ceiling. My body is reacting to the condition which I've been tossed into earlier tonight.

I remembered turning back, taking my last look at the house which I have been residing in since the start of the school year. I've been through a lot here, from learning to be a friend to Liam and a sibling to Scott. I wouldn't trade anything for these just as soon as I realized I will die. Unlike everyone else, I am looking forward to close my eyes and leave this world once and for all. All of it was falling into pieces from working with the Benefactor, saving my friendship with Liam, reconciling with Scott and Melissa, being diagnosed with Lymphoma and finally _the end_. By being in a car accident on the night when I've agreed to go for a therapy just so it could make dad happy.

 _I did it for him and only him._

"I'm going to need you to call Melissa McCall." The doctor stated.

"Doctor, how is she?!"

Dad raised his voice. Never have I heard him exclaimed as loud as he just did outside of work. He cares so much for me that he wouldn't want to let go of my hand until the doctor tells him exactly what he needs to know. Dad was supposed to send me off tonight but he didn't get to because of work and for once, I'm thankful for that. I'm the one who gets to die, bruised and battered but not my dad.

I love him too much to see him get hurt.

"We will try our best to keep her alive Mr McCall." He reassured dad.

"She's all I have, _**please**_ , save her."

It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. Even dad's plead couldn't change my mind to stay alive. What I've done is too much for me to face for the rest of my life. I'm not as strong as people thought I'd be. I've been scarred with the memory of being involved in an assassination before and it's obviously something which I'll never be proud of.

 *** Start of flashback ***

 _He ran as though he can never stop because if he ever did – even for a millisecond – he'll lose her. That's the thing, he don't want to lose her or anyone that he cares for anymore. He has had enough of grieving._

 _While his twin can't see how her presence has changed people, Scott is dying for her to see how much they care for her too. Before, she was just a stranger then known to be an accomplice of an assassination. Until Scott realizes, she have been saving lives._

 _Firstly, she only cares for Liam which led her to save him from the well. Then Stiles, the one person whom Scott knows she ultimately dislike – but maybe her reason to dislike him isn't as strong as she thought. She also saved his life and Lydia's. One time while he tried to lure the Benefactor and the other while everyone else was stuck in Mexico and Lydia was prevent to leave the school premises by a Berserker._

 _Once he step aside to see all the deeds she have committed, it gives Scott a stronger reason to run faster. As if his life depends on how fast he could get to his twin. That night, he has a very distinct feeling. An unusual feeling which makes Scott refers to it as an omen as he was making his way back home from work._

 _Leaving his bike behind, Scott had chased the scent of blood and it wasn't Al's. It was the driver's blood which had filled his sense of smell. Initially, he wanted to save just the driver until Al was found bleeding and stuck in the backseat of the car. His priority switched instantly as he couldn't risk losing her, the only sibling and twin he'll ever have._

 _Just so he could get to Al to safety in time, Scott overlook the fact that he was wearing his favourite shirt and get into the incident of crash with Al's blood staining his shirt. He managed to pull her out before witnessing the explosion of the car._

 _Staring down at Al who was unconscious, with her head on his lap, Scott stiffened. He is lost for words with a lump in his throat. She has a cut on her forehead and cuts on her hand. Her head is bleeding profusely and it got him thinking, she might even suffer an internal bleeding. It scares him to his wit that he might just lose her and without thinking more, his canines elongated and he resorted to the one thing he shouldn't do._

 _Scott bit her left arm._

 *** End of flashback ***

Scott was forced to do what he did. He became a True Alpha for a reason and it's not by killing or even taking anyone's power. Yet if he were to not do anything that he could to save Al's life as she lays in his arms, isn't it similar as killing her too?

He doesn't regret giving Al the bite before calling the ambulance and running home to change into fresh new clothes. He could pretend for the night. No one has to know what he did just so he could extend Al's life span – _or not_. Once he realizes the various consequences of the bite, Scott cringes and bit on his bottom lip in distress.

With the bloodied shirt in his grip, he knew it have to be done. He loves her so much and so does mum and dad. What he did was to make everyone happy to see Al healthy, well and alive. That was all he wanted to make sure of when he sink his canines into her pale white skin.

* * *

 *** * *** With both fists clenched, Scott remains in his seat. He arrived a while after his dad's arrival. Apparently he had missed seeing Al being pushed into the operating theatre. From what he heard from dad, he was so anxious and afraid that she couldn't make it. Although he tried to convince himself otherwise. Al sure does look terrible, Scott agreed silently as he recalled the incident half an hour ago.

As soon as she arrived at the hospital, Al was confirmed to be in need of immediate surgery and the doctor wasted no time to get started with it. While their dad filled Scott in with more details, he remains frozen in his seat with fingers crossed. He don't want to see or knows what will happen if Al were to be gone.

If she were to die tonight, it's not going to be because of the disastrous car accident or someone murdered her. _It's Scott._ Scott's bite will be the one to kill her and it will make him the murderer. Even though that's what he have seen his twin as and called her with the term before.

"Al will be fine, dad. She's pretty strong."

Despite his anxiety, he attempted to sooth Agent McCall in the current situation. Scott knows his bond with his dad will never be as strong as Al's bond and him. Out of everyone, he must be the one to be affected greatly after hearing the news about Al. Although honestly, while his dad have him to sooth him, Scott have no one else.

No one is going to tell him that Al will live. It leaves Scott with a sole option which is to pray for her to survive the bite and be alive. That's all Scott is asking for, that's all he needs to see his family whole and happy after a very very long time.

* * *

 *** * *** Melissa looks at her daughter, horrified. She heard about Al's arrival just minutes ago and now she's in the surgery room with the rest of the team. All she have to do was hand over the doctor the right tools for him to perform the surgery but Melissa can't bear the sight of Al. She looks almost too bruised to survive, with cuts on her hands and on the right side of her head, the blood have dried up. While the nurses are wiping clean the wounds, she takes a step back to watch it all but look away at some point of time.

"Melissa?" The doctor turned to her, expecting her to step forward.

* * *

 *** * *** It felt as though I was being consumed. I was hallucinating from one nightmare to another but I know at the moment that my mind and body was fighting the venom which is trying to mix with the blood in my veins. It continued for a while till I literally fell unconscious.

Then I woke up, looking up to the ceiling. The same one but this time the place is much cooler. As soon as I open my eyes wide, one of the nurses called out for the doctor.

My body still feels weak as though all my energy have been sucked out of me. It's worse than having fever on consecutive nights. Ignoring the fact that I'm almost helpless, I get up only to be catch in the hold of Melissa.

"Honey, you need to stay down." She whispered.

"I'm fine."

Pulling my hand away from her hold, I try to raise my body once again. The feeling of being awake, it wasn't supposed to feel like this. _Am I still dying?_ Taking a look down at my hands, the car crash I was in was quite a horror. I'm pretty lucky to survive, some would say, but I'd rather die. Now that's another idea which would startle people.

"How do you feel Al Lyssa?" The doctor step forward, beside Melissa.

"I need to get out of here."

Blurting it out in a whisper, I make an attempt to get off the operating table when I feel a sharp pain inside my head. It causes me to lose balance as I let go of my hold on the table and almost fell before the doctor catch me. The pain is affecting me more than it ever had, I realized. I'm aware that I'm having Lymphoma but I'm sure this doesn't link back to anything that I was diagnosed with.

It's the telepathy abilities that I have been gifted with on my arrival to Beacon Hills.

"You're not going anywhere until we find out that you're going to be fine, Al. Nurse, please."

The next second I know, before I could say another word, one of the nurses in the room injected me. I have no idea what it was but I fell asleep within the next minute and remain in a deep sleep on the operating table for God knows how long.

* * *

 *** * *** "Are you joking? Is this a joke?" Rafe blurted out in disbelief. "You must be kidding me right now. What happened to my daughter in there?"

Scott tried to calm his dad down to hear more from the doctor. It has been 5 hours since they have waited for Al. The last sight of Al is still etched to his mind, all the blood and scars she suffered from the accident. Shaking off the horror trickling down his spine, Scott begins to process what have been said by the doctor.

While his dad is in disbelief, Scott is relief. Al is going to be fine, she's alive but it's unsure as to whether she has fully turned into a werewolf or not. His dad however is unaware of the supernatural creatures existing in Beacon Hills which explains precisely of his shock to hear about Al's miraculous healing from Lymphoma. She is no longer dying from it but what if,

"This is very, very rare Mr McCall and my advice is you should be thankful that the accident happened because it has miraculously cured your daughter, one way or another."

Scott nods at the doctor before he walks away. He dare not say anything because all he wants is for his dad to shift his attention to what the doctor have said. Instead of being shocked to hear the news, dad should be gratified of Al's healing.

Together, both of the McCall's walk over to see Al being brought out of the operating theatre. She's still unconscious from the tests which have been done as the doctor has informed them. Scott could at least be relief to know that there's a chance that she would, _that she will_ , survive the bite.

Rafe hold onto his son's hand, squeezing it tightly to see a sight of his daughter unconscious but very much alive. She has been cured, _very miraculously_ , from the Lymphoma which she has been suffering from years ago yet he as a dad has not noticed it once until she's in the final stage of the disease. To hear that the disease have been removed from her body entirely, Rafe doubts it initially but smiles to see Al being brought into one of the wards in the hospital.

"My darling's fine."

He whispered with a tear shed, out of happiness.

* * *

 *** * *** Walking out of the operating theatre, Melissa knows it isn't just a miraculous incident. Al couldn't have just been cured out of the sudden from a disease which have been killing day by day, agonizingly since the past year. Although it only became apparent quite recently, Melissa knows there's not a chance that a car accident can cure something so life threatening.

"You come with me."

Without saying more, she pulls Scott away from Rafe. She knows by the minute when Al woke up in that room, something's odd. Just when she was checking on her daughter earlier, she also noticed the bite mark on her left arm. Thankfully it was covered by her long sleeves shirt or it would have raised more questions in regards to the accident. She checked for the bite once again later when she caught Al before she falls, the bite mark was gone. The scars on her hands however have yet to fully heal which leaves her dumbfounded.

"You want to tell me what happened?" She demanded.

"I bit her mum. I need to save her life; I don't know what else to do."

He answered with all honesty. Melissa couldn't possibly scold him for his intention which is to save someone whom they care about but she doesn't know what else to do. She's unsure if Al will even take the news with an open heart.

That's the only thing which worries her. _What if Al doesn't want to be a werewolf and it would only drive her further away from both her and Scott?_

"I don't think it's what best for her Scott, and I know you know it too."

"I just can't let her die mum." Scott pleaded. "We are doing better."

"Keep hoping that it'll stay the same once she wakes up."

Melissa pats his shoulder before proceeding to continue with her work. Her son is right. Even Melissa herself couldn't bear to see Al die just when they have been progressing since her arrival to the town. They talked and she was starting to open up to people – _including Scott and herself_. The fact that it will have to come down with two options, to let Al die or let Al hate them for what Scott have done, Melissa would still choose the 2nd option.

She just loves Al too much to see her die young.

* * *

 *** * *** _White_. It was all I see when I open my eyes and discover that I'm all alone. The room is colder than it usual is and I'm sure, this isn't my house or am I out of Beacon Hills just yet. Looking around, I find the room a little too familiar from my previous encounters. The only difference from my first encounter from the current and second one was I wasn't the one in bed, injured but it's dad.

Right now, as much as I try to hear any minds, I can't. My head hurts from my attempts instead.

"I need to try again."

Convincing myself, I remain in bed with my hands clutching on the bed sheets. I need to do this again just so I could prove to myself that I'm still strong as long as I'm still breathing. I could have died in the car accident – _gone_ – due to the explosion but I'm not.

All because Scott wants to play hero and pulls me out to keep me alive.

Thanks to him, I lose my chance of dying. _He never wants to give me a break doesn't he?_ Scott just loves seeing me live miserably. I've wanted to quit life just so I could run away, erase all the mistakes I've committed to these people. As if on a loop, I keep on wanting to kill Scott over and over again and I'll only be satisfied once I've seen him fall.

I continue to pant, faster by each second with the precise deathly thought. Out of fury, both of my fists clenched and I feel the urge to scream. The more I try to resist, the harder it seems to keep my composure. Just when blood begins to drip in between my fingers and staining the bed sheets, I give in and howl as loudly as possible.

There's no more denying of who I am anymore.

After that night, Scott's bite has turned me into a creature that I'm undeserving to _ever_ be. With my bones cracked due to my arched back, as my body rise from the bed, I could feel how my eyes are glowing. It's glowing as bright as ever in yellow to prove my newly transformation – _as a she-wolf_.


	30. Season 4B: Nature Disparity

**A/N: I feel like I have to apologize every single time for the constant late updates :")**

 **But yeah, sorry about that. Believe it or not, I'm still wayyyy behind my chapters for Season 5 though. So I'm delaying every update until I get most of Season 5 chapters done.**

 **And you'd be happy to know that this is quite a lengthy chapter. I hope you enjoy and review it after reading!**

 **To the ones who follow, favorite and continue reading Wild Heart, thank you very much!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '* * *' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 ** **Sorry about that!****

* * *

 _Three days._

It has been three days I was stuck in the hospital bed and stay wordless. I haven't spoken to anyone – and I really do mean not a single soul. The last I've even speak was before the car I was in literally turned and crashed into a tree. That's the last memory I recalled from that night. I also remembered not crying at that moment, even when I had to cope with the most pain I've ever felt before.

Clearly, I wasn't in the best condition but it was the situation which I wanted to be in. I was merely dying at the moment and if it isn't for that one stupid bite which worked on me, _I would have died_. I'd not have to face anyone in this world and live this contemptable life any longer.

That was the plan all along even though I didn't plan it... _I should have died._

Sitting in my bed, with legs covered by the blanket, I gazes at the door intently as I lean back against the bed's headboard. Dad have brought me up here earlier and fetched me from the hospital as soon as I was discharged. Melissa updated him on my health progress and she must have pretended along as if a miracle had happened to save me from my supposed death.

 _She knew._

Just when she found out that I was free from Lymphoma, Melissa knew that I had turned. How could she have allowed Scott to get away with it, I have no idea. She must love seeing me like this, tortured and battered with life and all the guilt I have to feel each time I face everyone in Scott's social circle, including him – _especially him_.

As my thoughts continue to blame on reality, dad walks into the room. In his hand, he holds a plate of sandwich for me and also a glass of plain water. Without saying much, dad feed me the sandwich although I didn't quite clear the plate. The drink however, I find no problem in emptying the glass with four gulps at most in spite of not having speak a word throughout the entire 3 days.

Once I couldn't take in another bite of the sandwich, he places the plate aside along with the glass. Dad then strokes my hair lightly while I remain frozen in time. There's nothing else I could do or say to make myself happy or at least satisfied. Nothing is capable of changing these circumstances in life.

"I'm so thankful for this Al." He started, with a small smile. "I thought I was going to lose you, _forever_."

Without dad having to say any of it, I'd already know. However, I didn't realize that he wouldn't want to lose me. I then realized the intention behind everything he did as soon as we arrive here in Beacon Hills. He spent so much time on his work, just so he could take a step back and let me bond with Melissa and Scott.

He forced himself to do it all even though he misses me so badly. Thinking about it again, I corrected myself. I don't know my dad as well as I thought I do.

"I don't want to lose you just yet. I want to see you grow up, see you succeed in life and follow my steps."

While dad continues to go on about me and my unknown, prolonged future, I zoned out. In my head, I think of ways to get myself killed. It's not possible to fight the odds with these new abilities. The better strength, quick healing and fast reflex, it's almost impossible to intentionally kill myself.

However, dad is right. I did want to be like him someday. Secure a job as an FBI Agent and for once, I'll be happy to oblige to their rules and regulations. To have a job like that, it have always been my dream when I entered Beacon Hills – only to find out that more than the human race exists. Just when I turned into something which I despise though, all my dreams are crushed.

I never wanted anything more than to die now. That's what left of my one and only dream.

"I'm so proud of you Al. I'll never be ready to lose you honey because I love you so much, never forget that."

Dad is on the verge of bursting into tears. I could feel it and before I could see so, he places a soft kiss to my forehead and walks out of the room. I know I should have said something. _I had given up life_ , is that appropriate to say to someone whom loved me first and most of all? If dad isn't ready to let me go, I'd understand. _What about the rest?_ I've only known them for less than a year and I've made an attempt to get them killed.

Thinking about them only makes me want to be gone from here forever. I walk towards my desk and pull the drawer, taking out the penknife hidden below a stack of papers, picture frame and other items. Clutching on the penknife with my right hand, the next second I know, I stab the palm of my left hand. The penknife pierced through my hand and as I cringe in pain, I pull it back out quickly the next second.

I drop down to sit on the chair and watch my left hand intently. Within a quick minute, it heals. My skin stitches back together to close the hole I've caused at the centre of the palm of my hand. The pain was bearable and it lasted for a quick minute only.

 _This isn't normal_.

I didn't want this before and right now, I still don't want it. I've never felt as if I fit in anywhere before but its worse at this moment. _I'm a she-wolf._ I officially am a supernatural creature and a monster disguised as a normal teenager in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Just as how I have been since the afternoon, I stare at the closed door of my bedroom. No one has been home until an hour ago when Scott arrives home from school. Obviously he wouldn't be directly from school judging by the time he arrives home. As soon as he enters the house, he ran up the room and barge into my room.

He no longer gasps for air, I observe carefully. I fail to notice it before but now I do. Scott used to have asthma but not anymore since he was bitten, similar to how I've fully recovered from the life threatening disease which is so close in killing me.

He opens the door wide since we're the only ones alone. The last time I saw him was last night. He visited me but I refused to reveal that I was in fact wide awake and able to accept visitors. Seeing anyone is the last thing I'd want to do right now, especially the one who has bitten me.

"You're okay." Scott blurted out. "I was scared of losing you that night, that you will die and leave us all after the pain you have to go through. I don't want;" He stammered. " _I can't see you in pain Al._ "

As he stands just inches away from me, I take a few steps closer to him. I don't know why I believe him, every word that he spoke. He was the one and _only_ one to come to my rescue that night. Scott was the one to make me relive all the guilt that I've been trying to buried just because of his hatred towards me just as soon as I revealed of my involvement with The Benefactor. He's not a hero in my eyes because he didn't save my life. Instead, he ruined every single minute of it.

Boldly, I get my claws out and push it into his abdomen. Giving in to my intense anger, I use my strength to bring him up and toss him to the side of the room after a few seconds. I watch Scott trying to recover from the sudden act of violence which showed how I have fully transformed into his Beta werewolf – just like Liam.

"It didn't kill me. I'm alive, is that what you're expecting Scott? With _your_ mum." I taunted. "You two just can't get enough making me sick with life don't you? I was happy, glad, ecstatic that my death wish was so close in coming true but no thanks to you Scott. You have successfully let me live a lifetime of misery."

I shouted in rage as I watch intently how he struggles to get back on his feet. The bump he took when I tossed him against the bookshelf must have made quite an impact. The alarm clock, books and candles fell down to the floor as well with him but I didn't care.

 _Not right now, I don't._

"I'm a monster now, just like you and that little wretch Malia but don't you dare expect me to be your Beta like Stiles, a puppy of yours that follows you to god damn everywhere. Well, aren't you happy now? I'm a fully transformed she-wolf with guilt to consume her every second of her life after getting everyone almost killed in Beacon Hills, McCall!"

Yelling to Scott as he's on the floor with hands stained with blood, I then realized something. This is who I am right when I entered this town again. Scott and I fighting, although now it have gotten more violent. I'm just letting out all of the anger that I've kept since I realized my transformation.

I'm not happy or satisfied. There's nothing that can change this and I can never escape this miserable town because there's no point to it. I'll still be the way I am now, a monster. _A cold-blooded creature._

"Al, you're not a monster." Scott choked out. "Trust me."

"Then what am I?" I pulled him up immediately by the collar of his shirt. "I'm no longer a psychic or a mind reading freak, that's for sure."

After the revelation, I shove Scott and turns away. There's just too much for me to process within a short period of time. One minute, I was going to fulfil dad's wishes of going for some therapy and the next I was in an accident. Then I have to deal with the fact that I've been bitten by my twin and instead of dying, I turned into something which I despise and I lose _everything_.

Every inch of telepathy and shield powers I once had is gone from my possession. I'll never know how to live without it… I've gotten used to it so much to make my life a little more bearable here in Beacon Hills. _But now, what else could I cling to?_ When even my humanity can't save me right now.

As I take a seat at the edge of my bed, I cover my face with the palms of my hand. _I can't believe this_. It's going to be harder. Everything is going to be harder with heightened senses, anger, full moons and death. Within a second, I could literally just snap and slash the throat, face or tear the head of anyone away. I just have to control my anger from now onwards and it's not only for dad, it's for me and everyone else.

While it's my anger that could keep adding up to my guilt, I can't forget that night.

"Al?" He paused. "Are you crying?"

"I'm not!"

Still pushing him away, I try to wipe away the tears which I had shed in secrecy. I don't want him to see it nor does he have to know why I am crying after throwing him across the room. I should feel relief, by a little, because it certainly isn't enough to cover up the mistake he have made. Scott made it almost impossible to get killed.

"Al Lyssa..." Scott tried persuading. "You can talk to me."

While I was wiping my tears away, holding back the ones swelling in my eyes, I could feel Scott coming near me again. He sits right next to me with little space in between. He's contemplating, I believe as it takes some time before I feel his hand making contact with the side of my head. The next second I know, my head is leaning on his chest and I'm sobbing subtly.

"I remembered crying over you and I don't mean a couple of tears Scott." I sobbed, another time. "I'm talking about collapsing and screaming at the moon at nights when I'm alone in my room with no one to be with – even you."

Despite wanting to be strong, indestructible and spiteful, I fail miserably. My walls break down to disclose the inconsolable, crippled and vulnerable side of me which not only surprised me but it makes me hate myself. Scott has now seen me defenceless even though I've been ' _gifted_ ' with something which I despise most. My body weakens as I thought of it while I'm also trying to relax in Scott's arms.

The night when the moon was full and I was in room alone, back in Sans Francisco. I was alone and I had no one to talk to, face-to-face or on the phone. I was a child that was neglected by her alcoholic dad and a mum who clearly doesn't care enough to contact me at that time.

I'd never know why she never called or see me again. But I do know, I've come up with assumptions of my own and I bet it's all of the above that I've had thought of. And my brother, _my twin brother_ , I didn't even realized that he had forgotten about me.

"I'm not ready for this," I stuttered, finding it hard to form words. " _I'm not._ "

With a pat to my shoulder, Scott hushes me softly to calm me down. I know deep down he sincerely wanted to help me but instead it's letting me live a nightmare for the rest of my life. I don't want the bite nor will I ever wish for it. I'm not going to change my mind or heart like Scott did towards the bite. The fact that it changed me into something more inhumane than I already am is frightening.

"You will be fine Al." He squeezes my arm gently. "I promise you."

I wanted to believe his words for once. I have to believe him just so I could convince myself to stop crying but it wasn't as simple as I thought. I remain in his arms for a couple more minutes till eventually, I just stop sobbing. My eyes are no longer running with tears and I'm in silence.

I fell alseep in Scott's arms.

* * *

"LYSSA!"

I roll my eyes just as soon as my sights land on Stiles standing on guard at my locker. He's being absurd, the same as his girlfriend. _Isn't it enough that everyone knows that I'm a werewolf now?_ I'm not dead or dying. I've fully healed and turned into one of those supernatural creatures. The last thing I'd need when I make my return to school is being bug about how's life after being discharged and getting the good news of not dying with Lymphoma.

"How are you doing? Like, are you sure you can do this alone? I can be your guidance for the entire week, or even a month."

Stiles continue to chatter on as I check on the books I'd need for my first class. I hadn't been paying attention to his presence nor would I want to be bothered by anything he have to say. I'm a she-wolf now, there's nothing else he can do to help. Not with a kiss, a hug or even a speech that would floored the world – _but not me_. There's no cure for lycanthropy. And unless Stiles could come up with something like that, I'd rather not talk to him right now.

After getting the books I need, I close my locker and struts away. While Stiles have been babbling away, I have been so deep in my own thoughts. I couldn't care less of what anyone cares or thinks anymore. Now that I've turned into something that I'd never want to ever in my life, there's nothing else I could live for.

* * *

"I'll come over after school!"

Stiles yelled when I've walked meters away from him. He sighs and rub the back of his neck. He's eager to do all he could to help Lyssa out, that's all he wants. No matter how much Lyssa hates being saved, she needs to know how much everyone treasures her presence in their lives. She deserves to live and learn to love. Lyssa just need to be convinced of these two things to not absolutely despise her existence as a werewolf.

"Did you see her?" Scott asked, obviously referring to his twin sister.

"She didn't say a word to me."

"She needs to be alone. She cried last night and, it's about getting used to being," Scott hesitated. " _Like me._ "

With the concern expression which Scott is showing, Stiles knows precisely how fatal it is. Lyssa must be really depressed or negative about turning into a werewolf. There's so many reasons that he could say of why she should live but none of it would matter to her. In spite of everything that she went through, Lyssa's guilt towards each and everyone of them continue to grow day by day.

The silence continues till they step into the classroom. Most students are present and in their seats already, including Malia and Kira. Both Scott and Stiles sight then sets on Al who was walking to the row which Malia was sitting at. Taking a glance back, Al smirked and reveal her claws. Scott's jaw drop wide open while Stiles stares at Lyssa with widened eyes. Both of them watch her in horror as she walked past Malia and taunt her with her claws.

Knowing how Malia truly dislikes Lyssa, Stiles rush over to his girlfriend to stop her from retaliating. It takes a great effort to make her stay in her seat but Stiles manage to calm her down while Lyssa takes a seat at the last row.

Scott walks silently to his seat, still in astonishment. He knows how revengeful Al was but he thought with whatever that happened to her, Al would change. He was wrong instead. Scott have been reminded of how angry, revengeful, hateful and determined Al can be when she's well.

Now that she's a newly turned werewolf, everything is heighten. He must really work hard to make sure she doesn't expose her identity, especially to their dad – _just yet_.

* * *

It have been days since he last saw her or talked to her. The last time they talked was when Al informed him that she'll be leaving Beacon Hills for a hospital appointment. From then onwards, he last saw her lying on a hospital bed. Well, he did try to see her personally once she have been discharged but she didn't want to be seen by anyone. Even with Scott's help, Liam failed to see a glimpse of Al's smile.

What he have heard though from Scott is that, she have turned.

Al is no longer the girl with great confidence, angry hot mess and the bravest hater he knows. If she have been known to be a she-devil before, he's sure that she'll be an aggressive she-wolf from now onwards. Similar to him, Al needs to learn ways to keep herself collected especially in havoc circumstances. The last thing he'd want to see is Al getting injured or even killed because of her temper and impulsivity.

"Al?"

Liam looked around the field, warily. He thought he heard her voice… _Or was it all in his head?_ Her laugh that makes him smile, if it didn't make him want to laugh along with her. _Maybe I was just dreaming_ … Liam try convincing himself, as he continue walking towards the bleachers.

* * *

I watch him fixedly with every move he makes. Apparently, there's something which I certainly fail to lose after turning. _My shield_ , it's the only one that remains a part of me. It serves as a reminder of my capabilities prior to my turn into a werewolf. Sneakily, I step out of the shadows. I growled before tackling him on the grass as soon as he turns around.

Laughing hysterically, I lay next to him – taking joy of the expression Liam displays earlier on when he turned around. He hadn't hear or smell me at all. This only gives me an advantage of staying conceal in any situation with the enemy. Turning to my side, I notice Liam showing a small smile and I finally realised that my right hand have been intertwined with his left hand since we're on the grass. Releasing my hold on his hand, I stop laughing and sit up on the grass.

"You don't have to pretend around me you know."

The younger male blurted out as he gets himself up from the grass and hold his hand out for me. Both of our smiles are wipe off from our faces and I can't believe how he could have known that. If the shield is still working, by being able to hide my smell and presence, it most certainly can hide away my thoughts as well as my emotions. Not even a Beta werewolf like Liam could be able to read me unless he is in fact a true friend of mine.

Taking his hand, he pulls me up before picking out the leaves stuck in my hair. While I most certainly able to smell his strong scent, I know for sure that he couldn't smell anything from me. I'm a mystery that fails to be uncovered by anyone including myself.

"It's good to see you too Liam."

I place a soft peck to his cheek before skipping towards the bleachers. Although I have been the one to avoid seeing anyone since my discharged, I've missed Liam so much. At that moment, it pains me to see anyone with Liam included. I don't know how to face anyone at all while I'm feeling unusual. It's exactly how I feel as soon as my eyes opened while I'm in the hospital bed after surviving the car crash.

* * *

In frustration of dealing with my heightened senses for the entire day in school, I climb up my room and chuck my bag aside. Walking straight towards the bathroom, I take a look of my reflection. _What does anyone see in me?_ I hated them all. I almost killed all of them because of my recklessness. _Can't they see how I'm trying to be here but run away from everything that I've done at the same time?_ Little do they know it's a struggle to do it all with these newfound werewolves abilities.

 _There's always tomorrow_ , I remind myself. It's the only thing I could actually say to stay human and focus on what's much more crucial than my impulse to tear anyone into pieces with my teeth. I unbutton my sheer abstract print shirt and casts it on my bed. In quick motion, the next second, I was topless and pointing a gun directly towards Stiles' head.

"What are you doing in here?" I probed him firmly.

"Technically, I'm not exactly inside."

He made an attempt of joking with me, strike one. There he is grabbing on the window sill of my room and with just one push, Stiles could injure himself by falling off the window yet he wants to test my patience. Brushing off his act of getting on my last nerve, I fling the gun which I have taken out of my drawer aside and pull Stiles into the room.

"Tell me what you want or I'll kick you out of here the next second."

"I want to help you Lyssa."

I find myself releasing my clutch on his collar gradually. It's exasperating to have him around me all the time. There must be a way to keep him away from my life. With him sticking around any longer in here, it's driving me insane.

It makes me feel like pushing him on my bed and straddling him, with only my skirt and bra on. At the moment, nothing else seems to matter as I press my lips to Stiles' and eventually pin both of his wrists down to the bed.

He resisted for a while before responding to the kiss. Before I know it, my hold on him loosen and Stiles' hands move up to my face. He cups my face as I feel his tongue sliding in my mouth, deepening the kiss. The palm of my hands press against his chest while one of his hand slides down from my face to my hip and eventually, he pulls me away.

By the time we sit next to each other, all I'm hearing is his heavy panting and his beating heart. I couldn't believe how _that_ happened but it did. In all honesty though, I want to do it again. Turning back to Stiles, I straddle him once again before pushing him down on my bed.

"Honey, are you,"

I turn back to see dad standing at the door while Stiles quickly gets up from my bed, after pushing me aside. Within a quick minute, he grabs his backpack and scurries out of the room then house without making an eye contact with dad. Dad remains standing there, astonished till we both hear Stiles driving away with his jeep. I stifle my laughter with crossed arms over my chest.

Before my dad could say another word, I raise the pack of condom I've reached for just as soon as I heard him entered the house. It's the one that I've stolen from Scott's room since he never used it anyway. Having to see the condom I have in hand, dad closes the door to my bedroom and I release a soft giggle.

I can't believe that just happened either.

* * *

"How can I believe if you're not the one to cause it?"

Scott interrogated Malia on his own to seek the truth. He's doing so for the sake of Al and also to assist the Sheriff and his dad's work. It was her the first time and he thought, _why wouldn't Malia do it again?_ She can do whatever she wants, whenever she feels like it and do it again despite what anyone else thinks. Whatever it is, Malia is the first culprit above all in Scott's list.

"You don't believe me?" She's in disbelief too. "It wasn't my plan this time Scott."

He still finds it hard to believe. The other night when he saw Al on Stiles bed, with blood profusely bleeding from her abdomen, Scott do feel the urge to reprimand her for what she did. He feels as though she needed someone to tell her that she couldn't just be stabbing her claws into anyone – especially not Al – despite the animosity between the two.

After seeing Al's breakdown for the first time ever, he vows to make it the last. Scott never expected for her to do so. All because Al is a strong girl. She looks as though even a bazooka couldn't touch her despite the repeated shots.

He'd never know that giving her the bite would be the breaking point.

After comforting her that night, Scott never want anything else but to make Al stronger and powerful in the sense whereby she's able to control her own power and resist the urge to kill everyone she sees – especially when it's the time of the month.

"Look, I was with Lydia studying. You can ask her."

Malia handed over her phone, with Lydia's number keyed in. She seems so sure of her innocence. Nevertheless, Scott did take her phone to give Lydia a call. They talked with Malia in his presence, showing no fear or anxiety. Her calmness could have proven her innocence but it's insufficient for Scott.

After Lydia ended the five minute conversation, it is in fact true. Malia is not involved in the car accident at all. _If it isn't her, who is the one to cause it?_ Because it certainly isn't a typical hit and run accident in Scott's opinion.

"Believe me now?" Malia retorted and snatch her phone back.

"Yeah but," He paused. "Believe me, Al will still give it a shot to kill you."

* * *

Parking at the driveway, Stiles is still dazed over what happened. He and Lyssa just made out and she didn't want to stop it. Well, he certainly pulled away once but he also did returned the kiss. Malia is going to know about this. _I'll most definitely smell like Lyssa too_ , Stiles thought.

He just wanted to talk. That's all he want from sneaking into her room, not a near death situation or French kissing with one of the hottest girls in Beacon Hills High. In spite of everything she is and everything she have done, nobody can deny how Lyssa is an intellectual and irresistible individual. The girl sure do knows how to strut her stuff and with her unbreakable confidence, it's impossible to not be intimidated by her.

Now not only does Stiles have to be intimidated by Lyssa but also Agent McCall. Whatever that happened earlier, hopefully he wouldn't be called in for interrogation. To face him for making out with Lyssa would most certainly be one of the strangest thing to have ever been done, if it were to happen.

Turning his head to look at his room, Stiles notice the light is on. Malia should be home while his dad could still be at work. He have been working hard and together with Agent McCall, they are determine to find out regarding the accident which Lyssa was in the other night. Realizing how long the time taken to get it done with, he's starting to think that it isn't destined for Lyssa to be in the accident.

It is indeed a plotted car crash with it's own motives. If only Stiles have more details to back his theory, he could bring this up to his dad. This just proves that Lyssa is innocent and so is Malia since the heat is on her – despite Scott remain unspoken about it. If he can't personally help her with her transition and adapting to her new being, the least Stiles could do is find out the truth behind her accident and he will do just that.

Jumping out of his jeep, Stiles is excited to work on the latest case.


	31. Season 4B: Bad Blood

**A/N: So pictures of Dylan have been popping up lately... And I couldn't be happier to see that smile and that he's fine. Well, better than I thought he'd be anyway since the accident, thank goodness. I just realllyyyyyy can't wait for the final season too, but hell I have a lot to catch up with; writing wise.**

 **:")**

 **And to Wild Heart's followers, favorite'rs and those who continue to read this story, thank you sooo very much!**

 **:)**

 **Side note: I may be using '* * *' to signify a new scene/point of view since the line doesn't work.**

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

Dressed in my red and black plaid flannel shirt and ripped jeans, I make my way to class after closing my locker shut. With my head down the entire time, taking a quick peek of my History book, I close it only when I take a turn and find myself standing face to face with Malia. Showing a gleeful smile, I glance at her while observing her expression. She's clearly as annoyed as I am to see her presence in the early morning but unlike her, I make an effort to pretend as if what happened between me and Stiles wasn't because of her.

"I know what you did to Stiles and you have to know that I wasn't the one to plan the car crash."

"Of course you didn't. You make someone else do it for you."

I retorted, taking the chance to flip my hair to the side. When dealing with this werecoyote, I know exactly what to do to get under her skin. She's similar to her boyfriend. Although with Malia, I'd rather not engage in any make out session with her.

At the sight of Malia repressing her anger especially due to mine comment, I smile before taking a step closer to her. By this time, the bell rings and everyone is scurrying in the hallway and stairway just to be on time for class. While Malia and I engage in a stare off, the rest of the atmosphere is blanked out.

"What exactly are you going to do now, _Malia_?" I questioned her, in delight.

"Get your claws off Stiles or I'll hurt you."

She couldn't be serious. A werecoyote like her is warning me to back off from her boyfriend. _Isn't this ridiculous?_ Just because we kissed, it doesn't change anything between me and Stiles. We're not even friends and if he were to introduce me as a friend of his, it marks the end of the world for everyone.

"That's a not so polished joke but, if _you_ dare to get your claws an inch closer to me, I'll make you feel _excruciating_ pain all combined in one just as much as you have caused me while I'm still human."

With the smug look wiped off from my face, I show my claws out and prepare to go for my next class. Just as I was about to pass Malia's shoulder, I bring my hand up to leave a nasty scratch on her neck. Within the next second, I'm gone from her sight and Malia is left standing alone at the hallway.

After stifling a yelp, she checks on her neck and where it hurts. Blood stains the palm of her left hand. As she turns to search for my presence, Malia feel the scar stinging and makes her way to the toilet in a hurry. Whatever that Al have done to her can't be as fatal as a wolfsbane. She would be affected too if she were to make contact with it. Knowing how mysterious Al is though, Malia isn't taking any chances. She escape from class to check on the fatality of the scratch.

* * *

"She's not answering any of my calls either."

Stiles sigh as he flops next to Scott. In front of them is Kira, the only girl to join them for lunch since Malia have ran off. Only God knows where have his girlfriend flee to without informing anyone or even him. Kira, Scott and Lydia have tried to reach Malia by text messages, calls and even by scent but she's no longer in the school premises.

"Maybe something happened." Kira guessed, with widened eyes.

"She could have told me."

He grumbles at the absence of Malia. Questions continue to run through his mind. Where is she now? What happened to her? How could she left without telling anyone? Why isn't she picking up her phone? Stiles' mind is so full with these questions that he isn't in the mood to eat anything for lunch. He have lost all his appetite for lunch just as soon as he realized that his girlfriend have been missing from every classes.

The last time he saw her was went they went separate ways to go for History class and at the moment, all he wants is assurance that his girlfriend is fine and that she hasn't been taken away by any other freaks that exist in town.

"Stiles, she can fight for herself." Scott butted into his mind.

"I don't know. I think I'll go first."

Packing his lunch in his bag, Stiles scurries away from the lunch table. Both Scott and Kira exchange looks just when he left. It's so thoughtful as to how much he cares for Malia. They're no longer a work in progress, Scott deemed. They are a couple who deserves to be together but one thing that gives them trouble in paradise at times – _Al_.

"I don't think it's your sister." Kira takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure it's her though."

What Scott saw earlier before class, he didn't share with anyone. He had seen Al and Malia having a subtle confrontation. Scott dare say that Malia is still isn't good with apologies but she did try. It's Al's hatred that makes her heart so cold and callous towards someone like Malia. Regardless of what the werecoyote have done, Scott is sure that Al will learn to forgive her.

Though not immediately but she will eventually. It's similar as to how her relationship progress with himself and their mum. _They're better now_. Scott remembers clearly how Al defended both him and their mum when dad tried to put the blame on them for what happened to her. That marks the first progress since forever and Scott will never erase that memory from his mind. Al, whom despise him to death, stood up for him and goes against someone who have taken care of her to stand up for the right.

"Stiles and Malia will be fine no matter what, trust me."

Scott nodded vaguely, unable to say another word. He's not too sure about their relationship being a smooth one but they will work it out. Al and Liam though, there is something between them and if it isn't chemistry or sparks then Scott have no idea what it is. The two of them reminds him greatly of him and Allison. How Scott used to be so infatuated with her yet he wants to keep her safe but it's the other way around for Al and Liam. Al is following his footsteps, not wanting Liam to get hurt – _physically or emotionally_.

To make sure that he is the least of Kira's worry, Scott shows a genuine smile. No matter what, he knows that Al could never do anything to Stiles. She cares for him as much as she would never want to admit it. With that little observance alone, Scott believes that he can have a little faith in his twin.

* * *

 *** * *** Taking another bite of dad's homemade sandwich, I stare into space throughout the entire lunch period. There have been this stupid feeling lingering inside of me that just wouldn't go away. I want it to but it's hard to erase it because everywhere I go, he's always there. He's also the partial reason that I'm even here in the first place. A lot have happened, too much have happened that makes me not want to stay any longer.

 _This is not a place for me to stay or fit in_.

I don't deserve to be here with people who have friends and family. They protect each other while I'd rather kill and not feel remorseful for it. I don't know if it's the werewolf instinct that's making me feel all of these but it's hard to push it away.

"Guess who isn't the only one alone today?" I turn to Stiles, on my left.

"Obviously not me."

I replied, noting his presence coldly. Without him, I was fine. I have always been fine without Stiles in my life. Now when I'm in Beacon Hills, everything turns out to be a time bomb in my face. Anything that could make me happy, once I touch it, it will blow up in my face.

Stiles for instance, I can't be close to him. He's not a friend or a foe either. He's just another person whom I have to avoid.

"I'm sorry okay?" He blurted out. "I know you don't want this but neither does Scott. You should know how much he hates the fact that he's unable to control himself because of the bite the first time. You're no different from him Lyssa."

From all of the truth that he said, I couldn't falter but look away. I take a small bite of my sandwich again to avoid making a response to Stiles. It's also hard to ignore the fact that he have his eyes set on me intensely. There's something of what he said that shows how effortlessly he could read my feelings. It was just like before as to how I could read his mind within a quick second.

"Or all of us." He added as soon as I turn to face him. "We're all scared."

With our eyes looking intently into each other's, I fail to say another word. While Stiles is easily uttering words that matches precisely as to how I feel, I remain speechless. _How could someone like him do that?_ He's not a telepathic person or even anything else other than human but he knows what I feel. _Am I easily readable or does my shield no longer works on people whom I've grown my trust in over the time I've been here?_

Making his next move, Stiles raise his hand to wipe away the stain of mayonnaise at the corner of my upper lip with his thumb. He did so as I stare into his brown eyes. It belongs to the one person which I used to hate most but he's also the only one who believes me, puts his trust in me and never let me down.

In a second, my hand moves to the back of his neck and pulls him close for a kiss. Frankly, I just want a chance to admit that I've shared a very innocent kiss with someone whom I care about – _a little_. He doesn't have to die for me to prove his genuineness but for me to repay back his kindness, it's impossible. While I have said earlier that Stiles may a piece of work for Malia, he's the best lover anyone could ever have. With the exception of when he's going around kissing some other girl which his girlfriend is not fond of.

The kiss lasted for as long as we could hold our breath. My hand moves to cup his face while I could feel his hold on my waist. _Just this once, I did it_. I shared a kiss which is non-sultry with someone whom I genuinely care about and have known since I was young. It's nice to know that he would actually kiss me back after all I've done to him.

* * *

Kicking the door of his locker, Liam then tosses his bag aside before taking a seat on the bench. He have done everything to tell her how much he likes her, care for her and in fact, how madly he'd never get over her. However, today he ended up seeing Al kissing someone's boyfriend. It kills him to know that her feelings towards him doesn't mirror his towards her.

After what he have seen, obviously she's just not that into him.

Even after what they countered together and the trust they have in each other, it's not enough apparently. _Stiles will always be better for her_ , Liam thought. While all these time, Liam have been the only one to have taken her trust and care towards him and their friendship misleadingly. To think about it, she wouldn't even care for the fact that she is his anchor. The first and only one he have at the time but now, he might as well deemed himself anchorless. There's nothing to stop him from hurting anyone.

After hiding away for the rest of the lunch time, Liam continues to flee as soon as Al caught sight of him. The routine carries on till he arrives home with Mason. They go straight up to his room and Liam takes a while before turning on his game console.

"What's wrong?" Mason questioned while sitting beside him.

"Do you know exactly how to tell a person that you really like them? Like, you are so into them that if you were to lose that person, you'd rather not live at all because all your hopes will be crushed."

Seeing how zoned out his friend is, Mason knows she must be someone special who is bothering his mind. Honestly, there's no one else that he knows more besides Al – that Liam is referring to. No matter how many girls are chasing for his attention, he only cares and thinks of the one and only. Although he have never mention a word about it until now, Liam's actions express everything. His affection towards that one person whom he first loved, although he had never once shared it with Mason.

"Try harder. Do the unthinkable to make her know how much of a softie you can be when you're talking about her."

Gently punching his friend's shoulder, Mason shows a smile. He wants to convince Liam that it will be alright. With or without Al, he will live through it. There are so many things he have yet to find out from his friend but he's willing to wait until Liam finally tells him about it. At least he have tried to open up about Al, it's a good start.

Looking up to Mason, Liam smile too although all he wants is to erase the memory he have of Stiles and Al kissing in his mind. But maybe, Mason may be right. If only he do the unthinkable, something which would amazed Al, she'd accept him. _Or he could give her a little space_.

Knowing Al well enough, she don't like to be squeezed with decisions. She needs her time and space to make her think of what's right for her and Liam is going to grant her that. He will leave her alone for a while just so it would make her realize that her friend is madly into her and by remaining only friends with her is only driving him crazy.

* * *

 *** * *** Stiles run up to his room, slamming every door that he walked past through. It's late night and he have yet to hear anything from Malia or about her. If he was worried before, Stiles might as well check back into Eichen House to declare himself as an insane person. _What happened to her?_ He just needs to know if she is fine and that she _will be_ fine.

"Malia."

The second he saw her sitting on his bed, Stiles sighs of relief. The last time he saw her was hours ago. For a split second between those hours, negative thoughts have crossed his mind. One of them being if the last time he saw her will in fact be the last time he'll ever saw her alive. In Beacon Hills anything could happen. Ever since Allison's death, Stiles fear to lose anyone that he loves and cares about.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He whispered as he watches her intently.

"And also kissing Al."

Malia stands up from the bed instantly. It doesn't take her long enough to figure it out. She only wants to confirm it by listening to his heartbeat just as soon as he saw the sight of her. While she have been away to heal the scar which the she-wolf have caused, her boyfriend have been sneaking a kiss or two from her. Malia don't understand. _What makes Al so attractive and alluring that Scott, Stiles, Liam and Lydia wants to save her from her death?_

"Don't tell me it's a one time thing because I know it isn't."

"It won't happen again." Stiles quickly exclaimed.

"How would I know that Stiles? You've done it before, what is going to stop you from,"

Before Malia could finish her sentence, Stiles walks over to her and place his hands on her hips before pulling her in for a kiss. He couldn't let her go on. There's not a chance he would lose Malia because of Al. No matter how much he loves and cares for Al, Malia is the one he likes to be with right now.

Instead of retaliating, Malia wrap her hands behind Stiles' neck. She pulls him closer to close the gap between them. They have been on the rocks whenever Al enters the subject. The last thing she ever wants is for them to break up – _because of her_. She isn't completely a friend nor is she an enemy but what she can be to Malia is a frenemy. Al is definitely someone whom Malia regards as a competition when it comes to Stiles.

"You belong with me." He smiles before adding, "Lyssa belongs to someone else."

"You seem so sure about it."

Malia's comment only makes him grin. If only Lyssa knows what he knows too, he and Malia can stop with the arguing. Plus Stiles have a feeling that she'd already know but Lyssa is trying to avoid it. For some reasons, she's not willing or ready to commit to be with him.

He couldn't possibly be the only one to notice it. Scott must have seen it too. It's between his first Beta and his twin sister. He must be blind if he were to not have a strange feeling when he's with the two. They are certainly right for each other but nobody have never seen Lyssa and Liam progress their friendship to anything else. Stiles just wants Lyssa to be happy and he could see Liam doing that.

Just as similar as to how Allison did to Scott once, despite how surreal it feels to see history repeats itself.


	32. Season 4B: Blurred Attraction

**A/N: Okay guys, for real now... I'll try to update more than once per month. At least two chapters to keep it going before Season 6 begins because damn, I'm wayyyy back with Season 5's chapters. Gotta find ways to motivate myself to finish it all up real quick :")**

 **And as always, thank you so much for to WH's followers, favorite'rs and the ones who continue to read this story!**

 **:)**

* * *

It's a brand new day and another day to continue my chase. I have no idea why do I even have to do this. _Oh right, because the only friend that I have is running away from me._ Liam is literally on the run while I've been expecting him to return my text messages or at least a phone call after those thirty-nine missed calls. Not that I have been counting after every call but that was the exact number stated when I last checked my call log – which was 10 hours ago.

Lately, he have been missing in action deliberately. It's bothering me and it made me think hard. _What have I done to him?_ He can't simply be an ignorant friend and disregard me out of the sudden. That's not what friends do to each other, to my understanding. Even though I have lack of friends or experience of having a friend, I know that – _unless he's mad at me about something_. I believe that's how friendship works but between me and Liam, it have been offbeat recently.

"Hey Scott?" Taking his helmet off, he turns to me. "Have you seen Liam around?"

"Not really. You can try meeting him during one of his classes."

Without caring to say more, Scott then leaves me. He rushes off to find Kira while I stand right next to his bike, feeling overlooked. No one seems to care about anything I have to say anymore. This is totally making me sick and tired and the urge to slash someone's throat is an unconditional struggle at this moment. Crushing a tin can of Pepsi which I've snatch from someone, I then toss it into the bin before making my way to search for Liam.

* * *

"Damn it!"

I cursed, kicking a locker close by. A couple of students turn to stare but I could care less about what they think of me. I'm frustrated, annoyed by the fact that Liam have been avoiding me. Since the morning when I almost get hold of him, Liam seems to easily slip out of my hands. He manages to flee before I could utter a single word to him.

I'm worried about him. _Is he facing any problems in school or at home?_ At least tell me something so that I can help. If I could read or hear his mind, I would but I can't anymore. Not ever since I turned into a creature which I never trust. He have been such a good friend through everything and I want to be the same to him.

Although he said that we'll start fresh, I can never get myself to move on from the past. It's not as fresh as the present, with him forgiving me and giving me another chance to be a friend to him, but it's etched to my mind for life.

Right now, just when I plan to spend lunch with him, he's gone again. Sighing exasperatedly, I stomp towards the cafeteria. My eyes scan through the place till my sights set on the ones I'm looking for. Joining Scott, Kira and Stiles for lunch for the first – _and only time hopefully_ – I grab an apple from my lunch bag and take a bite.

"You're okay?"

Kira spoke first despite being as dumbfounded as the two boys are. Scott and Stiles turn to each other, raising their eyebrows. The both of them expect the other to say something since they assumed I'm not planning to answer Kira's question. All of them stop eating and focus their attention on me, the odd one out.

"I'm perfectly aware that I'm disrupting your fun lunch time but I don't understand why is Liam running away from me. It's obvious that we're much more closer than I will ever be with the rest of you and now he's avoiding me."

"Try being polite." Stiles interjected, looking up all eyes are on him. "Oh come on, we're all thinking about it."

He claimed once he realized I am staring at him – _very intently_. The rest remain completely silent as they exchange glances from me to Stiles. Well, the least he did was reply to me which was nice. I do need someone to actually help me out of this situation I have. Unlike me, _they have friends_. A group of friends whom they can depend on while I prefer to be the lone wolf or in proper terms, _an Omega_.

"Maybe he's busy." Scott tries to help.

"With a girlfriend."

Instantly, Scott kick Stiles' leg below the table while Kira elbow him due to the additional remark. Scott glares at his best friend, mouthing for him to shut up. My fists clenched just as soon as Stiles continued after Scott's sentence. The apple that was supposed to be my lunch is crushed in my hand and I'm raging. There's no way Liam could be with some other girl and staying away from me because of _her_.

"Or not." Kira swipe into the conversation to save everyone. "He could be busy Al."

"I could try talking to him for you." Scott offered to help.

Cleaning my hand from the bits of crushed apple, I take my time wiping my hand with serviette. Kira and Scott continue to mouth to each other while Stiles is trying to figure out what they're trying to say. They honestly don't know how else to help me out other than reassuring me with fake promises.

While I'm deep in thoughts of cleaning my hand, I realized that I've zoned out longer than I expected. I toss the serviette aside and grab my bag. Before I leave though, Scott grasps my hand and hold me back from leaving.

"It'll be fine, I promise."

Saying nothing more, I pull my hand away and walk off from the table. The last thing I'd want is their help; but suddenly all I need and want at this moment is their help. I need them to teach me on how to be a good friend. For starters like me, _try_ being a friend. Just out of nowhere, this one person matters to me just as similar as to how I care for dad. It may have seemed like I really do genuinely care about Liam. _But why?_

* * *

"She's gone."

Liam release a sigh of relief to hear his friend's report. All day, he have been running away from Al. He couldn't face her or talk to her while he's still in dismayed and angry with her. With Mason's help, he have successfully escape from any chances of being approached by Al. For that, he couldn't be thankful enough because the last thing he'd want is to get mad at her upfront and cost the end of their friendship.

Although he's not so sure what's left of the friendship they have.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Mason encouraged. "It's easier that way."

"What are you talking about?"

Both of Mason's eyebrows raised just when he realized Liam is really asking the question. It's outlandish as to how dumb he's trying to play with his friend with him all along. Anyone would have notice how both he and Al have bonded so easily and even Mason have a hard time to make Liam laugh at any time. While Liam continue to play clueless, Mason decide to drop the act and answer him with all honesty.

"I'm talking about this puppy crush you have on one of the hottest girls in school who clearly likes you too man."

"What?" Liam replied in aghast. "You think she's hot?"

Mason shakes his head in disbelief at how good his friend is at pretending. He have seen the way Liam have been acting. He will most definitely be seen completely smitten by Al whenever he sees her or when she comes around. Although Mason did try to tease them before, he have yet to see any progress to this two's relationship. As much as they persist to stay friends, Mason just knows that they will be together soon.

There's practically nothing to stop them. Both Liam and Al like each other and if that's not enough for them to be together, something must be wrong. Age clearly shouldn't be a problem. The two of them are simply made for each other, in Mason's opinion.

"I tried, by the way."

Liam continued and pats his friend's shoulder before leaving him. He don't even have to tell Liam what to do. He already done what Mason just told him to. Tell Al how he feels? _Checked._ Tricked into believing it's just his feelings? _Checked._ Accidentally telling Al that he _loves_ her? _Checked_. Walking ahead of Mason, Al is the only one to run in his mind and how she have been one of the most complex yet the only person he feels so connected to.

 _Dare he ruin the only friendship he have with someone who knows precisely what he feels and care for deeply?_

* * *

Stiles continually fidget around while Scott is busy searching for books in his locker. He then paces back and forth with Lyssa in mind. A lot have happened within the week and he have yet to tell Scott half of what have happened and he is Lyssa's brother. Sooner or later, Stiles know he have to be the one to tell Scott about it but he never seem to get a chance to. Everyone keeps sticking around, from Kira to Malia and just then Lyssa joined them for lunch which is a rare occurrence and also the first time.

"Should you tell me what?" Scott turns around to see his best friend.

"What?" Stiles questioned back, anxiously. "You heard that?"

"Yes and you need to calm down."

Zipping his bag quickly, he closes his locker and walks with Stiles. He have been acting really strange since a few days ago. God knows what Stiles have been trying to keep from him but all he can do is wait for his best friend to open up. _He always do_ , it's as similar as to how he can't keep his mouth shut from speaking his mind to Al during lunch.

Thinking about Al, whatever that Stiles have yet to tell him couldn't be about his sister right? There's absolutely no reason for Stiles to be nervous about when it's Liam that Al is having problem with.

 _Unless he was the one to do something which made Liam stay away from Al._

"What did you do?!" Scott hissed after nudging Stiles' in the ribs.

"Nothing!" He stammered. "I mean, Lyssa was the one to start it. All I want to do is talk but she was all over me. I tried to stop her Scott, trust me but it's very hard to make her stop once she, nothing happened okay?"

Scott is flabbergasted. His mouth hangs open while no words are coming out. Too much has to be processed within 10 seconds of Stiles talking. _He and Al?_ How else should Scott react to this other than being bowled over? These two can never be together and even if they were, someone have to be on guard to keep Stiles safe. The fact that Stiles is telling him the truth is making Scott frazzled.

Apparently, he would have never thought he'd hear about this between his sister and his best friend. He's clearly with Malia while Al hates Stiles' guts. Plus now that Al is Liam's anchor, it's only time before Al eventually accepts him. There's no reason for her not to. Just by observation alone, these two are made for each other.

They remind him a lot of himself and Allison.

"Hey guys." Kira appears out of nowhere, to their surprise.

"See you in class."

Stiles flee from the couple while he still has the chance to. Kira remain all smiles after waving to Stiles. When she turns to Scott though, her smile fades away slowly. Reading him seems to be so easy. He's in disbelief and in very deep,

"Hey, anything wrong?" She tried asking.

"No." Scott uttered. "No, nothing at all."

He assured her again once he snap out of his thoughts. It's probably as awkward as it is for his best friend to tell him about it. Although Scott did mention about them before or imagine but he'd never thought it'd _actually_ happen. Stiles and Al made out and it is what it is.

Not only does the two of them have to move past it but now, Scott kind of have to overlook it too. It would have been especially helpful if Stiles hadn't told him about it though.

"Damn Stiles."

Scott cursed silently as he walks to class with Kira by his side.

* * *

I inhale a deep breath before making my first move. It's a school night and here I am, trying to be spiderman when I'm a she-wolf. Trying my best to stay silent, I make sure to not miss a step and grab onto the outer window sill.

Taking a slight peek, there's no sign of Liam in his room. His bathroom door is open and the light's off. However, his bedroom door is open. Seeing how no shadows are seen as of now, I creep into his bedroom in a quick second and make myself comfy sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Okay! I'll do it."

Liam retorted before closing the door to his room. He sighs while his back is still facing me. He have yet to realize my presence and I wait till he finally do so. From the sound of it, he isn't in the best mood. Walking towards his closet, he opens the drawer before taking his shirt off and tossing it aside.

Instead of putting on the newly picked shirt, he turns to face me. With his jaw dropped, he holds onto the shirt tightly – _in shock_. I clear my throat just after a minute of eye contact. Both of us then make a move.

I get up from the bed to face him while he turns around to put on his shirt. Once Liam's ready to face me – after checking out his hair – I wait for him, with arms crossed.

"You ran away. Not once or twice but lots of time from me which I find very frustrating and I want to know why. I don't know why would you even think that by running away from me it will help in whatever you're running away from."

I blasted at him without taking a second to breathe. He needed to know of my frustration… And this is one way for me to let it out – _besides hurting people, of course_. But then I recalled, I'm not here to argue with him. To avoid that though, I need to soften my tone. I've been exclaiming to his face and I didn't even realized it up till now. When I'm looking right into his blue orbs, then taking a step forwards towards him.

"What's wrong Liam? I just want to know."

It takes him longer than I expected to answer me. _Could it be my outburst that leave him overwhelmed?_ Quitting from playing by the rules with him, I give it a try to read his mind – _with slight hopes that it'd work_. My eyebrows squint instantly. I wasn't supposed to hear anything. _This is strange_ , especially odd because I've failed to do it with Scott or dad.

 _Does this means, I've grown to care for Liam more than I care for the both of them?_

Thinking back of Liam, there's a mix of voices all at one go. It's all I could get, there's nothing else I could catch besides all the shouting and yelling. Then I realize, all I've heard was Liam's voice. Despite the many voices inside his head, all of it belongs to him and although he isn't saying much, there's so much that he wants to say.

Closing the little space between us, Liam makes his way to me before taking my right hand. He have yet to say a word while in his mind, it's so loud. There are a lot of things that he keeps in his head instead of saying it out but it's either because he didn't want to say it or he just couldn't. I'm not sure but I don't think he wants to speak about it too soon.

Silently, he places my hand on his chest. I stay frozen and wordless. In anxiety of whatever he's trying to convey, I swallow the lump in my throat while the rest of my body remain stationary. My eyes then look up to his and we share an intent gaze at each other.

"Are you really sure we should remain as friends Al?"

"Yes." I uttered in respond.

"Even right now when you feel my heart beating faster than ever for you, you still wouldn't change your mind?"

My sight sets on my hand before I swiftly pulls it away. It was only when he said it aloud then I notice his quickening pace of heartbeat. _That's what he's trying to tell me?_ I'm the reason as to why his heartbeat races when I'm with him. Liam couldn't possibly be serious. All these while, we have been friends. I genuinely thought we could continue our platonic friendship and that he knows how hard it is for me to have faith in someone.

The question here is, _why would Liam wants to do this so suddenly?_ I'm not ready to lose it all. Having faith in someone is one thing which will never be easy for me. It's hard even when it comes to Liam wanting us to be more than friends. I don't think I'm prepared to be in a relationship and be committed to someone else.

I thought of it before with _someone else_ for a very short while before it all came crashing down. What's worst is knowing that you're not the right person for him. I'll never be the right person for anyone in this world. Essentially, I'm not made to live in this world.

"No Liam." I replied, decisively. "We should stick to being friends. It's simple that way, _for the both of us_."

Turning back to see the 15 year old, he shows no expression. His mind is as blank as his current expression, I discover. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to give him a kiss to the cheek before making my exit through the window.

The last thing I'd want is to trigger his anger any longer. It's better for me to leave rather than make things worse than it is. Liam is a freshman and he needs to learn to juggle between school and being a teen wolf. I've seen how Scott have struggled having to worry about Allison, his transformation and school at the same time.

That's not what I want Liam to go through too. I don't want to be the distraction that keeps him from doing exactly what he's capable of. I simply can't ruin his life despite mine has completely been ruined.

* * *

Entering the house, I realize I'm not alone. Despite the silence, Melissa is present at home and approaches me just as soon as I take a seat on the couch. With my bag tossed aside, I'm fuming at myself. I must have done something to lead Liam on and look at what it has gotten me into?

 _A hot mess_.

"How was school?" Melissa didn't expect a reply. "I wanted to talk about you."

Not wanting to deal with Melissa at the moment, I stay quiet. Whatever that she have to say are most likely regarding matters unrelated to school. I'm a straight A student and the fact that I get into detention at times is due to my anger. I have yet to fully control it but I'm trying to get a grip on it.

An anchor is exactly what I need to help me throughout this entire process.

"Do you like Stiles?" She probed before adding, "As more than a friend."

I let the silence go on with Melissa fidgeting in her seat. She grant ourselves some time to get used for us talking to each other. The last time we tried talking alone was ages ago when we had lunch. I had a lot to get off my chest back then and now too – but it's not mainly because of her this time.

 _It's even difficult this time._

To be torn between being a friend or a girlfriend towards someone whom I really like having around. In fact, without Liam, I feel almost lost and lonely.

"What about Liam honey?" Melissa continued. "Do you like him?"

 _How did she read my mind?_ I don't understand why must she mention Stiles… But I'd never thought she will realize how close Liam and I are. It's either she have been observing us or Scott must have spill the beans about _everything_.

I don't want to say anything though.

It's because I don't know what to say about both of them. My mind is still in a mess and the last thing I need is Melissa talking to me about the both of them. She may be the one to give birth to me and care for my twin but our relationship have not gotten to the point where I'd be comfortable telling her about anything at all about my life – _particularly about my feelings_.

It's technically none of her business since she allows me to leave Beacon Hills with dad without even caring to call or give me a text for years. I literally feel like I've grown to be a teenager, _a time when I'm learning to be an adult_ , that I have no mum.

I have no female guidance to teach me how to love a someone properly or not push them away if I were to feel something for them. That's exactly how I've grown up to be, a heartless, inhumane person who finds it hard to love anyone at all but _it happens_.

"I don't want to talk about this, especially not with you."

Grabbing my bag, I then run up the stairs and slam the door of my bedroom.

 _I don't know anymore_.

I have my moments with both guys but obviously nothing will ever happen between Stiles and I. He's with Malia and I truly don't want to be the one to ruin it for him. Stiles have been the nicest person there could ever be in this world despite whatever I've done to him. God knows if it could have been the guilt he feels, but I know that it isn't guilt when he kissed me; while I was so scared, anxious to meet Melissa all alone for the first time.

Then there's Liam Dunbar, the freshman. We share some of the best moments together too and indeed, I wish we could let the moments be moments… _But Liam wants more_. He wants us to be more than friends which is something that didn't cross my mind ever until he mentions it. Liam was so outspoken about it that it scares me. I'm scared that I'll lose someone like him in my life; because having him around is anything but blue.


	33. Season 4B: Tunnel Vision

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I know I told you guys that season 5's chapters are still developing... I have a lot of ideas in mind and what to do with Al, but I don't know if you guys would want me to continue or not?**

 **This is definitely now how I'd want Wild Heart to end, but I also want to know if anyone would want to continue reading Wild Heart. If no, then I'd just leave it till here then. I won't be posting any new chapters for season 5.**

 **If you guys want me to continue with it, just say something? Or not, yeah. I'll see how it goes alright.**

 **But I will always, and definitely be thankful for the ones who followed, favorited and read Wild Heart up till this chapter!**

 **:)**

* * *

Looking at the calendar in the early morning, I grasp the fact that I haven't been here for long. Yet there have been a lot of events which make it seems as though my stay here has been extended for close to a year-long. My feelings or mind hasn't change in the least.

 _I don't belong here in Beacon Hills_.

Running down the stairs with my backpack, I then meet dad in the kitchen. He's pouring some milk and to my delight, it's _not_ white milk. It reminded me back to my first day back here. I recalled to be extremely irritated by him disregarding my preference of chocolate milk over white milk. Smiling brightly, I walk over to the counter and saw something else.

"You got me another one?" He nods. "Thanks dad!"

I hug him tight before remembering about the matter. He said it wouldn't be a permanent stay and even though I've make some friends here, I'm still hoping to depart from this town. Throughout the entire stay, the reasons to leave keep on piling up – _yet I'm still here_. Dad may not make it as a promise but I'm counting on it. I've been counting the days till I could finally leave this town and never look back.

"Anyway dad, I was thinking, how much longer am I going to be here?"

Keeping a casual tone, I use the calmest tone I could and wait patiently for him to answer. Judging by his reaction and the time he takes to come up with a word, I'm sure he has yet to plan about our departure. It was as if the thought never crossed his mind until today – _until I brought it up_. I take my cue to be the considerate child, as soon as I realized half a minute have passed. I make my move to wash my mug and grab my bag to leave for school with Scott.

"Honey," Dad voiced out. "I'm not sure about that yet."

"Uncertain future in Beacon Hills; _got it_."

I clutch on the strap of my backpack and try my hardest to not slam the front door, which failed miserably. Dad's uncertainness of the period of _my_ stay... _How could I not see it coming?_ He has been on good terms with Scott. Their bond is stronger now because of me and my _stupid_ illness. For once, I'm dying to be just an average _only_ teenage child from San Francisco and not someone else's twin right here in Beacon Hills.

 _What can I expect from now onwards?_

I don't even know but for now, I need to do something. It's not only for myself but for someone whom I've grown to care for; ever since I arrive here.

* * *

Scott takes his helmet off, as he waits for me to get off the bike. As soon as I did, I tidy up my skirt and also my hair. I should get used to it by now but it still bugs me how messy my hair can get with the wind, even though I choose to not put on the helmet.

Sighing, I wait for Scott to say something just because I'm sure he has something to say; with the way he has been observing me. Even though I couldn't read his mind, my sense of knowing one's mind is slowly intensifying. I only realized this when I'm with selected people, mainly the ones whom I genuinely care for. Keeping the information confidential to myself solely, I crossed my arms to wait for Scott's first input.

"Why don't you want to date Liam?"

Scrunching my face slightly to his question, I then turn around to see Liam rushing off to the other direction over my shoulder. So that's why he has been laughing softly while changing glances from me and Liam. Rolling my eyes, I give him a nudge to the ribs as we walk into school side by side.

"Because I don't want to." I retorted.

"I heard what dad said earlier, and he asked if it's about Stiles."

My mouth is wide open as I glare at him. _Dad thinks that I might actually want to leave this town because of Stiles?_ Technically, he is one of the reasons but it's not because I like him or anything. Instead, I want to be as far away from him – _and a lot more people_ – because I'm starting to like them and I have a feeling that it's not supposed to be right. It's not meant to be right especially after what I've done to them.

I continue to wait for Scott's respond. He better not has said anything wrong or better yet, not say anything at all. When Scott opens his mouth about me or Stiles, nothing good ever happens.

"Please tell me you didn't say anything stupid." I sounded as if I'm pleading.

"I told him Stiles is with Malia, if that helps."

"Oh my god."

I muttered, face palming myself then block his way. Without warning and within a quick second, I smack his head before continue walking, pulling Scott with me. As predicted, he did say something stupid. Now dad is going to think that I actually wanted to leave because I feel hurt and threatened of Malia.

 _God, now that's something I would never want to happen all my life_.

"Well, Stiles did tell me about what you did."

Clearly, Stiles is one to kiss and tell. Thankfully, I'm not Malia or ever was his girlfriend because I just can't imagine myself in that kind of shoes. She will have to deal with all the things that Stiles have to say and annoy her with. As much as I find his sarcasm on point at times, it gets annoying when he's directing it to me and oh my god, that's not exactly the point... _What am I even thinking right now?!_

The more that Scott talks, the more people I would like to punch people in the face. Most preferably Scott and Stiles' face right now for a simple reason, they clearly deserve it. What happened between me and Stiles is purely out of revenge. I wanted to get back at Malia for what she did to me, making Stiles the middle person – _the punching bag_.

"Hey guys!"

Stiles join us, standing between me and Scott, as we step into the school hallway. Of course they'd start talking about some things while I continue trying to swallow in every piece of information that is running through my mind.

Taking a deep breath, I then decide to be mature and move on from the matter. Not the matter about leaving Beacon Hills, no… but between me and Stiles. There's nothing going on between us nor will there ever be anything that were to happen because Stiles is _Stiles_ and I'm not keen to sacrifice my sanity to be in any form of affiliation with him.

"Hey Stiles." I called out.

"Yeah?"

Showing him a wide smile, I then smack the side of his head making him winces in pain. He keeps on asking what's it for but I scowl at him before walking away. I need to get to class; I need to get away from them for a while and I need to meet Liam to talk to him.

There are just things that I have to clear out with him. Hopefully, he'll take it lightly and not be melodramatic about it. The last thing I'd ever need in the last place I'd want to be on Earth is to deal with drama with someone like Liam.

* * *

"Ouch?"

Stiles face tenses while in pain. He certainly didn't anticipate that in the early morning. Nothing happened yesterday between them. In fact, the closest they had gotten was during lunch when she was ranting about Liam – _whom she clearly likes_.

"Is she on her period or something? That hurts, _a lot_."

"Shouldn't have told me about what happened between you two then."

Scott laughs before walking ahead of his best friend. Stiles huff before running in front, trying to catch up with Scott. He sure does can't tell Scott a thing about whatever happened between him and Lyssa. For a big brother, he sure does take things lightly after knowing about what Lyssa did with him. Although, Stiles did miss out the part where he and Lyssa shared a passionate kiss on the bleachers a few days ago.

To be frank, it sure is one good kiss though he'd never tell anyone about it – _especially not Malia_.

* * *

My class ended just a couple of minutes ago, so Liam should be getting from his last class by now. Sighing, I spend my time pacing back and forth in front of the classroom while waiting for him to show up. There's no way he could escape from me this time.

I'm right here, at the front door of the classroom. There's no lacrosse practice after this so he can't possibly find a reason or any way to escape. Plus, I'm sure anyone that he knows would have left the school premises by now; especially Scott, Stiles and Malia.

Just when I'm losing my patience of waiting, the door opens up and students start to exit the classroom. One by one walks out and I keep my eye watchful for Liam and _only_ him. There are so many things that I need to talk to him about that concern us – _as friends_.

Finally, being one of the last few, Liam shows up with Mason beside him. Hastily, I pull him aside with Mason follow suit due Liam's quick reflex to grab his friend along. I only realize so when I look up and he still have his hand on Mason's wrist.

"We need to talk." I simply said, with arms crossed.

"Tell her I don't want to talk to her."

Instead of saying it directly to my face, he turned to tell his best friend to reply on his behalf. _Real mature Liam Dunbar_ , I thought. Mason being a good friend that he is did as he was told. I only smile and improvise to play the game as well.

"Okay then, continue to not talk to me. I'll still talk to you though."

Not caring to hear another reply from him, I clutch on his arm getting ready to pull him somewhere else. Waving Mason goodbye and ignoring Liam's demands, I continue to drag him out of the school and stop only when we're both standing in the middle of the school field. When I say that I really need to talk to him, I mean it.

A lot have been bothering my mind. From the way he avoids me, wanting us to be more than friends and _again_ avoiding me. This is driving me crazy because Liam's my friend. The last thing I'd want is to lose someone like him in my life. I may not need him to be with me every second but I just need to know that we are friends and we are cool as friends.

I need that closure that I can also trust him with everything – _even though he's a werewolf_.

"Let me go." Liam tried to free his wrist.

"Not until you tell me why you have been avoiding me."

"Stop pretending as if you don't know what you did."

In shocked, I pointed at myself for his actions. _I'm the one to be blame for his actions?_ What have I done to cause him to think that he shouldn't be a friend to me anymore? While I have been the one trying to talk to him for the past days, I'm the one who causes him to think that he doesn't have the right to be my friend anymore. This is nonsensical and I need more elaboration than just being involved in the blame game with a freshman. Honestly, I can't think of anything right now except for how ridiculous he sounds.

"I saw you the other day, kissing Stiles."

"It was nothing." I replied quickly with a softer tone.

"It doesn't look like nothing Al. And as much as I tell myself that we're _just_ friends, it's hard having you around and kissing someone else."

Just by his tone alone, I could feel that he's upset. The hint of jealously is all too evident. He's hurt of seeing me with other guys. When I'm right in front of him earlier on, he didn't even bother to talk to me. I bit on the corner of my bottom lip, unsure if I should speak my mind.

He did say it before that he'll always be there for me. He did stick with me through it all in spite of my past shenanigans which almost got him killed. Sighing, I look up to meet Liam's blue eyes.

"I've been trying to tell you that,"

"You want to be friends, whatever. I think I've heard enough of that."

He was about to walk away again, after rudely interrupting me, and I have nothing else to think about. Relying on my werewolf's agility, I grip on Liam's hand to pull him back for a kiss. A real kiss which we shared before; unlike those kisses to the cheek which I have been giving him while he was friend zoned.

To my delight, he returns the kiss and I feel my lips curled up against his. Once he pulls back, he looks at me – astounded. For a second, I really thought he's going to figure out what's happening but instead he squinted eyebrows. It appears that, I have not been clear enough with the kiss which caused him to be even more confused at the moment.

"I'm staying for a little while." I finished my previous sentence.

"Oh." Liam paused and takes my hand. "So we're together now?"

"Another option is for us to stay,"

Stopping me at mid-sentence, Liam press an index finger to my lips gently. It is an irrational question considering I've kissed him similar as to how he has kissed me previously and also told him – _the first person by the way_ – that my stay here has been prolonged. Also I kind of appear desperate to talk to him and see him. Honestly, the last thing I'd want is to be away from Liam and not talking with him at all.

Indeed, I do like him more than I should have.

"I really like you too." He remarked before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"So stop avoiding me and being weird." I punch his arm. "I miss you."

Liam laughs as he pulls me close to him. While his right hand remains on my waist, I turn to look at his face. His smile couldn't be any wider as I remain in his hold. I'd never thought I would actually make someone like him so happy.

In fact, I never thought I'd make anyone happy after the stunt I pulled. In spite of everything that happened though, I'm pleasantly surprised that Liam likes me too instead of hating me as much as I loathe Scott and Melissa.

 _Is this how puppy love or whatever this is works?_

I don't know how long this is going to last or if it will ever end but I hope it won't be too soon. This is only because my life would suck more without Liam in it. There's definitely something about him that seems to keep me attracted and instead of trying to run away from it, I'm embracing it right now. I'm willing to give us a chance to be together.

* * *

"Hey, we need to talk."

I blurted out quickly as soon as I open the door, catching Malia and Stiles on the bed. They must have been kissing, clearly with the expression that Stiles is showing me. Malia, I could tell that she's dying to claw my face for breaking into the house – as I did before.

Showing both of them a delightful smile, I lean against the doorway with arms crossed. At least I'm being patient for her to leave the room.

"You don't expect me to talk to him with you in the room, aren't you?"

I tried my best to sound as condescending as possible, directing the question to the werecoyote. Judging by how she's growling at me with her blue eyes, it works. Now Stiles is anxious to keep Malia on his leash, just so I'd be untouched by his girlfriend.

 _Nice._

"Malia, it's okay. I'll be fine."

As Malia gets off the bed to walk out from the room, I wink at her before closing the door and locking it. I'm sure she wouldn't go any further either besides waiting outside the door. The werecoyote sure do know better than to trust a she-wolf.

Once the door is locked, I make my first move towards Stiles' murder board. He tried to hide a part of it but I push him away to see what he's hiding. To be frank, he didn't have to keep it away from me. A minute after I opened the door, I already saw whatever that was written on the board.

The sight of my own name certainly piques my curiosity.

"So this is called a murder board?" I turned to Stiles, not expecting an answer. "But I'm still alive."

I circle my finger around my name, written on the board.

"Unhappily and not as you were before." Stiles was quick to answer.

"Hmm…"

Without wasting another minute, I take the eraser and wipe away my name plus anything else that relates back to me and the accident I was in. While Stiles struggles to grab the eraser away, frantically telling me to stop, I didn't. I wouldn't because this isn't what I want him to be spending time with.

"Lyssa! Why did you do that?"

Finally handing him over the eraser, I then shrug my shoulders.

"You don't have to do that. There's no point finding out about some stranger who almost killed me that night unless you want that person to be killed – _by me_."

"Lyssa… You won't."

Stiles tried to reach for my hand, after putting the eraser away. However, I step back to stand further away from him. The last thing I need is to be reminded of what happened that night because what I am today is already doing a great job of a reminder.

Yellow glowing eyes, claws, transformation into a she-wolf, heightened senses which also includes intensifying my anger.

" _I could_ , especially being what I am right now."

It silences him. Stiles knows more than anyone else and understands perfectly how much I disliked the supernatural creatures. Even when I've become one of them, it doesn't help to lessen the disdain I have towards it – _all of it_.

Because I know for sure that, once I've turned, I lost _it_ all. My humanity, my chances of being normal are slimmer to none, and how the hell do I even resist from flipping out every 5 minutes? It's harder when I was human. Now, it's just hopeless. Waking up to realize that I'm a she-wolf also made me fail to care about losing anything anymore.

 _It's more like; what more do I have to lose?_

"Look, what I need right now is to learn to be human… And know what it's like to care about someone, _a lot_."

The instant I look up from the ground and at Stiles, he looks at me with widened eyes. Almost as if he seeks a confirmation about something which I know precisely what.

Without saying a word, the corner of my lips curl up at the thought of Liam. Then I nod to Stiles vaguely to confirm what he's thinking about. This time, I don't have to read his mind. It just means that we are close enough to know what the other one is thinking.

Whether I'd ever want to admit it or not, _Stiles is my friend_.


End file.
